The First Lady of The Shield
by Lill2350
Summary: Before she accepted Dean Ambrose's offer, she was just another Diva in NXT. But that all changed when she accepted and was brought up onto the main roster along with Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns. Now, she will forever be known as the First Lady of The Shield. Rollins/OC
1. New Beginnings

_**A/N:**_ ** _Hey guys! I haven't written about wrestling for a while but this idea has been flying around in my head for a long time and I've finally gotten it to paper. Olivia's face is based off Diana Agron. I'll be writing this as everything that happens is real and not scripted, I hope you enjoy the story!_**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own WWE. I only own Olivia Evans._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Before she accepted Dean Ambrose's offer, she was just another Diva in NXT. But that all changed when she accepted and was brought up onto the main roster along with Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns. Now, she will forever be known as the First Lady of The Shield. Rollins/OC_

* * *

 _ **NAME:**_ Olivia Courtney Evans

 _ **AGE:**_ 26 (as of 2012)

 _ **DOB:**_ 5/14/86

 _ **Appearance:**_ Green eyes, blonde hair, 5ft 5, fair skin

 _ **Hometown:**_ Detroit, Michigan

 _ **Finisher:**_ Frostbite (Jumping Tornado DDT sometimes off the turnbuckle)

 _ **Entrance Song:**_ Fire Burning – Sean Kingston, Special Op (With the Shield) – Jim Johnston

 _ **Attire:**_ BEFORE JOINING THE SHIELD: long Lycra pants with a long sleeved crop top and black wrestling boots.  
AFTER JOINING THE SHIELD: Short sleeved crop top, leather shorts, knee pads, black wrestling boots.

* * *

 **NXT, October 2012.**

"Here is your winner, Olivia Evans!"

The crowd burst into cheers as the ref lifted Olivia's hand into the air, declaring her the winner of a highly competitive bout with Audrey Marie. The blonde diva grinned as she celebrated with crowd for a bit before heading backstage. Noticing Triple H motioning to her, she headed over towards the COO of the WWE. Standing at 5 foot 5, Olivia looked tiny next to The Game.

"Nice job out there." Triple H said, handing her a bottle of water.

"Thank you, Hunter." Olivia replied, unscrewing the water bottle and taking a sip. "I think that it was the most relaxed I've been out there in front of the crowd before."

"It looked like it too. You were solid and seemed to be enjoying yourself. Just one piece of advice, you need to really hit the ropes when you bounce off them. Gives you more impact when you hit your opponent." Hunter advised her. "But apart from that, if you keep wrestling like you did tonight, you'll be on the main roster very soon."

"You serious?!" Olivia gasped. "That's what you think?"

"I do. You've been down here for a couple of years now and you look better than some of the divas on the main roster." Hunter chuckled. "Good job, kid." He rested a hand on Olivia's shoulder before walking away.

Olivia let out a tiny squeal before practically skipping to the locker room that had been designated to the NXT divas. Before she could get to it however, someone grabbed her shoulder. Turning around, she saw Dean Ambrose.

"Not bad Evans." He rasped out, leaning against the wall.

"Ambrose." Olivia greeted him, wondering why the slightly insane wrestler was talking to her. They had bumped into each other on the independent circuit every now and then, when Dean had been called Jon Moxley, but they did not speak to each other much. "Is there something I can help you with?" She asked.

"Come with me." He said, walking towards a locker room that was empty. Olivia frowned in confusion as she followed him. What did he want to say that was so secretive?

Once the two got to the locker room, they walked inside and Olivia's eyes widened. There, sitting on the bench was Roman Reigns and the NXT champion, Seth Rollins. Seth smiled once he saw her and Roman nodded in greeting.

"I found her boys, she's just finished her match." Dean said, closing the door behind him.

"What the hell is going on?" Olivia asked, looking at the men.

"Feisty." Roman chuckled and Olivia bit her lip. It was universally agreed on in the Diva's locker room of NXT that Roman Reigns was the best looking superstar in NXT. He was too damn sexy for his own good.

"Evans, we want to offer you something." Dean said.

"Oh?"

"You see Olivia, we've been watching your matches and think you have something special." Seth explained.

"You have?" Olivia was flattered. The NXT Champion had been watching _her_ matches?

"And we've been told by Triple H himself to deliver some justice up on the main roster." Roman joined in. "Unfortunately, we can't deliver justice to all of the main roster. That's where you come in."

"What we're saying Evans, is that we would like you to join our stable when we debut on the roster in a few weeks' time. At Survivor Series, we're planning to destroy CM Punk's opponents during his match. Show them how much better we are than them down here in NXT." Dean said, a glint in his eye.

Olivia was dumbfounded. Of all the NXT Diva's, they wanted to work with her? She knew that there were other Divas who were better than her, mainly Paige and Emma. The blonde diva bit her lip and Seth seemed to sense her hesitation.

"Olivia, if you do this, you'll be Diva's Champion in no time. Hell you might be the one to take the title off Eve Torres." Seth said, referring to the current Diva's champion.

"We'll give you til next week, doll." Roman said as he stood up to leave. Dean quickly followed him. Seth got up and turned around to face Olivia.

"I heard Triple H say that you're ready to go up on the main roster. If you join us, it'll be sooner rather than later." He said before smiling his goodbye and left the locker room.

Olivia let out a shaky breath and waited for a couple of moments before leaving the locker room. Their offer was weighing heavily on her mind and she was leaning towards accepting it. This would be the break she had been waiting for and to make an impact at a huge Pay-Per-View such as Survivor Series would cement her in history.

Slipping into the Diva's locker room, she nodded to the other Diva's that were currently in there.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." A British accented voice said. Turning around from her bag, Olivia smiled once she saw Paige. The two Diva's had formed a unique friendship since Paige had arrived from the U.K. last year. Olivia knew that she was of the very few that Paige actually talked to, with the Mysterious Raven Haired Diva preferring to keep to herself.

"Maybe." Olivia chuckled, not wanting to spill the beans about what had just happened. Paige just looked at her as if she didn't buy in to what Olivia was saying. "I can't really tell you what is going on." Olivia said, digging out her phone and checking her messages and twitter before sending out a new tweet to her followers.

 _Livvy_EvansWWE:_ _ **Always nice to come out with a victory! Got some big news after from a certain COO! #Blessed #WatchThisSpace**_

"Big news huh?" Paige asked, reading over her shoulder.

"Yeah, Hunter said that I'll be up on the main roster sooner rather than later." Olivia admitted, her smile growing even wider. Her phone vibrated in her hand as members of the NXT Universe replied to her tweet and wondering what her news was before a tweet caught her eye.

 _TripleH:_ _ **Livvy_EvansWWE Remember what I said and you'll be there in no time.**_

"Ok, that's amazing." Paige nodded, a small smile on her face as Olivia's eyes lit up from the tweet that the COO had sent her.

"I'd just wish you could come with me, damn your age." Olivia joked to the 20 year old. Even though Kelly Kelly had been only 19 when she had come onto the roster, management had decided that anyone in developmental under the age of 21 was not allowed on the main roster, even if they were ready.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine once you get up there. Now, are we getting the hell out of here or not?" Paige asked.

"Just let me shower and then we'll go." Olivia replied and Paige nodded. After a quick shower and changing into jeans, black boots and a Hogwarts T-shirt, Olivia was ready to go. Since Paige rented an apartment in the same complex as her, they always carpooled to the Performance Centre or the arena.

"After you, my lady." Paige said, opening the door, complete with a mocking bow. Olivia laughed in response at her friend's silliness. The two divas walked out of the arena and dumped their bags into the trunk of Olivia's car. "Someone's watching you, by the way." Paige muttered as Olivia closed the trunk's door, quickly glancing over Olivia's shoulder.

"Who?" Olivia said, not wanting to turn around.

"Rollins." Paige replied before going into the passenger seat. Olivia shook her head, before sliding into the driver's seat before her phone beeped, signalling that something had happened on twitter. "And now he's following you on twitter." Paige said, having grabbed Olivia's phone before her.

"Give it back!" Olivia huffed, trying to grab her phone away from the British Diva. "Paige!" She whined as Paige unlocked her phone, the two had given each other's passcodes in case of emergency, and went onto her twitter app.

"Calm down, I'm not gonna do anything stupid, I'm just going to follow him back." Paige laughed before hitting the follow button on Seth's Twitter page.

"I thought I had already followed him." Olivia shrugged before starting up the car and driving out of Full Sail University.

* * *

 **Next week: WWE Performance Centre**

"Olivia!" Olivia looked over to where her name had come from. She had just finished a 40 minute session on the treadmill. Seth was waving her over at the entrance. Olivia walked over to him, looking around to make sure that any of her co-workers had seen it, especially Summer Rae. She was a notorious gossiper and could spread anything like wild fire.

"Seth. Hey." Olivia smiled up at him once she had reached the NXT champion.

"Good run?" He asked her, pushing back some loose strands of his two toned hair that had come out of the bun at the back of his skull.

"Yeah. That hill challenge is a bitch." She replied, sipping some of her water. "It nearly kills me every time." She joked and Seth chuckled in response.

"Have you considered our offer yet?" Seth asked her and Olivia's smile faded. That offer had been in her thoughts every day for the past week and she had finally made her decision on what she was going to do.

"I want Ambrose and Reigns to hear this too. Maybe we can meet up somewhere more private?" Olivia said and Seth agreed with her. If this got out, they would be screwed for not keeping this a secret, like Triple H, Dusty and Regal wanted them too. They had approached himself, Roman and Dean about putting them together as a group on the main roster. Dean in particular had been quick to accept the offer, after not even debuting NXT since its concept earlier in the year.

"Alright, meet us in the parking lot after we get through this training session with DeMott." Seth said. "Give me your number and I'll text you when we're done." He added.

"Sure!" Olivia nodded, handing over her phone. As Seth plugged his number into her iPhone, Olivia took a good look at the NXT champion. He was smaller than most of the guys on the roster, but she could see the work that he put into his body through Crossfit, something that he could be heard raving on about all the time whether it was here at the Performance Centre or at the arena in Full Sail University.

"Olivia?" Seth said, waving a hand in front of her face. Blinking, Olivia was brought back to reality and saw Seth's amused face and holding her phone out to her.

"Oh, thanks. Sorry, I tend to space out every now and then." Olivia chuckled, taking her phone back and placing it in between her sports bra and Lorna Jane shirt.

"I'll see you later then!" Olivia said before walking back to the women's locker room.

* * *

 **Survivor Series, 2012**

Olivia bounced up and down in excitement as she fixed her hair in front of the mirror that was in the bathroom of the locker room that Triple H had given to herself, Roman, Dean and Seth. He had told them to get there early and stay in the locker room until the main event. For the night, Olivia had dressed in all black. Black leather pants and knee high boots with only a slight heel, knowing that she would be attacking either John Cena or Ryback and a black sleeveless shirt with a criss cross design up the back. Her hair bounced around her shoulders in its natural wavy state and she had done her makeup very dark and daring as well.

Walking out of the bathroom to where her new teammates were, she stopped in her tracks when she saw what they were wearing. "…Turtlenecks?" She chuckled.

"What? They look awesome!" Dean smirked, clearly proud of their fashion choice. "These babies are going to be back in."

"Since when are you an expert in fashion, Ambrose?" Olivia laughed.

"He isn't." Roman said, from where he was on the bench. "Anyway, it's time to go." He added, standing up. "Hey Seth… time to go man." Roman said. The two toned hair man hadn't moved from his spot, ever since Olivia had come out from the bathroom.

"Sethhhh." Olivia drew out his name, waving a hand in front of his face, just like he had done a few weeks ago at the performance centre.

"What? Yeah, yeah I'm ready." Seth said, jumping up from his seat. Dean, Roman and Olivia laughed before the four began to walk out near the crowd. They waited until they saw that Ryback was close to winning the WWE Championship and then they knew it was time to act.

"Go, go, go!" Seth whispered and with Olivia in the lead, they sprinted through the crowd and into the ring.

"Wait, what's going on?" Olivia heard Michael Cole say as she slid into the ring and began to stomp on Ryback as he rolled off Cena. Knowing that the boys were right behind her, Olivia stepped back, a smug smile on her face as she watched Seth, Roman and Dean continued to pound every part of Ryback that they could find.

"Hold him up!" Olivia ordered them, her smile transforming into a smirk as they did so. Getting herself into position, Olivia delivered a roundhouse kick straight to Ryback's stomach.

"Wait?! Is that… is that Olivia Evans from NXT?!" She heard JBL shout in excitement from the commentary table as she, Seth, Roman and Dean rolled Ryback out of the ring and onto the floor in front of the commentary team.

"Are you all watching?!" Olivia yelled to the crowd, loving the fact that some fans were booing her and some were cheering, obviously recognising her and the guys from NXT. She had always wanted to be the bad guy in WWE. Now, it seemed that she was going to get the chance she thought gleefully as she cleared the announce table in preparation for the boys.

"That… that's Roman Reigns!" Cole said in shock as Roman removed more of the announce table. Olivia delivered one last kick to Ryback before Dean and Seth grabbed Ryback on either side of him lifted him up. They moved Ryback towards Roman and positioned him so that Roman's head was in between Rybacks legs before the three performed a triple powerbomb and Ryback broke the table.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Olivia laughed in excitement as Dean Fist pumped and Roman kicked one of the monitor. She turned towards where CM Punk and Paul Heyman were and gave them a proud smirk before Punk crawled towards where John Cena was and made the cover.

"1! 2! 3!" The ref and crowd counted. "It's over, ring the bell!" The ref ordered as Roman tugged on Olivia's arm and led her towards the barricade, picked her up and lifted her over before the four walked out to the back through the crowd.

* * *

"Oh my God!" Olivia grinned once they got back to their locker room.

"You ok there, Liv?" Seth laughed as Olivia started to practically skip around the room to grab her phone.

"Nope! I just debuted on freaking Survivor Series! This is amazing!" Olivia said as Dean shook his head at her antics. Unlocking her phone, it was blowing up with tweets and texts from her family, friends and fans. Smirking, she motioned to Seth, Dean and Roman to come over to her. "Selfie time." She chuckled, holding her phone up as Seth, chuckling, came to her side. "Come on big guy, you know you want too." Olivia grinned, looking at Roman.

"Why the hell not." Roman shrugged and let his long, black hair out as he came to her other side.

"Deannn." Olivia looked over at the final member of their group.

"No way." Dean shook his head. "No photos for me, Evans."

"Oh come on Ambrose, we'll be having to do photos for the website so you'll have to get used to them." Olivia pleaded with him.

"Nope." Dean shook his head.

"Finneee." Olivia sighed before turning back to Seth and Roman. "Game faces boys." She said, placing a smirk on her face before taking the photo. "Perfect." She said before uploading the photo onto twitter.

 _Livvy_EvansWWE:_ _ **Told you big things were happening. WWERollins WWERomanReigns #AmbroseDidntWantToBeInThePhoto**_

"Alright, we've got to move, we need to get back to the hotel as quickly as possible." Seth ordered. Dean, Roman and Olivia nodded before changing into street clothes, with Olivia dressing in the bathroom, deciding on a pair of skinny jeans and a red long sleeved shirt.

Her phone began to ring as she came out of the bathroom, the ring tone being the one that she had set for Paige. Olivia quickly answered it. "Hey girl!"

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Paige demanded over the phone.

"I was sworn to secrecy by the boys." Olivia chuckled as she, Seth, Dean and Roman exited the locker room and walked to the car that they had hired out.

"But still! That debut was epic!" Paige said.

"Thanks Paige. It was amazing. My twitter is blowing up with notifications from fans." She said as Seth grabbed her bag from her. "Thanks." She mouthed with a smile.

"It was so unexpected, the girls and I all screamed when we saw you. The first diva from NXT on the Main Roster, what an honour." Paige said and Olivia hummed in agreement as those words hit her. The two girls talked for a little but longer before hanging up as Olivia had to go.

"I call shot gun!" Olivia called out before jumping into the front seat before Dean or Seth could protest. Roman had already gotten into the driver's seat.

"God damnit Evans." Dean groaned before getting into the back seat along with Seth.

Resting her head against the head rest Olivia looked around at her teammates. This was going to be one hell of a ride.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Alright, that was a fun first chapter to write. So I'll be mainly focusing on what happens on RAW and Smackdown and also we'll be watching Olivia's relationship grow with all three of the boys between shows as well. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and don't forget to review! Thank you so much for reading! =) xx**_


	2. Who's the Nobody now?

_**A/N:**_ ** _Thank you so much for all of the lovely reviews and the follows and favourites guys! Here's the next chapter covering before RAW, and during RAW. Since the Shield were not on Smackdown that week, I won't be writing about that but I hope you enjoy the chapter!_**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own WWE. I only own Olivia Evans._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Before she accepted Dean Ambrose's offer, she was just another Diva in NXT. But that all changed when she accepted and was brought up onto the main roster along with Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns. Now, she will forever be known as the First Lady of The Shield. Rollins/OC_

* * *

 **RAW, 19th November 2012.**

Olivia groaned as an alarm went off the next morning. Grabbing the nearest pillow, she flung it across the room from where the noise was coming from. "Make it stop!" She whined, covering her ears. The four had managed to get a hotel room with 3 beds and a couch, which Dean was currently sleeping on.

"Rollins, I swear to God if you don't turn that alarm off in 5 seconds I'll smash your phone." Dean threatened, throwing the pillow back at Olivia.

"Sorry guys." Seth's sleepy voice came from the mountain of pillows he had managed to bury his head into. Olivia sighed as she stretched her arms above her before sitting up in her bed as Dean walked over to the balcony door and stepped out, lighting a cigarette as he did so. Roman was already making coffee for the four of them, having gotten up before Seth's alarm had woken the rest of his new teammates.

"That was one hell of a wakeup call." Roman said, leaning against the counter.

"You're telling me." Olivia said, checking her phone and seeing that she had a message from the RAW general manager Vickie Guerrero.

 **One New Message: Vickie Guerrero**

 **Good morning, Miss Evans. I would like you and your teammates to come meet me at my office at the arena before the show.**

"Turns out the GM wants to see us before the show tonight." Olivia said, getting out of bed and grabbing the cup of coffee that Roman offered to her. "Thanks Ro," She smiled her thanks and grabbed another cup so she could give it to Seth once he sat up.

"You're welcome doll." Roman said, taking a sip of his coffee. Padding over to Seth's bed, she nudged the two toned man.

"Coffee?" She smiled when he looked up at her. He looked like a puppy with his big brown eyes and his hair all over the place.

"Thanks, Liv." He smiled back, sitting up and taking the cup off her. Olivia walked back over to where the final cup of coffee was and went outside to give the cup to Dean.

"Hey Dean, coffee?" She offered, holding it out to him. Dean inhaled some of his cigarette before blowing it out.

"Thanks, Evans." He replied, taking the cup.

"Anytime, Ambrose. We've got to get to the arena early today, Vickie wants to see us." Olivia said, leaning up against the wall as she took in the sights and sounds of the morning and city around her. They had arrived in Dayton late last night and were lucky enough to get a room that had 3 beds. "Is it good to be back in Ohio?" She asked Dean, knowing that he was from Cincinnati.

"It brings back good and bad memories." Dena shrugged, finishing off his cigarette and going back inside along with his coffee. Olivia followed Dean inside, taking a sip of her coffee as she did so. Seth had finally gotten out of bed and was sitting on the couch, phone in hand and Roman was obviously in the shower, as the bathroom door was closed and the Diva could hear the water running.

"Placing bets on how long Roman is going to be in the shower!" Olivia joked to Seth and Dean, earning a smirk from Dean and a chuckle from Seth. It was well known down in NXT that Roman took very good care of his hair, using plenty of conditioner to make sure that is was super shiny.

"You're going to have to wait for a long time, Liv, he just got in." Seth chuckled, scooting over so that Olivia could sit next to him. "Best get comfortable." He joked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Should we time it?" Olivia asked, getting out her phone and opening the stop watch app.

"I'm saying 30 minutes." Dean said as Olivia sat down on the couch and Dean made himself comfortable by sitting on the bench in the kitchen area. "Start timing, Evans." He smirked at her and Olivia smirked back, hitting the start button on the stopwatch.

* * *

"I did not take 40 minutes in the shower!" Roman protested as the four entered the arena with their suitcases.

"Yes you did, we timed it." Olivia was giggling. Dressed in an off the shoulder black sweater with an anchor on it, high-waisted jeans with rips in the knee area and laced up ankle boots, Olivia led her teammates towards the locker areas so they could dump their stuff and headed towards the GM's office.

"It takes time to look this good but not that long." Roman said, an amused smirk on his face. Olivia absentmindedly nodded in agreement as she saw Eve Torres walking up to the four, the Diva's Championship on her shoulder.

"Hi! It's Olivia, right?" Eve said, a big yet fake smile on her face. She didn't even give Olivia a chance to answer as she continued on. "As the Diva's Champion I would like to welcome you my… I mean our Diva's roster. I'm sure you'll have a great time here before you go back to NXT."

"Excuse me?" Olivia laughed in disbelief. "Go back to NXT? I don't think so, Eve. I'm here to stay. Same here with my boys. We made an impact that has us still trending on twitter. Something that you could only do after you used Zack Ryder and then try to use John Cena." Olivia smirked as Eve's smile was wiped off her face. "So next time if you want to make an impact, try to use something different like oh… I don't know, your wrestling ability?" Olivia said and Eve was silent. "Come on boys, we have to be somewhere." And with that, Olivia walked away from a fuming Eve with Dean, Seth and Roman following her.

"I think you just made your first rival on the roster." Dean said, walking next to Olivia.

"Pretty sure I did too. How dare she say that I'm only going to be here for a short time? I'm going to take that championship off her." Olivia vowed as Seth opened the GM's office door to reveal Vickie and Triple H.

"Hello Olivia, Seth, Dean, Roman." Triple H greeted them. "I'd like to introduce you to the General Manager of RAW: Vickie Guerrero."

"Hi!" Olivia smiled, offering out her hand for Vickie to shake, as did the guys.

"Pleasure to meet you all, especially after your… interesting debut in the main event last night." Vickie smiled tightly as the four exchanged smirks.

"Now Vickie here hasn't set you any matches for tonight, as per my request. But feel free to watch the show and try not to get into too much trouble." Hunter said.

"Well our girl here just got riled up by your Diva's champion so we can't make any promises." Roman said, placing a hand on Olivia's shoulder.

"Yeah. Stupid hoeski." Olivia muttered under her breath and she swore that she heard Hunter stifle a laugh.

"If I see you anywhere near Eve tonight, you will suffer the consequences." Vickie warned her and Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't worry Vickie, I'll play nice… for now…" She said, an innocent smile on her face. Hunter gave her an approving smirk. This was a side of Olivia that he had never seen down in NXT and it was clear to him that Olivia had a bad girl in her, he was just glad that she was bringing her out on the main roster.

"Alright, that's all. I can see that you found your locker room so go back there and sit back, relax and enjoy the show." Triple H said, dismissing them from the office, much to Vickie's obvious displeasure. The four walked back to the locker room and opened it, only to find CM Punk lazing on the couch and Paul Heyman sitting on one of the benches.

"Ahhh and here they are!" Paul said.

"Mr. Heyman, Punk." Olivia greeted them with a nod.

"I have to say, that was quite a statement that you made last night." Paul said, with Punk nodding in agreement. "And we would like to… enlist your services tonight. You see, today is day 365 of my client's WWE Championship reign."

"Yeah, we know that. Get to the point." Seth said as he stood next to Olivia.

"What I was getting to, Mr. Rollins, is that it's certain that Ryback or John Cena will try to interrupt the celebration I have planned for Punk at the end of tonight. That is where you four come in." Paul explained. "If they even come close to the ring, you will need to chase them off. Or even take care of them if you will."

"It's not like I can't fight my own battles," Punk joined in. "It's just that I can't be bothered with those two tonight, especially since it's my night."

"So you're saying that we're like a personal shield or something?" Olivia asked, folding her arms.

"You could say that. Plus, you'll be on Monday Night RAW. Like you all should be instead of hiding in here." Paul said. "I'll need your answer before we go out for the celebration." He finished before he and Punk started to walk out of the locker room.

Punk however, stopped in front of Olivia. "I saw your roundhouse kick last night. It wasn't too bad. If you ever want a private lesson on how to get them better, you can always ask me." He offered.

"Nah, she's good." Seth said before Olivia even had the chance to reply. Olivia glared at him, annoyed at the fact that Seth was answering for her. Roman and Dean both had smirks on their faces.

"Yeah, she's got us. She doesn't need you to teach her." Roman joined in.

"Right here guys, I can answer for myself." Olivia groaned before directing her attention to Punk. "I think I'm good, I'm pretty sure I know how to do that sort of stuff." She said to the Champion.

"Suit yourself." Punk shrugged before exiting the locker room. Olivia closed the door behind him and rounded onto her teammates.

"Next time someone asks me a question, let me answer it before adding in your 2 cents." She told them sternly before grabbing her suitcase and storming into the bathroom to get ready for the night. 30 minutes later, she was ready, dressed in a pair of black shredded leggings, a black short-sleeved crop top and the same boots that she wore last night. She had pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and had a dark, smoky-eyed look for her make-up. Walking out into the locker room, she saw that the boys had also dressed in the same turtlenecks as they did last night.

"I swear to God, I'm going to talk to the wardrobe department to see if we can you guys something different than turtlenecks." Olivia joked as she dropped her bag onto the bench.

"Damn doll, you look good." Roman nodded in approval and Olivia smiled her thanks.

"Hey Olivia…" Seth approached her and Olivia looked at him. "Sorry about before, I didn't mean to piss you off." He apologised.

"It's ok Seth, just remember that next time I'll answer for myself, ok?" Olivia said before addressing all three of the boys. "So, what do you think we should do about Heyman's offer?" She asked as RAW started up on the TV in their locker room.

"We'll see what happens during RAW to make up our minds… speaking of which…" Dean said, nodding towards the TV as Ryback's music hit. The wrestler stormed down to the ring, clearly not in a good mood. "I wonder what happened to him to piss him off so much." Dean wondered and the four exchanged smirks.

"Last night, I was about to feast on the WWE Championship, but CM Punk employed four mercenaries to take food out of a starving man's mouth," Ryback began his rant.

"So we're mercenaries now? Last time I checked, we were wrestlers." Olivia commented, getting comfortable on the couch. "And why does he talk about being hungry all the time? He's got plenty of food in catering." She continued as Roman snorted at her comments.

"Well, my hunger cannot be suppressed. I am a predator and CM Punk, you and your four goons are my prey. So what you can do to make things easier on yourself, all of you including that blonde nobody who had the guts to kick me, is to come down here and face me right now." Ryback said and Olivia's jaw dropped when he called her a nobody. Whipping out her phone she sent out a new tweet.

 _Livvy_EvansWWE:_ _ **So I'm a nobody huh? So why does everyone know my name Ryback? Oh right. Because me and my boys KICKED YOUR ASS. #RAW**_

"And if you don't, if you don't," Ryback shook his head, a smirk on his face. "I'm going to tear this damn place apart until I find each and every one of you. That includes that little blonde nobody who calls herself a diva." Ryback finished before leading the crowd in a 'Feed Me More' chant. Seth stiffened next to Olivia when Ryback mentioned that he was coming after her as well.

"Well," Olivia said and Seth, Roman and Dean turned to look at her. She had a tight smile on her face. "I guess Ryback just made our decision for us."

* * *

Later that night, they were watching Paul Heyman rambling on about who couldn't beat CM Punk, mentioning Stone Cold Steve Austin and Hulk Hogan in particular from where they were near the crowd, keeping an eye on things to make sure that everything was going smoothly.

Olivia watched as Punk grabbed the mic he had tucked in between his championship belt and his shirt. "Thank you very much for setting all this up Paul," He said, clapping him on the shoulder. "I appreciate it."

"It's my honour and my privilege." Paul said smugly.

"But you know what? A lot of people ask me very important questions, specifically about my title reigns is as historic and epic as it is, one of the more frequent ones they ask me is, what my most important victory has been." Punk began.

"And here we go," Olivia whispered under her breath.

"Be nice." Roman chuckled.

"Before last night, I'd be hard pressed to come up with a single one because let's be honest, there's been a lot of victories." Punk said. "But last night at Survivor Series, beating Ryback and John Cena single handily in the same match, number one with a bullet!" Punk declared.

"He's not even mentioning us!" Olivia hissed.

"And I'll tell you why, it's because nobody thought I could win! All of you!" Punk addressed the crowd. "Maybe it's because you're losers yourselves, thought _I_ was going to lose, I don't know," He shrugged. "Only two people believed that I could pull off the impossible and they're both standing in this ring. With the odds stacked up against me like they've never been stacked up against me before, CM Punk, your WWE Champion survived Survivor Series and cemented…"

 **FEED. ME. MORE!**

Punk was interrupted by Ryback's music and soon enough, the superstar was on his way to the ring. "That's our cue." Seth said before the four ran through the crowd and vaulted over the barricade, meeting Ryback at the end of the ramp. Seth launched himself at Ryback along with Dean, with Roman and Olivia joining in on the beat down seconds later.

The four continued to pound on Ryback before the Big Guy started to fight back. Pushing Roman away and then Dean and Seth, he turned his attention to Olivia. Her green eyes widened as she stepped back a bit but thankfully, the boys pounced on Ryback yet again. However, Roman flung both Seth and Roman into the barricade before trying to enter the ring before Olivia and Dean each grabbed a foot and tugged on it, trying to stop him from entering. Seth slid into the ring and pounded on Ryback's back and Roman also joined in.

Olivia let go of Ryback's foot and joined in as well before Ryback pushed her back easily and she landed on the ring mat. Glaring up at him, she stood up before slapping him across the face, which echoed around the arena.

"Who's the nobody now?!" She screamed at Ryback as Roman dragged him out of the ring. Seth stomped on him before looking at Olivia who nodded. "Hold him, boys!" She ordered before delivering another slap and then a roundhouse kick to Ryback stomach. "Don't you ever call me a nobody again!" She warned Ryback.

"Let's do it again!" Roman declared as he began to clear the announce table.

"Yes!" Olivia shrieked as she began stomping on Ryback to keep him down.

"Get him up! Get him up!" Roman shouted. Seth and Dean just did that, positioning Ryback onto Roman's shoulders in preparation for the Triple Powerbomb. "Let's go!"

"Watch closely! Are you watching?!" Olivia shouted at Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler. The boys then triple powerbombed Ryback through the announce table and Olivia burst out laughing.

"That's what you get! That's what you get!" She screamed at Ryback.

"She's psycho! They're all psychopaths!" Cole declared as Seth drew Olivia to his side as they looked around the arena.

"Happy now?" Seth asked her and she nodded, a smirk on her face.

"So much for not getting into trouble." She said and Seth nodded in agreement, running a hand through his hair. Punk was looking at the destruction that they had created before stepping out into the ring and onto the floor.

"Into the ring we go." Seth said, as the four of them entered the ring to the boos of the crowd. Walking around the ring, Olivia stared out into the crowd, the same smirk on her face.

"Best in the world!" She heard Punk shout and turned to find him standing over Ryback, holding his championship in the air.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So 3000 words in one day isn't too bad haha. I'll be covering what happens after RAW in the next chapter as well as the next RAW and Smackdown as well. There will also be some Seth and Olivia interaction. I'm also thinking of who should be the diva that will be in the TLC match against The Shield and I've narrowed it down to either Natalya or Alicia Fox since the two were not involved in any feud at the time. Let me know who you think it should be in a review! Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to leave a review! =) xx**_


	3. We are The Shield

_**A/N:**_ _Thank you so much for all of the lovely reviews and the follows and favourites guys! Here's the next chapter covering after RAW and next weeks RAW. And to the person who asked if Seth was going to be in the TLC match, of course he is, why would I leave him out of it? I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own WWE. I only own Olivia Evans._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Before she accepted Dean Ambrose's offer, she was just another Diva in NXT. But that all changed when she accepted and was brought up onto the main roster along with Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns. Now, she will forever be known as the First Lady of The Shield. Rollins/OC_

* * *

 **RAW, 19th November 2012 continued.**

After heading back to the locker room, Olivia turned to the boys. "We need to go out and get drunk or something." She declared, wanting to do something other than going back to the hotel room.

"I heard the word drunk, I'm in." Dean smirked before heading into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Big guy?" Olivia asked and Roman nodded.

"It's always fun to go out baby girl, let's do it." Roman said and Seth clapped him on the shoulder, a grin on his face.

"And since we're not needed for the Smackdown taping tomorrow, we can stay out late and get a late check out from the hotel room." Seth nodded. Olivia smiled as she opened up her phone and sent out a tweet to her followers.

 _Livvy_EvansWWE:_ _ **Who's the nobody now, Ryback? Don't mess with us.**_

"So it turns out the Michael Cole wants to interview us before RAW next week." Olivia said, reading an email that the commentator had sent her. "Should we do it?"

"Yeah, why not?" Seth shrugged before thumping on the bathroom door. "Hey, Deano! Cole wants to interview us next week, you in?" He shouted.

"Why the hell not?" Dean shouted back, his voice muffled by the door. "Tell Evans that she left her thing that makes her eyelashes bigger in here and I'm going to chuck it."

"I swear to God if you even touch that, I will kill you Ambrose!" Olivia yelled at him. "That's expensive mascara and I need it for tonight!"

"Chicks." Roman shook his head, an amused smirk on his face as Olivia and Dean continued to bicker. The two had already formed a brother-sister like relationship, constantly trying to rile one another up but always making sure each other was ok in the end.

"Open the damn door Dean!" Olivia whined, pounding on the bathroom door. "I want my mascara!"

"If it gets you to stop whining," Dean groaned, opening the door and holding up the tube of mascara like it was a snake or something. "Here."

"Thank you!" Olivia's face quickly changed from pouting to smiling as she grabbed the mascara and skipped back to her bag.

"Weirdo." Dean shook his head before closing the bathroom door. After they all had a quick shower, the four headed back to their hotel room before quickly changing into clothes that were more suitable for a night out. Seth had a black button down shirt and skinny jeans on with his hair done up in a bun at the back of his skull, Roman was wearing a dark grey sweater and jeans with his hair hanging loosely around him while Dean had decided on his leather jacket, a white shirt and jeans. They were just waiting on Olivia to finish getting ready.

Olivia was in the bathroom of their hotel room, making sure that her hair was straight, having done a quick job with her hair straightener when they had made their way back to the hotel. She was wearing a purple mini dress that crisscrossed the straps at the back, showed off way too much of her back and went down to her upper thigh. She had black wedges on that made her legs look longer. Smirking, Olivia stepped back from the mirror. She looked good and she knew it.

Stepping out of the bathroom, she spun around in front of Dean, Seth and Roman. "Well? What do you think?" She asked and Seth looked like he had been stunned. He couldn't get over how gorgeous Olivia looked.

"Well damn, baby girl." Roman let out a low whistle of approval.

"Hot stuff, Evans." Dean smirked, noticing Seth's expression. "I think you've left quite an impression on Seth here." He said, nudging Seth in the ribs.

Olivia blushed before turning to Seth, wanting to hear from him. "Seth?" She asked, walking over to him.

"I… wow…" Seth said before clearing his throat, trying to regain his composure, much to the amusement of Dean and Roman. "You look great, Liv." He complimented her and to his pleasure, Olivia's blush deepened.

"Thank you." She whispered before looking at her teammates. "Let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

A few hours later and a few shots too many, Olivia was on the dance floor, dancing to her hearts content along with Cameron and Naomi of the Funkadactyls. The three girls had met down in FCW before Cameron and Naomi were called up onto the main roster. Now that Olivia was on the main roster too, it felt like they had never been separated.

"You've got some moves, girl!" Naomi shouted over the music to Olivia who simply giggled in response as Jimmy Uso came over to the girls and grabbed Naomi from behind.

"You guys arreee soooo cuteee!" Olivia grinned as Jimmy planted a kiss on Naomi's cheek. Glancing over to the booth that she and her teammates had claimed as theirs, she could see Dean with an arm around a random girl, Roman drinking his beer and Seth was nowhere to be found. Frowning, Olivia walked back over to the booth and sat down next to Roman.

"Having fun, Liv?" Roman asked, amusement in his grey eyes as his drunk teammate attempted to rest her head on her hand and completely missed.

"Loads of fun!" Olivia nodded enthusiastically as Dean snorted in amusement at her antics. "Where's Seth? I can't find him." She pouted, wanting to find her two toned hair teammate. That seemed very important right now.

"I saw him at the bar, you can try over there, doll." Roman chuckled, pointing towards the bar. Olivia nodded before 'Low' by Flo-Rida came on and she squealed loudly.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" She declared before running back onto the dance floor, completely forgetting about Seth and joining Naomi, Jimmy and Cameron. Roman and Dean looked at each other and smirked.

"She's gone." Dean chuckled before turning his attention back to the girl under his arm. Roman nodded in agreement before standing up and making his way to the bar to find Seth. Spotting his teammate at the end of the bar with a drink in hand, the Samoan sat down on the barstool next to him.

"You all good man?" He asked Seth.

"Yeah, I'm good." Seth nodded although his eyes never left the dance floor, specifically Olivia. Roman followed his gaze and smirked.

"She's been asking where you are, you know." He told Seth. "She's a hilarious drunk."

"Really?" Seth chuckled, taking a sip of his jack and coke.

"Yeah, she's already missed resting her head on her hand. Dean actually took his attention off the girl he found for the night." Roman joked before tilting his head over to the Ohio native who was now sucking on the girl's neck, with her straddling him.

"Dude, she must be something when she's drunk to get Dean's attention." Seth said, taking another sip of his drink.

"She truly is, look at her now." Roman nodded as Olivia crouched lower to the ground during the song's chorus. She then proceeded to do the infamous 'slut drop.' "That's your cue." Roman said, nudging the man next to him.

"Yeah, you're right." Seth nodded, not liking the way that some of the guys on the dance floor were looking at the blonde diva. Finishing his drink, Seth headed over to the dance floor and to Olivia. "Hey sweetheart." He said, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Sethie!" Olivia turned around, a bright smile on face when she saw Seth. Flinging her arms around him she gave him a tight hug. "Dance with me!" She said, continuing to dance with her arms around him.

"Are you ok, Liv?" Seth chuckled, placing his hands on her waist and drawing her closer before sending a warning glance at the guys who were eyeing off the woman in his arms.

"I'm just fine." Olivia nodded. "Alcohol is awesome like that."

"How much have you had?" Seth asked, looking into her green eyes.

"Ummmm…." Olivia had to think about it. "Wellll there were those shots with you guys and then there was some drinks with Cam and Naomi… oh! Did we do a shot as well?" She asked Cameron who nodded. "So yeah! That's all!" Olivia said, proud that she could remember how much she had had tonight.

Seth couldn't help but laugh. "At least you can remember for now." He teased her.

"Mmmm give me a couple more hours and I think I'll forget," Olivia said before moving even closer to Seth. "You're so pretty, you know that right?" She said to him.

"Thanks Liv." Seth smiled down at her, brushing some of her hair back from her face. "How about we get you some water, yeah?"

"But the song hasn't finished!" Olivia pouted. "And I feel finneee."

"Olivia, come on, you need some water." Seth said before leading her off the dance floor, keeping an arm locked around her waist. Olivia stumbled slightly as Seth directed her towards their booth where Roman had also sat back down. Dean was nowhere to be seen, clearly having disappeared with that girl. He had told them on the way that he would probably end up at the hotel sometime tomorrow in the morning.

"Is she ok?" Roman shouted over the music as Seth sat down and then pulled Olivia to sit down next to him, keeping his arm around her and Olivia rested her head on his shoulder.

"Just needs some water." Seth replied, pouring Olivia a glass of water from the bottle they had on the table. "Drink up, sweetheart." He said, giving Olivia the glass.

"But I don't want too." Olivia sighed looking at Seth and then Roman. "Rommannn tell Seth I don't want the water."

"Seth's right, Olivia." Roman chuckled. "Have the water and you'll be fine." Olivia pouted at both of them before drinking the water.

Finishing it, she beamed at her teammates. "SHOTS!" She declared.

After a couple more hours and several more drinks between the three, Roman ended up helping _both_ Seth and Olivia back to the hotel, with Seth also having drunk a bit more than he should have. So, Roman was currently giving Olivia a piggyback ride after getting out of the cab as she had fallen asleep in the cab and was dragging a stumbling Seth by the wrist.

"Why is Oliva not talking?" Seth asked him as Roman pulled him into the elevator.

"Because she's asleep, Seth." Roman replied, highly amused yet exasperated about the situation he was now in.

"Well wake her up. I wanna talk to her." Seth demanded, looking like a child that hadn't gotten his way.

"Seth, if I wake Liv up, she's going to be very cranky at me and at you. We don't want that now, don't we?" Roman asked him.

"Oh, you're right." Seth deflated as the elevator door's closed and started to take them up to their floor. "She's so pretty." He said, repeating the compliment that Olivia had said to him earlier that night.

"Yeah, she is." Roman nodded in agreement. "Not really my type though." He added, noticing how Seth narrowed his eyes at him. The elevator doors opened and Roman began to pull Seth along while keeping Olivia steady on his back. He knew that these two would have one hell of a hangover tomorrow and was thankful that Olivia had called reception and requested a late check out so that they could sleep in.

"Romannnn." Olivia moaned as she woke up. "Make Seth stop talking." She mumbled, resting her head on the Samoan's shoulder.

"You heard her." Roman looked at Seth in amusement.

"You're both so loud." Olivia muttered, wrapping her arms around Roman's chest to help support herself as Roman opened the door to their room.

"That's what she said." Seth smirked.

"Sethhh!" Olivia glared at him as Roman gently placed her on her bed. "Roman, Seth is being mean!"

"Children." Roman rolled his eyes, making Seth sit down on his bed. "Behave."

Olivia giggled before looking over at Seth. "He's acting like a dad." She whispered loudly and Seth nodded in agreement.

"For the love of…" Roman pinched his nose before grabbing Olivia's pyjamas from her suitcase. "Liv, do you think that you can get changed on your own?" Olivia nodded before grabbing her pyjamas and staggering towards the bathroom. "Enjoy the view, boys!" She called over her shoulder, in reference to how much skin was showing on her back, before closing the bathroom door.

* * *

Sunlight crept into the hotel room the next morning and Olivia groaned as the rays hit her. Combine that with a pounding headache and you had one very cranky blonde diva. Burying her head into pillow she groaned again as it didn't block out the sunlight. "The fuck happened last night?" She muttered, rolling over and looking at the time. It was almost 11am.

Sitting up and stretching, Olivia tried her best to keep quiet and making sure that she kept one hand up to block the sunlight from her face. Looking over at the bed that was next to hers, she could see that Seth had buried his head into a stack of pillows while he slept. Olivia couldn't but smile when she saw that and grabbed her phone and quickly took a picture, planning to use it for blackmail sometime in the future.

Head pounding, Olivia then got out her bed and padded over towards the small kitchen area and began to make coffee when she saw the note that Roman had left them.

 _Gone to the gym. Will be back soon. Aspirin on the counter._

"Roman, you are a legend." Olivia sighed in relief, seeing the pack of aspirin. Filling up a glass of water, she quickly took two tablets before waiting for the coffee to brew. Looking over to the couch, she could see that Dean had also somehow made it home last night, although he had several bruises on his neck and Olivia smirked. She could spot a hickey from a mile away and it was clear that Dean had quite a few. Walking over to him, Olivia proceeded to rip off his blanket.

"What the fuck?!" Dean groaned, opening his eyes to see Olivia smirking. "Evans!" He growled.

"Deannn not so loud! My head already hurts!" She hissed at him. "Anyway! Morning!" She said, trying to ignore the increasingly worse pounding from her head. "Did you have a good night?" She asked, motioning to the hickeys on his neck.

"Fuck you." Dean muttered, running a hand through his hair. "I'm surprised you're even up, you were trashed when I left." He said.

"I don't remember getting back here." Olivia admitted, going back over to the kitchen area and pouring two cups of coffee for the two of them. "Anyway, you're not the last one up, Seth's still asleep."

"Is he now?" Dean smirked, an idea beginning to form in his head. "Where's Roman?" He asked, making sure that their Samoan teammate was nowhere in sight.

"At the gym, why?" Olivia asked, taking a sip from her coffee and watched her slightly insane teammate get off the couch, grab a cup, filled it up with cold water before walking over to Seth and dumping the water all over his head.

"Wh-what the?!" Seth spluttered awake only to see a grinning Dean and Olivia looking like she was torn between laughing and asking if he was ok. "AMBROSE!" He roared before giving chase to Dean.

"Oh my God." Olivia giggled, watching the two guys, making sure she was out of the way. Just then, the door opened and Roman walked in. Stopping and staring at what Seth and Dean were doing, he then turned to Olivia.

"I go for 1 hour and this happens?" He asked, walking over to her.

"Pretty much. Coffee?" She asked him, offering him a cup.

"Thanks. How are you feeling?" Roman asked her, taking a sip.

"My head is pounding but apart from that, I'm fine." Olivia shrugged as Seth tackled Dean to the floor and proceeded to whack him with the nearest pillow he could find. "Alright, break it up, you two!" Olivia ordered, walking over to Seth and Dean along with Roman. "You're going to make you hangovers worse with this!"

Seth gave Dean one final whack with the pillow before standing up and looking at Olivia, remembering how she had called him pretty the night before. After that, it was blank, he couldn't remember a thing. "He started it." He muttered childishly.

"Boys." Olivia shook her head.

* * *

 **RAW 26** **th** **November, 2012**

As requested, Seth, Roman, Dean and Olivia had gotten to the arena early so that Michael Cole could conduct an interview with them. And like she had told her boys, Olivia had gone to the wardrobe department and asked if they could get some gear they could wear this week and they had not disappointed her. The boys now had black vests that looked like they belonged in the army and they wore black shirts, or tank tops in Roman's case, underneath it. Seth even added a cap for the interview and Olivia thought that he looked adorable with it on.

For her outfit for the interview, Olivia had decided on a black asymmetrical skirt along with a black high neck rib crop top, with black high heels. She had her blonde hair in loose curls around her face and her makeup tonight was natural looking.

Walking into the area they were going to be interviewed in, they saw that Michael Cole and the production crew were already there. "Hello guys. Thank you for doing this." Cole greeted them, shaking each of their hands while the four were being miked up. Once they were, the four sat down on the stool that were there for them.

"You look great, by the way." Seth whispered to Olivia before the interview started. Olivia blushed and smiled her thanks as the producer nodded to Michael to begin the interview.

"Dean, Seth, Olivia, Roman," Michael began. "It's been my pleasure knowing you guys for a while now, worked with down at the developmental territory at NXT and um… it seems a bit odd though to conduct, Dean, this interview under such circumstance." Michael said and Olivia gave him a look as if to say 'what circumstances?'

"It was eight nights ago at Survivor Series, uh many people say that you-"

"Many people?" Dean interrupted and Olivia smirked, this was going to get good. "Who are these people?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to know to." Olivia chimed in.

"Michael, if you've got a question to ask us… just ask." Dean said.

"We promise that we'll answer it honestly." Olivia said innocently and she heard Seth chuckle.

"Ok," Michael said as Dean gestured for him to continue. "Are you four working directly for WWE Champion, CM Punk?"

"Nope." Dean said smugly.

"Ok. So if you're not working for Punk… then why are you guys here?"

"Finally a good question!" Olivia said.

"Ohh that's the question Michael," Seth joined in, pointing at Michael. "That's the question you should be asking. You see we sat down in NXT and we saw things clearly. _Crystal_ clear actually. You see everybody around here has to answer to the likes of the Vickie Guerrero's and the Booker T's…"

"And a certain Hoeski." Olivia muttered and Roman smirked in amusement.

"And then Vickie and Booker… and Eve," Seth said after catching the look from Olivia. "They have to answer to the Board of Directors and the Board of Directors ultimately has to answer to the WWE Universe. The almighty WWE Universe."

"What kind hierarchy is that Michael?" Olivia joined in after Seth had finished. "What is that? It's a freakin' popularity contest, that's what it is! I mean how wrong is that, Michael? Everything is decided because of a popularity contest! Everything that we saw was heading in the wrong direction. So of course we were going to step in and righten those wrongs." Olivia said, folding her arms and smirking.

"Michael, we are a shield from injustice in WWE." Seth declared, leaning back in his seat.

"I like that name." Olivia mouthed to Roman who nodded in agreement.

"I mean come on guys," Michael said, sounding a bit exasperated. "There's no denying that everything you've done so far has benefitted CM Punk!"

"Oh please." Olivia rolled her eyes and was about to launch into a tirade before Seth placed a hand on her leg and she froze, looking at him.

"Michael its coincidence!" He said, not removing his hand from Olivia's leg. "Happenstance, ever heard of it?!"

"It's not about benefitting Punk." Dean said, looking at Michael. "It's about right and wrong."

"Didn't you see what happened at Survivor Series Michael? I mean you were there, of course you did," Olivia regained her voice and subtly moved Seth's hand off her leg. "The WWE Champion CM Punk was forced to defend his title in a triple threat match against John Cena and Ryback… two guys who he had already beaten before! And in our books, that's wrong. So we stepped in. I mean, if it was Ryback or Cena defending the WWE Championship in a triple threat match against two guys they've already beaten, we would've stepped in as well." She shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"If Ryback was champion for 365 days and Punk tried to ruin his celebration party, we would've intervened on Ryback's behalf," Dean explained as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "365 days as champion in this era, that's a huge milestone. That should be celebrated, right?" Dean finished, leaning back in his chair with Seth and Olivia nodding in agreement.

"Uh Roman? I'd love to get your take on all of this." Michael said and Olivia smirked in anticipation as she looked to the Samoan that sat next to her.

"When I wanna say something, I'll say it," Roman said, looking at Michael and Olivia sniggered.

"Look Cole, we see where you're getting at, ok. We hear everything you guys are sayin'… hell Olivia here gets it daily on tweet deck or whatever it's called." Dean said.

"Twitter, Dean." Olivia chuckled.

"Whatever. We read everything that's being written, ok we not what you guys are thinkin', that we're not renegades, we're not mercenaries, we're not the Nexus, if you're looking for the NWO, go buy the DVD. We're about principles! We're about honour, where honour no longer exists, we're gonna step in."

"It's like what Seth said," Olivia said, placing a hand on Seth's shoulder. "We're a shield. A shield from injustice." She said, smiling at her teammates. "Can we call ourselves that?"

"We are The Shield." Dean declared.

"Ok so-"

"Hey, hey, hey." Roman interrupted Michael, standing up. "I've got somethin' to say. We've said enough. This interview's over, dude." Roman said and ripped off his microphone. The rest of his teammates followed suit and walked out of the interview area.

"Bye!" Olivia waved at Michael before catching up with the rest of her team.

* * *

Later that night in the main event, it was CM Punk vs Kane. The Shield's interview had aired earlier on that night and Olivia's twitter blew up yet again. Smirking, Olivia read through some of the tweets, reading ones out loud to her teammates that she found particularly funny before one caught her eye. A fan was wondering about her and Seth. Blushing slightly, Olivia sent out a new tweet.

 _Livvy_EvansWWE:_ _ **You all better have enjoyed our interview. We are a Shield from injustice. We are The Shield. #BelieveInThat #JusticeWillPrevail**_

"Shall we go take a closer look?" Seth suggested when they saw that things did not look good for CM Punk. The rest of his teammates agreed. Olivia had changed out her skirt and heels from earlier that night into a pair of skinny jeans and black combat boots.

Walking through the crowd, they stopped at the barricade with Seth and Dean on one side and Olivia and Roman on the other. Punk quickly picked Kane up and went for the GTS and nailed Kane before going for the cover. "1! 2! 3!" The ref counted and the bell rung, signifying Punk as the victor.

"We didn't have to be out here after all." Olivia muttered to Roman who shrugged before noticing that Seth and Dean had hopped over the barricade. He lifted Olivia over the barricade before hopping over it himself. They took one side of the ring while Seth and Dean surrounded the other. The four slowly hopped up onto the apron, never taking their eyes of Punk.

They climbed into the ring, still directing their attention at Punk who had backed into the turnbuckle before Olivia, who was nearest to the Big Red Monster, launched herself at the Tag Team Champ, pounding him with her fists as Seth, Dean and Roman joined in.

"Well you can say one thing about Olivia, she is certainly not afraid to get involved with the rest of her team! I can't believe she is going after _Kane_!" Michael Cole said from commentary.

Olivia looked up and saw that Punk had exited the ring and then saw a small figure running down the ring. "Guys! Guys!" She screamed as Daniel Bryan entered the ring. Seth heard her scream first and quickly moved to confront the other half of the Tag Team Champions but Daniel drove him into a corner. Dean and Roman quickly moved to help him, hitting Daniel with fists and kicks as Olivia stood back, keeping a wary eye on Kane as she did so.

Seth gave Daniel an enziguri that cause Daniel to roll out of the ring and Dean and Roman began to stomp on Kane. "You alright?" Seth asked Olivia who nodded before joining back in on the assault on Kane.

 **FEED. ME. MORE!**

"Oh come on!" Olivia growled as they stopped their assault on Kane as Ryback's music hit. "Doesn't he take a hint?!" She yelled in frustration as the Big Guy came charging down the ramp. Punk ran for the barricade and hopped over it, disappearing through the crowd. "That's our champion?" Olivia muttered as she and her boys stood in the ring, ready for Ryback.

Ryback slid into the ring and The Shield pounced on him, not giving him a chance to collect himself before he pushed them all back. Olivia fell on her back and scrambled back to get some distance between her and Ryback as he took out Dean with a fist to the head, then Roman with an elbow and finally, powerbombing Seth.

"SETH!" Olivia screamed and tried to get to his side but Ryback grabbed her and swung her around to face him. "Let me go!" She commanded him but Ryback refused, instead pulling into a lariat which sent her crashing down to the mat. Coughing slightly, she saw that Seth was still writhing around in pain from the powerbomb and slowly moved towards him, as Punk flew back into the ring. "Are you ok?" She asked, helping him sit up.

"I will be… shit that hurt. How are you? Did he hurt you?" Seth asked his brown eyes full of concern for her.

"I'm fine. I've been hit harder." She shrugged as they watched Ryback lift Punk in preparation for the Shell Shocked before Roman launched himself at Ryback and speared him to the ground. Dean quickly got up and continued the assault on Ryback as Olivia helped Seth back to his feet with the help of the ring ropes. Roman saw what was happening and helped Olivia with Seth, pulling the two over to Dean and Ryback.

"Hold him up, boys!" Olivia commanded Dean and Roman as Seth regained his bearings and for the second time in two weeks, Olivia had delivered another roundhouse kick to Ryback's stomach.

"And we all know what comes after the kick from Olivia Evans." Jerry 'The King' Lawler said.

"Get him up! Get him up!" Roman ordered Seth and Dean. The two lifted Ryback up onto their shoulders, positioned him for Roman in preparation for the triple powerbomb.

"Are you all watching?!" Olivia screamed, in particular at Kane and Daniel Bryan as Seth, Roman and Dean triple powerbombed Ryback. The four stood tall in the ring as Punk slowly slid out of it, not wanting anything to do with the four.

* * *

"Everyone ok?" Olivia asked as they entered their locker room.

"I felt like I've been hit like a truck." Seth groaned as he sat down on the locker room bench, holding his neck. Roman had already gone to the medical room to get icepacks for the four.

"He got you good Seth," Dean nodded, rolling his neck to loosen it up. "I'm all good. I've been hit harder in the indies." He added as Roman came back, tossing an icepack to Olivia, Seth and Dean.

"Here." Olivia said, sitting down next to Seth and placing her icepack on his neck. "Does it hurt here?" She asked him, moving his hair so it wouldn't get wet.

"Yeah… thanks Liv." Seth sighed in relief. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. He got me with a lariat but I've had worse. I'm not too sore." She shrugged, adjusting the icepack so she could ice more of his neck.

"Looks like you've got a personal nurse, Seth." Dean said to the two, noticing how scarlet Olivia went as he spoke at his comment.

"Maybe you should find one too, Deano." Seth chuckled.

"Eh, I'll find one in the bar tonight." Dean replied.

"That's not happening. We've got to start the drive to Smackdown tonight. They want us there for us to watch how the show is taped." Roman said, heading into the shower. Seth and Olivia looked at each other and chuckled.

"Well, looks like we're on a road trip tonight. Your neck is going to be ok, right?" Olivia asked, concerned.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Seth smiled at her, before squeezing her leg. "I've got my own nurse to look after me, right?"

"And she'll be the best nurse she can be on this trip." Olivia promised him, smiling back.

* * *

 _ **A/N: That was such a fun chapter to write. The next chapter will cover the road trip to Smackdown and what The Shield were up to during the taping. Plus Olivia has her first photoshoot on the main roster. Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to leave a review! =) xx**_


	4. Driver is the DJ!

_**A/N:**_ _Thank you so much for all of the lovely reviews and the follows and favourites guys! This chapter is a bit of a filler as but I hope you enjoy it!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own WWE. I only own Olivia Evans._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Before she accepted Dean Ambrose's offer, she was just another Diva in NXT. But that all changed when she accepted and was brought up onto the main roster along with Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns. Now, she will forever be known as the First Lady of The Shield. Rollins/OC_

* * *

After the newly named Shield members all had a shower, they grabbed their suitcases and went to the rental car that they had hired out. Olivia was dressed for the trip in her favourite oversized red sweater along with grey leggings and brown ugg boots. She didn't care if she didn't look the part of a diva when she and her teammates walked out into the parking lot. She would rather be comfortable for this road trip than dressed like she was still at work like some of the other divas did. It had been decided that she would drive for the first hour of the trip and then Roman would take over for the remaining 2 hours. Seth was in no shape to drive, his neck was clearly still bothering him and they did not trust Dean behind the wheel at all, much to his chagrin.

Opening the trunk, the four dumped their suitcases before Roman closed the trunk's door and Olivia hopped into the driver's seat. Turning around when the boys got into the car, she smiled at them. "Driver is DJ!" She declared before plugging her iPhone into the car's speaker system.

"There better be no pop crap on there." Dean warned her.

"I promise you, there is no One Direction or anything else like that on here." Olivia chuckled and Dean relaxed slightly and Seth muttered a 'thank god' from the back seat. Placing her iPod on shuffle, Olivia started the car and reversed out of the parking lot after Roman had plugged the address of their hotel in Bossier City, Louisiana into the GPS.

"Stop by the nearest gas station first?" Olivia asked, knowing that they would need something to eat on the way there. After getting noises of agreement from all three of the guys, Olivia continued to drive through the city of Lafayette. "So, they want me to do a photoshoot tomorrow." Olivia revealed to her teammates. "Like, a main roster debut sort of shoot so I'll be out of the locker room for a bit tomorrow night." She said.

"That's cool." Roman nodded, resting his head on the head rest. "Are you excited?" He asked her.

"Yeah. We never did many photoshoots down in both FCW and NXT so I'm not too sure how I'll go." Olivia admitted.

"Just do the whole stick out your tits and ass and pout thing." Dean suggested and Seth raised his eyebrows at him, unamused. "What?"

"Great advice, Dean." Olivia deadpanned. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind tomorrow."

"Hey, I don't know how you girls do photoshoots. I'm just trying to help." Dean said, settling back into his seat. "Gas station." He added, pointing.

"Great." Olivia said, pulling into the station. The four hopped out of the car and Olivia locked it as they headed into the store. After grabbing some chips, Olivia noticed that Seth was over at the energy drink section and she walked over there, poking him in the ribs. "Hey you." She smiled.

"Jesus, Liv!" Seth flinched after she had poked him.

"Oh please don't tell me you're ticklish there." Olivia laughed as several more WWE Superstars came into the gas station, clearly having the same idea as them.

"Shut it." Seth warned her, grabbing a drink from the selection and heading over to the counter. "You just surprised me, that's all." He added, grabbing her chips from her and paying for them as well.

"You didn't have to do that." Olivia protested but her protest went unnoticed from Seth as he handed her chips back to her with a smile.

"But I wanted too." He said, guiding her out of the store, his hand subtly resting on her lower back. The two entered the car as they waited for Roman and Dean as they both had gone to the bathroom. Once the two got back in the car, Olivia turned to them a smirk on her face.

"I found out that Seth hates being poked in the ribs. If you want entertainment Dean, poke him." She announced and Dean let a grin come across his face.

"I love the way you think, Evans." He chuckled and Seth glared at Olivia, but she was unaffected by it, noticing that Seth had put his glasses on and he looked even more attractive with them.

"Alright, enough picking on Seth, you have to drive for a little bit longer." Roman ordered Olivia who smiled innocently at the Samoan, turned on the car and the four continued on their way to Bossier City. The four continued the drive on in silence, with Dean taking a nap, Roman was reading something on his phone and Seth had his headphones on and was listening to his music, occasionally rubbing his neck to try and relieve the tension from it.

"Hey Ro?" Olivia said, looking at the Samoan.

"Yeah, Olivia?" He said.

"It's been an hour and a half since we left, it's your turn to drive." She said, pulling over to the side of the road and stopping the car. Turning around she gently placed her hand on Seth's knee to get his attention and Roman pushed Dean to wake him up. "Guys, Roman and I are swapping. Do you want to stretch your legs before we go?" She asked and Seth and Dean both nodded.

The four got out of the car, stretching their legs and walking around the car. "How's your neck?" Olivia asked Seth as they got back in the car. Dean was in the passenger seat because Roman didn't trust him and Olivia sitting together in the back seat after the last long drive they did together: They ended up constantly pushing each other and bickering, getting on Seth and Roman's nerves quickly.

"It's definitely better than it was. It'll be fine by morning." Seth smiled down at her. "I've been powerbombed harder before."

"Well… maybe I can help." Olivia said softly, not wanting Roman or Dean to hear their conversation. Seth raised his eyebrows at her before nodding. Reaching her hand up to his neck, Olivia started to massage it gently. Seth closed his eyes in bliss and moved his head down to give Olivia better access.

"God Liv, that feels good." He muttered as she continued to massage the knots out of neck, trying to get rid of the tension that he felt.

"Is it helping?" She asked, noticing how Roman had flicked his eyes from the road to look at them in the rear view mirror. She smiled. 'I'm just trying to help.' She mouthed at him and he nodded, returning his attention back to the road.

"Yeah, it is." Seth nodded, opening his eyes to look at her. "You're amazing." He said and Olivia blushed. She continued to massage a little bit longer before releasing his neck.

"Better?" She murmured.

"So much. Thanks, Liv." Seth said squeezing her hand in appreciation.

"You're welcome Seth." She said, not releasing his hand, marvelling at how his hand felt so warm and it was as if her hand fitted in his perfectly. The two were content to sit in silence for the rest of the trip, not letting go of each other's hands, with Olivia reading a book on her phone and Seth was slowly but sure falling asleep.

Once Roman had parked the car at the hotel they were staying at in Bossier, the four sleepily grabbed their luggage from the car and checked in. Once they got into their room, they realised that there was only two beds. Dean claimed the sofa pull out bed, saying that he was happy to set it up himself and Roman, Seth and Olivia looked at each other. "Welllll…." Olivia said, brushing her hair out from her face. "Who's sharing with who?"

"I don't mind," Roman shrugged. "Seth?"

"I'll share with Liv." Seth said. "You'll take up the whole bed, big guy." Seth joked, punching Roman lightly in the arm.

"I do not." Roman snorted in amusement before they heard a crash from near the couch. Looking over, they saw that Dean had managed to get the sofa bed somewhat set up, before dropping it on the crowd, hence the crashing noise.

"What?" Dean said, looking at them while grabbing some blankets. "It's fine. I'm fine."

* * *

The next morning, Olivia woke up to feel something heavy across her waist. Looking behind her, she saw that Seth had moved over in his sleep and draped an arm across her waist like it was the most natural thing in the world. He also had his head on the same pillow as hers. Olivia didn't know what to do. Yes, she had started to develop feelings for her two toned hair teammate, she'll admit it, but she knew the amount of teasing that she would get if Dean or Roman saw them like this. Olivia gently tried to remove Seth's arm so that she could get up to do a morning jog before they had to get ready to go to the arena but it was no use. Seth tightened his arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest.

"Son of a…" Olivia muttered under her breath before she realised that she had been pulled against Seth Rollins who was wearing no shirt.

Well, this morning just got a bit more awesome.

Olivia carefully turned in Seth's arms so that she was facing him. Not wanting to wake him, Olivia slowly brushed some of his hair back from his face, now enjoying this private moment that she and Seth were having.

Olivia continued to stroke Seth's hair before she felt his arm tighten again and a long sigh came from his mouth, signalling he was about to wake up.

 _Shit, shit, shit._ Was the only thing running through Olivia's mind as she desperately turned back around and pretended to be asleep as Seth opened his eyes to see Olivia's blonde hair in his face. Seth smiled, realising the position that he was in with his beautiful blonde teammate. "Morning, Liv." He whispered, brushing back some of her hair.

"Hmmm? Oh, morning, Seth." Olivia opened her eyes and saw Seth's smiling face and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Good morning lovebirds!" Dean's loud voice said before the blankets were ripped off the two.

"Ambrose!" Olivia whined before taking Seth's arm off her waist and looking up at a grinning Dean and a smirking Roman.

"Is there something you two aren't telling us?" Roman asked, folding his arms.

"Nothing to tell! I'm going to go for a jog!" Olivia declared, not noticing how Seth's face fell when she said there was nothing going on. Jumping out of bed, Olivia grabbed her workout clothes from her suitcase and disappeared into the bathroom to get changed. Five minutes later, she was out the door and her racing heart had finally calmed down a bit.

"Seth?" An amused Roman turned to his teammate as he ran a hand through his hair.

"What she said. It must've happened when we were sleeping." Seth muttered, looking like a child who had had his favourite toy taken away.

"Whatever you say." Dean chuckled as he walked away from the bed.

"We know you're attracted to her. And after what happened in the car last night, I think she's attracted to you as well," Roman said to Seth. "I saw the massage, be glad I didn't tell Dean." He added and Seth nodded. "Keep going after her, ask her out tonight. And apologise for this morning, she probably freaked out when she found herself in the position you guys were in. Plus Dean doing what he did probably freaked her out even more." He finished his advice before going off to have a shower.

Later that day, Olivia made her way into the arena. She had gotten there earlier than the boys to go to wardrobe and ask them if she could get new ring gear. She had heard from Naomi that Sandra Grey was the go-to seamstress for the Diva's division and she wanted to get some new gear that was more sexy and dangerous than her old NXT attire. Walking up to where the seamstresses were, she tapped Sandra on the shoulder. "Hi, it's Sandra right?" Olivia smiled.

"Yes. And you must be Olivia Evans. Naomi told me about you. She said that you wanted new gear?" Sandra smiled back before she turned around to grab her sketch pad.

"Oh she has? Great." Olivia said, silently thanking Naomi.

"So, what were you after?" Sandra asked and the two women started to design Olivia's new attire. She would now where a short sleeved crop top in either black or red along with black leather shorts, black knee and elbow pads and black wrestling boots. Sandra then proceeded to take Olivia's measurements before Olivia had to go. Thanking Sandra for her time and with the promise that she would have the attire ready by next week's RAW, Olivia headed off to get her hair and makeup done for her photoshoot.

As her blonde hair was pulled up high into a ponytail, Olivia checked her phone to see that she had two new messages: One from Roman and one from Seth.

 **One new message: Roman Reigns.**

 **Hey doll, just letting you know that we arrived at the arena. Also, Seth needs to talk to you. Hear him out.**

Olivia frowned in confusion at that last part. Yeah, she had kind of avoided Seth all day after what happened this morning but she didn't know that Seth needed to talk to her. She then looked at the message that Seth had sent her.

 **One new message: Seth Rollins**

 **Hey Liv, I need to talk to you. Let me know when you're free? Maybe during your shoot I can come by?**

Olivia let out a sigh, realising that she was being stupid about the whole thing. She was incredibly attracted to Seth and her attraction had deepened these past two weeks after spending so much time together. She quickly typed a message to him:

 _Hey Seth =) yeah, that's fine! Come during my photo shoot if you'd like, we can talk afterwards =) x_

Sending off the message, Olivia had her makeup done by the makeup artist before getting changed into the same black leather pants that she wore at Survivor Series, black knee high heeled boots and a black cut out bralet that showed off her stomach and abs. "Looking great." The photographer complimented her when she walked into the area that had been designated for the photoshoot.

"Thank you." Olivia smiled as she took her place in front of the camera. The photographer took many shots of the new diva, with some of her looking like a bad ass for her profile and other of her smiling and posing that would be released as her official photoshoot on the company's website as well.

"Excuse me? Can we take a break for a second, I need to talk to Olivia." Eve Torres said, interrupting the photoshoot along with a camera crew following her, already recording.

"Seriously?" Olivia groaned as she turned to face the Diva's Champion and Booker T's assistant. "Do I really have to put up with you now?"

Eve gave her a smile, ignoring her comments. "Olivia, I saw your interview with you and uh… your boys and I couldn't help that you called me a certain name and as Booker's assistant, I thought that I would take action against this." Eve began.

"Oh?" Olivia folded her arms and raised an eyebrow as Seth walked into the photoshoot. Noticing that there was a camera crew and Eve confronting his teammate, he walked over to the two.

"Is there a problem here?" Seth asked, standing next to Olivia. Olivia smiled up at him and Eve looked surprised to see him but quickly rearranged her expression.

"Not at all Seth, I'd just wanted to inform your little teammate here that she will be in a match next week on Monday Night RAW as punishment for insulting me." Eve said, looking smug.

"And who's my opponent?" Olivia asked, keeping calm on the outside but on the inside, she was screaming.

"Oh… that would be me." Eve smiled before slapping Olivia across the face. Olivia gasped as her head snapped to the side before glaring at the Diva's Champion.

"See you next week." Eve laughed before exiting the room along with the camera crew.

"Bitch." Olivia muttered, holding her cheek. "I suppose this shoot is over then?" She asked the photographer who nodded, looking stunned at the turn of events.

"Yeah, I'll email the shots we used to you before they come up on the website." He replied.

"Thanks. Come on, let's go, Seth." Olivia said and grabbed Seth's hand with her free one and led him out of the room. "Stupid bitch, when I get my hands on her next week… oh she won't see what's coming. I'll destroy her… how dare she do that to me…" Olivia started muttering under her breath.

"Uhhh Liv?"

"She's underestimating me. I'm the best diva on the main roster. She doesn't know what's coming. I'll show her…" Olivia continued to ramble as they entered their locker room. Dean and Roman looked up from the card game that they were playing and watched as Olivia paced up and down continuously, muttering to herself.

"…the fuck happened?" Dean asked Seth.

"Eve is what happened. She put Olivia in a match against her next week on RAW, slapped her and made she got the whole thing on camera. She's been like this ever since we walked out of her photoshoot." Seth replied before stepping in front of Olivia's path. "Liv, calm down sweetheart." He said, placing both of his hands on Olivia's arms.

"Hmmm?" Olivia blinked. "Shit, I was talking to myself, wasn't I?" She asked and the boys nodded. "Sorry." She apologised.

"Nah, that was awesome." Dean chuckled. "You went all psychotic."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Seth asked her. Olivia nodded, unable to take her gaze away from his brown eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She assured them. "You said you wanted to talk?" She asked Seth who nodded and pulled her onto the couch, with Roman and Dean going back to their card game.

"I wanted to apologise for this morning." He began. "I didn't know that was going to happen and I'm sorry if it freaked you out." He said.

"Honestly? It was my fault. I didn't mean to disappoint you or anything but I knew that was going to happen with Dean and Ro. I'm sorry too." Olivia smiled, accepting his apology.

"Also. I uh… I was wondering if uh… do you… I don't know… wanna go out after the show tonight? Just the two of us? We could do dinner and explore the town?" He said.

Olivia stared at him, mind going blank. Did Seth just ask her out? Did that really just happen? "Um… uh… yeah… I'd really like that." She said, blushing.

"Really?! I mean," Seth cleared his throat. "Great. So we'll go back to the hotel and go from there, yeah?" He said, trying to play it cool with Dean and Roman barely containing their laughter at how badly he was failing.

"Yeah, that's sounds great." She said as the TV in their room started to air Smackdown. Later in the broadcast, they aired what had happened between Eve and Olivia earlier in the day. "Stupid bitch." Olivia muttered darkly, rubbing her cheek.

"She slapped you?" Dean looked at her.

"Yeah. She thinks she runs the division. I can't wait to take her down a notch." Olivia answered before texting both Paige and Emma about what had happened. Less than a minute later, she had gotten a reply from Paige

 **One new message: My British Love**

 **What a bitch! Can't wait to see you destroy her on RAW! And to see those photo's on .com! ;)**

"My British Love?" Seth chuckled, looking at Olivia's name for Paige in her phone.

"Well she is. I can't wait to see her when I get back to Orlando tomorrow." Olivia beamed as her phone whistled at her, signalling that she had another message, this time from Emma

 **One new message: Emmmaaaa**

 **YOU'RE MAKING YOUR DEBUT MATCH ON RAW?! Get her girl!**

Olivia chuckled before settling back onto the couch and watched the rest of the taping of Smackdown, messaging Emma and Paige throughout the night, telling them about her date with Seth, who was resting his arm behind her. She both got advice from the two of them of what to wear as well as slight threats to Seth.

"Come on guys, taping's over." Roman said, getting up from where he was sitting next to Olivia.

"Alright. Let's go." Olivia said, her nerves were slightly building now that it was closer to her and Seth's date. Seth had kept his arm around her as they walked out of the arena.

"Get your arm off me." Olivia whispered, shrugging it off. Seth gave her a look that was between confusion and hurt. "I like it, don't get me wrong. But I don't want the fans seeing it just yet." She explained and Seth nodded in understanding.

Keeping their budding relationship private seemed like a good thing.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So Emma made her debut in the story. She will play a bit of a role in the story, if you want spoilers for the reason why, check out my profile ;) and don't worry, Seth, Roman and Dean will get silly little nicknames in Olivia's phone in due time. Next chapter will be a big one: Seth and Olivia's first date and Olivia's debut match on RAW against the Diva's Champion: Eve Torres! Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to leave a review! =) xx**_


	5. Injustice! Injustice everywhere!

_**A/N:**_ _Thank you so much for all of the lovely reviews and the follows and favourites guys! This chapter is a bit of a filler as but I hope you enjoy it!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own WWE. I only own Olivia Evans._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Before she accepted Dean Ambrose's offer, she was just another Diva in NXT. But that all changed when she accepted and was brought up onto the main roster along with Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns. Now, she will forever be known as the First Lady of The Shield. Rollins/OC_

* * *

Olivia took a deep breath to calm down her nerves and smoothed down her navy blue turtle neck sweater dress that she was wearing for her date along with black tights, brown knee high boots with a low heel and a brown belt. Her hair was let out loose around her shoulders and she had done her makeup in a natural looking style.

Walking out of the bathroom of their hotel, she noticed that Roman and Dean had already gone out for the night, either at the gym or a bar and that Seth was sitting on the couch waiting for her, dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a grey shirt and a black blazer with his glasses on and his hair pulled up in a bun. He looked up from his phone when she came out and his eyes widened. "Wow… Liv you look… wow." He said before clearing his throat. "I mean, you look beautiful."

Olivia giggled as she walked up to Seth. "Thank you Seth, you look handsome." She said, smiling as Seth offered her his arm. Taking it, the two walked out of the hotel room and out onto the street.

"So I saw this really nice restaurant down the road, we can go there for dinner if you'd like and then take a walk around the city." Seth offered as he guided her down the street.

"That sounds perfect." Olivia nodded, brushing some of her hair behind her ear. The two continued to walk down the streets of Bossier City. "It's a good thing no one has recognised us yet." She admitted.

"Yeah. Even though we've made a massive impact on RAW no one has seen us dressed up like this." Seth chuckled.

"Oh I don't know, your hair makes your pretty recognisable." Olivia teased him. "I won't be surprised if the so-called mighty WWE universe starts doing their hair like yours." She grinned.

"Well, that would be pretty cool." Seth said, laughing. "The NXT fans know me because of my hair, and because I'm the champion, of course." He smirked.

"Are they going to let you keep the title now that we're on the main roster? They're not going to make you forfeit or anything, right?" She asked worriedly as Seth opened the door to the restaurant and they stepped inside.

"They haven't said anything to me so I'm assuming that I get to keep it." Seth said as they were guided to a table for the two of them. "I'm not going to give it up anytime soon."

"It would be an injustice." Olivia smirked and Seth nodded in agreement, laughing.

"Just like Team Hell No and Ryback." Seth said, pulling out Olivia's chair before sitting down. "I feel like we should keep going after them, they're getting on our nerves."

Olivia frowned, nodding in agreement. "Maybe you and Ro could aim for taking the tag team titles off them." She suggested.

"That would be perfect." Seth said. "And as for Ryback, when we get our hands on him, there will be nothing of him left." He chuckled, a glint in his eyes.

"Alright Seth. That's enough work talk. We'll work out a plan with Dean and Roman before we all go home tomorrow for RAW next week." Olivia said, looking at the menu. "Right now, let's get something to eat, drink and enjoy the night."

* * *

"That food was amazing." Olivia said, beaming up at Seth who had an arm wrapped around her. The two were currently walking around the city after enjoying a dinner together. Seth nodded in agreement, smiling at the woman he was currently with.

"It sure was." He agreed, pulling Olivia closer to him. "How are you feeling about your match on Monday?" He asked.

"Hey, remember what I said? No work talk." Olivia reminded him, slipping her hand through the one that he was currently resting on her shoulder. "I can work out what I'm doing with Paige and Emma tomorrow." She said. "Don't ruin tonight through work." She warned him.

"You're right. Sorry about that." Seth apologised. "So, what about those nicknames in your phone? Have I got one yet?"

"Mmmm no, not yet." Olivia said, giggling as Seth looked at her like a puppy that had been kicked. "But you, Dean and Roman will eventually. We may be close, but Paige, Emma and I have once shared a bed together when we were drunk. Now that's close." She laughed.

"Man, why did no one take a photo?" Seth grinned at the image that was playing around in his head.

"Seth!" Olivia whacked his shoulder, still laughing. "That's disgusting."

"Hey, it's still a nice image for us guys." He said chuckling.

"Whatever. So, tell me about Crossfit." Olivia said, curious to know how it helped him with his wrestling.

"It's so much better than body building. I feel fitter and so much better just by doing this. I've learnt how to control my heart rate and I feel like I can do more moves just in general." Seth admitted, his face lighting up at the thought of his gym routine. "You should come and try it with me one time."

"Uhhh… we'll see." Olivia laughed. "It sounds like it can be a bitch to do at first."

"Awww come on! It's not too bad!" Seth protested. "Besides, I can take it easy on you." He smirked.

"Is that a challenge, Rollins?" She smirked back.

"I knew that would make you interested!"

"Wait… what…?"

"So next week before RAW, we'll go to a Crossfit place to get you warmed up for your match." Seth decided.

"Sethhh!" Olivia whined. "But only if Dean and Roman can come too. I wanna see them do this as well."

"It'll be like a team workout session then."

"Team bonding!" Olivia laughed, wrapping her free arm around Seth's waist as they continued to walk. "Do you have any pets?" She asked.

"Yep. I've got a dog called Kevin. He's the bomb." Seth smiled, showing her a photo of his dog on his phone.

"Oh my God! He's so cute!" Olivia squealed. "And so small." She added.

"Is that a problem?" Seth chuckled, placing his phone back in his pocket.

"I'd just thought a guy like you would have a bigger dog." She teased him. "Most guys would say that his girlfriend picked a dog like that."

"Nah, he looked adorable when I saw him and I knew that he was the one." Seth said. "How about you, any pets?"

"At my parents' house in Detroit, yeah. But I live in an apartment now so I haven't bothered getting one just yet. I want to get a cat or something though. Paige has one and she is adorable." Olivia said.

"So get one." Seth said. "It can stay at Paige's or something when you're on the road and you'll have time at home to get to know it. Although a dog would be so much better."

"You're such a dog person!" She laughed.

"And you're such a cat person!" He teased back, before checking the time. "Hey, it's almost 12, wanna start heading back?" He asked and Olivia nodded.

"Yeah, I need to pack a bit for the flight home tomorrow." She admitted. "Buttt I can do that later in the night." She added with a smirk and Seth smirked back.

"I like the way you think, Olivia." He said as they turned around and started to walk back the way they came to the hotel.

"So you only like me for my brain? I only thought that you liked me for my looks." She joked.

"They're an added bonus. I like women who are intelligent and beautiful and you're both of them." Seth said.

"Aww, thanks Seth." Olivia blushed as Seth bent down and kissed her on the cheek. The two continued to walk back to the hotel and once they were inside, they unwrapped themselves from each other when they saw Rey Mysterio, which caused Olivia to slightly fangirl, John Cena and AJ Lee also in the lobby. Olivia noticed the stare that came from AJ as they walked past them, the crazy diva tilted her head to the side before John got her attention by planting a kiss on her temple.

"AJ's freakin' nuts." Seth said as they waited for the elevator, making sure not to stand too closely to each other.

"You're telling me." Olivia agreed as they stepped inside the elevator. "I want to make sure we keep this private, you know?" She said to Seth who nodded in agreement.

"I get it. If they see us together, it'll be all over the locker room within a couple of hours." Seth nodded. Once the elevator door opened on their floor, the two stepped out and began to walk to their hotel room.

"I had a really nice time tonight." Olivia smiled up at Seth.

"Yeah me too. We should do it again sometime soon." He smiled back and Olivia nodded in agreement as Seth opened the hotel room's door. Roman looked up from where he was reading his book as the two entered.

"Hey Ro." Olivia greeted him, smiling as Seth wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"So I'm assuming you two had a good night?" Roman asked, placing his book down.

"We did, big guy. Where's Deano?" Seth asked.

"I left him at the bar. He told me that he'll find his own way home." Roman shrugged.

"Oh, ok." Olivia nodded. "Anyway, Seth and I were talking about you two going for the tag team titles. Winning them off Team Hell No would show them how much better we are than them." Olivia said.

"I like that idea actually. But not yet. Maybe sometime in the future. We've gotta deal with Ryback first." Roman said, his grey eyes clouded with frustration over the man who was a thorn in their side.

"I agree. Ryback is being a pain in the ass and we need to deal with him." Seth said.

"We'll do it on RAW next week. And we'll take care of Team Hell No as well." Olivia smirked, a plan forming in her head.

* * *

 **RAW 3** **rd** **December, 2012**

Olivia walked up to the seamstress's area. Sandra had called her to say that her gear was ready for her to wear tonight and the female Shield member was incredibly excited. She had brought some of her gear that she wore in NXT, just to be sure, but that didn't seem to matter now.

"Sandra!" Olivia called out and the seamstress turned around.

"Hello, Olivia. Here's your gear. I added a studded belt to it and I did change the top. You wanted dangerous and sexy and I feel that a bustier top would be better." Sandra said, holding up Olivia's new gear.

"It looks fantastic!" Olivia was glowing as she checked out her new attire. The bustier top was black leather and it had thin straps. The black leather shorts now had a belt next to them and the belt had studs all around it. "It's perfect Sandra, thank you so much." Olivia thanked her before walking off to the skybox that she and her boys had decided to rent for the night. Getting changed in the bathroom, Olivia smirked when she saw how good she looked. She curled her blonde hair and did a smoky eyed look for her make up. Grabbing her phone, she took a selfie in the bathroom before uploading it on Instagram and Twitter.

 _Livvy_EvansWWE:_ _ **Ready for tonight! Eve's injustice will end when I win! #BelieveInTheShield**_

Walking out of the bathroom, she grabbed a black hoodie to throw over her attire while she waited for her match.

"All good to go?" Roman asked her as he, Seth and Dean walked into the box, dressed in their black pants, combat boots, shirts and vests.

"Yep! Sandra did amazing." Olivia smiled. She added as the pyro went off, signalling the start of RAW. Kane's music hit and Olivia's smile instantly turned into a frown as they moved to the front of the skybox to watch what was going on. Taking off her hoodie in preparation, she flung it to one side.

"Holy shit." Seth breathed when he saw her attire.

"You like it?" Olivia smiled at his reaction and Seth nodded. When Kane and Daniel Bryan entered the ring, the camera focused on The Shield in their sky box and the crowd instantly started to boo.

"Is that…? It is! That's The Shield, Reigns on your left, Rollins in the middle, Evans next to him and Ambrose on the right. The Shield are here tonight, live in Greensboro!" Michael Cole said.

"And we know that Olivia has her first match tonight in the WWE against the Diva's Champion, Eve Torres!" Jerry 'The King' Lawler added.

Kane had grabbed a microphone and began to address the four. "You know, you guys think you're real tough way up there, aren't cha?" Kane said.

"Oh please." Olivia rolled her eyes as the crowd cheered at the statement and Roman cracked his knuckles menacingly.

"You claim that you fight against injustice. Well why don't you come down here right now and we'll give you something to fight about!" The crowd roared at Kane's statement but The Shield didn't move.

"I've got a match tonight, so nope!" Olivia shook her head, smirking as Daniel opened the rope, trying to coax them to come down and enter the ring.

"That's not happening." Seth muttered to Olivia and Roman as the crowd began to chant 'you suck!' at them. Olivia raised her eyebrows at the chants, glancing at Dean who looked back at her as the Prime Time Players music hit.

"Ohhh this is going to be so much fun." Olivia said, a slightly psychotic giggle escaping her.

"Calm down Olivia. Focus on your match." Roman said and Olivia nodded, taking a deep breath to calm herself down as they watched Darren Young and Titus O'Neill enter the ring, getting ready for the match. A few minutes into the match, Roman and Seth looked at each other before walking out of the sky box with Olivia and Dean choosing to stay.

"Perfect mind games." Dean muttered to Olivia as the camera focused on them again.

"You got that right." Olivia grinned. "Hi Daniel!" She waved at Daniel as he looked up at her and Dean.

"Go." Dean said as the camera went back to the match and Olivia disappeared out of the skybox, rushing to catch up to Seth.

"Seth!" She called out when she spotted his two toned hair. Seth waited for her, smiling before the two walked to the other side of the arena and waited for the match to finish, noticing how the camera was able to find both Dean and Roman but not them.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?" Seth asked her and Olivia nodded, hearing the bell that signified that the match was over. "Let's go!" Seth ordered and the two raced through the crowd and jumped over the barricade, making a beeline towards Team Hell No. Seth and Olivia went straight to Daniel while Roman and Dean focused on Kane.

Olivia hit Daniel in the back with a forearm, sending him crashing down to the mat and Seth quickly took over. They had come up with this plan earlier in the night, Olivia would get out of the way quickly to make sure she didn't get hurt before her match but they would make sure she got a couple of hits of her own.

Seth and Olivia stomped on Daniel in the middle of the ring, to the boos of the crowd as Dean and Roman trapped Kane's arm in between the steel steps and the ring post, proceeding to hit his arm and slam the steps on it as well. Taking a step back, knowing that Seth it covered, Olivia looked around at the crowd, a smug and proud smirk on her face as they continued to boo her and her boys.

"Oh shut up!" She yelled out, causing the boos to intensify.

"Evans! MOVE!" Dean shouted at her and Olivia quickly moved to the corner as Seth and Daniel began to brawl near her before Dean and Roman slid into the ring, continuing the assault on Daniel.

Once they beaten Daniel enough, Olivia walked over to them, the same smirk still planted on her face. "Hold him up!" She ordered before grabbing Daniel by the cheeks. "You're an injustice to this business!" She declared before kicking him in the stomach with a roundhouse kick. Roman roared, signalling for Dean and Seth to lift Daniel up. The two did so, getting him into position for the triple powerbomb. Roman positioned himself and the three triple powerbombed Daniel hard.

Olivia burst out laughing as the crowd continued to boo them. "Believe in The Shield!" She screamed as Seth signalled for them to get out of the ring.

* * *

Olivia took a deep breath to calm herself down from where she was behind the curtain. Since she and the boys didn't have any music, she had decided to use her NXT music while making her entrance tonight.

 _Somebody call 911!  
Shawty fire burning on the dance floor  
Whoa! (Fire Burning, Fire Burning)  
Let's Go!  
Shawty got that super thing  
Hotter than the sun of south in Spain  
Got me soon as I walked through door. Oh!  
My pocket started tickle-ing  
The way dropped it low that thang  
Got me wanna spend my money on her, her_

'Fire Burning' hit and Olivia walked out from behind the curtain, a smirk on her face as the crowd booed her once they saw her. Laughing slightly at the reception she received, she pointed at the skybox, knowing that her boys were watching.

"This is a Diva's match scheduled for one-fall! Approaching the ring first from Detroit, Michigan, Olivia Evans!" Justin Roberts announced her arrival as Olivia walked down the ramp, spinning around once to show off her attire.

"I'm here! It's my time to shine!" She yelled, jumping up onto the ring apron, leaning up against the ropes, she glanced up at the skybox and spotted her teammates watching her. Flashing a quick smile in their general direction she entered the ring, standing on one of the turnbuckles, trash talking the crowd.

"Olivia Evans seems nothing but confident tonight." Michael Cole remarked.

"But did you notice how she kept glancing up towards the skybox? It seems that she wants to make sure that Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns are watching." Jerry said.

 _She looks good to me!  
She's got everything I want, everything I need!  
She looks good to me (She looks good to me)  
She's got everything I want, everything I need!  
She looks good to me!_

The crowd continued to boo as the Diva's Champion came out, with her beauty queen wave and smile.

"And her opponent from Denver Colorado, the Diva's Champion, Eve Torres!"

Eve made her way into the ring and handed off her title. When the ref signalled for the bell to ring, Olivia quickly speared Eve to the ground and began slamming her head into the ring.

"Oh man! Olivia is not in the mood tonight!" Cole said as the ref got Olivia off Eve and Eve backed away from the blonde.

"I'm not ready! I'm not ready!" The Diva's Champion said, holding her hand out as the ref kept one arm around Olivia in case she tried to do anything.

"You should've been ready!" Olivia screamed at her before ripping the ref's arm off her and pulling Eve up by the hair. "Fight me!" She yelled, slapping Eve hard.

"Oohhhh!" The crowd went together.

"Damn, she's showing some fire." Dean chuckled.

"She's been waiting for this for nearly a week. Of course she's going to be ready." Seth grinned as Eve held her cheek before the two diva's locked up for a bit, with Olivia getting the upper hand, pulling the champion into a headlock.

"Still, we need to get down there if the match isn't going her way." Roman said and Seth and Dean nodded.

Olivia let go of her headlock of Eve before she felt Eve whip her into the ropes. Bouncing off the ropes, she clotheslined Eve before pulling her up and clotheslining her again. Going for a cover, Olivia let out a frustrated sigh as Eve kicked out before one. Keeping on the Diva's Champion, Olivia began to move her into position for a single legged Boston crab but Eve kicked her off before she had the chance. Stumbling back, Olivia got up only to get hit by one of Eve's dropkicks.

Falling to the ring mat, Olivia got up again only to be met with another dropkick. Staying on the ground, Olivia felt Eve sit on her back before grabbing both of her wrists and crossed her arms underneath her chin and pulled back, locking her in a straight jacket.

"What do you say, Olivia?" The ref asked her and Olivia shook her head no.

"Tap out rookie! Tap out!" Eve yelled in her ear. Screaming in pain, Olivia shook her head again before Eve got bored and released her from the submission, slamming her head down on the mat. Raising her head up, Olivia felt the Diva's Champion pulling her up by the hair and then slammed her head down on the mat again.

Olivia held her head before Eve pulled her into a sleeper hold, making sure that she was facing the skybox. Olivia elbowed Eve in the head in an effort to make Eve let go of the sleeper hold. She did it again and Eve's grip loosened on her. One last elbow in the stomach caused Eve to let go of Olivia. Holding her head, Olivia stood up and eyed Eve angrily who just gave her one of her fake smiles. The female Shield member kicked Eve in the stomach before whipping her into the turnbuckle. Ramming her shoulders into Eve's stomach constantly, she was only stopped by the ref holding her back.

"I don't need this!" Eve yelled, slipping out of the ring.

"Coward!" Olivia yelled back before her glare transformed into a smirk. During the match, Dean, Seth and Roman had made their way down to the ring and were now standing in front of the ramp, making sure Eve couldn't pass them.

Eve turned around and sheer terror crossed her face when she saw the rest of the Shield. Seth, Roman and Dean stared her down, amusement flickering on Seth's features.

"Nowhere to run now, Eve!" Michael Cole said as Olivia got out of the ring, grabbed Eve and threw her back into the ring. Making sure that she kept up the momentum, Olivia German Suplexed Eve only for a two count before whipping her into the turnbuckle again. Taking a couple of steps back, Olivia ran and dropkicked Eve into the turnbuckle. Covering Eve, she slapped a hand on the mat in frustration as Eve yet again kicked out at two.

"Finish her Liv! Go for it!" Seth instructed her and Olivia nodded. Pulling Eve up with her, she got the Diva's champion into position for Frostbite only for Eve to block it and rolled her up.

"No!" Olivia kicked out just before the ref's hand hit the mat for the third time and quickly got up. Dodging Eve's right arm, Olivia rammed her into the turnbuckle before dragging Eve into the centre of the ring. "Are you all watching?!" She screamed at the crowd who booed loudly in response. Jumping up, Olivia quickly performed her jumping tornado DDT that she called Frostbite and went for the cover.

"1! 2! 3! It's over! Ring the bell!" The ref said and Olivia let out a screech of delight as Seth, Dean and Roman entered the ring. Seth quickly engulfed Olivia into a hug, spinning her around.

"She pinned the Diva's champion on her debut! What a statement!" Cole said as the crowd continued to boo Olivia and her teammates. Laughing as she and the rest of the Shield exited the ring, Olivia looked up at Eve, who was glaring at her and waved goodbye as they made their way up to the skybox.

* * *

Later that night, it was Brad Maddox vs Randy Orton on RAW. Olivia had kept her ring attire on, just in case she and her boys decided to get involved again. Her twitter had blown up from fan responses to her match and also text messages from Paige, Emma and her family. Watching as Randy and Brad begin their match, Olivia looked up at her teammates. "I say if Randy wins we attack him. This feels like an injustice to me." She said with the boys nodding in agreement.

"And… go!" Seth said when Randy DDT'd Brad from the ring ropes. The four sprinted out of the skybox and down to the ring as Randy was announced the winner after an RKO. Seth got there first and pounced on Randy with Dean and Roman joining him. Olivia decided to watch from the turnbuckle, sitting on it with a grin on her face as her boys went to work. When she saw that Randy was down, she hopped off the turnbuckle and joined in on the assault, stomping on his back along with her teammates.

Seth pulled her back, whispering in her ear. "Get ready. We're going to hold him up in a sec." Olivia grinned and nodded as he went back to the assault on Randy.

"Are you watching?!" She yelled as Randy was held up in front of her. Hearing the crowd boo in response, Olivia laughed before doing her roundhouse kick to the stomach for the second time that night.

"Get him up!" Roman roared at Dean and Seth. The two got him into position and the three triple powerbombed Randy as the crowd continued to chant for Ryback.

"He's not coming out! He's scared! Too scared to face us!" Olivia screamed at the crowd holding one of her arms as the pain from the straight jacket submission hold came rushing back from her match earlier. Seth, Roman and Dean paced around in the ring as Oliva stood in the centre of it smirking. "Come on guys, let's go." She ordered as the four got out of the ring and walked back to the sky box. Once they entered, Olivia collapsed onto one of the seats, holding her arm.

"Everything ok, sweetheart?" Seth asked her in concern.

"My arm. That straight jacket hold did a number on it." She winced in pain. "I'm going to the medical room and get some ice." She said, walking out of the sky box and to the medical room. Getting some ice and advice from the doctor to not do anything that could worsen it for the rest of the night, Olivia walked back up to the skybox, holding the icepack on her arm.

"I'm going to go to the back on the box. I don't want anyone to see this." Olivia announced, knowing that she could keep an eye on the action on the TV.

"Are you sure you're ok, baby girl?" Roman asked in concern as he looked over to her.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." Olivia promised him as an image came up on the titantron, advertising that CM Punk was going to take a lie detector test on Miz TV later that night. "Well, this should be interesting." Olivia said and Dean nodded in agreement.

"If questions get asked about us, that's when we crash it." Dean declared.

* * *

As advertised, Miz TV was the last part of the night. Olivia had ditched the ice pack a long time ago and was now at the front of the sky box, watching the segment closely along with Seth, Dean and Roman.

As Miz welcomed everyone to the show and then to the man who was going to help determine whether Punk was lying or not, Olivia rested her head against Roman's shoulder, who was closest to her. "He bores me." She muttered and Roman snorted out a laugh.

The four watched as Punk and Paul Heyman made their way down to the ring and as Punk was hooked up to the lie detector machine. Miz started off by asking some incredibly easy questions and then they got more stupid, in an effort to piss Punk off.

"What an idiot." Olivia remarked.

"Why don't we get something more concrete? Did you work with Brad Maddox at Hell in a Cell? Did you work with the Shield at Survivor Series?" Miz questioned, looking at Punk directly in the eyes.

"Let's go guys!" Olivia said, as they quickly made their way out of the skybox. They made their way down the ring and Seth pulled Miz out of the ring and began to pummel him in the head. Dean, Roman and Olivia entered the ring and flipped the table over.

"Sir, I suggest you get the hell out of here… NOW!" Olivia ordered the man who was conducting the lie detector test on Punk. The man took her advice and hightailed it out of the ring. Sending a smile to Punk and Paul, Olivia watched as Seth dragged Miz into the ring.

"He's all yours, Evans!" Dean grinned at her, holding Miz along with Seth. Olivia smirked before delivering a roundhouse kick to Miz's stomach.

"Again, boys!" Olivia ordered and Seth, Roman and Dean lifted Miz up and triple powerbombed him. Giggling at the looks on the commentator's faces, Olivia waved at them cheerfully.

"She is psycho! Olivia Evans is utterly psycho!" Michael Cole declared.

"But she's great to look at! She's got a crazy body!" King said as the crowd suddenly started cheering. Turning around, Olivia's eyes widened when she saw Team Hell No and _Natalya_ of all people running down the ramp. Olivia quickly met Natalya in the middle of the ring.

"What do you want?" Olivia yelled at the former Diva's Champion.

"To stop your meddling!" Natalya said before the two divas began to brawl. Getting the upper hand, Olivia jumped on Natalya in a Thesz Press, slamming her head into the mat as Ryback's music hit and the Big Guy sprinted down the ramp. Getting off Natalya, Olivia made sure that she was going to stay down and went after Ryback along with the rest of The Shield, however, Seth gave her a warning look to stay back.

"Oh come on!" Olivia rolled her eyes before she watched in horror as Ryback took all of her boys down. Turning around, Ryback smirked when he saw Olivia. "No. No, no, no!" Olivia screeched before getting pulled down by the hair, courtesy of Natalya. The two divas continued to try and get the upper hand of each other before Natalya picked Olivia up and threw her out of the ring, causing her to hit the barricade. Hearing a thump near her, Olivia looked up, holding her back and saw Dean getting thrown into the crowd by Ryback and Seth also crashing into the barricade.

"This is not happening! This is not happening!" Olivia screeched, watching Natalya cautiously. The only Diva to graduate from the Hart Dungeon was in the ring, a massive smirk on her face as she watched Olivia freaking out.

Getting out of the ring, Natalya quickly asserted her dominance over Olivia again as the two divas began to brawl through the crowd. "Stay away! Stay away!" Olivia shrieked at her before kicking her in the stomach and running as fast as she could towards the skybox, not caring that she looked like a coward. She needed to get out of there and fast. Once she reached the sky box, Olivia quickly closed the door, breathing heavily before looking around the arena worriedly for her teammates.

"Fuck, where are you?" Olivia muttered before the door opened and Roman and Seth came tumbling in. "Thank God!" Olivia cried before running over to them. "Are you alright?!" She asked.

"We're fine, baby girl. We're fine." Roman said, kissing her temple in reassurance. "They're going to pay, though." He vowed as Seth pulled Olivia to his chest.

"Who does Natalya think she is, getting involved like this?" Olivia growled wrapping her arms around Seth, hugging him back.

"Don't worry sweetheart. We'll get her. We'll get revenge on all of them." Seth said as Dean staggered into the box, looking worse for wear.

"I'm going to kill him." Dean muttered, holding his head before looking around at his teammates. "We're going to get all of them, don't you worry." He said darkly.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I totally got inspired by Seth's body series video to write that conversation about Crossfit. That man is just beautiful haha. Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to leave a review! =) xx**_


	6. Sniffing Out Injustice

_**A/N:**_ _Ok, so once again thank you for all of the follows and favourites but I can't help noticing that I'm only getting one review per chapter? Don't get me wrong, I love it that you guys are supporting this story but I would really love some reviews so I can see what you all think. So after reading this chapter, please, please, please drop a review. I really need some feedback on this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own WWE. I only own Olivia Evans._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Before she accepted Dean Ambrose's offer, she was just another Diva in NXT. But that all changed when she accepted and was brought up onto the main roster along with Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns. Now, she will forever be known as the First Lady of The Shield. Rollins/OC_

* * *

Olivia woke up the next morning snuggled up in yet another hotel bed. She and the guys had managed to snag a room that had a connected door between the two. Roman and Dean were in one room and Seth and Olivia had the other. Rolling over and grabbing her phone from the bedside table, Olivia scrolled through her messages before noticing that she had an email from Vickie Guerrero.

 _Dear Olivia,_

 _Due to CM Punk's injury on RAW last night, he is unable to defend his WWE Championship at TLC. As there is a spot on the card that needs to be filled, I have decided that you, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose will compete against Ryback, Natalya, Daniel Bryan and Kane in an 8 person mixed tag team Table, Ladders and Chairs match._

 _Please inform your teammates._

 _Regards,_

 _Vickie Guerrero  
General Manager of Monday Night RAW_

Olivia had clapped a hand to her mouth as she read the contents of the email. Placing her phone down, she grabbed her pillow and let out a delight squeal into it before jumping out of her bad and running over to Seth's bed. "Seth! Get your ass up!" She demanded, pushing his back. Seth groaned in response before opening his eyes and looking up at Olivia, who was wearing a pair of flannel pyjama pants and a green tank top.

"What is it, Liv?" He asked groggily. Olivia only beamed before running into Dean and Roman's room.

"BOYS! Get up, now!" She yelled, proceeding to whack both of them with a pillow.

"Fucking hell, Evans!" Dean growled. His blue eyes narrowed into slits as he watched his blonde teammate bounce up and down on her feet as Seth walked into the room, having clearly been woken up by their female teammate and with his glasses on.

"Calm down baby girl." Roman chuckled, sitting up in his bed.

"Liv, it's 9:30 in the morning, we arrived at the hotel 5 hours ago. What is possibly so important that you woke us up?" Seth muttered.

"WE'VE GOT A MATCH AT TLC!" Olivia announced.

Well, that certainly changed Dean, Seth and Roman's moods.

"Are you serious right now?!" Dean asked, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Holy shit." Roman muttered.

"Against who?" Seth asked, wanting to form a plan for the match.

"Any stipulation, Evans?" Dean added.

"Hold on," Olivia said before running back into her and Seth's room and grabbing her phone. "It's a Tables, Ladders and Chairs match!" She said, rereading the email again as she came back into the room. "And it's against Ryback, Team We Can't Get Along," Dean sniggered when he heard Olivia's name for Team Hell No. "And Natalya. Eight person mixed tag team match." She said, grinning.

"Holy shit." Roman repeated again. "Looks like you and Natalya are going to be the first Diva's in a TLC match."

"Apparently, our WWE Champion got injured last night on RAW by Ryback so he can't compete. So now we have a match!" Olivia explained in a rush before flopping onto Roman's bed. "We need to get some revenge on Team Hell No and Natalya tonight." She said, looking up at Roman who nodded in agreement.

"If one of them has a match tonight, that's when we do it." Seth announced, his brow furrowed in thought. "We come down when they think they are about to win the match and then we strike." He finished, with his teammates nodding in agreement.

"We have to do this right. No one will be able to beat us. We're so much better than those 4." Olivia muttered and met Dean's eyes.

"Oh don't worry, Olivia," Dean used her first name for the first time, earning a grin from the Diva. "We'll be bringing the sword to TLC."

* * *

Later that day, Olivia was in the gym doing a workout session with Cameron and Naomi. The three girls had claimed three treadmills of their own and were all doing a light jog while catching up and gossiping.

"It's so nice to see you away from your boys." Cameron teased Olivia.

"Don't get me wrong, I love those boys but it's nice to have some girl time." Olivia chuckled.

"How are you feeling about facing Nattie in a TLC match?" Naomi asked.

Knowing that both Cameron and Naomi were quite close with her opponent, Olivia answered the question carefully. "Well… I'm excited, that's for sure, Natalya is a phenomenal wrestler but she didn't have any right to stick her nose into our business, you know? Ryback and Team Hell No are such an injustice to the WWE. I mean, Ryback injured CM Punk, our WWE Champion! And don't get me started on Team Hell No. It's more like Team We Can't Get Along." Olivia frowned. "They're meant to be our tag team champions! We should have a cohesive tag team as the champs!"

"Like your boys?" Cameron said and Olivia nodded eagerly. "Oh man, you guys are going after the tag titles?!"

"No… not yet… we have some unfinished business to settle before we think about that." Olivia smirked before looking at Naomi. "Everything ok?" She asked, seeing that Naomi was looking at her with a slight frown on her face.

"Don't get me wrong girl, I'm really excited to see you and Nattie wrestle each other at a PPV but… don't you think that your team is going a bit too far with the whole injustice thing?" Naomi stated, looking at her blonde friend. "And it does look suspicious that whenever CM Punk is in trouble that you and your boys always seem to be around. Jurdy's been telling me that most of the locker room believe that you guys are working Punk."

Olivia blew out a frustrated sigh. "We're not working for Punk! We just think it's an injustice that Ryback has been going after the champion and now look what's happened, he's injured Punk!" She explained.

"Alright. No need to get so defensive." Naomi said calmly.

"Sorry. I've just had so many people come up and ask me about it when we're in the airport or I'm back home and out with Paige and Emma." Olivia muttered.

"I can see how it could be frustrating." Cameron agreed, brushing back some of her hair back as she increased the speed on her treadmill. "You should tell them 'girl bye'!" She said with a flick of her hand and Olivia burst out laughing.

"Oh Cam, I adore you." Olivia giggled as she spotted Seth and Roman entering the gym. Seth's face lit up with a smile when he saw Olivia working out with Cameron and Naomi. It was obvious how happy she was when she was with the other two divas.

"Where's Ambrose?" Naomi asked when she saw Olivia looking over at her teammates.

"Probably outside finishing his cigarette." Olivia shrugged in reply. "He's never too far away from those two. We're never too far away from each other when we're on the road together." She smiled.

"You've become like a little family already." Naomi smiled. "Both Jurdy and Jey say that Roman is very selective of the people that he trusts." She continued, fiddling slightly with her engagement ring.

"Yeah, I can tell. Down in developmental he didn't really talk to anyone. Apart from Seth and Dean." Oliva agreed, starting to pick up the pace on the treadmill.

"Anyway, back to your match girl! Are you going to be ok with Kane, Ryback _and_ Daniel Bryan on the other side of the ring from you?" Cameron asked.

"I'll be fine. I know that Daniel will hesitate putting his hands on a woman and I think that will be the same with Ryback… but you never know with Kane." She admitted. "Even though he's being an absolute idiot right now, he might just snap in the match and I'll be the one he goes after."

"You're so calm about it!" Cameron remarked, eyes wide with fear. "If it was me, God, I would be freaking out!"

"It's because I know I have my boys by my side. I know they won't let anything happen to me and vice-versa." Olivia smiled, looking over to see that Dean had joined Roman and Seth at the weights area. "Like Naomi said, we're a family."

"Awww! I wish I had a family like that!" A new voice interrupted their conversation and the three women turned to see that AJ Lee had claimed a treadmill next to Naomi. "Hi girls! What were we talking about?" She asked, a big smile on her face.

"Um… Olivia's match at TLC…." Naomi said, a cautious look on her face. No one knew how AJ was going to react whenever they talked to her. She could go from happy to furious in a matter of seconds.

"What match? You have a match at TLC?" AJ asked, peering around Naomi to look at Olivia, the same smile on her face.

"Yeah. An eight person TLC mixed tag team match with my boys again Ryback, Natalya and Team Hell No." Olivia replied and AJ's smile quickly disappeared at the mention of Team Hell No. A dark, manic like expression came across her face.

"Oh. Right. Make sure to get in some shots on those stupid boys for me then." AJ looked at Olivia intensely. "Orrr you can always seduce them. They fall pretty easily." She suggested.

"That's not going to happen, AJ." Olivia said, looking at Cameron as if to say _'what is with this girl?'_ Cameron shrugged in response, slowing down her treadmill to a walking pace, as did Naomi, in case AJ decided to go into one of her infamous temper tantrums.

"Because of Seth, right?" AJ asked.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked, trying to keep her facial expression calm but inside, she was freaking out. AJ had seen them coming back from their date last week. She must have guessed that something was up.

"Seth?" Naomi looked at Olivia.

"Oh? Didn't they know? Of course only my John and I saw you coming back together to the hotel last week. Late."

"Seth, Roman, Dean and I were at a bar, AJ," The lie came out effortlessly. "Seth and I decided to come back together because we'd both had enough." She continued.

AJ tilted her head to the side before smiling brightly. "Ok! If you say so!" She said cheerfully before placing on her headphones, started up an episode of Pokémon on her tablet and began to do her workout.

Olivia blew out a breath she had been holding as Naomi looked at her and Cameron. 'Crazy.' Naomi mouthed and the other two divas nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Smackdown taping, 4** **th** **December, 2012**

"I had the weirdest conversation with AJ in the gym today." Olivia said as she entered their locker room, already dressed in an off the shoulder long sleeved black crop top along with denim high-waisted shorts in black with a pair of vintage laced up ankle boots with no heel. She also had a black snap back cap that was turned around with the Batman symbol on it. Hair and makeup had straightened her hair and had done her makeup dark and dramatic, with dark red lipstick on her lips and a dark brown almost black eyeshadow on her eyes along with winged eyeliner.

"Batman? Really?" Dean said once he saw her snapback.

"Yes Deano, Batman." Olivia chuckled, sitting next to Seth on the bench and resting her legs in his lap.

"Anyway, what did AJ say?" Roman asked her as Seth pulled her closer with a smile on his face.

"It was really weird. She first asked about our match because she overheard Cam, myself and Naomi talking about it and then she suggested that I seduce our opponents to make sure they don't attack me." Olivia recalled the conversation.

Seth stiffened and looked over at her, not liking what she said. "Of course she suggested that." He muttered before looking away as he tried to calm down.

"Hey." Olivia cupped his cheek and Seth closed his eyes and moved into her touch. "I said there was no chance I was going to do that." She chuckled. "Crazy bitch actually thought I would listen to her." She continued.

"Holy fuck, she actually is insane." Dean commented from his spot on the couch.

"Just don't say that to her face, Ambrose." Olivia laughed before continuing to recount what had happened. "Anyway. She then thought why I wasn't going to do it was because of you." She looked at Seth.

"She suspected something?" Seth asked her in a low tone.

"Yeah. She brought up last week when she saw us coming back from our date. But I just said that we were coming back from the bar earlier than these two." She replied, pointing over at Dean and Roman. "And she bought it."

"You two are going to have to be much more careful if you want to keep whatever is going on between you two private." Roman warned them and Seth and Olivia nodded as Smackdown began with a contract signing between Sheamus and the World Heavyweight Champion, The Big Show.

"Oh hey. There's a free sky box. Wanna go and check it out?" Olivia said as a message came through on her phone. The three men nodded and they headed towards the sky box so that they could have a better look at what was going on. By the time they got there, the contract signing was already over and Big Show and Daniel Bryan were wrestling each other in the opening match.

"Where's Kane?" Seth muttered to himself, unable to spot the Big Red Monster. The four watched the match intently for a while, looking for the prime opportunity to strike and try to weaken Daniel before Daniel started to launch a comeback against the World Heavyweight Champion.

After a massive kick to the head from Daniel and he started to climb the turnbuckle, The Shield knew that they had to move to distract him. Olivia and Dean walked down the stairs on one side while Roman and Seth walked down another set of stairs. Olivia knew that Daniel had spotted them when she saw the spotlight focused on her and Dean.

"You might wanna turn around!" Olivia called out cheerfully, resting a hand on her hip. But her so-called warning was a little late. Big Show grabbed Daniel by the throat and chokeslammed him off the turnbuckle. "Well. I did warn him." Olivia shrugged innocently at the surrounding crowd who either started to laugh or continue to boo her as Big Show covered Daniel for the win.

"You're so nice, Evans." Dean smirked as they walked to the barricade.

"I know right? They should call me a Lady. The First Lady of the Shield." She joked. "Actually. I like that." She admitted. "I'll put it on my twitter later."

"Dear Lord, Evans." Dean chuckled before the two put on their game faces, leaping over the barricade along with Seth and Roman.

The four met up, eyeing off the two men in the ring as Big Show's hand was raised in victory.

"…Is Olivia Evans wearing a Batman snapback?" Josh Matthews asked, laughing a bit.

"I think she is. Interesting fashion choice from the only Diva of The Shield." Michael Cole replied.

Big Show got out of the ring, eyeing the four new wrestlers on the roster. Olivia smirked at him before leading Seth, Dean and Roman into the ring. After circling Daniel for a bit, Olivia snapped her fingers. "Payback time!" She announced and Seth, Dean and Roman began to attack Daniel. Laughing, Olivia joined in, stomping Daniel before Kane's pyro exploded and his music hit, causing Olivia to cover her ears, scream and duck down to the mat.

Looking up, she saw that both Kane and Natalya were running out from behind the curtain. Throwing her snapback to the side, Olivia got up and was ready for Natalya when she slid into the ring. Launching herself, Olivia speared Natalya and slammed her head into the mat before Natalya got the upper hand and rolled the two girls over so that she was the one slamming Olivia's head into the mat, causing the crowd to cheer loudly in response to her beating Olivia.

Pulling the younger diva up by the hair, Natalya whipped her into the ropes and went for her discus clothesline. Olivia ducked before bouncing off the ropes on the other side of the ring and kicking Natalya in the stomach. Natalya doubled over and Olivia pulled her head underneath her arm. "This is going to happen to you at TLC!" She screamed at Natalya before performing a jumping tornado DDT.

"And there is Frostbite! Olivia Evans has just hit Frostbite on Natalya!" Michael Cole announced. Smirking, Olivia flicked back her hair before taking a bow to the boos of the crowd.

"Liv! He's all yours!" Seth yelled from behind her. Turning around, she saw that her boys were holding Kane, ready for her. Olivia strutted over to them and the Big Red Monster, noticing how Seth watched her every move. Giggling a bit, Olivia winked at her boys before roundhouse kicking Kane in the stomach.

"IT'S YOUR TURN!" She announced to Kane, stomping on him a bit once he fell to the mat while Seth, Roman and Dean cleared the announce table.

"What does she mean? H-hey! What are you boys doing?!" Josh yelled at The Shield before Olivia gave Kane one final kick and rolled him out of the ring. Grabbing her snapback and placing it back on her head, Olivia climbed up to the top turnbuckle and watched with a smug grin on her face as Roman drove Kane into the ring apron. After couple of more right hands and kicks from Dean and Seth, the three boys dragged Kane over to the announce table and Roman roared, signalling for the Triple Powerbomb.

"ARE YOU ALL WATCHING?!" Olivia screamed at the crowd, only for them to boo even louder at her and her boys. Dean and Seth lifted Kane up, Roman got into position and they triple powerbombed Kane through the table.

"That's my boys!" Oliva stated proudly, hopping off the top turnbuckle and jumping down to the floor off the apron. Seth was breathing heavily, looking around at the crowd while Roman and Dean were looking at each other, proud smirks on their faces. Olivia looked around at the destruction that they caused and then in the ring where Natalya was holding her head, lying on the mat after her DDT.

Dean started to walk back to the barricade and motioned for the other to follow him. Olivia practically pranced over to the barricade, looking extremely proud of what they had done tonight. Looking behind her at Roman, she nodded and the Samoan lifted her over the barricade.

Once they got back to their locker room, Olivia looked at her boys. "Well. That was fun." She grinned.

"You turn psychotic each time you go out there Liv. It's freakin' hilarious and awesome." Seth chuckled, slipping an arm around her waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"I try my best." She replied modestly before looking at her teammates. "I think we should do one more thing before this taping is over. But we'll need a cameraman to do this."

"Cut a promo?" Roman smirked.

"Cut a promo." Olivia nodded.

* * *

"We would like to hold the camera ourselves. But we'll give it back to you once we're done." Seth said to the cameraman they had convinced to help them tape their promo. Olivia nodded to what Seth was saying, her snapback still on her head. She was refusing to take it off even for the promo, declaring that it looked awesome with her outfit.

"Got it." The cameraman said before stepping back and Olivia pressed record, knowing that it would be broadcasted on the titantron and to the viewers who were going to watch Smackdown on Friday night.

"I'm Seth Rollins." Seth said, holding the camera.

"Olivia Evans." Olivia's almost now signature smirk appeared on her face as Seth pointed the camera to her before handing it off to Roman.

"Roman Reigns."

"I'm Dean Ambrose. What do we know about injustice?" Dean asked, running a hand through his hair. "Tell them, Olivia."

"Welll we don't just know injustice." Olivia answered as Seth pointed at the camera.

"We've lived it." Roman said, focusing the camera on him.

"Last week, CM Punk, champion for over a year was disrespected with a lie detector test by the Miz!" Dean said disbelievingly.

"And he was forced to answer incredibly stupid and obvious questions!" Olivia chimed him, glaring at the camera.

"Welcome to consequences, Miz!" Dean yelled, making sure his face filled the camera before Seth grabbed it.

"Randy Orton! Took advantage of young, defenceless Brad Maddox! Well welcome to payback Randy!" Seth declared and Olivia stared at him, slightly turned on by his anger.

"We Shield the WWE from injustice." Roman said before Olivia focused the camera on her.

"Hey, Team Hell No?" Olivia said before chuckling darkly. "Nobody says 'no' to The Shield." She smirked. "And Natalya? You've messed with the wrong diva. You should have never become involved in this."

"And Ryback? You've been handed success on a silver platter, you've been handed fame and fortune, you've been put on a pedestal and we knocked you off that pedestal!" Dean boasted while Olivia and Seth traded grins in the back of the camera shot. "We stopped you cold, welcome back to reality, Ryback!"

"Oh and… just to clarify." Olivia said, in a dangerously sweet voice. "We don't work for anybody. That includes Paul Heyman and the WWE Champion."

"We work for each other." Seth smirked.

"I'm Dean Ambrose."

"I'm Olivia Evans, don't forget it."

"Seth Rollins."

"I'm Roman Reigns. Welcome to the Shield of Justice." Roman said before Dean focused the camera on himself again.

"At the TLC pay-per-view, bring tables! Bring ladders! Bring chairs! The Shield brings the sword." Dean smirked before the four posed for a second and Dean shut off the camera and handed it back to the cameraman.

"Well. That was fun." Olivia grinned at her teammates and the three nodded. Getting her phone out of her pocket, Olivia sent out a new tweet to her followers.

 _Livvy_EvansWWE:_ _ **At TLC, NatByNature will find out what happens when she messes with me. I am a lady. I am the First Lady of The Shield. #TLC #SniffingOutInjustice**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to leave a review! =) xx**_


	7. One Hell of a Hello

_**A/N:**_ _Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites guys! This chapter is a bit of a filler but I kind of make it up to you in the end ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter and again, don't forget to leave a review once you have finished reading this!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own WWE. I only own Olivia Evans._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Before she accepted Dean Ambrose's offer, she was just another Diva in NXT. But that all changed when she accepted and was brought up onto the main roster along with Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns. Now, she will forever be known as the First Lady of The Shield. Rollins/OC_

* * *

The next day, the Shield walked into the airport. They were all going their separate ways for their days off, as they were not booked for any house shows. Dean was going to Las Vegas, Seth back to Davenport, Roman to Pensacola and Olivia to Orlando. After they all checked in to their individual flights, the four grabbed coffee from Starbucks and sat down at Dean's gate, as he would be the first one to leave.

"Have you heard from the production guys whether we're getting our new music by TLC?" Seth asked Olivia who nodded, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah. They said they were going to send me a sample in the next day or so. I'll send it to you guys when I get it." She replied. "We really need to work out a plan for TLC." She added.

"I agree with Evans. These four have never teamed up before so we can use that to our advantage," Dean said, leaning back in his seat. "I say we each go after one. Evans, you'll have your hands full with Natalya so just focus on keeping her out of the picture." He said and Olivia nodded. "Roman, you take on Kane, Seth make sure Daniel Bryan doesn't help his partner."

"And that leaves you with Ryback." Seth concluded and Dean nodded, an eager grin on his face. "So we've got the start of a plan. Now we need to make sure we stick to the plan. Liv, sweetheart, only come to one of us if you see an opportunity to inflict some damage. Do NOT go after Kane. I can't emphasise that enough." He said to his almost girlfriend.

"You're kidding me, right? You are actually kidding me." Olivia looked at him in surprise. "If I see you guys in trouble and Natalya is down, I'll be there."

"Liv…"

"Don't Liv me, Seth. I don't care who it is. We look out for each other." She narrowed her eyes before turning to Roman. "Roman, you know I'll be there if Kane starts to hurt you, right?"

"I know Olivia but… I have to agree with Seth here." Roman said and Olivia's eyes widened.

"Same here, Evans." Dean nodded. "Kane has tombstoned women before and we don't want that happening to you. Go after Ryback if you want, you can certainly target Daniel Bryan, but we uh… shit… I can't explain this…" Dean muttered.

"Liv," Seth took her hand and squeezed it gently. "What we're saying is that we don't want you to get hurt. You need to act like our general in the ring at TLC. We need you safe so I… I mean we…" Seth corrected himself. "Don't need to worry that you're going to get stretchered out or something."

"Seth…" Olivia was touched. "I understand where you're coming from. I can try and stay away from Kane but I can make no promises, ok?" She said, threading her fingers through Seth's. Seth smiled at her before squeezing her hand again.

"That's all we're asking for, baby girl." Roman gave her a heart melting smile as Dean's flight was called.

"There's my cue." Dean said, standing up and finishing the last of his coffee. Slapping his teammates on the back to say goodbye, Dean headed off to board his flight.

"He's not very affectionate." Olivia laughed as they got up and walked to her gate, with her flight being the next one to take off.

"Never has been. After all the shit he's been through when he was younger, you can't blame the guy." Seth shrugged and she nodded in agreement, realising that people were pointing and whispering at her and Seth. Olivia looked down, noticing that the two hadn't let go of each other's hands.

"Shit. Seth, let go of my hand, now." Olivia muttered. "There are people looking at us." Seth looked at her before letting go of her hand.

"This is harder than I thought." He admitted. "Can't even hold hands with her in public." He said to himself as the trio arrived at Olivia's gate and got themselves settled.

"One day." Olivia promised him. "I just feel like we would get so much hate if we revealed this so early in our career on the main roster. Not to mention your quickly forming fangirl army will send me a huge amount of threats." She said calmly, already having thought about the whole thing.

"Fangirl army?" Roman sniggered.

"Oh don't laugh, big guy, you've already got an insane amount of fangirls." Olivia chuckled.

"Well that was inevitable. Of course girls love me." Roman smirked. "Seth on the other hand…"

"You are so cocky!" Olivia giggled, smacking him on the shoulder.

"Abuse!" Roman joked, holding his shoulder. "Seth, your girl is abusive!"

"I've picked a feisty one." Seth chuckled as Olivia blushed at his words.

"How do you know this stuff anyway, Olivia?" Roman asked.

"Twitter and Tumblr." Olivia said. "There's some really weird stuff on Tumblr." She added as she scrolled through her twitter feed.

"Really?" Roman said. "I knew that website was crazy."

"Sasha Banks has a Tumblr and she says that some of the stuff that she sees from different types of fans are insane." Olivia said. "She's into Sailor Moon and all that anime stuff. We sometimes watch it together if we're bored at tapings."

"You watch Sailor Moon?" Seth asked her.

"Yeah. It was my childhood so it's always good to go and watch that sort of stuff. It makes me feel like a kid again." Olivia admitted. The three continued to wait for a little while longer, scrolling through their phones and discussing what they were going to do on their days off before Olivia's flight was called. Standing up, the three looked at each.

"See you at RAW." Olivia smiled, hugging Roman.

"Enjoy your days off, baby girl." Roman said and Olivia turned to Seth. The two embraced each other tightly.

"See you, babe." Olivia murmured, resting her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat for a moment.

"I'll call you tonight." Seth promised, kissing the top of her head before the two let go of each other. Grabbing her carry-on, Olivia joined the queue to board her flight. Glancing back as she handed her ticket to the flight attendant, she saw that Seth and Roman were still there. She smiled and waved at them before blowing a kiss at Seth who smiled back at her.

* * *

After settling back into her apartment, Olivia was now hanging out in Emma's apartment along with Paige and Bayley. As soon as Olivia had entered the room, she was bombarded by hugs from the three girls, especially Bayley. Now the girls had some music blasting from Emma's stereo and were sprawled out in her living area.

"I can't believe it. A month on being on the main roster and you've beaten the Diva's Champion and are about to be competing in a TLC match. Talk about your average debut." Bayley joked and the other three divas laughed.

"It's pretty surreal. I'm so pumped and the guys are as well. We actually came up with a battle plan while we were waiting for our flights at the airport today." Olivia said, taking a sip of her water. "Seth's a really good in ring strategist and combine him with Dean… well, we've got a full proof plan already."

"I'm pretty sure that's not the only thing Seth's good at." Paige teased her, before sitting on Emma's lap.

"Mmmm. I'm not gonna spoil any details." Olivia grinned.

"Have you guys kissed yet?" Emma asked, tilting her head to look around Paige. "You're heavy, by the way." She added to Paige who merely stuck her tongue out at her.

"Um… no." Olivia admitted and her friends stared at her.

"Not yet?!" Paige exclaimed. "My God woman, why haven't you kissed that man yet?!"

"I'm impressed," Bayley smiled. "If I was dating someone as good looking as Seth Rollins we would've kissed by now."

"But we're not dating! Well, not officially." Olivia said. "It's just been a lot of hand holding and cuddling when we're in our locker room, sky box or hotel room. Plus our date." She explained as Paige climbed off Emma's lap and sat directly in front of the Shield Diva.

"My love," She said, looking her directly in the eye while Emma and Bayley started laughing at how serious Paige was. "Next time you see that man of yours, you kiss him so hard that he takes you to the bedroom and has his way with you. Do you understand?" She said.

"Um… well I don't know about the last part but I can kiss him alright. Seth's getting a bit frustrated in hiding our relationship to the public." Olivia said.

"Why are you hiding it?" Emma asked curiously as Paige beamed and sat next to Olivia.

"I just feel if we reveal that we are sort of dating to the WWE Universe I would be labelled as a slut who is just using the boys, especially Seth." Olivia admitted. "I want my wrestling ability to get me known you know?" She said and her friends nodded in agreement.

"I think you've already done that, you pinned the bloody Diva's Champion!" Paige said. "But it's understandable. I reckon wait til after TLC or even when you guys win… celebrate with a kiss to show the WWE Universe."

"Oh I'm sure Seth will be down for that!" Bayley nodded eagerly. "Now, how about we go out or to the boardwalk for dinner?" She suggested and the others nodded in agreement. They stood up and Emma turned off her music. After leaving her apartment, the girls hopped into her car. Olivia's phone buzzed and she saw there was a text from Seth.

 **One New Message: Sethie 3**

 **Hey sweetheart. Just checking on how you are. My flight was good, wasn't the same without you and the others. Let me know when you've got this message.**

"Is that from lover boy?" Bayley asked teasingly as Olivia blushed. "OH MY GOSH! She's put a heart next to his name!" She announced to Paige and Emma who were in the front seat after reading the text message.

"Olivia's in looooveeee!" Emma teased her, looking at her in the rear view mirror.

"Shut up!" Olivia laughed as Paige opened her mouth to join in the teasing. "He's just seeing how I am." She explained, texting him back.

 _Hi Babe! I'm all good, just getting dinner with Paige, Emma and Bayley. My flight was good too and I agree, it wasn't the same without you and Dean and Ro =( See you at RAW! xx_

"He's actually adorable." Emma admitted as she turned the car into a parking space. "Alright, let's go!" She said as the girls hopped out of her car. The diva's walked along the boardwalk for a bit before deciding to get some Italian from a takeaway store.

They found a bench near the beach and decided to eat there. "Wait. Photo first." Olivia said, holding up her phone. Paige, Emma and Bayley nodded before they huddled up to pose for the photo, with Paige wrapping her arms her friends. "Smile!" Olivia instructed before taking the photo. "Perfect." She said, uploading the photo onto Twitter and Instagram.

 _Livvy_EvansWWE:_ _ **Dinner with my girlies! NXT love! RealPaigeWWE EmmaWWE itsBayleyWWE**_

"I've seriously missed you guys." Olivia admitted as they began to eat their dinner. "I need you guys on the main roster ASAP." She said.

"I know that I speak for all of us when I say we missed you too." Emma said and Bayley and Paige nodded in agreement. "Are you going to come back to NXT for some tapings at all? I mean, Seth still has the NXT championship."

"Yeah, he's going to talk to Hunter about that. If he wants us down for a tapings, we'll come down here." Olivia said.

"Brilliant! Maybe we'll get to team up or wrestle one another when you're all down here!" Paige said eagerly. Part of her always wanted to wrestle Olivia but now with her friend up on the main roster, Paige had thought she would never get the chance.

"That would be so much fun!" Olivia agreed. The four girls continued to eat their dinner as the NXT Universe retweeted and favourited Olivia's picture of the four, even Seth and Roman favourited it on twitter and Seth liked it on Instagram.

"Hey question, is Roman single?" Paige asked Olivia, linking her arm with Olivia's as they walked along the boardwalk with Emma and Bayley behind them.

"Yeah, he is? Why?" Olivia asked curiously.

"Just wondering." Paige gave her a secretive smile.

"Are you interested in him?" Olivia grinned.

"Any girl in their right mind would be interested in him! He is so good looking!" Paige said before looking back at Bayley and Emma. "Isn't that right, girls? Roman's a hot piece of ass, isn't he?"

"Yep!"

"Way too sexy!"

"See?" Paige looked at Olivia smugly and she laughed.

"Ok, he is hot. But he's become like a brother to me, so I don't see him like that anymore." She said and Paige nodded.

"Fair enough." Paige said, adjusting the beanie she had on her head. "Next time you know he's coming here to Orlando, tell him to give me a call." She winked.

"Oh Paige." Olivia laughed.

* * *

The next Monday, Olivia was getting off her flight from Orlando to Newark, New Jersey. The First Lady of the Shield looked refreshed and relaxed after her days off, even though she had done plenty of radio and website interviews, with all them wanting to talk about her position in The Shield and the upcoming TLC match.

"Olivia!" Someone called out and Olivia turned around to see a fan coming up to her. "Can I get a picture with you?" He asked.

"Oh! Sure thing." Olivia smiled for the camera as the guy took the photo.

"I have to say, The Shield is awesome. Love your work."

"Thank you so much. It's nice to see someone understand what we are doing." She replied. "Anyway, I have to go. I've got to get to the arena." She said.

"No worries! Thank you so much!" The fan said as Olivia walked off, rolling her suitcase behind her.

"See you at the show!" Olivia called out before heading out of the airport and hailing a cab. It had been decided that Roman was in charge of getting the rental that the four were going to use to get to Smackdown. They also wanted to keep the fact quiet that they were going to be at RAW tonight, so they had also decided that they were going to arrive separately.

Arriving at the arena, Olivia paid the driver before grabbing her suitcase and walking into the arena. There were several shouts for her attention from the fans that were already there but she kept walking. "Not now guys, sorry!" She called out, showing the security guard her pass and walked inside the arena.

She had arrived early enough that barely any of her other co-workers were there. Opening the locker rooms door, she saw that Seth had arrived earlier than her. He had his headphones on and had his eyes closed, clearly not paying attention to the world around him. Smirking, Olivia placed her suitcase on the floor before walking over to him and straddled him.

"The fuck…?" Seth muttered as he felt the extra weight on his lap and opened his eyes to see his gorgeous teammate. "Well, this is one hell of a hello." He smirked, removing his headphones and placed his hands on Olivia's hips.

"Hi." Olivia breathed, her smirk turning into a genuine smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Missed you." She said, touching her forehead to his.

"Miss you too, sweetheart." Seth smiled back. "Let me show you how much." He said before pressing his lips on hers in a kiss. Olivia kissed him back eagerly, parting her lips slightly and closing her eyes, feeling his beard scratch her face slightly as Seth deepened the kiss, moving one hand up into her hair and the other moved down to her butt and squeezed it. She let out a muffled squeak as he did so, causing him to smirk against her lips. The two only separated when they needed oxygen.

"Wow…" Olivia said, trying to catch her breath from the mind blowing kiss that the two had just shared.

"You're so beautiful." Seth said, looking at her with an intense look in his brown eyes, causing Olivia to get even more turned on after the kiss they just had. Caressing his cheek, Olivia moved so that she was now sitting on his lap.

"Thanks babe." She smiled up at him, pecking him on the lips. _Paige would be so proud._ She thought, remembering Paige's orders about marching right up to Seth and kissing him. "You're not too bad either." She teased.

Seth looked at her, his smirk widening. "Not too bad, huh? Let me show you how good I really am, sweetheart." He said before attaching his lips onto hers again, running his tongue along her lips, begging for entrance. Olivia opened her mouth and proceeded to chase his tongue through their two mouths. Her nails scraped down his back and Seth tangled a hand in her hair as they continued to kiss.

"Ya know, if it was getting hot and heavy in here, ya should've put a sock on the door or somethin'." Seth and Olivia broke apart to see Dean and Roman at the entrance of the locker room, with identical looks of amusement on their faces. "Also. About damn time." Dean added as the two walked into the locker room.

"You're just jealous, Ambrose." Olivia smirked as Seth pulled her even closer to him.

"Psh. Me jealous? Nahh." Dean chuckled as he placed his suitcase down on the bench.

"Just keep your clothes on when we're around and we'll be all good." Roman warned the two who smirked at each other.

"Can't make promises on that one, big guy." Seth joked as he rested his chin on Olivia's shoulder.

"Seth." Olivia giggled at the look on Dean's face. "You gonna throw up, Dean?"

"If you two get anymore nauseating, than yes." Dean declared, taking off his leather jacket. Olivia giggled again before locking eyes with Seth who smiled at her, the adoration clear in his eyes.

"How are we gonna keep this private now?" She asked him.

"We'll find a way, sweetheart. We'll find a way." Seth said. "Just be careful tonight on RAW. If I'm in trouble, don't worry about it. Just keep your focus on who we're going after tonight."

"And who's that?" Roman asked, a curious look on his face.

"John Cena." Seth smirked.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So Seth and Olivia had their first kiss! I hope you liked it, it was my first time writing a first kiss scene in a long time haha. Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to leave a review! =) xx**_


	8. You're all an Injustice!

_**A/N:**_ _Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter and again, don't forget to leave a review once you have finished reading this!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own WWE. I only own Olivia Evans._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Before she accepted Dean Ambrose's offer, she was just another Diva in NXT. But that all changed when she accepted and was brought up onto the main roster along with Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns. Now, she will forever be known as the First Lady of The Shield. Rollins/OC_

* * *

 **RAW 10** **th** **December, 2012**

After getting her hair and makeup done, Olivia was walking down the hall back to the locker room. There were many stares from her co-workers as Olivia was walking like she ruled the joint. There was a cocky smirk on her face and her strides had a purpose. Deciding to dress in black high-waisted shorts and a black tank top, she also had a new addition to her attire: a black SWAT vest like her boys had. Black knee high boots adorned her feet and her hair was loose around her shoulders.

"Well would you look at that. Olivia Evans, alone, without her boys." A voice said and it made her turn around.

"Orton." She greeted the Viper, a curious look on her face.

"I have to say, I owe some payback to your little group after what you did to me two weeks ago." Randy said. "But… why would a pretty girl like you be with some boys like them… when you can be with someone like me? A multi time World Champion. Can't you see it sweetheart? I certainly can. We can be the WWE's ultimate power couple." Randy said, twirling a strand of her hair around his finger.

"Oh my God." Olivia stepped back, glaring at him in disgust. "First of all, do not flirt with me ever again! Second of all, I would never leave my boys for a snake like you. I know what you do with Diva's, Randy. You sucker them in, fuck them and then leave them. Well guess what, Randy? I'm not like other divas. If you ever so _look_ at me again, me and my boys will make sure you get the punishment you deserve." Olivia spat at him before storming back to her locker room. When she walked inside, she slammed it shut gathering stares from her teammates. "What?" She snapped.

"Alright Evans, what happened?" Dean asked from where he was stretching.

"Randy Fucking Orton is what happened!" Olivia hissed before starting to pace up and down the room. "Asshole tried to convince me to ditch you guys and join him! And then he hit on me!"

"He. What?" Seth asked in a low deadly tone, standing up and crossing his arms.

"You heard me! He fucking hit on me! He called you boys! I want him destroyed. He's an injustice!" Olivia demanded as Seth grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him.

"We'll destroy him in due time, Olivia. But right now, we've got Cena to deal with." Roman said.

"What did you say to him?" Seth asked her, looking at her intently and Olivia swallowed when she saw the anger in his eyes.

"I told him I would never leave you guys." Olivia muttered, reaching up and running a hand through his hair in an effort to calm him down. "I know who I want and it's definitely not him." She continued, now playing with the ends of his hair.

"And who do you want?" Seth asked her, clearly calming down but the look in his eyes stayed the same.

"Welll, he has two toned hair… he's the NXT Champion and my teammate… and he's standing right in front of me right now." Olivia whispered in his ear and Seth smirked at her.

"Good answer." He said, pulling her into a heated kiss, wrapping his arms around her back and drawing her to his chest. Olivia kissed him back, tangling her hand into his hair and wrapping her free arm around his back.

"Get a room, god damnit!" Dean groaned when he saw what the pair was up too. Roman just rolled his eyes in amusement as Seth and Olivia continued to make out like a pair of teenagers.

"Fuck. We need somewhere more private." Seth groaned in frustration as he and Olivia broke apart for some air. Olivia just nodded as she tried to calm her racing heart and stepped away from Seth only for him to wrap his arm around her.

"Calm down." Olivia whispered to him, her mood a lot calmer than what it had been when she walked into the locker room. "I'll make it up to you when we get to the hotel tonight." She promised him and Seth smirked as RAW began on the TV in their locker room.

"I'm surprised that Ryback hasn't come out and demand that we face him." Roman commented as Sheamus and Dolph Ziggler opened up RAW arguing. Later on in the night, AJ Lee decided that it was a smart idea to walk into the men's locker room to see John Cena.

"Are you actually kidding me?" Olivia raised her eyebrows as John told her not to come out for his match later tonight. "Oh that is perfect." Olivia smirked. "I don't have to worry about her crazy ass now." She said.

"I agree. If AJ is out of the picture, then you can join in on the attack on Cena." Dean nodded as the four began to stretch in preparation for their interference in the main event, with Olivia using Seth to balance herself when she stretched her legs.

"Don't get me wrong, I respect the guy outside the ring but, I hate the fact that he seems to be in the main event all the time. We need young blood like us to make it interesting again." Olivia commented and the guys nodded in agreement.

"You got that right, baby girl." Roman nodded in agreement, rolling his shoulders. "He's been in the main event for way too long."

"Also, I love how you convinced wardrobe to get you a SWAT vest like us." Seth said, planting a kiss on Olivia's shoulder.

"I thought I would match you guys. Just wait until you see the attire I have planned for TLC." Olivia looked up at him and Seth raised his eyebrows. "I talked to Sandra earlier before on the phone," She said.

"As long as there is no sparkles or shit like that." Dean warned her.

"Don't worry Deano, that's not how we roll so there won't be any sparkles or shit." Olivia laughed. "There's going to be a lot of black and leather though." She smirked.

"Well shit." Seth muttered.

* * *

Later that night in the main event, it was John Cena vs Big Show and Dolph Ziggler was on commentary. The Shield was hanging out near the crowd all in different places, making sure that no one could see them and were watching the match closely. Roman had made sure that Olivia was with him so that he could lift her over the barricade if needed.

Olivia rolled her eyes when she saw John raise his hand for the Five Knuckle Shuffle, before smirking as Big Show chokeslammed him. "Again, I respect the guy, but it's the same old shit with him." She said to Roman.

"It does get the crowd going though." Roman replied as Cena kicked out at two and Big Show looked out into the crowd in frustration.

"True." She nodded as Big Show signalled for the Knock Out punch. As he tried to punch John though, John ducked underneath and lifted Big Show up for the AA. "Go! Go! Go!" Olivia commanded when she saw Seth slide into the ring and her and Roman sprinted down the stairs. Instead of waiting for Roman, Olivia vaulted over the barricade easily and slid into the ring, kicking every part of John that she could see.

"Rumours all day long, that Ambrose, Rollins, Evans and Reigns were here!" Michael Cole said.

Dean and Seth lifted John up for Roman to head-butt him as Olivia walked around the ring, a proud smirk on her face as she waved over to the commentary team and Dolph. "Heyyy guys!" She called out to them and Dolph looked at her, raising his eyebrows. "Lovely night to see Cena get some justice, right?" She said before walking over to her teammates.

"Olivia Evans is… interesting… she's hot though!" Dolph said.

"Put him through the table!" Olivia instructed Seth, Dean and Roman who smirked at her in response before Seth and Dean got out of the ring and moved the table that was in front of the announce team into the ring. Dean continued the assault on John as Roman declared that he wanted ladders as well and Olivia and Seth set up the table in the corner.

"Might as well get some chairs, then!" Olivia grinned over at her boyfriend who laughed and nodded as Dean slapped John.

"Evans! Wanna join in the fun?" Dean shouted at her and Olivia's grin turned into a smirk as she walked over to Dean as he held up John for her.

"Same old shit!" She declared loudly and the fans in the front row burst out laughing at her declaration. "This is what you get!" She screamed before delivering a round house kick to his stomach. "Boys! Put him through!" She commanded, pointing at the table as Roman entered the ring.

The four surrounded John before Kane's pyro went off, causing Olivia to scream in fright and cover her ears. "GOD DAMNIT! WHEN WILL THEY LEARN?!" She screamed in frustration as Kane, Daniel Bryan and Natalya ran down to the ring.

"Focus on Natalya!" Seth instructed Olivia just before three of their four opponents at TLC slid into the ring and Natalya and Olivia started to brawl with each other. The two divas continued to throw punches at each other as they moved around the ring before Olivia pulled Natalya into a clothesline, causing the older diva to crash down to the mat.

Smirking, Olivia flicked her hair back and took a bow to the booing of the crowd. "I AM A LADY. I'M THE FIRST LADY OF THE SHIELD!" She screamed before kicking Natalya out of the ring.

"Did… did Olivia just call herself a lady?!" Jerry Lawler asked.

"She called herself the First Lady of The Shield on twitter. She must think she's above all the divas!" Michael said as Olivia looked around her to see her boys still brawling with Kane and Daniel with Cena looking around. Smirking at him Olivia took a few steps back before running and diving through the ropes onto Natalya. The two divas tumbled down to the ground with Olivia landing on her back.

Hissing in pain, Olivia stood up holding her back and pulled Natalya up as well before the veteran diva hit her with a right hand, causing Olivia to stumble back as Sheamus' music hit and the Irish Superstar sprinted down to the ring and went right after Dolph who had, along with Big Show, started to assault John.

"This is madness!" Olivia shrieked, looking around in the ring. Natalya saw how distracted the younger diva was and capitalised on this by throwing her into the barricade and Olivia screamed in pain, holding her lower back.

"Never be distracted!" Natalya told her standing over her. Olivia glared up at her before striking her in the stomach and standing up and throwing Natalya into the ring and entered it herself, still holding her back.

"You alright?" Roman asked her as he stood on Kane's face. Olivia nodded and stomped on Natalya, making sure that she stayed down.

 **FEED. ME. MORE!**

"Of freaking course!" Olivia rolled her eyes as the crowd roared when Ryback's music hit. Said Superstar came running down to the ring as The Shield stood in the ring, ready for him. Seth, Roman and Dean leaned on the ropes, egging Ryback on, only to get a ladder thrown in their faces from their enemy.

"NO!" Olivia screamed in horror, seeing that their numbers game wasn't working like it normally did. "Guys! Get up! Get up!" She yelled as Ryback entered the ring. Seth was the first one up, only to get a spinbuster from Ryback. Then Dean was taken down by a boot and was set up for a powerbomb before Olivia and Roman launched themselves at Ryback to stop him.

Kane and Natalya had gotten up and dragged their two enemies away from Ryback and started to strike them. "Get away! Get away!" Olivia commanded Natalya as she stumbled over to a turnbuckle. Turning, she saw Natalya still coming after her, she elbowed her in the face before climbing the turnbuckle and performed a missile dropkick to the Canadian Diva, taking her down yet again as RAW went off the air with the brawls still going.

Looking around, Olivia saw Daniel stomping on Seth, Ryback taking on Roman and Dean and Kane were brawling over in another corner. "We have to get out of here." Olivia muttered to herself. "GUYS! We need to go!" She screamed before elbowing Daniel in the back in an effort to get him away from Seth. Quickly rolling out of the ring as he turned around, she pulled Seth out of the ring as well, placing his arm around her neck to support him.

"Ro! Dean!" She yelled and the two got in a few more hits before they got out of the ring and came over to her and Seth. "Let's go!" She screamed over the crowd and the four quickly retreated back to their locker room.

Once they were back in the safety of their locker room, Olivia began to calm down a bit. "Everyone ok?" She asked, getting a thumbs up from Roman, a grunt from Dean and a nod from Seth. "That was out of control!" She said.

"No shit it was." Dean replied, catching his breath. "Nice dive out of the ring, by the way, Evans." He said. "But it needs some work. We'll practice it tomorrow before the Smackdown taping if you'd like." He offered.

"Yeah. I'd like that." She nodded as she gathered her clothes she was going to wear for the road trip to Bridgeport. After changing into a pair of black leggings, a black shirt with a denim jacket over it and she kept her boots on, Olivia came out of the bathroom to see the guys were ready to go as well. "Babe? Are you all good to drive tonight?" She asked Seth who nodded as they exited the locker room and towards the parking area.

The four placed their suitcases in the trunk of the car that Roman had hired out and Olivia turned to get into the passenger seat of the car, since she and Dean were still banned from sitting in the back seat together, and saw that AJ Lee was glaring daggers at her. Olivia just smiled and waved at her before sliding into the car. "I'm pretty sure I'm on AJ's shit list," She laughed as she plugged the address of their hotel in Bridgeport, Connecticut into the GPS. "She was giving me a death glare just then."

"Are you scared?" Seth teased her as he started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Of her? Nope." She shook her head. "She's just a little girl who hates it when things don't go her way."

"Or she's just insane." Roman chimed in from the backseat.

"That too." Olivia nodded looking back at her teammates with a grin. "So, can we do something to Randy tomorrow?"

"I'm thinking that son of a bitch needs to be taught a lesson. We should do it backstage." Dean suggested.

"Ambrose, I like the way you think." Seth smirked.

* * *

The next morning, Olivia woke up to find herself on top of Seth, with his arms wrapped around her tightly. Smiling at the position they were in, she entertained herself by tracing patterns on Seth's chest while he slept, working her way up his abs to his face, stroking it gently. Deciding to wake him up in the best way possible, she started to kiss his neck before moving up to his jawline. She felt his arms tighten around her briefly, in a tell-tale sign that he was waking up. Smirking to herself, Olivia continued to kiss his jawline before moving up to his cheek before she saw Seth open his eyes.

"Good morning." She whispered, smiling at him.

"Good morning, sweetheart." He said back, smiling sleepily at her. "Did you sleep well?" He asked, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Yeah. I did." She said, moving so that she hovered over him. Seth smirked as he raised one of his hands to her hair and pulled her closer. "Did you?" She breathed against his lips.

"Considering that I woke up to see the most beautiful girl in the world in my arms? Yes. Yes I did." Seth said before kissing her. Olivia kissed him back as Seth tangled his hand in her hair and Olivia tangled her legs with his as the two continued their morning kiss. Their tongues darted between their mouths as both fought to dominate the kiss.

Seth broke the kiss, flipping Olivia over and began to kiss her neck before finding her sweet spot, between her shoulder and neck. Olivia moaned, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around Seth as he began to suck at that spot, leaving a red mark once he was done. "Fuck, Seth. Now I've gotta wear makeup on that or something." Olivia muttered as Seth looked at her smugly when she opened her eyes.

"I'm not sorry about that, sweetheart." He said before he got hit by a flying pillow, courtesy of Dean Ambrose. "The fuck, Ambrose?!" He groaned, glaring at their teammate as he got off Olivia and sat next to her, pulling her to his chest.

"There's other fucking people in the room, remember?!" Dean snapped at the two of them as Roman looked on in amusement from his bed.

"Sorry Dean." Olivia giggled, kissing Seth on the cheek. "But Seth is too cute in the morning."

"You guys make me want to throw up." Dean replied as he got up to go to the bathroom. "Next time, we're getting two rooms with a connecting door or a suite or somethin'." He declared.

* * *

"Alright, Evans, what you need to do with your dives is that you don't need to be so straight." Dean said later that day in the ring at the arena. The four had the ring to themselves as the crew set up around them, having arrived early to the Smackdown taping so that they could work on their moves. "Curve your body only a little bit, you'll hit your opponent later." He added as Seth moved into position on the outside of the ring, a safety mat behind him. Roman and Seth were going to take turns in catching Olivia so that she could have practice on both smaller and bigger opponents.

"Watch." Dean said before taking a few steps back and running towards the ropes and diving through them. Seth caught him easily and the two landed safely on the mat. "See what I mean?" He said, standing up and helped Seth up, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Yep!" Olivia nodded, jumping up and down on the spot a bit to loosen herself up.

"Alright. Go for it." Dean said and Olivia nodded.

"I'll catch you, sweetheart, don't worry." Seth gave her a smile that almost made her melt before she focused again and took a few steps back. Running to the ropes, she dove through them, bending her body slightly and she collided with Seth who caught her and the two fell onto the mat.

"Good!" Dean nodded in approval.

"Hi." Olivia smiled down at Seth before pecking him the lips quickly and stood up. Shaking his head and chuckling, Seth stood up as well.

"Alright Roman, you're turn." Dean said to Roman who nodded and moved over to the safety mat. Olivia slid back into the ring and proceeded to do another dive through the ropes. Diving onto Roman was much harder, both figuratively and literally, since he was built differently to Seth, but Roman caught her easily and they landed on the mat.

"Not bad, baby girl." Roman nodded at her as they stood up.

"Thanks, Ro." Olivia said as Dean walked over to them.

"Well done, Olivia. Now I want you to do one on me. I want to feel how you land on your opponent." Dean ordered. For the rest of the afternoon, the four proceeded to practice their ring moves on each other. Olivia even did Frostbite off the turnbuckle onto Dean. Once they had had enough, the four headed back to their locker room to get ready for the taping.

Olivia had decided to wear a black tube top with her SWAT vest over it in an attempt to hide the hickey that Seth had given her that morning. She also had on black high-waisted distressed jeans and black combat boots with a heel. Her hair was in its natural wavy state, in yet another attempt to hide this morning's activities and she had her makeup dark and smoky, bringing out the green in her eyes. While they waited for the taping to start, Olivia took out her phone and sent out a new tweet to her followers.

 _Livvy_EvansWWE:_ _ **Learnt some new moves today in the ring! Dearest Nattie won't know what has hit her on Sunday! #AlwaysImproving #FirstLadyOfTheShield**_

Once the taping was under way, Olivia led her boys through the hallway with a purpose. Spotting the person they were after, the diva smirked. "Hey, Orton!" She called out before slapping him hard. "Get him, boys!" She commanded and Seth, Dean and Roman surrounded Randy before pushing him into a nearby table. Noticing there was a camera crew nearby, Olivia turned to them. "Film this!" She commanded before turning back to the assault on Randy.

Noticing that the table had been broken, Olivia stomped on Randy with the toe of her boot, making sure not to hit Randy with the heel, not wanting to break her shoes that she had just gotten a couple of weeks ago. "Do you like, that Randy?!" She laughed, crouching down near his face as Randy looked up at her, eyes unfocused.

"Where you at now?! Come on Randy!" Seth yelled as Roman head butted the Viper, causing him to close his eyes.

"Perfect!" Olivia giggled as Dean clapped her on the shoulder. Bending down, Olivia blew him a kiss before Dean motioned for them to leave. Olivia practically skipped next to Dean as they made their way back to their locker room. "Man, I love my job!" Olivia grinned as she sat down on the couch.

"Are you happy now, baby girl?" Roman asked her, chuckling in amusement at her antics.

"Extremely!" Olivia nodded as the taping of Smackdown continued. Later in the broadcast, Matt Striker was outside the medical room, giving an update on Randy's condition, saying that the doctors had said that Randy had suffered a separated shoulder and could possibly have a concussion.

"Whoops." Olivia said innocently as Seth sat next to her on the couch and she snuggled into him as JBL and Josh Matthews hyped up Miz TV, where the guests would be Team Hell No.

"Guys, I have an idea." Seth said, standing up from the couch and looking at his teammates.

"We interrupt Miz TV?" Roman smirked.

"Yeah we do… but we do it on the big screen… with a camera." Seth laid out his plan and his three teammates nodded in agreement. The four walked out of their locker room to an empty corridor, with Olivia grabbing a hand held camera on the way. Seeing a monitor near them, they watched as The Miz welcomed everyone to Miz TV and then introduced Team Hell No.

"Daniel, I'll start with you since I've known you since you started in the WWE." Miz began. "How does it feel…?"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait… hold up. How did feel? Who are you, Oprah?" Daniel questioned and Olivia stifled a laugh. "Kane and I have been in anger management for months, talking about our feelings and the time for talk is over. Now it's time for action. And on Sunday, all that anger that they say I have, will be unleashed with tables, with ladders, with chairs all over The Shield until they are lying in this ring, _begging_ for the pain to stop!"

"Is he serious?" Olivia looked at her teammates, disbelief on her face.

"And when they're begging, do you know what I'm gonna say to them, Miz?" Daniel asked him. "Do you know what I'm gonna say?"

"No I…"

"I'm gonna say… NO." Daniel said. "NO! NO! NO!" He screamed at the crowd as they chanted 'YES' back at him.

"The Shield made the biggest mistakes of their lives by attacking us because the end result is that Daniel and I are finally on the same page and that's bad news for everyone else. You see, now that Daniel has discovered his inner monster, we are unstoppable and we will use tables," Kane said.

"YES!" Daniel shouted.

"We will use ladders!"

"YES!"

"We will use chairs!"

"YES!"

"And we will love every single second of it!"

"YES! YES! YES! YES!"

"That's it. Boy's, get ready." Olivia said, turning on the camera. Once it was rolling, Olivia picked it up and aimed it at her. "Is this thing on? It is? Great," Olivia smirked, looking at her teammates. "Hey guys, it's me, Olivia Evans!"

"I'm Dean Ambrose." Dean said, turning the camera towards him.

"Seth Rollins here!"

"Roman Reigns."

"We are The Shield! And we've been listening to you guys make empty threats. You wanna find out what happens to The Shield?" Dean asked.

"Why don't you ask Randy Orton? The Viper! He got justice! He made his move on me… but he picked the wrong diva." Olivia smirked, focusing the camera back on her.

"Justice! Justice is what happens! We are the harbingers of justice in WWE and you two, Natalya and Ryback are four of the main perpetrators of injustice and we have dealt with you swiftly and efficiently." Seth declared as Olivia let out a dark chuckle and Roman turned the camera on to himself.

"Your actions… forced our hand." Roman declared.

"Danny boy! You think you're protected hiding behind that big monster Kane?" Seth asked mockingly.

"Kane… what about you? Where's that Big Red Monster I watched was I younger? Because all I say is an idiot walking around in a mask." Olivia smirked. "Oh no, wait… that was our doing. That was The Shield's doing." She laughed, wrapping her arms around Dean and Roman's shoulders.

"Just 48 hours until you see that The Shield brings the sword and justice will be served!" Dean smirked.

"Why wait til Sunday?" Kane asked and The Shield chuckled, exchanging grins with one another.

"Finally… something we agree on." Roman said before Olivia shut off the camera.

"Let's go!" Olivia cheered as they walked to the upper levels of the arena. Leading her boys over the railing nears the fans, Olivia waved at Team Hell No. "Hey guys! Up here!" She called out as the spotlight focused on them.

"Ready to go?" Dean asked his teammates and they nodded, staring down Kane and Daniel. Dean motioned for them to go and they split up. Olivia and Roman went one way and Dean and Seth went the other. Walking down the stairs, Olivia and Roman exchanged smirks with each other.

"We've got this." Olivia chuckled as the camera focused on the two and Roman nodded in response. Just then, a familiar guitar riff hit and Natalya's music played throughout the arena. The Canadian Diva walked out and Oliva's smile was wiped off her face and a ugly scowl replaced it.

"Oh man! Look at the look on Olivia's face!" Josh Matthews said.

"What is Natalya doing out here?! She has no business out here! This is between Team Hell No and The Shield!" JBL complained.

"THIS IS NOT PART OF THE PLAN!" Olivia shrieked in frustration.

Natalya just smiled up at her before looking behind her.

 **FEED. ME. MORE!**

"Oh come on!" Olivia screamed as Ryback walked out to stand next to Natalya. Olivia and Roman looked at each other before looking over at Seth and Dean as Ryback and Natalya made their way down the ramp and into the ring to stand with Team Hell No.

Olivia stood on the railing, looking over at her team's opponents, concern evident in her green eyes. She did not want to have another repeat of last night's brawl, wanting her and her boys to stay as fresh as possible for the match on Sunday.

"We can't afford to go into this match injured." She muttered to Roman as Ryback led the crowd in a 'Feed Me More' chant. "SHUT UP!" She screamed at Ryback and the crowd.

"Let's go baby girl, they're not worth our time tonight." Roman said pulling her back up the stairs as Seth and Dean also moved back up. Once they were back up to where they originally were, the four stared down their opponents.

"You're all dead on Sunday, do you hear me?! You're all going to be destroyed! You'll be nothing by the time we're done with all of you! You're all an injustice to this business!" Olivia screamed at them, leaning over the railing to get her point across. "Especially you! I will destroy you!" She pointed at Natalya. "You can't beat me!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: And we're almost to TLC! That will be the whole next chapter plus some Seth and Olivia fluff thrown in haha. Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to leave a review! =) xx**_


	9. We're Bringing the Sword

_**A/N:**_ _Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites guys! So this is going to be a huge chapter haha. 30 minute matches are not fun to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter and again, don't forget to leave a review once you have finished reading this!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own WWE. I only own Olivia Evans._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Before she accepted Dean Ambrose's offer, she was just another Diva in NXT. But that all changed when she accepted and was brought up onto the main roster along with Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns. Now, she will forever be known as the First Lady of The Shield. Rollins/OC_

* * *

 **TLC, 2012**

As Olivia walked into the arena along with her teammates, she could feel the excitement from the other superstars. There was something special about a Pay-Per-View and for one of those to be dedicated to Tables, Ladders and Chairs, well the excitement was almost through the roof. It had been announced that there would be a Santa's Little Helper Diva Battle Royale on the preshow, with the winner facing Eve Torres for the Diva's Championship later that night. Both Olivia and Natalya were not competing in the Battle Royale due to their own match and for some reason, AJ Lee wasn't in it as well, despite being advertised to participate.

When the four went into their locker room, Olivia immediately wrapped herself around Seth once the door was closed, wanting to be as close to him as possible. During their run of houseshows this week, Seth and Olivia had almost been caught out by their co-workers when they would come backstage with their arms around each other. Only a reminder from Olivia would get the two to separate until they were back in the locker room.

"Are you nervous?" Seth asked her, tracing patterns on her arm.

"A little bit. But that's normal, right?" She asked him and he nodded. "I've never been in a match like this before, in SHIMMER the most extreme match I was in was a no DQ match." She admitted.

"You'll be fine, sweetheart." Seth promised her as the two moved over to their suitcases to get their ring attire out and Olivia headed into the bathroom to get changed.

Her brand new attire that she had picked up from Sandra earlier that day consisted of a black, short sleeved crop top and a modified SWAT vest that showed part of her stomach along with black leather shorts with a studded belt and black knee pads and black wrestling boots. She also had on long fingerless gloves in black that went up to her elbow as well to complete her look. Once she was done getting changed, Olivia walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her hoodie to throw over her attire when she went to get her hair and makeup done.

"I'll be back!" Olivia called out to Seth, Roman and Dean, walking out of the locker room and slipping her Roots of Fight hoodie on. After finding the hair and makeup station, Olivia sat down in one of the chairs as the hair stylist started to brush her hair. "I'm thinking curls and pulled to one side?" Olivia suggested and the stylist nodded and plugged in her curling iron.

"Olivia." A voice said to her left and Olivia turned to see Triple H standing near her.

"Hunter! Hi!" Olivia smiled at him as the stylist began to work on her hair.

"How are you feeling, kid?" He asked her, leaning on one of the surrounding crates.

"I'm a bit nervous, but my excitement is overpowering it." Olivia admitted. "I cannot not wait to go out there and kick some ass."

"That a girl." Hunter nodded approvingly. "I have to say, you've made quite an impact while up here. People are really taking notice of you and we've booked you for some radio interviews tomorrow before RAW."

"Gotcha." Olivia nodded.

"And you know, if you keep up what you're doing, you'll be booked for maybe a TV appearance and magazine covers. You'll give us the press we need. You're young, new to most of our audience and you seem to be great with the fans when you get the opportunity to say hi." He commented.

"Well, the fans are why we do this, right? Even though they love to voice their opinion about me whenever I'm on TV." She chuckled.

"And that's the best part about this job, whether they choose to love you or hate you. It truly is the greatest job in the world," Hunter said before checking his phone. "I've gotta go, but tell the guys good luck for your match tonight and try not to go too psychotic. We kinda need Natalya, ya know." Hunter chuckled and Olivia grinned sheepishly. "Good luck, kid."

"Thanks Hunter." Olivia smiled as he walked away from her. The hair stylist continued to curl her hair with the two making small talk as she did so. Once she had finished her hair and sprayed at least a can of hair spray to make it stay to one side, the stylist smiled in approval.

"Well, I think that turned out well." She commented and Olivia nodded in agreement.

"It looks fantastic! Thank you!" She smiled before the makeup artist started on her makeup. Once the makeup artist was finished, several divas had also come and gone getting last minute touch ups as the preshow was about to start. Some, like Cameron, Naomi and Kaitlyn had wished her luck for her match even though they admitted they had told Natalya the same thing, others like Tamina and Alicia Fox had completely ignored her.

For her makeup, the makeup artists had used a dark brown lipstick on Olivia's lips as well as lip liner. She also had a dark lip liner. She also had done her eyes dark with black winged eyeliner and black eyeshadow.

Thanking both the hair stylist and makeup artist again, Olivia got up and started to walk back to her locker room. However, before she could get there, she felt someone grab her arm and turn her around roughly. "AJ." She greeted the smaller diva. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"How. Dare. You." AJ was glaring at her. "How dare you and your teammates put your hands on my John? He could've been hurt before his ladder match!"

Olivia just laughed in response. "Oh AJ, the reason why we did that was because he's an injustice. We did that because he takes up the spotlight when we newer and younger superstars should be there. And guess what? The fans fucking loved it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a match to get ready for." She finished and turned around, leaving a fuming AJ in her wake. Getting her phone out Olivia sent out a new tweet.

 _Livvy_EvansWWE:_ _ **Tonight is the night you'll see why we're about justice. Watch closely. We're bringing the sword. #TLC**_

* * *

Later that night, The Shield had made their way up into the crowd. Before they made their entrance and were away from the crowd, the four quickly went over their strategy one last time.

"Stick to your chosen opponent unless one of us are in trouble then go for it, Liv stay away from Kane and focus on Natalya and raise some hell." Seth smirked and the other three nodded. He pulled Olivia into a hug and kissed her briefly. "Let's do this!" He declared and the four walked to their chosen entrance.

"Are you ready, baby girl?" Roman asked, dumping a water bottle over his hair as they heard CM Punk chewing out the crowd from his skybox.

"As I'll ever be." Olivia nodded as she bounced up and down a bit. "We're going to be fine. Just let me get a few hits on Kane, please?" She asked.

"If Seth is distracted," Roman muttered. "Get a chair ready." He smirked as they heard Kane's pyro go off.

"And that is why I love you." Olivia grinned in excitement.

"But be careful, ok? Only if Kane is down." Roman warned her as they heard Daniel Bryan's music hit and the crowd launched into 'YES' chants.

"I can do that," She smirked. "I can't believe that these yes chants have gotten so popular." She commented.

"It's insane. It's hilarious that Daniel hates it. He started it." Roman nodded in agreement. The four continued to do some last minute stretches in front of the growing crowd that had appeared shortly after they had arrived.

"Here we go." Olivia said to Roman who held his hand up for a fistbump. Olivia returned the gesture before their brand new entrance music hit.

 **Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta.**

 _ **Shield.**_

Heavy guitar riffs echoed through the arena and the four walked out before walking down the stairs with Olivia in the lead.

"And their opponents, at a combined weight of 817 pounds, Olivia Evans, Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins, The Shield!" Justin Roberts announced their arrival. They had decided Olivia's weight would be added for the night, giving them an even more intimidating factor.

Olivia looked around at the crowd as she and Roman walked one way and Seth and Dean went the other. There were some signs for them but there were also fans booing them. Shrugging, she looked out to their opponents as they continued to walk down to the ring and directed her stare at Natalya.

"Get her, Olivia." Roman muttered as he lifted her over the barricade and jumping over it himself only to be met by Kane and Olivia and Natalya immediately locked horns in front of the announce table as the bell rung.

The two divas traded blows with each other before Natalya threw Olivia into the ring post. Olivia grabbed her nose before checking that it wasn't bleeding. Thankfully, it wasn't and she kicked Natalya in the stomach, causing the Canadian Diva to double over. Olivia grabbed her by the hair and threw into the ring apron before she heard a thud over to her left. Glancing over, she saw that Seth had been thrown into the barricade by Daniel.

"Shit." She muttered under her breath but she continued to focus on Natalya, knowing that Seth would be fine. Natalya had stood up while she had been distracted but Olivia grabbed her and threw a right hand at her. Continuing on the attack, she rolled Natalya into the ring, seeing that Ryback and Dean were also duking it out in there.

A 'Goldberg' chant started as Olivia picked up Natalya and attempted to whip her into the corner only for the older diva to reverse it and Olivia hit the turnbuckle with her back. Hissing in pain, the First Lady of the Shield quickly moved out of the way as Natalya ran at her. Shoving Natalya out of the ring, she noticed that the guys were targeting Ryback and she moved in to join on the fun.

"Natalya?" Dean asked when he saw her.

"Taken care of for now." Olivia replied before stomping on Ryback. The four continued the attack before Ryback pushed all of them away and she stumbled back, hitting a turnbuckle. She watched in horror as Ryback clotheslined Seth out of the ring, causing him to hit the ground hard before Dean dropkicked Ryback to the outside as well and he motioned for Seth to get back in the ring.

Sighing in relief, Olivia looked around before seeing Kane with a ladder. "ROMAN!" She yelled, pointing to where Kane was but Seth flew in and dropkicked the ladder into Kane's ribs. Olivia then felt her feet being taken out from underneath her as Natalya grabbed her legs, causing her to hit the ring face first. Screaming, Olivia was pulled out of the ring by Natalya and was then hit with a forearm to the face.

"When will you learn not to be distracted by your boys?" Natalya shook her head with her hands on her hips. "Rookie." She taunted.

Olivia glared as she stood up before slapping the taste out of Natalya's mouth. The Canadian Diva stumbled back a bit and Olivia went on the attack. She threw Natalya into the barricade before unleashing a barrage of kicks to her stomach as Natalya curled up in an attempt to protect herself. Flicking her hair back, Olivia looked back up into the ring to see Ryback hitting both Seth and Dean with a ladder continuously.

"Not on my watch!" She said before searching under the ring for something. Smirking as her hand touched something cool, she pulled out a steel chair and slid into the ring and smacked Ryback across the back as hard as she could. It didn't seem to affect her opponent though as Ryback turned around and snarled at her.

"You should not have done that, missy." He said before advancing on her with the ladder in his arms. Olivia's eyes widened as she took a few steps back. Seth and Dean were struggling to get up after those ladder shots and watched on in horror as Ryback lifted the ladder before Roman came in with another steel chair and jabbed Ryback in the ribs with it.

"Thanks, Ro!" Olivia smirked before rolling out of the ring and grabbing Natalya and throwing her into the ring. Grabbing her discarded steel chair, she lifted it up to the boos of the crowd and brought it back down, hitting Natalya on the back, causing the Diva to scream out in pain. "YOU LIKE THAT?!" Olivia screamed at the crowd, a cocky smirk on her face.

"Olivia Evans is just _dominating_ Natalya here!" Michael Cole said.

"She's the First Lady of The Shield! Of course Roman, Dean and Seth would've taught her how to destroy her opponent!" JBL replied.

"Again!" Olivia declared, her look turning deadly as she raised the chair to hit Natalya again before it was ripped from her hand. Turning around, she saw that Daniel Bryan had gotten back into the ring and was holding the chair in his hands, shaking his head.

"GIVE THAT BACK! I WASN'T FINISHED WITH IT!" Olivia yelled at him.

"No!" Daniel replied, throwing the chair outside the ring.

"YES!" Olivia screamed back.

"NO!" After Daniel said that, the crowd decided to join in, chanting either 'YES' or 'NO' whenever Daniel or Olivia said it.

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Oh for the love of…" Olivia rolled her eyes before attempting to kick Daniel in the stomach only for him to grab her leg. "Are you kidding me?!" She was now trying to balance on one leg.

"I didn't want to do this." Daniel admitted before placing her leg down and hitting her with a kick, causing her to double over. "But you left me no choice." He said before walking over to Kane who was targeting Roman over in the corner.

"Shit." Olivia hissed under her breath, knowing that she couldn't go near Roman when Kane was fresh and dominating like he was. Seeing that Natalya had rolled out of the ring during her exchange with Daniel, Olivia looked at the turnbuckle as an idea formed in her head. Climbing it, she balanced on it precariously as Natalya slowly stood up. "Hey, Natalya!" She yelled and as the older diva turned around she launched herself off the turnbuckle, hitting Natalya causing both divas to crash to the floor to the applause of the crowd. Rolling off Natalya in an attempt to collect herself, Olivia heard the ref make a two count and hoped that it was one of her boys who made the cover.

Crawling over to the ring apron, Olivia slowly hauled herself up to see Seth jump off the turnbuckle at Kane, who caught him with a right hand and went for the cover.

"KICK OUT!" She screamed at Seth as she stood fully upright, holding her back while the crowd chanted that they wanted tables. Seth kicked out at two and Kane rolled out the ring to grab another chair.

Olivia looked over at Dean who was on the other side of the ring and he gave her a look. "Natalya!" He reminded her and she nodded before turning around and seeing that Natalya was still recovering after her crossbody. Picking her up, Olivia gave her another forearm before slamming her into the barricade again. Hearing Seth's shout, she turned around to see him sandwiched between a ladder and Kane holding up a chair, about to hit the ladder and Seth again.

Olivia could only watch in horror as Kane smashed the chair against the ladder again and again, causing Seth to scream out in pain. Thankfully, Dean was there with a chair and jabbed it into Kane's ribs.

"Did you see the look on Olivia Evans' face when Kane hit Seth Rollins?" Jerry asked.

"Sheer horror was on her face!" Michael agreed.

"She just witnessed her teammate getting hit with a ladder and a steel chair! Of course she's going to be worried!" JBL argued in Olivia' defence as she got into the ring and went straight to Seth.

"Let's get you out of here!" Olivia said as she grabbed Seth's hand and began to help him out of the ladder only to get hit in the back by something hard. Screaming in pain, Olivia collapsed to the ground as Natalya blew some of her hair back, a triumphant smile on her face as she held the steel chair in her hands and the crowd burst into cheers.

Natalya dropped down and covered Olivia, only for her to kick out just after two. Picking the younger diva up by the hair, Natalya whipped her into the turnbuckle just as Dean did a DDT to Kane on a steel chair. Natalya clotheslined Olivia into the turnbuckle causing her to slump down onto the mat. Natalya then hit a dropkick before dragging Olivia out of the corner and locking in the Sharpshooter.

Olivia had never felt pain like this in her life. Screaming in pain, she tried to elevate herself to keep the pressure off her back and crawl towards the ropes with the added weight of Natalya. Seeing how close she was to the ropes, she reached out a hand to grab them only for Natalya to drag her back into the centre of the ring. Shaking her head when the ref asked if she wanted to tap she looked around for her teammates and saw long black hair out of the corner of her eye.

"ROMAN!" She screamed at him. Roman looked up from where he was before standing up and running over to her and Natalya. He stared at Natalya causing her grip to loosen on Olivia's legs and Olivia quickly moved out of the Sharpshooter and pulled Natalya down by the hair.

Going for the cover, Olivia hooked Natalya's leg as the ref counted but Natalya kicked out at two. Groaning in in frustration, Olivia looked up at Roman before he helped her up only to be thrown out of the ring by Ryback as the 'Goldberg' chants started up again from the crowd. Olivia stumbled back a bit as Ryback again advanced towards her before Dean made the save, pouncing on Ryback and pounding at him as Olivia kicked Natalya before pulling her up by the hair and under her arm.

"My turn." She smirked before hitting Natalya with Frostbite as Seth hit Ryback with a ladder. Knowing that Natalya would be out of it for a while, she limped over to Seth who was on the mat, trying to catch his breath as Dean smashed a ladder on Ryback.

"You ok?" She asked and he nodded. The two walked over to Ryback and Olivia kicked him in the stomach before dragging him over to the ladder only for Ryback to push them into the mat. Rolling away from him, Olivia made it to the ring ropes and pulled herself up into a sitting position, trying to catch her breath and watching in horror as Ryback clotheslined both Seth and Dean and then advance towards her.

"Finally." He smirked. "It's feeding time, missy!" He declared before pulling her up to the cheers of the crowd.

"Let go of me! Let go of me!" Olivia shrieked, smacking him in the chest before getting whipped into the ropes. Bouncing off them, she ran towards Ryback and got a massive clothesline for her troubles, causing her to black out for a second. Coughing, she moved slowly to a turnbuckle to recover only to see Seth and Dean get a double suplex onto the ladder. "No!" She shrieked as she stood up shakily, green eyes searching for Roman.

"Finish it!" Ryback yelled to the crowd before picking up Dean and Seth before Roman came in and saved the day, jabbing Ryback in the stomach. Olivia sighed in relief before picking up a steel chair near her and smashing it down on Ryback's back.

"Pass it to me, Evans!" Dean ordered her and Olivia threw the chair to him and he caught before bringing it down on Ryback. He then hit Ryback again as Roman brought the ladder over and hit Ryback with it. Seeing the position he was in, Olivia couldn't resist as she looked over at Seth, Dean and Roman.

"HOLD HIM UP!" She yelled and Seth and Dean smirked, understanding what she was going to do. Once they held up Ryback, Olivia delivered her roundhouse kick to his stomach before Roman cleared the Spanish announce table.

"GET UP FOOLS. WE'RE TAKIN' THIS SPOT!" He roared at them as Seth and Dean pulled Ryback outside of the ring and Olivia hopped onto the ring apron and leant against the ropes, her own smirk appearing on her face as she watched her boys work. Roman roared, signalling for the triple powerbomb and Dean and Seth got Ryback ready.

"ARE YOU ALL WATCHING?!" Olivia shrieked at the crowd who either cheered or booed at her statement before Seth, Dean and Roman triple powerbombed Ryback through the table, causing it to break. "Bye-bye, Ryback!" She laughed before hopping off the apron and onto the ring floor and joined the guys in congratulating them before Daniel Bryan took them out with a suicide dive.

Seth quickly threw his arm out behind Olivia's head so that she wouldn't hit her head on the floor as they all crashed to the ground. "Shit." He groaned in pain.

"I hate him." Olivia muttered, rolling off Seth's arm and away from them so that she wouldn't get hurt as Daniel went after Seth, Dean and Roman causing the crowd to break into 'YES' chants. Leaning against the barricade, Olivia watched as Seth, Dean and Roman surrounded Daniel before she stood up, only for Natalya, who had recovered from earlier to throw her into the ring apron.

Screaming in pain, Olivia grabbed her lower back as her opponent threw her back into the ring as Daniel did the same with Seth. Daniel tossed a chair to Natalya and the two hit Seth and Olivia with the chairs as hard as they could.

Olivia screamed as she held her lower back before she felt someone pull her out of the way. "You ok, Olivia?" Dean said in her ear.

"I want iceeee." Olivia groaned and Dean snorted.

"Get up, Olivia. Finish her. I need psychotic Olivia right now." He ordered. Olivia took a deep breath before she let her mind go blank and a sick smile came over her face. She stood up and faced Natalya who looked shocked that she was even standing. Olivia speared her to the ground, slamming her head into the mat before getting up and grabbing the chair. She jabbed it into Natalya's stomach before tossing it aside and whipping Natalya into the ropes.

"Do you see the change in Olivia?! Look at that smile!" JBL exclaimed as Natalya grabbed the ropes. Olivia just let her smile grow wider before clotheslining Natalya over the ropes and onto the ground as Dean power slammed Daniel into the mat along with a steel chair.

"Dive, Olivia! Dive!" He encouraged and Olivia did not need to be told twice. She ran and dived through the ropes and landed on Natalya, causing her to hit the barricade. Olivia burst out laughing as she stood before taking a mocking bow as the crowd cheered.

Rolling back into the ring, she looked at Dean who nodded in approval before motioning over to Daniel. "Give me a chair!" She yelled and Dean tossed her the chair he was using. Lifting it up, she brought back down and hit Daniel as hard as she could.

"Atta girl!" Dean grinned as Seth leant against the ropes, holding his ribs. Seeing how his girlfriend was behaving, he walked up to her before whispering in her ear.

"That's enough, sweetheart." He said, sending shivers up and down her spine. Olivia nodded before backing into a turnbuckle as she watched Seth set up a table and Dean smash Daniel's face into a chair. Walking over to Seth, holding her back from the chair shots earlier, she helped him turn the table upright. The two then walked over to Dean as he power slammed Daniel onto the chair again before laying the chair on his stomach.

"My turn!" Olivia said and Dean nodded. Olivia stomped as hard as she could on the chair as Dean ordered Seth to set the table up into the corner. Looking at the crowd with a proud smile on her face at the fact that she and her boys were dominating, Olivia then crouched down to talk to Daniel. "Oh Daniel… such an injustice." She shook her head. "We told you we were going to bring the sword… and look what has happened." She laughed, standing up as Dean and Seth picked him before pushing him into the table.

Looking over at Roman who was taking care of Kane outside the ring, the two exchanged smirks at the fact that all four of their opponents were down. Roman slid into the ring and watched Dean and Seth balanced themselves and Daniel on the table which was balancing on the ring ropes.

"Oh God." Olivia muttered in concern before Seth and Dean did a double superplex off the table and Roman went for the cover on Daniel.

"1! 2!" The ref counted before Kane slid into the ring and broke the pin up as Olivia moved over to check on both Seth and Dean. Roman ran over to Kane but Kane dropped the ropes, causing Roman to fly over them and hit the floor.

Dean ran over and pounded on him, with Seth holding Olivia back, not wanting her to get hurt. "Seriously! Let me at him!" She screamed at Seth who just shook his head and grabbed Kane along with Dean and pushed him into the table like they did with Daniel earlier on.

Shaking her head in exasperation, Olivia rolled out of the ring to see what was going on with Natalya. She saw that Ryback was stirring out of the corner of her eye before not worrying about it, deciding that they would do something later to him if needed. Walking over to Natalya, she saw that the veteran diva as in a sitting position.

"Not coming after me, Nattie dearest?" She asked, a taunting smile on her face.

"You really need to show some respect." Natalya replied, glaring at Olivia.

"I'll show respect when I want too. You're a phenomenal wrestler but, I don't plan to show you respect just yet." Olivia admitted before pulling her up and the two divas began to brawl around the ring yet again, not showing any signs of slowing down before Olivia saw Seth lying on the ground, clutching his leg. "Seth!" She whispered in horror before kneeing Natalya in the stomach and pushing her to the ground. Running over to Seth, she helped him sit up.

"Are you ok?!" She asked as she kept a wary eye on Natalya.

"I'm fine, Liv. I just got pushed off the table." Seth replied as if it was no big deal.

"Pushed off the…" Olivia shook her head. "You know, if this was any other profession I would question why you did that." She chuckled before helping him stand up, watching the ring action closely. Together, the two watched as Kane chokeslam Dean through a chair, covered him and Roman broke up the pin attempt. "Go around and hit Kane from below." She ordered Seth who nodded as Roman and Kane tumbled out of the ring together.

Olivia then focused on Natalya who was clutching her head. Picking her up, she slapped Natalya before rolling her into the ring and setting up the ladder in a corner of the ring. Hearing a crash, she looked over to see that Roman had speared Kane through the barricade. Laughing a bit as Seth and Roman buried Kane under chairs, part of the announce table and the barricade, she then picked up Natalya and whipped her into the ladder, causing the Canadian Diva to scream out in pain. Olivia went for the cover but Daniel pulled her off to the cheers of the crowd and at the count of two.

"Why?!" She screeched at one half of the tag team champions as the crowd began a 'This is awesome' chant. Daniel smirked and shrugged before Natalya rolled her up. Kicking out at two, Olivia stomped on Natalya before a loud pop from the crowd made her turn around. "NO!" She screamed when she saw Dean in the No Lock. "SETH! ROMAN! GET IN HERE!" She yelled. Seth slid into the ring only to get locked in the No Lock as well before Roman broke it up.

Roman picked Daniel up only for Daniel to slide out of his grip and lock in the No Lock. "Oh for crying out loud!" Olivia hissed before stomping on Daniel, breaking his hold on Roman. Dean quickly took over from her and started to kick and stomp on Daniel and Seth joined in as well. Olivia grabbed a chair and stood it up properly. "Guys! On the chair!" She commanded and Seth and Dean smirked. Grabbing Daniel, they lifted him up in preparation before Daniel jumped out of their grip and started to kick them as the crowd chanted 'YES' with every kick.

Olivia rolled her eyes, now annoyed at the fact that Daniel kept fighting back and climbed the turnbuckle. "HEY DANIEL!" She yelled. Daniel stopped with his kicks and turned around, only to be hit by a missile dropkick, courtesy of Olivia.

"That's how you do it!" Olivia said, dusting off her hands as she got up before mockingly doing Daniel's yes chant to loud boos from the crowd. "YES! YES! YES! YE... AHHH!" She screamed as Ryback dragged her off her feet as he got back into the ring. He clotheslined Dean out of the ring before tossing Seth easily over his head.

"No! You're meant to be over there! We powerbombed you!" Olivia screeched as frustration began to seep into her. This was not part of the plan. Why did something wrong always happen in this match?

Olivia watched in horror as Ryback did a big boot to Roman's face before throwing Seth onto Dean who was on the outside and then giving Roman a spinebuster. Finally, he turned his attention to Olivia who scrambled back as fast as she could until her back hit the ropes. "Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" She screamed at Ryback who only smirked at her. Fear was evident on her face as the Big Guy picked her up and placed her on her feet. Olivia looked at him curiously before her unasked question was answered as he stepped to one side and Natalya speared her through the ropes and onto the floor.

The veteran diva got out of the ring and picked Olivia up by the hair only for the younger diva to elbow her in the stomach, causing her grip to loosen. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Olivia shrieked before whipping Natalya into the steel steps.

"OH MY GOD!" Jerry Lawler yelled.

"Olivia Evans just whipped Natalya into the steel steps!" Cole said.

"What an awesome move by the First Lady of The Shield!" JBL praised as Olivia doubled over in exhaustion before looking at what was happening in the ring. Ryback had just hit Shell Shocked and Dean and was going for the cover. Sliding into the ring, Olivia broke up the cover along with Seth and Roman before rolling onto one side, trying to catch her breath before standing up only to be picked up by Ryback and thrown across the ring.

"Boys…" Olivia muttered weakly when she lifted her head and saw that Roman and Seth were currently battling Ryback up the ramp and Dean was in the ring near her. "Dean." She called out and he came over to her.

"You ok, Olivia?" Dean asked, concern evident in his blue eyes.

"I'm fine. Just help me up." She said and Dean helped her stand up, making sure that she was steady on her own feet before he let go of her. "Thanks. Now go help Ro and Seth." She ordered, grabbing the ring ropes to support herself. Dean nodded before sliding out of the ring only to fall face first onto the floor. "Idiot." She rolled her eyes good naturally before getting out of the ring herself and helped him up. The two looked and heard a crash and saw Roman on the floor, holding his head. Seth ran up to Ryback and hit him from behind only to be slammed down onto the ramp for his troubles.

"Dean! You've gotta go, now!" She commanded, nodded before falling to the floor again, obviously exhausted. "Or just crawl there, that's good too." Olivia commented as Seth climbed one of the ladders only for Ryback to pull him down and kicked him in the stomach. "DEAN!" Olivia yelled, panic starting to set in and Dean came to his senses. Getting to his feet and grabbing a chair, Dean tore up the ramp and hit Ryback in the back with the chair.

Olivia limped up the ramp as well, grabbing a chair that had been discarded sometime earlier in the match, just to be sure as Seth sent a ladder crashing down onto Ryback while Dean and Roman continued to hit Ryback with chairs.

"Liv! Join in!" Seth said, limping over towards another chair and Olivia smirked before smacking Ryback with a steel chair. Seth also hit Ryback with his own chair a couple more times before pushing a table along with Roman and Olivia as Dean dragged Ryback over to them. The four lifted Ryback onto the table before Seth looked up at the tallest ladder near them as the other three members of The Shield pounded on Ryback. Roman looked up and pointed at the same ladder Seth was looking at.

"Wait… what?!" Olivia hissed, concern evident on her face as Dean encouraged Seth to climb.

"He'll be fine, baby girl." Roman promised her as they held Ryback down.

"Hey! Hey! Get back down to the ring! I've got this! Finish this!" Seth ordered the three of them.

"But…"

"I know what I'm doing, Liv! Go!" Seth ordered and Olivia swallowed thickly and nodded before she slowly moved back down to the ring along with Dean and Roman, leaving Seth to deal with Ryback. Olivia didn't look back as she headed back down to the ring until she heard the crowd screaming and only then did she turn around to watch on the big screen only to see Ryback climbing the ladder after Seth.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion to Olivia as she watched Ryback push Seth off the ladder into nearby tables, causing all of them to splinter in half thanks to how hard Seth landed on them and then he was just lying there, barely moving at all.

"SETH!" Olivia screamed in horror and Dean and Roman turned around at her scream. "No! Go and finish this! I need to get to Seth!" She yelled at them and they nodded before going back to the ring. Olivia on the other hand, ran back the way she came, and straight to Seth.

Ryback was looking at her curiously. "I suggest you go back to the ring if you don't want us to win." She growled at him, barely containing her fury. Ryback realised what she meant and desperately moved towards the ring.

"Seth…" Olivia said in a much softer tone as she cleared the debris from the tables away from him. "Please be awake… please be awake…" She repeated to herself, not caring that some of the fans were taking photos of her. "Oh thank God!" She cried in relief when she saw Seth's brown eyes looking at her, a dazed look in them.

"Liv... I told you to go back." He groaned as she lifted his head into her lap.

"I think Dean and Roman have it covered." She smiled slightly when she heard the bell ring and Justin Roberts announce them as the winners. "Are you alright?" She asked, stroking his hair.

"My head fucking hurts. Actually, my whole body hurts." Seth admitted as their music played throughout the arena.

"I can't believe he did that to you. He's psycho." Olivia said as she shooed the referees away who had tried to come and help Seth.

"Did he hurt you at all?" Seth asked her.

"That whole match hurt me babe, so he contributed to it." She replied as Dean and Roman walked up the ramp. Seeing the position their other two teammates were in, they quickly rushed over to them and helped Seth up. Olivia stood up and supported Dean as they walked away from the tables that Seth had crashed through.

"We won." Olivia let a smile breakthrough when she realised what had happened. "We actually won." She said as the camera focused on them. Seth fell slightly as Roman hit one of the chairs that was hanging from the titantron. Dean quickly fixed it up and Olivia moved into to support Seth along with Roman.

"That's what happens!" Dean yelled at Ryback who was glaring at them from the ring. Seth fell forward and Olivia and Roman let him sit down.

"Easy, darling." Olivia cooed as she wrapped an arm around him while Roman supported him up. "Ro, we need to get him to medical. I'm worried." She said.

"You and me both, baby girl." Roman agreed. Olivia returned her worried gaze back to Seth as the arena darkened for the producers to get ready for the next match and clear the debris from their match.

* * *

The Shield stumbled backstage, with Dean and Olivia supporting each other and Roman carrying Seth on his back. They got to the trainer's room, with all of them getting checked out just to make sure none of them had any major injuries before the medical staff told Olivia, Roman and Dean to go so that they could check out Seth, who was lying on the medical bed.

Even after a massive protest from Olivia, the three were now waiting outside for news on their two-toned hair teammate, with some of their co-workers coming over and congratulating them on their match while they waited. The three had icepacks with them and Olivia had placed hers on her back.

"Olivia." A voice said and she looked up to see Natalya looking at her, clutching her stomach. "You did great out there. The future of our division is safe with someone like you on our roster." She said.

"Thanks Natalya." Olivia said. "You were great too. I do respect you, thank you for being my opponent at my first PPV." She nodded. Natalya smiled before limping off.

"You did really well, baby girl." Roman said, leaning back on the wall. "I think you and Natalya did some great spots."

"Thanks, Ro." She smiled before turning her attention to Dean who was pacing up and down the hallway while they waited for news on Seth. "I think we all did well."

"Well of course. We won." Dean replied as he grabbed his back and moved his icepack from his ribs to his back. "Shit my back hurts." He muttered.

"Join the club Deano." Olivia chuckled, closing her eyes she got more comfortable on the crate while they waited for someone to come out. A few minutes later, the door opened and the head doctor came out.

"He's fine. No concussion, he's just going to have a major headache and a bit of a bump on his head. I would recommend that he sleeps on the way to Philadelphia tonight, don't let him drive. And plenty of ice." He told them and Olivia let out a sigh of relief as two of the trainers helped Seth walk out.

"Thanks doc." She smiled as Roman and Dean took over from the trainers in supporting Seth. The four walked back to their locker room. Once they got inside, Roman and Dean sat Seth down on the couch and Olivia knelt down in front of him. "Seth? Darling?" She said in an effort to get his attention.

"Hey sweetheart." Seth muttered, focusing his eyes on her and Olivia frowned when she saw that he still had a dazed look in his eyes.

"I need you to place this icepack on your head, alright? I'll be back, I just need to get changed. Dean and Ro are here as well, ok?" She told him and Seth nodded before she stood up and looked over at Dean and Roman who had already stripped their SWAT vests and shirts off. "Guys, you might need to help him get changed." She told them and they nodded as Olivia grabbed some street clothes to have a shower and get changed.

After having a quick shower, knowing that the boys needed to shower as well, Olivia changed into a black oversized sweater and grey leggings along with her UGG boots. When she walked out, Dean pulled Seth into the bathroom to have a shower and help him get changed. Olivia settled onto the couch to watch the rest of the PPV and placed an icepack on her back again. Grabbing her phone, Olivia sent out a new tweet.

 _Livvy_EvansWWE:_ _ **Told you. #TLC**_

She then scrolled through her mentions from the fans before she saw a tweet from a fan that caught her eye. It was a blurry photo of her and Seth at the end of the match, with Seth's head in her lap and was captioned:

 _ **Damn, Livvy_EvansWWE really cares about WWERollins #TLC #TheShield**_

"Ro." She said and Roman looked up from where he was. Holding up her phone, she showed him the photo.

"Don't worry about it, Olivia." Roman said. "Fans haven't seen anything else between you two so you guys will be fine."

"You're right." Olivia nodded as the bathroom door opened and Dean helped Seth out, both dressed in street clothes. "I've got this, Dean." She said, standing up and helping Seth sit back down on the couch. Grabbing his icepack, Olivia placed it on the back of his head.

"He fucking complained the whole time he was in the shower." Dean mumbled as he pulled on his leather jacket. "He wanted you there." He said to Olivia and she just shrugged and smiled.

"Thanks, sweetheart." Seth said wrapping his arm around Olivia and pulled her into his side. "Do we have to stay for the rest of the PPV?" He asked her.

"Yes babe. We do." Olivia replied and Seth groaned in response before wincing as the pain intensified in his head. "It's ok. We'll leave as soon as the main event is finished." She said reassuringly before exchanging a concerned glance with Roman. "You can sleep on the way to Philly." She promised him and Seth nodded before sitting up and then laid down, resting his head in Olivia's lap.

"Poor baby." Olivia cooed. Seeing Seth act like this had her really concerned. She just hoped that he would be ok with sleep on the way to RAW tonight. But she couldn't but feel triumphant in their victory tonight. Their teamwork had been faultless. Leaning down, she pressed a kiss to Seth's head as they continued to watch the PPV.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Like I said at the beginning, this was a HUGE chapter to write. Next chapter will be the Slammy Awards plus Olivia has her radio interviews. Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to leave a review! =) xx**_


	10. That's What Happens!

_**A/N:**_ _Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites guys! Just a quick notice, I have put all of Olivia's outfits on Polyvore! If you are interested in checking them out, just search my username: lill23501 and you'll see all of her outfits on there, including the ones she wears in this chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter and again, don't forget to leave a review once you have finished reading this!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own WWE. I only own Olivia Evans._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Before she accepted Dean Ambrose's offer, she was just another Diva in NXT. But that all changed when she accepted and was brought up onto the main roster along with Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns. Now, she will forever be known as the First Lady of The Shield. Rollins/OC_

* * *

As soon as the main event had finished, which saw AJ Lee push John Cena off the ladder so Dolph Ziggler ended up winning, The Shield had left the Barclay's Centre so they could get to their hotel in Philadelphia as soon as possible in order for Seth to get as much recovery time as he could. Since Roman was the least banged up of the four of them and Olivia wanting sit in the back seat to keep an eye on Seth, it was decided that the Samoan was going to drive.

They still didn't trust Dean to drive.

It was going to take the team two hours to drive to their hotel in Philadelphia and they wanted to leave before the traffic started with the fans all trying to get back to their hotels or their homes. New York traffic was always crazy, no matter what time of day or night it was.

Olivia settled in the middle seat, next to Seth who immediately rested his head on her shoulder and went to sleep almost as soon as they pulled out of the parking lot. Olivia instinctively wrapped her arm around his shoulder and rested her head back on the heard rest.

"So it's the Slammy Awards tomorrow night." Olivia commented to Dean and Roman. "Some legends are apparently meant to be there to present awards."

"I heard Ric Flair is meant to be there tomorrow." Dean said as Roman drove through the streets of New York.

"Ric Flair?!" Olivia repeated, a huge smile coming to her face. "Oh man! This is going to be great!"

"I take it you're a Ric Flair fan?" Roman chuckled as Olivia tried to contain her excitement.

"Well duh! He's one of the best of all time." She giggled as Seth groaned before wrapping his arms around her, snuggling into her even more.

"Stop moving." He muttered sleepily to her.

"Sorry Seth." She whispered, looking up to see Roman and Dean exchanging amused glances.

"He's like a sulky kid when he's hurt." Dean sniggered.

"He's a puppy." Olivia smiled, kissing the top of Seth's head, causing him to smile in his sleep.

"Sulky kid." Dean countered, a smirk playing on his face as he and his female teammate began their usual playful car trip argument.

"Puppy." Her smile widened into a grin.

"Sulky kid."

"Puppy!"

"Sulky kid and you know it, Evans."

"Puppy and you know it, Ambrose."

"Children." Roman chimed in. "If you don't want me to leave you on the side of the road then I suggest that you shut up." He threatened them and Dean and Olivia exchanged grins.

"We got Dad mad." Dean whispered loudly and Roman growled before pulling over to the side of the road. "I was joking!" Dean added hastily as Olivia laughed.

"Good going, Deano."

* * *

The next morning, Olivia was the first member of her team up, having to get up early for her radio interviews. She had been emailed her schedule for the day and her first interview was at 10 in the morning. She slipped out of Seth's arms who looked better after a good night's sleep. They had booked a suite for the two nights they were going to be here in Philadelphia, deciding that they would leave for Smackdown on Tuesday morning since none of them had to do any promotions before the live event in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania.

When she got into the bathroom, Olivia turned around and saw that she had wicked bruises on her back, legs and arms. Sighing, she took a shower before applying the deep heat cream that Roman had left on the sink to try and get the bruises to fade during the day.

For her interviews, Olivia had decided to dress in a pale pink sequin wrap blouse, white cross bandaged mini skirt with white tights underneath since it was winter and she didn't want to be cold and to hide her bruises. She also had a tan leather jacket and light brown laced up wedge boots. She had straightened her hair and had pale pink eyeshadow to match her blouse and a peach coloured lip gloss on her lips.

Grabbing a breakfast bar, the Diva stepped out of the hotel room and headed down to the lobby where one of WWE's PA members was waiting for her. Greeting him, she asked if she had time to order a coffee before they left. He nodded and Olivia grabbed a coffee from the Starbucks that was in their hotel before they headed out of the hotel.

"Hey… is that Olivia Evans?" She heard a fan ask as they walked passed the small crowd who had started to wait outside their hotel even though it was 9 in the morning. Olivia looked up and smiled at the fans and they immediately started to call out to her.

"I'll see you guys when I come back, alright?" She called out before sliding into the car. Once she arrived at the first radio station, the blonde placed on her sunglasses and got out of the car and walked into the radio station, sending a text to Seth as she did so:

 _Message to: Sethie_

 _Hi handsome! Just checking if you're feeling ok after last night. I should be back to get a quick gym session in with you guys before the show tonight! xx_

Olivia walked into the radio studio as a song was playing. The host of the morning show, who introduced himself as Sam, told her that the interview would last about 10-15 minutes.

"Just put these headphones on and speak into the mic and let our crew do the rest." He smiled at her.

"No worries." Olivia nodded as she placed her sunglasses into her bag and placed the headphones on. Sam held up a finger as the song ended before he took a deep breath.

"And welcome back to our morning show! You are listening to Sam and I have a very special guest with me in the studio: she calls herself the First Lady of The Shield, had an awesome match at the TLC Pay-Per-View last night and she is here in Philadelphia for Monday Night RAW tonight, WWE Diva: Olivia Evans!" Same introduced her.

"Hello Philly!" Olivia greeted the listeners cheerfully.

"First of all, welcome to Philadelphia." Sam smiled. "Is it your first time here?"

"Thank you. I actually have been to Philadelphia when I was wrestling on the independent circuit." Olivia replied.

"Oh, awesome! Second of all, how are you feeling after your match last night?"

"Sore." She laughed. "I've got some awesome bruises on my back."

"I can imagine! Folks if you don't know, Olivia was one of the two divas to compete in a TLC mixed tag team match last night. Could you tell our listeners what a TLC match is?"

"It's a Tables, Ladders and Chairs match. So it's a match that had no disqualification and we could only win it by pinfall or submission and we could bash our opponents as much as we'd like. It sounds really brutal, now that I think of it, but it's a lot of fun." She answered.

"It really does." Sam chuckled. "But you guys were definitely match of the night. You and Natalya went to town on each other and the guys were great too. Speaking of, how did the rest of The Shield pull up? Especially Seth Rollins after that table incident?"

"We're all a bit sore. I actually left them sleeping to come here this morning since we arrived at like 1 in the morning." She chuckled. "Seth was pretty banged up, which I'm sure that you all saw after the match but he's fine. He slept the whole way here."

"That's good to here! Now, the WWE are here tonight for Monday Night RAW, which I'm sure you're excited for."

"Yes, we are. It's actually the Slammy Awards tonight so there might be some surprise appearances tonight."

"And what are the Slammy Awards?" Sam asked.

"The Slammy Awards are something that we have at this time every year. The WWE gives awards to Superstars and Divas in different categories," Olivia explained and the PA who was watching them nodded in approval. "It's kind of like our Oscar awards season. We have categories such as Superstar of the Year, Diva of the Year, OMG moment of the year."

"That sounds great! And there are tickets are still available?"

"Yes, tickets are still available so make sure you get them and come down to the Wells Fargo Centre for the best night of your life!" She smiled.

"You heard the Diva, go and buy those tickets! I'll be there for sure. I want to see the fallout from TLC live." Sam admitted. "Speaking of tonight, are you and your boys going to make an appearance tonight?"

"Oh Sam, I'm not going to tell you. You guys will have to get tickets tonight or watch it on the USA channel tonight." She replied, giggling a bit.

"I'll be waiting for you guys to show up tonight. I'm a huge fan of The Shield. You guys have awesome chemistry together."

"Aw, thank you."

"You guys are already huge, that's for sure. Attacking John Cena was an awesome play on your part, in my opinion. And your match last night really put you on the radar."

"Yeah, I got a lot of hate from his fans from that," Olivia laughed. "All of us did actually on twitter, except Dean. He has a twitter but only because he was forced to get one. He hates technology."

"Well it certainly got you guys more known! Now tell me about your nickname. How did you come up with the First Lady of The Shield?"

"It was on Smackdown a couple of weeks ago, I called out to Daniel Bryan that he should turn around instead of being distracted by us. Dean said that I was so nice," Olivia made quotation marks in the air and made the word's 'so nice' sarcastic. "So I said that I was a lady and that they should call me the First Lady of The Shield. Completely joking of course, but then I thought about it and liked it and called myself that on twitter. The fans loved it and it kind of took off." Olivia chuckled.

"The commentators have been calling you that whenever you appear, JBL especially." Sam noted.

"Yeah, JBL is awesome. He supports what we do, having seen us down in NXT."

"Tell us about NXT, Olivia. It's starting to become quite a thing."

"NXT is our developmental system. Triple H has taken over it and has made it so much better. We do tapings at Full Sail University in Orlando and we have some awesome up and coming Superstars and Divas that will be taking WWE into an amazing future."

"Could you name some of the Divas and Superstars that are currently down there?" Sam asked.

"I'm telling you now, the Divas that you will need to watch are Paige and Emma. Those two girls are amazing wrestlers, I've learnt so much from the two of them. And Bayley. She's only just signed with the WWE a few weeks ago but I've seen her matches on the independent circuit and she will be incredible when she debuts." Olivia smiled.

"You're close to those three girls, aren't you? I've seen the photos on twitter and Instagram."

"Oh for sure. I can't wait for those girls to show the WWE Universe what they're made of." She nodded.

"And the superstars?" Sam asked her.

"Adrian Neville for sure. And Corey Graves." She replied. "I think those two guys are going to be huge."

"Finally, who would you like to wrestle now that you're on the main roster apart from Natalya and Eve Torres?"

"Ummm…" Olivia had to think about it. "I would love to go up against Kaitlyn, she's improving every day. Layla as well. I think she's great."

"And unfortunately, we have to finish there. Thank you so much for coming in this morning, Olivia."

"Thank you for having me." She replied.

"Like Olivia said, WWE is here in Philadelphia for Monday Night RAW tonight at the Wells Fargo Centre! Tickets are still available so make sure to purchase them as soon as possible!" Sam said before ads started playing and he took off his headset. "That went really well. Can we get a photo so we can put it on our twitter?" He asked her.

"Sure!" Olivia nodded, standing up and taking off her headset. The two posed for a photo for the radio's twitter page before Olivia headed off for her next interview.

* * *

After a few more interviews, Olivia had arrived back at the hotel. Like she had promised the fans, she stopped for photos and signed some autographs for them before heading back inside. The blonde diva pushed the button for the elevator and waited for the elevator to come. Her phone began ringing as she waited and she saw Paige's face light up her screen.

"Hello, my British Love!" Olivia beamed, answering the phone.

"Pumpkin!" Paige said. "I saw what you are wearing today on twitter. Talk about an angel."

"Aww thanks, Paige." She chuckled. "As Billy says, I'm the angel to your devil." She joked.

"You got that right! Anyway, how are you feeling after last night? That was fucking brutal!"

"Sore as hell." Olivia replied as she got into the elevator. "TLC matches are so much fun." She said sarcastically.

"I bet they are! And how's Sethie dearest? Everyone has been talking about what happened at the end."

"I left him in my bed this morning." She said smugly and Paige gasped. "Sleeping, silly! There was no way I was going to let him do any extracurricular activity after the match. You should've seen him when we got backstage. He had this dazed look in his eyes. It was horrible."

"Fuck," Paige muttered. "What did the doctor say?"

"No concussion, thank God. Just a very sore head." Olivia chuckled, leaning up against the elevator walls. "He slept like the whole way to Philly."

"I think sleep would be best for him," Paige agreed. "Anyway, what the hell do you want for Christmas?" She asked.

"I don't know. Get me something interesting." She answered as the elevator doors opened and she stepped out on her floor. "What the hell do you want?"

"A vibrator." Paige joked. "Nah. Get me tickets to A Day to Remember or something."

"Got it." She said, opening her hotel room door and waving over at Dean and Roman. "You sure you still don't want that vibrator?" She teased Paige, giggling at Roman and Dean's faces when they heard her words.

"Put it in my present to be sure." The Raven Haired Diva laughed. "Anyway, pumpkin, I have to go. Don't do anything too crazy on RAW tonight! Also, say hi to those boys of yours for me!"

"Will do, my love! Give my love to Emma and Bayley!" Olivia said before hanging up the phone and jumped on the couch between Dean and Roman who were watching a movie. "So, what are we watching?" She asked.

"The Hangover." Roman replied.

"Awesome. Where's Seth?" Olivia asked, having not spotted her boyfriend since she had walked into the room.

"Found a Crossfit place in the city." Dean said, tossing some popcorn in his mouth. "He said he would be back soon."

"So he's ok?" She smiled.

"As ok as he can be. Also, who the fuck are you buying a vibrator for?" Dean asked.

"Paige." She giggled. "She wanted it for Christmas."

"That girl." Dean shook his head and Roman rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Oh yeah! And she said that next time you're in Orlando, Roman to give her a call." She said to her Samoan teammate.

"Did she?" Roman asked and Olivia nodded before settling back to watch the movie with them. After watching the boys sneak into Mike Tyson's house, the room's door opened and Seth walked in. Looking up from her spot, Olivia beamed before leaping up from the couch and jumped onto Seth.

"Whoa!" Seth said, stumbling back before steadying himself and Olivia as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Hi!" She said before kissing him on the lips in greeting. Seth eagerly kissed her back, dropping his gym bag on the floor.

"Get a room!" Dean called out, rolling his eyes and Olivia responded by flipping him off and continued to kiss Seth, tormenting him with a combination of teeth and tongue.

The two only separated for oxygen requirement and Seth kissed her on the nose, causing her smile to become wider.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him, hopping off him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Much better. I think that sleep last night did the trick." Seth said as Olivia took off her jacket and tossed it so that it landed near their room.

"That's good." She nodded. "You look so much better than you did last night." She added.

"Thanks, sweetheart." He replied. "How's your back?"

"I just jumped on you. I think that explains how I am." She pointed out and Seth chuckled as they moved back to the couch. Olivia sat back down in her spot and Seth sat in front of her, causing her to automatically start playing with his hair as they continued to watch the movie with their teammates.

* * *

 **RAW, 17** **th** **December, 2012**

Monday Night RAW was a place of excitement with the Slammy Awards in full swing. To keep an eye on proceedings, The Shield had decided to rent out a skybox for the night to watch the Slammy Awards. Olivia had decided to wear a leather tank top along with her SWAT vest, black high waisted shorts and black suede peep-toe ankle boots. Her hair had been pulled up in a high ponytail and her makeup was dark and smoky.

It seemed to be going fine before Ric Flair came out to present Superstar of the Year, which turned out to be John Cena. John ended up giving the award to Ric and CM Punk and Paul Heyman came out and the WWE Champion was not happy. He listed Cena's losses for this year before running down Ric. Ric then challenged him to come and beat him in the ring.

Olivia watched in concern as Ric walked down the ramp and entered the ring. Punk and Paul taunted Ric for a bit before Punk hit Flair with the crutches. He then performed Ric's signature taunts and went for another hit with his crutches before Ric poked him in the eyes.

"Oh, he's done it now." Dean muttered and his teammates nodded, Olivia slipping her hand into Seth's and giving it a squeeze.

"We're going after him, aren't we?" She said and Seth nodded.

"I know he's one of your favourites but he's going after our injured WWE Champion and that's an injustice." He said as they watched Ric put Paul in the Figure Four Leglock. Ric then talked up how much he loved Philadelphia and said he was going to die here in the ring or with a woman in Philadelphia.

"Ew. Who would want to sleep with him?" Olivia made a face at the thought of sleeping with the Hall of Famer causing her teammates to laugh. "Anyway." She sent a look over at the producer who was near them. "Hit our music!" She commanded and the producer nodded, sending word backstage.

 **Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta.**

 _ **Shield**_

The crowd instantly started booing as their music hit and The Shield walked out of the skybox and the spotlight instantly focused on them. Olivia smirked as she basked in the crowd's attention as she and Roman went one way and Dean and Seth went the other.

"Come on down, kids!" Ric said to them and motioned for them to bring it on.

"I didn't want to do this." Olivia said to Roman as RAW cut to a commercial break as they descended down the stairs.

"We have to, baby girl, he went after Punk." Roman replied as they stopped at the barricade, staring down at Ric who was strutting in the ring and wooing. Roman lifted her up over the barricade and jumped over it himself. The four surrounded the ring before Kane's pyro went off and Team Hell No ran down the ramp.

"OH COME ON!" Olivia shrieked in frustration before diving out of the way as Kane came straight towards Roman as RAW came back on the air. Noticing that Seth and Daniel were going at it, Olivia made her way over there just as Dean knocked Ric down to the ring mat. "Dean!" She yelled and pointed over at Seth and Daniel. Dean rolled out of the ring and took down Daniel as Olivia got into the ring to make sure everything was going as planned.

"Olivia Evans is acting like a general right now!" Michael Cole commeneted. "She acts like she runs this ring!"

"She's in the most dangerous team in WWE! Of course she runs this ring when The Shield are around!" JBL replied.

"Over there!" Olivia shouted to Dean and Seth, pointing at Kane and Roman. The two ran over there before Seth and Roman threw Kane into the barricade. Looking over at Ric and then at her teammates, she nodded and Dean smirked at her. They rolled into the ring before holding him up.

"Oh come on! She isn't going to do this to Ric Flair?!" Michael said.

"I wouldn't put it past her…" Jerry Lawler replied.

"You shouldn't have challenged Punk!" Olivia declared before biting her lip and looking at Seth and Dean, hesitating, not wanting to do this to a Hall of Famer. The two nodded and she then performed a roundhouse kick to Ric's stomach, making sure she didn't hit him with the heel of her shoes.

"GET AWAY FROM THE TABLE!" Roman commanded the commentators and Olivia rolled out of the ring to help him clear the announce table. Seth and Dean rolled Ric out of the ring before Dean knocked Ric to the ground with a right hand. "Get him up!" Roman ordered.

"ARE YOU ALL WATCHING?" Olivia screamed as Seth and Dean hauled Ric up to the boos of the crowd.

"Do you wanna take a ride?!" Roman asked Ric before roaring as Dean and Seth got Ric into position for the triple powerbomb. Olivia let a small smirk come to her face as she heard the protests of the commentators, now enjoying what was happening a bit as her more sadistic side began to show.

 **FEED. ME. MORE!**

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" She screamed as the crowd burst into cheers at Ryback's music. "Roman, go!" She shrieked at him, panic starting to set in as Ryback stormed down the ramp. Seth pushed Olivia behind him as Dean ran to intercept the Big Guy only to be picked up and slammed into the barricade.

"Stay here!" Seth ordered her before running over to where Roman was being pounded on by Ryback. Olivia stood back before she hit something solid and turned around. Kane was up and staring her down.

"No." Olivia breathed, her eyes wide with fear as she looked up at the Big Red Monster as he smirked at her. She tried to step back but she was rooted to the spot with fear. Panic was filling her and she then did the only thing that came to her mind.

"SETH!"

Seth looked over at her scream and saw who she was with. His brown eyes widened, panic filling his body before running over to his girlfriend. Kane saw him coming however and met him with a right hand. Olivia quickly ran to the other side of the ring and grabbed a steel chair. Running back she jabbed Kane in the ribs with it, knowing that they would be still hurting from the previous night. Once he doubled over in pain, she lifted it up and brought it down on his back as hard as she could.

Kane however, only stood up and looked at her, tilting his head to the side. "No…" Olivia said, fear filling her voice as Kane advanced on her slowly. This was a position she did not want to be in. Kane had tombstoned women in the past and she knew that he would do it to her without hesitation. "Kane… please." She begged him, dropping her chair only for him to throw her into the barricade.

Screaming in pain, Olivia grabbed her back and looked up to see Kane turning his attention to Roman. She then heard the crowd roar in excitement and she saw that Ryback had lifted Seth high above his head.

"Olivia!" Dean yelled as he and Roman ran to the barricade. "Get Seth and go!"

Olivia nodded before hearing a loud thud on the announce table and saw that Ryback had gorilla pressed Seth onto there. "Seth!" She yelled before running over to him. "We have to move! We have to move!" She said as she moved herself in front of him and Ryback so that Seth could climb over the barricade. Once he tumbled over it, she climbed over it herself before helping Seth up and the two made a beeline to the skybox.

"Damnit!" Dean yelled, kicking the trash can as the couple made it inside.

"That didn't go to plan." Olivia sighed as she helped Seth sit down on one of the chairs.

"Did Kane hurt you at all?" Roman asked her, his grey eyes filled with concern.

"I'm fine. How many times did I get thrown into the barricade last night?" She pointed out and Roman nodded. "Seth? Are you alright?" She asked him softly. He hadn't said anything to her on the way back and was now looking down at the floor, his jaw set and eyes hard. "Babe?" Olivia pressed on, squeezing his leg.

"I couldn't protect you." He muttered.

"Oh Seth." Olivia sighed before pulling him into a hug. "I'm ok."

"But the fear in your voice… shit Liv I thought he was going to tombstone you or something." Seth mumbled into her hair as Olivia rubbed his back. "I hated seeing you so scared."

Olivia said nothing as she continued to rub his back soothingly, with Dean and Roman letting the couple have their privacy. The adrenaline was starting to leave her body and Olivia could feel herself shaking. She had been terrified being alone with Kane and Ryback without Seth. Without any of her boys around her, they could destroy her easily.

"Alright. Here's what we're gonna do." Dean said and Seth looked up but kept his arms around his girlfriend. "We're going to watch the rest of the show and if something comes up, we assert our dominance again, ok?" He said and the rest of The Shield nodded. Olivia gently removed Seth's arms from her to grab her phone. She sat back down next to Seth who immediately pulled her onto his lap.

Smiling, Olivia pecked him on the cheek before the couple took a selfie together. The Diva then sent out a new tweet.

 _Livvy_EvansWWE:_ _ **That was an injustice! Mark my words, you'll pay for this! You don't want to piss us off!**_

Scrolling through her mentions, she saw that fans had taken notice of how she had only screamed for Seth and not her other teammates:

 _ **Is there something going on between Seth and Olivia? She only yelled for him #RAW**_

 _ **First that grainy photo from TLC last night and now that scream? I ship it. #Setvia #RAW**_

 _ **OMG. SETH AND OLIVIA MOMENT. THOSE TWO ARE ADORABLE #Setvia #RAW**_

 _ **Livvy_EvansWWE better stay away from my man! How dare she scream for him to save her?! #RAW**_

 _ **Is WWERollins Livvy_EvansWWE knight in shining SWAT vest armour? #RAW**_

Olivia snorted with laughter as she read the last tweet before showing it to Seth who smirked. "That almost deserves a favourite." He said and Olivia nodded in agreement.

Later in the show, Tommy Dreamer had returned to team up with The Miz and Alberto Del Rio in a six person tag match. The Shield smirked and nodded before heading backstage. Once they saw Tommy, they immediately started to attack him, with Olivia ordering a nearby cameraman to film the whole thing.

The four threw Tommy around into a production truck and some pipes with Dean trash talking the whole time along with Seth. Olivia kicked Tommy in the stomach as Ricardo Rodriguez came running over to them.

"What are you doing?" He yelled at them. Olivia looked over at him, shrugged and then pointed at Ricardo.

"Get him." She ordered and Seth obeyed, grabbing Ricardo and dragging him into the fight before some of the production crew and referees ordered them to get out. Olivia smirked before looking at the camera.

"That's what happens when you piss us off." She said before strutting out of view, leading Seth, Roman and Dean back to their locker room with a cocky smirk on her face. They had asserted their dominance. No one could touch them. They were The Shield.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Oh Olivia, you're getting so cocky haha. Anyways, thank you so much for reading and don't forget to leave a review! Again, if you want to check out the outfits that Olivia wears in this story, my username on Polyvore is lill23501 =) xx**_


	11. We're Always Watching

_**A/N:**_ _Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites guys! Just a warning, things lean a little towards an M rating in this chapter. Seth and Olivia decided to get a bit naughty ;) anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and again, don't forget to leave a review once you have finished reading this!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own WWE. I only own Olivia Evans._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Before she accepted Dean Ambrose's offer, she was just another Diva in NXT. But that all changed when she accepted and was brought up onto the main roster along with Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns. Now, she will forever be known as the First Lady of The Shield. Rollins/OC_

* * *

Once RAW was over, the Shield headed back to the hotel. They had decided instead of road tripping to Pittsburgh, they would catch a flight that left at 6am the next morning. So that meant the four would have to get to the airport around 5am.

Olivia sighed as she slid into the car before blinking when she saw who was in the driver's seat. "We're letting Dean drive?" She asked Roman and Seth.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Dean protested, starting up the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

"I figured we would give him the chance." Roman said but Seth grimaced, clearly agreeing with his girlfriend. The two were in the backseat while Roman sat up front, directing Dean back to the hotel. They kept the windows up as they drove past the fans who recognised the four and instantly started to either cheer or boo them.

"They're nuts." Olivia chuckled as they got onto the streets of Philadelphia. She rested an arm behind Seth and started to play with his hair, which was starting to become a habit of hers.

"But dedicated." Seth pointed out. "Anyway, we have to be out of the hotel by 4," He told his teammates as he looked at their flight details on his phone, which caused Dean and Olivia to groan in unison. "If we want to get to Pittsburgh early to see the city before the live event then that's what we have to do." He chuckled.

"And to get a gym session in." Roman added as Dean pulled into the hotel's parking lot.

"Freedom!" Oliva joked, getting out of the car.

"Not bad, Dean." Seth chuckled as he grabbed Olivia and his' suitcases from the trunk.

"You survived, didn't you?" Dean smirked.

Walking inside, Olivia looked around to see if any of their co-workers were around. Noticing that there was barely anyone around, she slipped her hand into Seth's, lacing their fingers together. Seth looked down and smiled at her, causing her to almost melt on the spot.

They entered the hotel room and she said goodnight to Dean and Roman before heading into her and Seth's room of the suite that they had for the two nights in Philadelphia. She stripped off her white sweater and jeans as well as her bra and grabbed one of Seth's shirt from his suitcase and slipped on a pair of pink pyjama shorts. She was just pulling her hair up into a messy bun before Seth wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Olivia smiled up at him and turned in his arms, reaching up to kiss him sweetly. Seth kissed her back and she could feel his smile against her lips. He pushed her down onto the bed gently before giving her a rough kiss and then moved down to her neck, continuing to kiss and nip at her neck. Olivia gasped as he nipped on a particular sensitive area of her neck, arching up into him.

Pulling away from him, she couldn't help but smirk when confusion crossed his face. "My turn." She told him before rolling the two over, so that she was now on top and Seth couldn't help but smirk. Sliding his hands down her body, he stopped when he reached her butt and smacked it playfully, causing her to giggle.

"Naughty," She teased him with a wink before kissing around his jawline and moving down to his neck while moving her hand down to his member. Seth groaned before pulling on her hair and Olivia smirked as she ran her hand up and down his member. After continuing to repeat this motion for a little bit, Olivia moved back up to where Seth was and kissed him again.

"Fuck, Liv." Seth muttered when they separated.

"Not now, Seth." She joked as she slipped under the covers while Seth stood up to go to the bathroom.

"Smartass." Seth rolled his eyes, yet the smile stayed on his face as he left the room. A few minutes later, he came back and slid into the bed, wrapping his arms around Olivia. "Smackdown should be good tomorrow. It's always interesting to have that live."

"I know right?" She nodded, rolling over to face him. "Plus, we've got that taping for RAW tomorrow because of the holiday season."

"I swear, if Ryback or Team Hell No even does something that looks like injustice, we'll be going after them." Seth swore.

"That'll ruin their holidays." She smirked. "And it'll make mine even better. What are your plans for the holidays?" She asked.

"Back to Iowa to be with the family." Seth answered, pulling her closer, tracing patterns on her back. "And you, sweetheart?"

"Detroit. I'll be with mom and dad as well as my brother and sister-in-law." Olivia replied, laying her head on his chest. "I haven't really seen them since I moved to Orlando." She admitted, looking up at him.

"It's hard, isn't it?" Seth agreed. "I haven't seen my mom and step-dad for a few months as well."

"Well, that is the life we've chosen." Olivia sighed.

"Yeah, I know." Seth nodded before turning the lights off. "But we've got each other."

"And Dean and Ro." She added, smiling.

"Our work family." He chuckled.

"Our work family." Olivia repeated. "I like that."

"Me too." He agreed before kissing her again. "Me too."

* * *

The next morning, The Shield had gotten up early, much to Olivia and Dean's chagrin, and made their way to the airport. They were currently waiting to board their flight and the blonde Diva was exhausted. After only 4 hours sleep, all she wanted to do was to find the nearest bed and sleep for the rest of the day.

For the short flight, she had decided to wear a pair of boyfriend distressed jeans, with a blue shirt that had the Squirtle evolutionary line from Pokémon on it with the caption "I choose water." She wore an army green long sleeved asymmetrical trench coat over the shirt and she had a pair of Chuck Taylor's high top sneakers on. Her hair was in its natural wavy state and she only had a light colour lip gloss for makeup, having no time to put anything else on.

She looked up as Seth came back holding four coffees from the Starbucks in the airport, which thankfully was open at this early hour, and she took her white chocolate mocha from him, eyes lighting up when she saw the coffee. "I don't know what I'm happier to see, you or the coffee." She joked to Seth as he gave Roman and Dean their coffees.

"It better be me, sweetheart." He smirked, sitting down next to her.

"Nah, it's the coffee." Roman teased Seth, taking a sip of his own coffee.

"I would take the coffee over you any day." Dean joined in, looking slightly more awake than he did when they had left the hotel.

"Fuck you guys." Seth rolled his eyes.

"No thanks, I don't swing that way." Dean replied and Olivia laughed.

"He got you there." Roman chuckled as Seth glared at their slightly insane teammate.

"That was actually a really good one." Olivia admitted.

"Really?" Seth looked at her. "What is this, gang up on Seth day?"

"Since you booked this early flight and got our asses up at 4am, yes. Yes it is." Dean declared and Seth pouted, much to Olivia's amusement. "See, Evans? He really is a sulky kid." Dean said to her.

"Sulky kid?" The two toned hair male raised his eyebrows. "I'm a sulky kid? Who's the one complaining about this flight time?" He said to Dean.

"Here we go." Olivia muttered to Roman who smirked in response as Dean and Seth continued to argue playfully.

"Well I wouldn't be complaining if you didn't book a flight this early." Dean countered.

"Enough." Roman chuckled. "As hilarious as this is for Olivia and myself, the pair of you need to stop squabbling before the fans notice." He told the two, tilting his head over towards some people who had obviously recognised who they were and had started looking over at them and taking photos.

"They should just come over and ask for a photo." Olivia muttered, resting her head on Seth's shoulder.

"Careful." Seth warned her about how she was sitting.

"I would do this if Roman or Dean were sitting next to me." She told him calmly, taking a sip of her mocha.

"And I would shove you off your seat." Dean threatened, a glint in his eye and smirk on his face.

"You're so nice to me, Ambrose." She chuckled as their flight was called. The four stood up, finished off their coffees and lined up to board their flight.

* * *

 **Smackdown 18** **th** **December, 2012**

The Shield arrived at Smackdown later that day. They had gone and saw some of the sights of Pittsburgh before finding a Crossfit and did a workout. Seth had pushed them to the max and by the end, Olivia was exhausted.

Entering the arena, they found their locker room and started to get ready for the night. Olivia had decided on a black pleated flared leather mini skirt, a cropped leather cutout zipped up crop top and snake-stamped wedge zip sneakers. She also had black fishnet stockings on and her blonde hair was pulled up into a high bun. She had brown eyeshadow on her eyes with black eyeliner and a peach coloured lip gloss on her lips.

The four had decided not to get a skybox tonight, choosing to hangout in their locker room instead during the show.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Olivia asked as she leaned up against the wall.

"Eh. I don't know," Dean shrugged. "Fuck a match up?" He suggested.

"Well there's a match between Sin Cara and Damien Sandow. Rey Mysterio and Cody Rhodes are at ringside." Olivia said, remembering the match card she had seen on the wall.

"Mysterio, then?" Seth suggested.

"Mysterio." Roman nodded as Smackdown started with Miz TV, his guests being AJ Lee, Dolph Ziggler and Big E Langston.

"Let's go now. I don't want to listen to this crazy bitch." She declared, standing up and walking out of the locker room. Seth chuckled before motioning to the others and they followed their teammate. Olivia led them down the hallway, with their co-workers keeping a wary eye as they moved out of their way, not wanting to be their next target. Olivia looked behind at Dean and smirked in amusement.

Dean returned her smirk before motioning in front of them. "And here we are." He said as Rey came into view. "Hey! Mysterio!" He called out. Rey turned around and a cautious look came across his face.

"Can I help you?" He asked as The Shield surrounded him.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Roman said before kicking Rey in the stomach. His other three teammates joined in the attack, pulling the masked superstar into an empty locker room. Seth slammed him into the lockers and Olivia rammed her shoulder into his stomach.

Standing back, she motioned for Dean to finish the job. The lunatic of their group pulled Rey to him where he had been slumped on the ground, clutching his stomach before giving him a thunderous clothesline, causing Rey to go unconscious.

Giggling, Olivia looked around at her teammates. "Just one more thing." She said cheerfully, as her psychotic side started to come out, causing Seth to stare at her in concern, Dean had a crazed grin on his face while Roman just stood there watching. Bending down, she turned Rey onto his back and undid his mask. Taking it off, she showed her teammates.

"A little gift to Sin Cara." She declared, a smile on her face.

"Genius." Dean smirked as Olivia strutted out of the locker room.

"Are you coming or not?" She called out to her teammates. The three remaining team members of The Shield followed her with Seth walking by her side, making sure she didn't lash out at any of the backstage workers, even if they only looked at her.

Entering their lock room, Seth quickly pulled Olivia to the side to talk to her without Roman or Dean hearing their conversation. "Alright, Liv. That's enough craziness sweetheart." He said to her, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Oh, this is not how crazy I can get," She grinned. "I'll show you someday." She whispered in his ear.

"Liv," Seth chuckled. "Enough." He kissed her on the cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Seth." She pouted.

"Olivia, if you want to come out with us to show Sin Cara what we've done to Rey, then I suggest you calm down." Seth said firmly.

"Finneee." She sighed before snuggling into Seth. "For you." She whispered and kissed him on the lips.

Later that night when Sin Cara's match was on, the four walked down the stairs to a mixed reaction from the crowd. Olivia walked down with Roman, who had Rey's mask in his pocket. Olivia waved over at Sin Cara who looked at the four cautiously before Roman vaulted over the barricade and lifted Olivia over it. He then held up Rey's mask, a smirk playing on his face as Olivia leaned up against the barricade.

"Looking for someone?" She called out to the Lucha Superstar as Roman threw the mask into the ring. Damien Sandow capitalised on their distraction, grabbing Sin Cara, planted him with his finisher and covered him for the win.

"Whoops." The First Lady of The Shield shrugged, moving over to the ring apron and rested her elbows on it, a delighted smile on her face. "Boys." She nodded and Seth, Roman and Dean climbed into the ring.

Sin Cara stood up, eyeing the three men before they pounced as Olivia climbed into the ring and leant up against the ropes. Once Roman had head-butted Sin Cara, she walked over to Seth, whispering in his ear and pointing towards the top turnbuckle. "Get up there and be ready." She said. Seth nodded and began to climb as Olivia turned her attention back to Sin Cara. "Roman! Dean! Hold him up!" She commanded. Roman and Dean did what she wanted and she smirked before slapping Sin Cara hard.

There was no way in hell she was going to do her roundhouse in this skirt, thank you very much.

Dean and Roman then dragged Sin Cara over to the turnbuckle where Seth was waiting. "Now!" Olivia commanded and Seth jumped, landing on Sin Cara's surgically repaired knee. "Did you all see that?! Did you?!" She screamed at the commentators and the crowd, who had started to chant 'Feed Me More' in hope that Ryback would come out.

Rolling her eyes, Olivia motioned for Seth, Roman and Dean to get out of the ring and she followed suit as the four went back to their locker room. Once they closed the door, the blonde diva grabbed her phone and sent out a new tweet to her followers.

 _Livvy_EvansWWE:_ _ **Always looking for injustice… no matter where it is, we'll find it.**_

She settled onto Seth's lap as Smackdown continued on. After Team Hell No won their match, the camera focused on their usual entrance spot and she looked over at her teammates. "Not tonight?" She asked.

"Not tonight. Let them get their confidence up. We'll surprise them on the RAW tapings tomorrow or even the week after next." Dean declared and they all nodded in agreement. Later that night, the same thing happened with Ryback who had interrupted Punk, who declared that he was getting his WWE Championship match on the first RAW of 2013.

"Have we become that predictable?" Seth wondered as the camera yet again focused on the stairs.

"No. We haven't." Dean shook his head. "We never will be predictable. They'll be looking for us but we won't do what they want." Olivia chuckled and nodded in agreement before sending out a new tweet.

 _Livvy_EvansWWE:_ _ **Not tonight boys… but we're always watching…**_

* * *

"Ok, I know you're friends with the cheerleaders that he has… but what do you feel about going after Brodus Clay?" Roman asked as Brodus, Cameron and Naomi made their way down to the ring for his match against Brad Maddox.

"I don't have any sympathy for him." Olivia shrugged.

"Then let's go." Roman said and the four headed out of the locker room and headed out to the gorilla position. After Brodus' entrance music came on, signifying that he won, they ran out on to the ramp and slid into the ring.

"Cam! Naomi! Get out of here!" Olivia warned them as Seth jumped onto Brodus' back.

"WHAT THE HELL, GIRL?!" Naomi yelled as Olivia joined in the attack on Brodus.

"Get him up!" Roman ordered and Dean and Seth lifted the huge man up. "Now, Olivia!" He commanded and Olivia delivered a huge slap to Brodus. They could hear Cameron and Naomi screaming as Roman roared, signalling for the triple powerbomb.

Seth and Dean lifted Brodus up and Roman moved into position. Olivia looked over at the two girls mouthing the words 'I'm sorry.' Before turning her attention back to what her boys were doing. "ARE YOU ALL WATCHING?!" She screamed as her teammates performed a Triple Powerbomb on Brodus.

The crowd let them know what they thought as boos echoed throughout the arena while Olivia wrapped her arm around Roman. "Nothing can stop us!" She laughed, a delighted smile on her face as they walked back to the locker room.

Once they got back, the four changed out of their attires, with Olivia wearing a grey knitted sweater that darkened on the bottom, white ripped jeans and black wedged sneakers with a slight heel and let her blonde hair out.

The four continued to watch Smackdown and it was announced that Santa Claus was going to be on RAW tomorrow.

"I want a picture with Santa tomorrow!" Olivia said excitedly, causing Seth, Dean and Roman to stare at her.

"…you do realise that it's Mick Foley, right sweetheart?" Seth said, playing with her hair.

"Duh! That's why I want a picture!" She replied eagerly.

"Weirdo." Dean muttered as the four left the arena, heading back to the hotel as Smackdown came to an end.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well, it's been a wild week in the wrestling world, hasn't it? First Zahra got fired, then the performance centre incident and now Jimmy Snuka is getting charged with manslaughter. What a start to September haha. Anyways, thank you so much for reading and don't forget to leave a review! =) xx**_


	12. Hits and Misses

_**A/N:**_ _Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites guys! So, I'm doing a bit of a time skip in this chapter to the New Year's Eve edition of RAW in 2012 since the Shield were not on RAW or Smackdown during the Christmas period. Also, again, if you want to check out the outfits Olivia wears in each chapter, hop onto Polyvore and search my username: lill23501 and all of her outfits, plus the Christmas Presents I describe in this chapter, are all on there._

 _I hope you enjoy this chapter and again, don't forget to leave a review once you have finished reading this!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own WWE. I only own Olivia Evans._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Before she accepted Dean Ambrose's offer, she was just another Diva in NXT. But that all changed when she accepted and was brought up onto the main roster along with Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns. Now, she will forever be known as the First Lady of The Shield. Rollins/OC_

* * *

After a relaxing few days off for the holiday season, Olivia had just arrived in Washington DC to tape the New Year's Eve edition of Monday Night RAW. She was wearing a checked red long sleeve hoodie with high waisted jeans and a pair of tan sneaker wedges.

She was beyond excited to see Seth and thank him for his Christmas present. He had gotten her a gold necklace with a gold shield pendant. Olivia hadn't taken it off since she had opened it.

She had gotten the guys some sterling silver Shield cufflinks, knowing that they could wear those when they went somewhere fancy. Olivia however, didn't know if Dean would ever wear them as she had never seen him in a dress shirt down in developmental or anything.

Olivia got the hire car that they would be using for the trip to Richmond, Virginia and placed her suitcase in the trunk of the car. She was planning on going straight to the arena as that was where she and her teammates were going to meet. Paul Heyman had each sent them a message earlier in the day, saying that he and CM Punk wanted to talk to them before the show started.

Arriving at the arena, Olivia grabbed her pair of suede gloves and placed them on her hands before getting out of the car and heading over to the fans. After signing some stuff and taking photos with them, she got her suitcase and headed inside and went into the locker room that The Shield had be delegated for the night.

Entering it, she saw that she was the first of her team to arrive and she opened her suitcase to get her outfit out that she was going to wear on RAW. She heard the door open and looked up to see Dean entering the locker room.

"Evans." He greeted her, smirking.

"Ambrose." Olivia replied, giving him a quick hug and quickly moved back before he could respond.

"You… hugged me." Dean said, staring at her.

"Yep!" She shrugged. "Problem?"

"I… whatever." He chuckled as he took off his hat. "Good Christmas?" He asked her.

"It was alright I guess. Mom decided to question my life choices again but she does that every Christmas." She said as if it was no big deal. "Anyway, what do you think Heyman wants to talk to us about?"

"Probably about Punk's match on the first episode of RAW next year." Dean said as he sat down on the bench. "Making sure that he retains the championship."

"If we come out though people will keep assuming that we're working for him." Olivia pointed out as she scrolled through her Instagram feed. Realising that she hadn't uploaded the photo of her and 'Santa' from the Christmas Eve taping of RAW, she found the photo and uploaded it.

 _Livvy_Evans:_ _ **Forgot to upload this! Santa was telling me if I had been naughty or nice ;)**_

The photo that she had convinced Seth to take before RAW was of her and Mick Foley dressed up as Santa, with Mick whispering in her ear while Olivia looked at the camera, a sly smile on her face.

"That's true." Dean nodded. "But screw them. We've told them we don't work for Punk and we're gonna stick to it."

"I agree." A deep voice cut in and the two turned to see Roman entering the locker room. Olivia jumped up from where she was and hugged him. "Hey baby girl." Roman chuckled, hugging her back.

"Hi Ro!" She grinned up at him and released him. Roman walked over to where Dean was and the two slapped each other's hands in greeting.

"We're talking about Punk?" Roman asked and his two teammates nodded. "As soon as Seth arrives we'll head over to his locker room to have this talk."

"Sounds good." Olivia nodded. "Should we go in our ring gear or street clothes?" She asked, addressing the fact that all three of them were not changed.

"Ring gear." Dean decided.

"I call dibs in the bathroom!" Olivia called out, grabbing her attire and rushing inside, knowing that she would get her hair and makeup done later. She closed the bathroom door before changing in to a black off the shoulder bustier top, her SWAT vest and leather shorts. Knee high combat boots adorned her feet and she kept her necklace on.

Walking out of the bathroom, she saw that Dean and Roman had also changed and her boyfriend had finally arrived. Olivia sprinted over to him and flung her arms around Seth. "Babe!" She beamed before giving him a kiss hello.

Seth kissed her back before resting his forehead against hers. "Hey sweetheart." He smiled, giving her another kiss. "Missed you."

"Missed you too." She said, tightening her embrace around him. "Thank you for my present." She added, looking down at her necklace.

"I thought it suited you." Seth said, his smile growing wider when he saw that she was wearing it.

"It's perfect." She told him.

"Alright, if you're done making me want to vomit, let's go find Punk." Dean said. Chuckling, Olivia and Seth broke apart as the four left the locker room.

Finding Punk's locker room, Olivia glanced around to make sure that no one was watching them before knocking on the door. Hearing Heyman's call for them to enter, Olivia opened the door and slipped inside with the boys behind her and Roman closed the door once they entered.

"You wanted to see us?" Dean said, leaning up against the door.

"Well hello to you too." Punk raised his eyebrows.

"Shield." Paul greeted them. "We have proposition for you. As you know, its champion's choice tonight on Monday Night RAW."

"We got the memo." Seth said.

"My client here has decided that he does not want to compete tonight, plus he's still not medically cleared to compete, we want you to rough up Ryback a bit tonight in preparation for next week." Paul continued.

"For my match tonight, I want you boys to compete in a 3 on 1 handicap match against Ryback. Olivia, I want you at ringside. Make sure to get a few hits on Ryback for me, would ya darling?" Punk smirked at her. Seth stiffened and gave Punk a dirty look.

"First of all, don't call me darling," Olivia warned him. "Second of all, I'm sure that can be arranged." She smiled before squeezing Seth's arm, making sure he didn't do anything stupid.

"Excellent!" A sly smirk was on Paul's face as Punk saw how Olivia was holding Seth, a curious frown on his face. "I'll inform Vickie Guerrero immediately. You're dismissed." Paul said and Olivia rolled her eyes before leading Seth, Dean and Roman back out of the locker room.

"I've got to go and get my hair and makeup done. I'll see you guys back at the locker room." She said before stopping Roman as the other's left. "Ro, make sure Seth doesn't do anything stupid while I'm gone. He wasn't happy about the darling comment." She said to him softly.

Roman nodded. "I don't blame him, baby girl, that was out of line. But I'll keep him calm." He promised her before jogging to catch up with their teammates. Olivia smiled in satisfaction before heading off to get her hair and makeup done.

* * *

 **RAW, 31** **st** **December, 2012. (Taped on 29** **th** **December)**

Later that night, RAW had started and there was a match going on between Sheamus and Dolph Ziggler with AJ Lee and Big E Langston at ringside. It had been a back and forth match between the two superstars and The Shield were watching closely.

Seth still seemed a bit pissed off after what happened with Punk and Olivia had an idea to get him to blow off some steam. "Wanna go screw up this match?" She asked the guys.

"You just want to piss off AJ, don't you?" Dean smirked.

"Sort of. But I want us to make a statement after that tweet we sent out on our group twitter." She replied.

"I'm in." Seth said standing up and Roman nodded in agreement.

"I knew you two would be." Olivia chuckled, heading to the locker room door and opening it and the four took off to come to the ring through the crowd. Olivia vaulted over the barricade as Big E started to stare Sheamus down after the Irish Superstar had knocked Dolph out of the ring.

The Shield slid into the ring to the screams of the crowd and attacked Sheamus from behind as the ref signalled for the bell to ring. Olivia smirked before leaning over the ropes, looking over at AJ. "We can do what your boyfriend can't!" She called out tauntingly before turning her attention back to the attack that was happening.

The First Lady of The Shield started to pound Sheamus's back along with the rest of her teammates before Dean rammed him into one of the turnbuckles as Sheamus tried to fight Roman and Seth off, with Olivia choosing to stay back and let the boys do the work.

A sick sense of delight filled her as Seth, Dean and Roman continued their assault of Sheamus to the boos of the crowd. The dominance that they were showing this early in their main roster careers was something that the WWE Universe had never seen.

However, Sheamus had started to fight back. He clotheslined Roman out of the ring as Olivia scuttled back away from him as the Celtic Warrior threw Dean out of the ring. "Seth! Get up!" She yelled at him as Sheamus advanced towards him but thankfully, Roman ran in with a spear and roared, causing Olivia to smile, knowing what was coming next.

"Hold him up!" She commanded Dean and Seth. The crowd's boos intensified as she delivered her roundhouse kick to Sheamus's stomach before looking at Roman. "Now!" She said, flicking her hair back and Seth and Dean lifted Sheamus up in preparation for the Triple Powerbomb. Roman positioned himself and the two rested Sheamus on his shoulders.

"ARE YOU ALL WATCHING?" Olivia screamed before the guys performed the Triple Powerbomb. Giggling in glee, she and Dean exchanged a fist bump as they stood over Sheamus along with Seth and Roman. Looking around Roman, she and Seth exchanged smirks extremely proud of what they had accomplished.

"Believe in The Shield!" Roman roared at the crowd.

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" Seth declared, slapping Roman on the chest a few times while Olivia raised her hands in the air, looking out at the crowd.

"This is justice!" She yelled before Dean put his fist out and his three teammates joined him, all placing their fists in the middle as RAW cut to a commercial break.

Later that night, it was time for the handicap match and the four were waiting for their music to hit near one of the crowd entrances. Security was with them to make sure none of the growing crowd went to do anything stupid. Olivia bounced up and down on the spot a bit, causing some cheers from the males that were standing behind her.

She rolled her eyes in amusement before she saw Seth looking ticked off at what was happening. "Calm down. Focus on the match." She muttered to him before their music hit.

 **Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta.**

 _ **Shield.**_

The four walked out into the arena as boos descended upon them, with the crowd obviously upset at what had happened earlier in the night.

"This match is a 3 on 1 handicap match scheduled for one-fall! Introducing first, being accompanied by Olivia Evans and at a combined weight of 707 pounds, Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, The Shield!" Justin Roberts announced their arrival as the four split into pairs and walked down to the ring.

Olivia chuckled as she heard the crowd throwing insults at them as she and Roman walked down the stairs. He lifted her over the barricade and she entered the ring, standing on a turnbuckle and pointed to her three boys.

"Believe in The Shield!" She screamed at the crowd before jumping off and standing next to Seth as Ryback's music hit.

 **FEED. ME. MORE!**

Olivia rolled her eyes as the crowd burst into cheers as Ryback made his entrance and stormed down the ramp.

"And their opponent. From Sin City, weighing in at 291 pounds, RYBACK!"

"Get him!" Olivia screamed and Seth, Dean and Roman rolled out of the ring and met Ryback at the bottom of the ramp. Smirking, Olivia hopped out of the ring and joined in the assault.

"And look at this! Olivia Evans is joining in! Does she have a death wish or something?!" Michael Cole questioned. "It seems like they just wanna maul Ryback!"

The four continued to target Ryback as they slowly made it back to the ring before the Big Guy started to fight back. He rammed Roman into the ring apron and threw Seth into the barricade. Olivia and Dean continued to pound at him before Ryback pushed Olivia off him, threw Roman away onto the floor after he came back and rolled Dean into the ring.

Looking up at what was happening to Dean, Olivia quickly pulled Seth to his feet. "Get your ass in there!" She commanded, eyes hard. Seth nodded and rolled into the ring and leapt onto Ryback's back after he had rammed Dean into the turnbuckle.

Rolling into the ring, Olivia watched closely as Roman joined in on the attack and the three brought Ryback to his knees. Walking over to them, Olivia began stomping on Ryback's back, trying to make sure he was not going to be 100% for his WWE Championship on the first RAW of 2013.

Giggling, she got down on her knees, lifted Ryback's face up before slapping him hard across the cheek.

"OOHHHH!" The crowd went as the slap echoed throughout the arena before they suddenly burst into cheers. Olivia dropped Ryback's head and turned around to see Sheamus sprinting down the ramp.

"Crapbaskets!" She screamed as the Celtic Warrior slid into the ring.

"Crapbaskets?" Jerry Lawler repeated on commentary, laughing along members of the crowd who had heard her. "That's new."

Sheamus took Seth down with a right hand before Dean and Roman took him down together while Seth and Olivia focused on Ryback in the corner. Stomping on him, Olivia looked at her boyfriend, a smile on her face as they continued to make sure Ryback couldn't fight back. Seth stood on Ryback's face, bending down to apply more pressure as Olivia stood back and walked to the centre of the ring.

"This is justice! Happy New Year!" She laughed.

 _I hear voices in my head,  
They counsel me, they understand  
They talk to me!_

Olivia's mood instantly turned to one of dread when she heard the familiar music and the crowd going absolutely nuts.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" She screamed in frustration as Randy Orton came sprinting down the ramp. "SETH! DEAN! ROMAN! GET HIM!" She yelled. Dean obliged before getting thrown out of the ring by the Viper.

Olivia backed away, trying to get as much distance between her and the man that she had orchestrated an attack on all those weeks ago on Smackdown. "This can't be happening. This can't be happening!" She repeated, pacing back and forth.

"Olivia Evans has lost the plot! She is freaking out!" Cole said to the viewers.

Randy quickly did a thesz press on Roman before turning his attention to the blonde diva, a smirk playing on his face as he blew her a mocking kiss. Olivia's eyes were wide as she backed away before Dean came to her rescue, pouncing on Randy and Olivia took the opportunity to roll out of the ring and onto the floor and to safety.

Dean was unceremoniously dumped out of the ring thanks to Randy and Roman soon joined them after being thrown out by Sheamus. Seth was lifted up by Ryback and Olivia could only watch in horror as he was thrown onto Roman.

"DAMNIT!" She yelled before looking over at Dean who nodded and slid back into the ring, only to get an RKO courtesy of Randy. "DOUBLE DAMNIT!" She said as Seth pulled Dean out of the ring. Helping Roman back to his feet, she glared at the three men in the ring as she and the boys retreated back up the ramp.

"Barricade!" Seth called out, struggling with a barely conscious Dean. Olivia and Roman nodded and made their way to the barricade, keeping an eye on Ryback, Sheamus and Randy. Roman shoved Dean over the barricade before hopping over it himself and continued to pull Dean along. Seth gave the three superstars a death glare before going over the barricade and holding his hand out to Olivia who was still eyeing off Randy. "Liv." He called out.

"This isn't over!" She screamed at the three men as Randy's music played throughout the arena. Taking Seth's hand, she let him help her over the barricade and the three made their way back to their locker room

* * *

"How did he recover so fast?!" Olivia fumed once they were in the safety of their locker room. She was once again, pacing back and forth as Dolph Ziggler and AJ Lee were on the TV in the background, gloating about some of John Cena's less than impressive moments that year.

"He should've been out for a few months with a separated shoulder." Roman agreed as he leaned up against the wall and Dean made a groan of agreement from where he was on the couch, an icepack on his head as he recovered from the RKO.

Seth had been informed that Triple H wanted to meet with him once they had gotten backstage and he still hadn't come back from the meeting.

"And freaking Sheamus! Who does he think he is, huh? Sticking his nose where it doesn't belong! How dare he!" Olivia continued to pace for a few more minutes before Roman grabbed her wrist, making her stop and face him.

"Calm down Olivia. Now is not the time. We'll get them back for what they did, I promise you, alright?" He said and Olivia nodded before dropping down on the bench and watched as John Cena came out to confront Dolph and AJ. John made fun of AJ's six relationships that she had had during 2012 before revealing a so-called exclusive photo of their wedding outfits.

It showed AJ as the groom, Dolph as the bride and Big E as the Maid of Honour, causing Roman to give a snort of amusement, Olivia had a slight smile on her face and Dean smirked.

"That's some Photoshop." Dean commented and his teammates nodded in agreement before Cena showed an extremely ugly looking baby holding a miniature Money in the Bank briefcase as the leader of the Cenation claimed it was AJ and Dolph's future baby. However, he didn't stop there, claiming that AJ had had multiple babies already.

"FAMILY PHOTO TIME! BEHOLD!" Cena said and a photo came up of multiple babies all with former and present Superstar's heads photoshopped on to the bodies.

Roman, Dean and Olivia did not expect to see their faces on the babies along with Seth.

"Oh. My. God!" Olivia giggled. "Should we start calling Cray-J our Mom?" She joked before grabbing her phone and sending out a new tweet.

 _Livvy_EvansWWE:_ _ **Awwwkkwwaaarrrdddd… #RAW**_

"I think she would kill you if you called her that." Roman noted as the three continued to watch the segment play out with Cena and Dolph exchanging insults with each other before Cena declared that he was going to enter the Royal Rumble and win the WWE Championship in 2013.

"Oh. That reminds me. Are you guys going to enter the Royal Rumble next month?" Olivia asked.

"Nah. Can't be bothered." Dean said. "Besides, if Punk is facing the Rock for the WWE Championship, we'll probably need to be on standby."

"That's true." She nodded as Cena implied that Dolph and AJ were full of shit, causing the very thing that he had called them to rain down on them from above.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Cena grinned as his music played throughout the arena.

"That's what she gets." Olivia laughed at the look on AJ's face before the locker room door opened and Seth walked in, looking extremely pissed off. "Babe?" Olivia questioned worriedly as Seth kicked the trash can and punched one of the locker room doors.

"The hell did Hunter say to you to get you this upset?" Dean asked.

Seth looked up at his teammates and his girlfriend. "I have to defend my NXT Championship next week."

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, The Shield got a little bit of their own medicine in this chapter. Next chapter will cover the New Year's Eve party, Seth's match for the NXT Championship and of course, Seth and Olivia's growing relationship. Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to leave a review! =) xx**_


	13. New Year's Shennigans

_**A/N:**_ _Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter and again, don't forget to leave a review once you have finished reading this!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own WWE. I only own Olivia Evans._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Before she accepted Dean Ambrose's offer, she was just another Diva in NXT. But that all changed when she accepted and was brought up onto the main roster along with Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns. Now, she will forever be known as the First Lady of The Shield. Rollins/OC_

* * *

"THE PARTY HAS ARRIVED!" Paige announced as she, Emma and Olivia walked into a local club in Orlando. It was New Year's Eve and the three girls along with some of their fellow NXT Superstars and Divas had all decided to meet at this club to celebrate. Dean, Roman and Seth were also going to be there, as they had arrived in Orlando with Olivia for the NXT show on January 2nd as it was when Seth was going to defend his NXT Championship.

"It's already started, Paige, you're a bit late!" Justin Gabriel called out teasingly, causing the three divas to laugh.

"It's not a party til I walk in!" Paige responded, dressed in black ripped skinny jeans, a black faux leather bustier top and her black studded ankle boots with her black hair straight.

"It's not a party until any of us walk in!" Olivia grinned, wrapping her arms around Paige and Emma. She was wearing a black and white babydoll skater dress along with studded pink heels, a boho bracelet, black studded earrings and her necklace and her blonde hair was pulled up into a side braid.

"How much have you three had to drink already?" An amused Sasha Banks asked as they slid into the booth she was sitting at along with Bayley, Summer Rae and Charlotte Flair.

"A couple glasses of wine each." Emma laughed. The Australian was wearing a two piece bandage dress, showing off her abs along with tan platform high heels and her hair was in curls.

"So you all somehow got in to the club?" Summer raised an eyebrow. "Unbelievable. The security here sucks."

"Well considering how Olivia has her girls on show here…" Paige grinned, wrapping her arm around Olivia. "We were going to get in no matter what."

"I try, I try." The blonde diva replied, high-fiving Emma. "Anyway, who wants a round of shots? My treat!" She offered and she received a chorus of yes's from the divas. Standing up along with Emma, who decided to help her carry the drinks, they went to the bar and ordered a round of tequila shots.

"Seth is going to either kill you or drag you to a private room when he sees that dress." Emma noted as they waited for the bartender to pour their shots.

"He's just going to have to deal with it." She giggled. "Although, that private room idea doesn't sound too bad." She admitted, a sly smirk on her face.

"Oh, you are bad." Emma chuckled, as Adrian Neville came over to the two.

"Hello ladies." He greeted them before ordering himself a drink.

"Hey bud! Long-time no see!" Olivia said cheerfully. She and Adrian had been good friends when they were in the indies.

"It has, hasn't it? You've been kicking ass on the main roster, I see." He noted as the bartender finished pouring the shots.

"Yep! It's so good to be back with everyone here, though." She admitted. "Anyway, I've got to go, we've got shots to do. I'll talk to you later ok?" She said to Adrian and he nodded before the two divas walked back to their booth.

"SHOTS!" Paige cheered as Olivia and Emma placed the tray on the table.

"Well ladies, it's been a great 2012 and 2013 will be even better," Sasha said, holding up her glass along with the others. "Here's to our girl Olivia capturing the Diva's Championship this year… and to all of us showing why we NXT Divas are so much better than any of those main roster divas… except Olivia of course." She finished with a grin.

"Wooo!" Charlotte cheered before the women clinked their glasses together, licked the salt, downed the shot and sucked on the lemon. "I have to say though, I'm not too happy with your group attacking my father on RAW." She said to Olivia.

"Yeah… sorry about that. I really didn't want to do that." She admitted. "Part of me was glad that the guys didn't Triple Powerbomb him."

"I saw you hesitate before you kicked him." Summer noted, joining in on their conversation. "You shouldn't have hesitated. No offence, Charlotte but your father shouldn't have challenged CM Punk. He's our WWE Champion, he needs to be respected."

"Oh shut up Summer." Olivia rolled her eyes. "No one asked you for your opinion. Go find a guy to make out with at midnight." Summer glared at her before getting out of the booth and storming away in a huff.

"And how is she our ring announcer?" Paige questioned.

"Not to mention she was GM of FCW." Olivia said, as she and Paige were the only two divas there who had been in FCW along with Summer.

"How was she as a boss?" Emma asked.

"Not too bad. There wasn't any real favouritism with the divas." Paige replied, shrugging. "She did like to pull her weight though." She said as she looked around before something at the entrance caught her eye. "Well hot damn. Pumpkin, your boys clean up real well."

Olivia turned around and her eyes widened when she saw the rest of her stable walk in. They looked good, Seth especially. Dean had actually worn something other than a T-Shirt and his leather jacket, which made her a bit surprised. "Dean not wearing his jacket is a miracle." She commented to the Divas and they chuckled. "Anyways, excuse me ladies, I have some boys to say hello to." She said, getting out of the booth.

"Just don't get into a shot contest without me!" Paige called out, grinning. Olivia laughed as she walked over to her teammates, with Dean spotting her first and nudged Seth in the ribs. Seth looked over and his eyes widened at what she was wearing.

"Well, about time you got here." Olivia greeted them, a hand on her hip and a playful smirk on her face.

"It takes time to look this good, Evans." Dean replied before nodding in approval. "Nice dress."

"But it shows a bit too much skin." Roman noted. "You got a jacket or something?"

"Oh, don't go all big brother on me." Olivia chuckled before looking at her boyfriend. "I'm hoping that your silence is a good thing."

"Still deciding." Seth muttered, causing Roman and Dean to laugh. "You look beautiful, sweetheart. But that dress is showing so much."

"Oh relax. It's not that bad. Summer is dressed worse than me." She said, tilting her head to the blonde ring announcer. "Anyway, Paige says if we do a shot contest she wants to be part of it." She said.

"Where is that girl anyway?" Roman asked, his grey eyes scanning the room.

"Over there with Em, Bayley, Charlotte and Sasha." She said pointing over to their booth.

"Well tell Paige that I'll be doing a shot contest with your boy over here." Dean grinned. "Come on, two-toned, we've got a contest to do." He led Seth over to the bar, but Olivia squeezed his hand briefly before they left.

"Let's go get our favourite British Diva, shall we?" Olivia said to Roman who nodded and Olivia led him over back to the booth.

"Ladies." He greeted the divas who greeted him with a chorus of hellos.

"Hey Roman." Paige greeted him, a sly smile on her face. "Looking good."

"Thanks." Roman chuckled. "Anyway, we heard that you wanted a shot contest. Dean and Seth have started one at the bar."

"I'm on my way!" Paige beamed, getting out of the booth, taking Roman and Olivia's hands and dragged them towards the bar.

"Well. This is going to be the best way to end 2012." Olivia said to their group once they had arrived at the bar.

* * *

It was a few minutes to midnight and Olivia was on the dancefloor along with Emma and Paige. The three divas had consumed quite a few more drinks along with her teammates. Dean had ended winning the shot contest and had been boasting about it ever since. Seth, Roman and Dean were standing on the fringe on the dancefloor, catching up with some of the NXT superstars that had the courage to come up and talk to them.

"Are you and Seth gonna kiss when it's midnight?" Emma shouted over the music as Paige grinded up against her and Olivia. The youngest of their group was clearly enjoying herself.

"We've made plans for that… I think." Olivia frowned in concentration. "The alcohol isn't making me think clearly." She complained and Emma laughed before starting to thrust her arms out in an awkward pattern as she danced towards the guys.

"The hell are you doing, Blondie?" Dean asked in amusement.

"Dancing! Anyway. Seth, Olivia can't remember about what's happening at midnight." Emma told the two toned hair man.

"Fuck. I can't remember either. I think we were going to sneak off somewhere." Seth furrowed his brow.

"Well you two better go, it's almost midnight." She said. Seth nodded before staggering off to where Olivia was on the dance floor and dragged her off to a darkened corner of the club.

"Babe?" Olivia questioned as he trapped her in-between himself and the wall and the DJ announced that there was one minute to midnight.

"We were supposed to find somewhere private, right?" Seth asked, leaning one hand against the wall, the other running up and down her arm, sending chills down her spine. "Is this private enough?" He said, his breath tickling her face.

"So that's what we were going to do." She replied, a grin on her face. "I think this is perfect." She said, placing her hands on his waist and glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching but she saw that Roman and Paige were having a conversation in front of them to hide them.

"You're so gorgeous." He muttered, twirling some of her hair that had come loose from her braid and Olivia's heart started beating faster as he leaned down even closer to her.

"You're so pretty." She said and that caused Seth to give her an outright grin and her legs became shaky at his smile.

"I know that, sweetheart."

"I'm so telling Dean that you think you're pretty." She teased him. "Kidding!" She assured him when his face fell. "You believe anything that you're drunk." She continued to tease him as the crowd started to count down.

"Shut up." He muttered, holding her chin between his index finger and his thumb and tilted her head up. "Otherwise I won't kiss you." He teased her lightly.

"5! 4!" Everyone counted down.

"Oh, I'll make you." She said, a glint in her eye as she moved one of her hands up to the base of his head.

"3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The whole club cheered as balloons and streamers fell down from the ceiling.

"Happy New Year, sweetheart." Seth said before closing the distance between the two and moulded his lips to hers. Olivia instantly kissed him back, pulling him closer and he wrapped his arms around her as the kiss became more heated. He ran his tongue along her lips and she opened her mouth and the two proceeded to play a game of tonsil hockey.

Breaking apart when oxygen was required, the two grinned at each other before Seth kissed her softly and briefly.

"Happy New Year to you, too!" Olivia smiled before they moved out of their corner and saw Roman and Paige smirking at the two as they walked over to them.

"Have fun, kids?" Paige asked as she helped Olivia fix her dress and hair.

"We're older than you my love. Doesn't that make you a toddler?" Olivia teased her and Paige pouted. "But yes, we did have fun. Thanks for covering us."

"Anytime! Now! To the bar! Alcohol is calling my name!" Paige cheered before the two divas walked over to the bar with Seth and Roman following them.

"Two shots of um… what are we having?" Olivia looked over at Paige.

"Tequila!" Paige declared. "Make that four!" She added when she saw the two boys.

"No! Six!" Emma said as she dragged Dean over who was pulling off the streamers that had landed on him.

"Six shots it is!" Olivia grinned and the bar tender began to pour the shots. Once he was finished, the six all grabbed a glass. "TO THE SHIELD AND 2013!" She toasted before tossing back the shot like a pro.

* * *

 **NXT, 2** **nd** **January, 2013**

New Year's Day had been recovery from a massive night for The Shield. Now, it was time for NXT and Seth's championship match against Corey Graves. He had been quiet and focused all day, preparing himself for this match.

They were currently in their own locker room that Dusty Rhodes had given them for the night as they were technically main roster superstars even though Seth still had the NXT Championship in his possession. Olivia however, was hanging out with Paige and Emma in catering.

The First Lady of The Shield was wearing a black bikini wrap top, black skinny mid-distressed jeans, and her necklace and platform lace up combat boots. Her hair was down in its natural wavy state

"Will you be back next week?" Emma asked Olivia, leaning back on her chair.

"I don't know. It honestly depends what happens tonight. We have a plan ready, so Seth should be able to retain, no matter what. However, if he is forced to defend his championship again next week, you be your ass we'll be here." She replied, taking a sip of her tea. "Besides, we're in Florida with the main roster next week so it won't be much of a drive."

"Brilliant! We'll do a horror movie night or something then." Paige suggested and Olivia and Emma both agreed that that was a great idea.

"A night in with you girls would be great. If we need to be here for NXT it'll be three televised shows in a row for us because Smackdown is live next week." Olivia sighed, resting her head on her hands.  
"I'll be looking forward to getting back to Orlando."

"Maybe we could do it on Thursday night or something." Emma suggested. "Would all of the Shield be back in Orlando after the Smackdown taping?"

"I don't think so. Roman is planning to go back to Pensacola and I have no idea what Seth and Dean are doing." She answered.

"Where does Dean go when you guys have days off?" Emma asked.

"Vegas. He has an apartment there from what I know." Olivia replied.

"And the mystery of Dean Ambrose begins to unravel." Paige joked and Emma and Olivia laughed in response.

"Anyway, I've got to get going, I'm going to watch the match with Dean and Ro." Olivia stood up. Emma and Paige waved her goodbye and she walked back to the locker room. Entering it, she smiled when she saw that Seth hadn't left and he was looking down on the ground.

"Hey sweetheart." He greeted her before continuing to stare at the floor.

"It's almost time." She murmured, standing in front of him. "You should get going." She squeezed his hand gently.

"Right." Seth nodded, grabbing his NXT championship and standing up. "Stick to the plan. If he gets that blasted submission locked in on me, which he won't, but if he does only come out then."

"Got it." Roman nodded before pulling Seth into a man hug. "Good luck, man."

"Kick his ass." Dean added, clapping him on the shoulder.

"You'll be fine." Olivia whispered, pulling him into a hug and kissed his cheek. Seth kissed the top of her head before exiting the locker room. "Even with this plan I'm still nervous." She admitted to Dean and Roman as she sat down on the locker room bench.

"He'll be fine, baby girl." Roman said reassuringly. "We've got his back. But he's a fantastic wrestler, Corey won't be able to beat him."

"We're The Shield. Nobody can beat us! No on!" Dean declared as Seth and Corey made their entrances and the match began. It was a fast intense match, with both of the men giving each other everything they had. Olivia was loving most of the match and the added bonus for her was that Seth had taken off his shirt at the beginning. She along with Dean and Roman had begun to really get into the match and were reacting like they were in the audience, acting like they were fans, especially when Jim Ross and William Regal started talking about them and their dominance on the main roster and how they had a massive mean streak.

However, reality came crashing down once Corey started to control the match. He took Seth's leg out, causing the champion to clutch his leg. The challenger continued to target his leg and Dean, Roman and Olivia started to get tense, realising that Corey was getting ready to lock in Lucky 13. "He's going for it! We've got to go!" Olivia stated and the three bolted out of the locker room. The three ran down the ramp and to the ring to see Seth locked in the submission and in a huge amount of pain. Dean jumped onto Corey, causing the disqualification and Roman joined in on the attack while Olivia went straight to Seth's side.

"Are you alright?!" She asked and he looked up at her in disbelief that she had asked that question while clutching his leg. "You're right, stupid question." She shook her head and helped him into a sitting position. "We've got it covered. You're still champ." She smirked before standing up and joining in on the attack.

Stomping on Corey, she looked up at Seth as he joined in on the attack. Laughing as they stood back, she looked around at the crowd as they insulted them before they started cheering. Looking up, she saw that Dusty Rhodes had come out and was ordering the NXT locker room to come out and try to stop them.

"Oh, I love a challenge." Dean grinned as the Superstars came bolting down to the ring. Dean and Olivia took on one superstar while Seth and Roman took on another before the entire locker room came down and each of The Shield took a superstar each, including Olivia.

The four managed to throw the superstars out of the ring and Olivia looked around before helping out Roman who had been backed into a corner. The two worked together to weaken Bo Dallas as Seth and Dean threw Tyson Kidd and Justin Gabriel out of the ring. "Ro! Hold him!" She commanded. Roman smirked before getting Bo into position. Olivia stood back and delivered her roundhouse kick to the stomach.

"And there it is! Olivia Evans has delivered her roundhouse kick to Bo Dallas!" Jim Ross said on commentary.

"She has certainly transformed since being here on NXT. She was such a lovely girl before Seth, Dean and Roman corrupted her." William Regal stated.

Olivia smirked and adjusted her top as Roman roared, signalling for the Triple Powerbomb. Seth and Dean lifted Bo up onto Roman's shoulders and the three triple powerbombed Bo as Olivia rolled out of the ring and snatched the NXT Championship away from the timekeeper.

Getting back into the ring she walked over to Seth with a smirk. "I believe this is yours." She said, holding out his championship. Seth took it and wrapped an arm around her to support himself as they looked around at the crowd and up at Dusty.

"We've defeated your locker room! What are you gonna do now, Dream?" She called out, a smug smirk on her face. Just then, Big E Langston's music hit and Olivia's smirk turned into an ugly scowl as the massive superstar came out. Roman and Dean stood on either side of Seth and Olivia as they watched Big E slowly and menacingly came down the ramp.

"FIVE! FIVE! FIVE!" The crowd chanted loudly.

"SHUT UP!" Olivia screamed at them in frustration. This was not supposed to happen. Seth had retained the NXT championship, they had taken care of the NXT roster. Plan completed. Problem solved. But now, Big E was the next thing standing in their way of complete domination on the NXT roster.

The Shield backed away as Big E made his way to the bottom of the ramp, with Seth holding a hand out in front of Olivia to protect her just in case Big E tried to go after her. The NXT superstar hopped up onto the apron and Olivia, Dean and Seth got out onto the ring apron on the other side, with Roman hesitating and sitting on the ropes, clearly wanting to fight.

"Ro. Not now." Olivia muttered to him. "We need to get out of here." She said and Roman looked at her before getting out of the ring. The Shield jumped off the apron and Olivia stayed close to Seth holding on to his arm as they backed away from Big E.

"Everyone ok?" She asked and the guys nodded as the crowd started up the 'five' chant again. "I TOLD YOU TO BE QUIET!" She called out as she started to pace back and forth in front of Seth, Roman and Dean. She clutched her head in her hands, frustrated that the night was not working out the way that they had planned.

"Liv. Liv. Calm down, sweetheart." Seth ordered her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to his side.

"Ok, ok." Dusty said, having grabbed a mic. "Seth, you're going to defend the NXT title, right here, next week against Big E, right here in this ring!" He announced and the crowd burst into cheers.

"WHAT?!" Olivia shrieked and Seth shook his head.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" He yelled, pointing at Dusty. "Damnit!" He slapped the ring apron in anger as Big E's music played throughout the arena.

Roman, having heard and seen enough, jumped back on to the ring apron, eager to give Big E a beating of a lifetime. "No! Roman!" Olivia said, trying to get him back down along with Seth and Dean. Dean hopped up onto the apron to try and convince the Samoan but ended up eyeing off Big E as well. "Guys! Please!" She pleaded with them and tugged on Roman's pants.

The two hopped off the apron as Seth began to trash talk Big E. "You can't beat me! I've got this!" He smirked and turned to his teammates. "Let's get out of here." He said before leading them away from the ring as NXT ended.

* * *

"DAMNIT!" Seth yelled in frustration as he paced back and forth in their locker room. "Who does he think he is, huh? Just waltzing right down to the ring and gets a title match! That's not fair!" He ranted.

"Babe. Calm down. We need to think of a strategy to keep that title on you. Not to mention we have to be on RAW next week." Olivia sighed, standing up and wrapped her arms around Seth in a comforting hug in an effort to get him to stop pacing.

"Olivia is right, Seth. Dusty made a stupid decision tonight, he'll regret it." Roman declared.

"I know, I know. I just… I need a walk." Seth muttered before moving out of Olivia's embrace and walked out of the locker room.

"Oh Seth." She sighed and turned towards Roman and Dean. "I've never seen him this frustrated."

"You and me both, baby girl. Even before we came onto the main roster he wasn't like this when it came to defending that championship of his." Roman agreed.

"Eh, he'll calm down. Just give him some time." Dean shrugged. "Being champ must be a lot of pressure." He said.

"I know. Especially since he can't be down here all the time because of our schedules." She nodded. "Speaking of which, we need to figure out what car we're renting out next week."

"We'll take mine. I've got enough room." Roman said.

About ten minutes had passed and Olivia had decided to go and look for Seth. She had pulled on the sweater that she had worn when she arrived here to keep warm. Walking down the hallways, she saw that Summer Rae of all people was talking to Seth, a hand on his arm to keep him from leaving.

Growling, Olivia stormed down the hallway to the two as rage and jealousy filled her. "I've been looking for you." She said to Seth, shoving Summer's hand off his arm.

"Uh, excuse me? Seth and I were having a conversation." Summer said, rolling her eyes.

"And it is done." Olivia glared at her. "Seth and I need to go."

"Seth and I? Since when do you talk for him? Do you do that with all of your little teammates? It's such a shame that you chose her for your group, Seth. I would've been much better." Summer said, giving him a flirty smile that made Olivia's blood boil.

"No, Olivia is right, Summer. We're done talking." Seth said, taking Olivia's hand.

"Oh, is that why? You have a crush on her! No wonder she's in your group!" Summer grinned, realising that something was up. "You're just going to love her and then leave her once you get bored of her, isn't that right?"

"Fuck off, Summer." Olivia growled. "Our personal lives are none of your business."

Summer simply laughed in response. "You're so cute, getting all defensive over this. I'm just a bit curious, that's all. You're average Olivia. You're average in the ring, when you're on the mic and you're not that pretty. At all. You shouldn't be in the WWE!"

"That's it!" Oliva hissed before slapping Summer across the cheek, hard. Summer gasped and stumbled back as Olivia lunged at her but Seth grabbed her by the waist.

"Liv! She's not worth it! She's not worth it." He said, pulling her back into his chest and walking backwards down the hallway.

"You'll regret this! You'll regret everything you just said to me!" Olivia screamed at Summer. She was not going to lie, those comments had stung a little.

"I'd like to see you try!" Summer called back, holding her cheek and Olivia struggled to get out of Seth's grip.

"Olivia!" Seth growled, tightening his hold on her. "Calm down, sweetheart." He said in her ear. "She's not worth it."

"So why was her hand on your arm?" She questioned him.

"She literally just put it there as soon as she saw you." Seth answered her calmly. "I had no interest in talking to her. She's annoying as hell."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who sees that." Olivia chuckled as Seth opened the locker room door, still keeping an arm around her. "Found him." She said to Roman and Dean who were ready to go in their street clothes.

"Everything ok?" Roman asked and the couple nodded.

"Summer just tried to cause some trouble but got slapped by Olivia for her troubles." Seth answered and Roman and Dean chuckled.

"Atta a girl." Dean nodded in approval.

"She asked for it." She replied and leant against Seth's chest. "Well. This start to the New Year was one I didn't expect."

* * *

 _ **A/N: And a little bit of drama in the end ;) Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to leave a review! =) xx**_


	14. What ever could you mean?

_**A/N:**_ _Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites guys!_

 _ **WARNING:**_ _At the end of this chapter, it leans towards an M rating once again. I'm not going to make this story rated M, since I do not feel comfortable writing a sex scene just yet. Buy yeah, just letting you guys know if you're not comfortable reading stuff like that haha._

 _I hope you enjoy this chapter and again, don't forget to leave a review once you have finished reading this!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own WWE. I only own Olivia Evans._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Before she accepted Dean Ambrose's offer, she was just another Diva in NXT. But that all changed when she accepted and was brought up onto the main roster along with Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns. Now, she will forever be known as the First Lady of The Shield. Rollins/OC_

* * *

 **Monday Night RAW, 8** **th** **January, 2013**

It was the first Monday Night RAW of 2013 and the excitement in the air was palpable. The Rock had announced that he would be there to confront whoever won the TLC match for the WWE Championship between CM Punk and Ryback, as they would be his opponent at the Royal Rumble PPV.

The Shield had, once again, been called by Paul Heyman to come to the arena early so that they could discuss what their role would be for the championship match tonight. Paul had said that he and Punk would meet them in their locker room, instead of The Shield coming to them like they normally did.

Olivia was sitting in their locker room along with her teammates, cuddled up against Seth on the bench. She was wearing a faux leather bustier bralet along with black zip up shorts and her black wrestling boots. She kept her necklace on as usual and her hair had been pulled up into a high ponytail.

Seth looked down at her and tilted her head up. He smiled at her before attaching his lip to hers and Olivia kissed him back, eyes fluttering shut. She opened her mouth and Seth deepened the kiss, nibbling her lip and chasing her tongue through their mouths.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" A voice said and Olivia and Seth quickly broke apart to see Punk and Heyman in the entrance of their locker room, identical looks of smugness on their faces.

"Shit." Olivia muttered, shock and panic filling her as she moved away from Seth.

"I assume that this has been going for a while?" Punk asked, eyebrows raised as Dean and Roman stood up while Seth glared at the WWE Champion.

"You said you wanted to discuss business, Heyman. Seth and Olivia's personal lives are not for discussion." Roman warned him.

"Understandable. But this information will be useful in the future if you go against our instructions." Paul answered and Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Are you trying to blackmail us?" She asked him, crossing her arms.

"Me? Blackmail you? Of course not, Miss Evans. What I'm trying to say is…"

"Get to the point," Seth interrupted. "Are we interfering in the match or not?"

"If Ryback is close to climbing the ladder you better get your asses down there." Punk said, clutching his championship closer to him.

"We'll get down as quickly as possible. We have a bit of a trick up our sleeves tonight." Dean smirked, rolling his neck. "And like Roman said, if you ever think of exposing the personal lives of Evans and Seth over there, you will regret it." He added and Olivia smiled, touched that he was standing up for them.

"Fine. We'll see you later tonight." Punk frowned before storming out of their locker room. Paul nodded to the four before following his client out the door. Closing the door behind them, Olivia turned to her boyfriend.

"I swear, if they tell, I'll Frostbite Punk so hard that he won't remember what city he's in." She growled, causing Roman, Dean and Seth to smirk in amusement.

"I would pay good money to see that." Dean admitted, dropping back down onto the couch. "But remember, they need us for Punk to win to don't DDT him just yet."

"So I can do it in the future?!" She asked excitedly.

"If lover boy over there will let you." Dean teased Seth, and the two-toned hair superstar smacked him on the top of his head. "Ow." He frowned, rubbing the top of his head

"Kinda deserved that one." Roman chuckled. "Anyway, let's just enjoy the show tonight and we'll make sure that we'll be ready for the championship match."

"Got it." Olivia nodded before sitting back down and leaning back into Seth. "You'll let me DDT him, right?" She asked.

"If he does anything stupid, you definitely have my permission." He replied, kissing the top of her head. "Do it on a chair if you'd like."

"The day I get to DDT him on a chair is the day I'll be trending on twitter worldwide." She joked, pulling his arms around her.

"Everyone will be talking about you, not that they already are." Seth smirked. "They're talking about all of us and our dominance."

"Which is expected of course, no one has made an impact quite like us." Dean chimed into their conversation.

"People are starting to believe." Roman said, leaning up against the door.

"If we keep this up, the smarks are going to love us and the kids are going to hate us if we go after their hero John Cena again." Olivia smirked. "You should've seen some of the kids' faces in the crowd when we attacked him last month, I've never seen so many devastated faces in my life." She laughed.

"How many hate tweets did you get? Mine were in the thousands." Seth remarked.

"Same here." Roman nodded.

"Yeah, I was about the same. I just ignored them though, I'm not responding to idiots." She replied as the first RAW of 2013 started with John Cena and Dolph Ziggler.

"That's our girl." Roman smirked.

* * *

Later that night, it was time for the WWE Championship match between CM Punk and Ryback. It had been a back and forth match, with both of the men giving it their all and tables, ladders and chairs had all come into play. Punk had shoved Ryback through a table at one point, causing it to break in half and give Seth painful memories about their TLC match.

It had come to the point where Punk had done his running high knee on Ryback and was getting him in position for the running bulldog. Ryback however, lifted Punk up and threw him out of the ring and through a table.

"I think this is it." Olivia said to her teammates as they watched from the gorilla position, all except Dean who had snuck over to where the lighting station was in preparation. Ryback began to climb the ladder and Olivia nodded over at Dean.

Just as Ryback had one hand on the WWE Championship, the lights went out and The Shield bolted down the ramp. Sliding into the ring, Seth and Dean climbed up the other side of the ladder and when the lights came back on, they were at the top along with Ryback.

The challenger for the WWE Championship immediately started to punch them in an effort to get them off the ladder. Olivia was watching the action, a smirk on her face as Seth and Dean started to fight back with punches of their own.

Her smirk however, was wiped off her face when Ryback pushed both Seth and Dean off the ladder and once again, reached for the WWE Championship. "ROMAN!" She shrieked and the Samoan quickly climbed up the ladder and grabbed Ryback's legs in an effort to distract him, while Olivia started to climb the ladder.

Smirking as Roman continued to distract Ryback, Olivia tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to look at her, only to receive a slap in his face and the crowd went nuts. Laughing as Ryback held his cheek, she looked down at Roman and nodded. Her teammate then pulled Ryback down off the ladder and the two began to brawl as Olivia climbed down the ladder to check up on Dean and Seth.

Hearing a loud pop from the crowd, she looked up to see that Ryback had thrown Roman out of the ring. "Go! Go!" She commanded Dean and Seth and the two ran towards Ryback only to be thrown out of the ring as well. Olivia's jaw dropped in horror as Ryback ignored her and began to climb up the ladder yet again. "Not on my watch!" She hissed before climbing up the ladder yet again. Meeting Ryback at the top, she grabbed his wrist in an effort to stop him unhooking the championship.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! Look at Olivia Evans!" Michael Cole yelled.

"Has she finally gone over the edge to Crazyville?!" Jerry Lawler questioned.

"Get down from there, Olivia! You're the First Lady of The Shield! Don't do this!" JBL yelled at her.

Ryback looked at her, stunned that she would attempt something like this. "You've got a lot of nerve, missy." He said.

"I will do anything to stop you from winning. You don't deserve this." She hissed at him and the Big Guy glared at her as he reversed her grip on his wrist and held onto hers, in preparation to throw her off the ladder.

"If you're willing to do anything, will you take a fall from this ladder?" He smirked as her expression changed to one of horror and panic, realising the dangerous position that she was in.

"DROP HER! DROP HER! DROP HER!" The crowd was chanting.

Thankfully, during their exchange, Seth, Dean and Roman had gotten back into the ring and Seth was now armed with a chair. Smacking it across Ryback's back, it caused him to let go of Olivia and slump over and the First Lady of The Shield quickly climbed down the ladder and went straight to her teammates, knowing that she was safe there.

"Are you alright?" Roman asked her as she stood by his side. Olivia nodded in response, still in a bit of shock. Looking over at Seth, she wasn't surprised that he was giving Ryback the look of death as he continued to hit him with the chair.

Regaining her voice she looked at Roman. "In the corner! Ram him into the corner!" She commanded him and Roman obeyed, driving Ryback into the corner with his shoulder. "Seth! Chair!" She said and Seth tossed her the chair. Lifting it up, she slammed it down onto Ryback, causing him to roll out of the ring. Looking over at her teammates, she nodded and they rolled out of the ring, kicking Ryback before Seth started to hit him with the steel chair again.

"Don't you ever touch her again! Do you hear me? Don't you touch my girl again!" Seth yelled, each sentence punctuated with a hit from the chair.

"Seth!" Olivia muttered as Roman and Dean took over. "Do you realise what you just said?!" She said and realisation dawned on Seth's face.

"Oh screw it. We'll reveal it tomorrow on Smackdown or something." Seth said to her. "Not now, we'll talk about it backstage." He added as Olivia opened her mouth to argue before closing it and she nodded before they turned their attention back to Ryback.

"Hold him up!" She commanded Seth and Dean. Once they did, she delivered her roundhouse kick to his stomach as Roman roared, walking towards a table that was already set up on top of the steel steps. "You know what to do!" She said to Seth and Dean and helped them drag Ryback over to where Roman was. Once they were there, Olivia moved away and stood with one hand on her hip and a smug smirk on her face as she watched her boys work.

"GET HIM UP! RIGHT NOW!" Roman bellowed and Seth and Dean complied, lifting Ryback up and positioned him on Roman's shoulders.

"ARE YOU ALL WATCHING?!" Olivia screamed to the boos of the crowd as the guys Triple Powerbombed Ryback through the table and onto the steel steps. Laughing in delight as she saw Ryback writhing around in pain on the steps, Olivia stood next to Roman as they inspected their work along with Dean and Seth.

"Let's go!" Seth ordered and the four walked back up the ramp and to the backstage area as CM Punk climbed the ladder and retained the WWE Championship.

* * *

After the four had made it back to their locker room, Olivia whirled around to face Seth. "What did you mean by revealing it on Smackdown tomorrow?" She demanded and Dean and Roman pretended to be engrossed in what was happening on RAW, although listening to every word.

"I'm tired of this sneaking around thing, Liv. I want to hold my girlfriend's hand in public, I want to kiss you in in places other than our hotel rooms and locker rooms, I want to go on dates and tell everyone that you're my girl. Is that too much to ask for?" Seth said.

"Seth…" Olivia sighed. "I see where you're coming from and you're right. I want to do that as well. We'll reveal our relationship next week on RAW, ok? It's the 20th anniversary edition and I think it will be perfect. Besides, you need to focus on your championship match on Wednesday. We need you to hold on to that championship, ok?" She continued and Seth nodded. Smiling, Olivia kissed him softly on the lips before they heard whipping sounds coming from Dean and Roman.

"So I can clearly see who wears the pants in this relationship." Dean chuckled.

"Shut up, Ambrose." Seth rolled his eyes.

"Dude. You're totally whipped." Roman smirked, raising his eyebrows. Laughing, Olivia grabbed her suitcase and decided to get changed into something more comfortable to watch the rest of RAW. She came out of the bathroom ten minutes later, dressed in a pair of boyfriend ripped jeans, a pink V-neck sweater along with her lace up brown wedges and her necklace. Seeing that the guys had already finished changing, settled down on the couch to watch the rest of RAW, also checking her twitter feed and reading some of the tweets that the fans had mentioned her in.

 _ **Does Livvy_EvansWWE have a death wish or something? #RAW**_

 _ **It's official. Livvy_EvansWWE is one of the coolest diva's ever #RAW**_

 _ **First Maryse and now Livvy_EvansWWE? These Diva's must love climbing up ladders #RAW #TheShield**_

 _ **I wanna be as crazy as Livvy_EvansWWE when I grow up #RAW**_

 _ **When Livvy_EvansWWE speaks, Seth, Dean and Roman listen! #Whipped #RAW #TheShield**_

 _ **Did WWERollins just call Livvy_EvansWWE his girl? #RAW #SoCute #Setvia**_

 _ **Still thinking that Seth and Olivia are just friends? Well, Seth just called her his girl. Interesting. #RAW #TheShield**_

 _ **WHY DOES THE SHIELD ALWAYS STUFF UP MATCHES?! RYBACK SHOULD'VE WON! YOU SUCK WWERollins Livvy_EvansWWE WWERomanReigns TheDeanAmbrose!**_

Olivia chuckled before reading that last tweet out loud to her teammates as Seth joined her on the couch and pulled her to his side. Cuddling into him, Olivia continued to scroll through her newsfeed on twitter, occasionally favouriting some tweets and retweeting the WWE's twitter page's tweets about them. Once she had finished this, she then sent out a new tweet herself

 _Livvy_EvansWWE:_ _ **Us? Working for CM Punk? What ever could you mean? Maybe we interfered because Ryback is an injustice to this business? #BelieveInTheShield**_

Looking up at the TV, she saw that Big Show had just KO'd Kofi Kingston in their match, therefore defeating the high flying superstar and RAW went to a commercial break, with the commentators hyping up The Rock's return which was coming up next.

"So, Rock vs Punk at the Rumble, who thinks we'll be interfering in this match?" Olivia asked.

"Yep." Dean nodded.

"Most likely." Roman said.

"If we don't get a message from Heyman in the next few days, I will be surprised." Seth mused.

"It makes me glad that you guys decided not to enter the Royal Rumble. If something goes wrong with our interference, I would hate it if you guys went in the match not 100%." She commented. "If we want domination, we have to make sure that we're good to go at all times."

* * *

 **Smackdown, 8** **th** **January 2013**

Walking into the arena for Smackdown in Miami, Florida, Olivia looked at the match card that had been posted and saw that Randy Orton was going up against Antonio Cesaro. Realising that her stable hadn't gotten their revenge after Randy had RKO'd Dean, a plan began to form in her head as she and her teammates walked to their locker room.

"That's a dangerous look." Roman noted as they placed their suitcases down on the floor.

"It means she's got a plan." Seth said as he wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist from behind. "What are you thinking, sweetheart?" He asked her, kissing her cheek.

"I'm thinking… that we get some revenge on Orton tonight. I saw he has a match against Cesaro and I think that the perfect way for us to do this is to make sure he gets disqualified. He RKO'd Dean last week and I know that's an injustice. So I'm thinking that we Triple Powerbomb him tonight." She smirked.

"I like the way you think, Evans." Dean chuckled. "Asshole will get what's coming to him."

"My girl always has a plan." Seth grinned. "Liv will always make sure that we come out on top."

"That's why I called myself the First Lady of The Shield." She laughed as Roman nodded in approval.

"Just tell us whose ass we're kicking and we'll do it." He added.

Later that night, The Shield were watching the match between Randy Orton and Antonio Cesaro closely. It had been a physical match, with both men trying to get the upper hand and seizing every opportunity to try and perform their finisher and get the win.

Olivia had changed into her black skinny jeans, a criss-crossed strap rib bustier in black, her SWAT vest, her black knee high combat boots and her necklace. She had her straightened her blonde hair and had a black headband in her hair to keep it away from her face.

Randy had just hit his middle rope DDT and was pounding the mat, signalling that he was going to go for the RKO. Olivia frowned in concentration before deciding that this was their chance. "Go!" She commanded and The Shield sprinted through the crowd, vaulted over the barricade and slid into the ring. Randy noticed them and threw Seth off him before Deana and Olivia took him down, pounding down at his back along with Roman driving The Viper into the corner as the ref called for the bell and Cesaro rolled out of the ring, not wanting to be any part of what was happening.

The four continued to stomp on Randy and Roman proceeded to rest his foot on Randy's neck and Dean jumped up before stomping on Randy yet again. Once Olivia thought that they had done enough to keep Randy down she looked over at Seth and Dean. "Drag him out and hold him up!" She screamed, backing away from Randy along with Roman. Seth and Dean obeyed her, dragging Randy out of the corner and held him up, ready for Olivia.

"I don't know what injustice Randy Orton did but clearly The Shield saw something they didn't like!" Michael Cole said.

"Maybe they haven't forgiven him for hitting on Olivia last month." Josh Matthews speculated.

Olivia smirked as she walked over to Randy and looked him directly in the eye. "Don't you ever hit on me or blow me a kiss ever again!" She warned him before proceeding to do her roundhouse kick to his stomach.

"GET HIM UP!" Roman roared as Olivia stood back, her smirk growing wider as she watched as Roman roared and Seth and Dean lifted Randy up onto his shoulders.

"ARE YOU ALL WATCHING?!" She screamed as the guys did their triple powerbomb. Laughing, she pranced over to the guys and wrapped her arms around Dean and Roman.

"BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD!" Seth yelled as they stood over Randy and the crowd booed them in response.

Once they got backstage and to their locker room, The Shield settled down to watch the rest of Smackdown. The Rock had finally made his return on Smackdown, which caused the Miami crowd to go nuts when he came out. However, Team Rhodes Scholar interrupted him, much to Olivia's amusement.

"Do they have a death wish or something?" She asked, resting her feet in Seth's lap.

"Pretty sure they do. The Rock is gonna destroy them." Seth replied. "Hey big guy, are you gonna say hello to your cousin?" He asked Roman.

"Nah. He doesn't really talk to us since he's so busy with his Hollywood career," The Samoan replied sounding a bit bitter. "He says hello every so often but he's always in a different city pretty much every day."

"Oh Ro, that sucks." Olivia said sympathetically. "So you don't mind if we cost him the WWE Championship at the Royal Rumble?"

"He's my cousin so I do want to see him win the Championship again but we do what Punk and Heyman says. So if we DQ him, we DQ him." Roman shrugged. "It's business, he'll understand."

"And if he doesn't see it that way, we'll fuck him up even more." Dean grinned and his three teammates nodded in agreement before continuing to watch the rest of Smackdown. Once the show finished after Alberto Del Rio won the WWE World Heavyweight Championship from Big Show in a Last Man Standing Match, the four left the arena and headed to Roman's jeep. They planned to drive to Orlando tonight, to give Seth as much preparation time as possible for his championship match tomorrow.

Since the drive would take three hours, Roman decided that he would drive the whole way as he didn't trust anyone else to drive his baby. Once they had all piled into the car, Roman reversed out of the parking lot and started the drive to Orlando, with Imagine Dragons blasting through the speakers to keep them awake during the drive.

"Can we play Lady Gaga tonight as well?" Olivia joked. The blonde diva was dressed in a white Nirvana shirt, black and white split skinny jeans, a black waterfall jacket and black high top Chuck Taylor combat boots.

"NO!" The guys said in unison.

"Aww why not? She's awesome." She laughed, settling back into her seat and reaching for Seth's hand. Finding it, she laced their fingers together and Seth brought their hands up to kiss the back of her hand.

"She also does not have good music for driving." Dean grumbled as he looked at his female teammate. "We need some heavy metal shit to get us through this drive."

"Three hours is a long time." Seth agreed. "You're gonna be ok driving the whole way, big guy?" He asked Roman.

"Yeah. Liv, we're all crashing at your place tonight, right?" He asked her.

"Of course! I've got a spare bed and a couch so you two can decide who's taking which." She told Dean and Roman.

"And what about me?" Seth asked her with an adorable pout.

"You'll be on the floor." She teased him, causing Dean to snort in amusement and Roman chuckled.

"Rude." Seth said, releasing her hand and folding his arms.

"Kidding! You're sharing my bed, darling." Olivia laughed, running her hand through his hair and started playing with his hair.

"I swear, if I hear any noises coming from your room I will not be impressed." Dean said.

"Hey, it's my apartment. I can do what I want." She smirked. "And who I want." She added, causing Dean to choke on his water and Seth giving her a smug look.

Once they had gotten to Olivia's apartment complex, the four sleepily grabbed their luggage and made their way into her apartment. Roman ended up claiming the bed in her spare room so Dean had to settle on the couch. Roman, however, said that he would sleep on the couch the next night.

Seth and Olivia made their way into her bedroom and got changed. Olivia was wearing a tank top that said 'Cute but Psycho' (a present from Paige) and black sleeping shorts. Snuggling into Seth's arms once they were in bed, she looked up at him.

"Are you nervous for tomorrow?" She asked him as he turned the lights off.

"Not really. Even though it's now a no DQ match, I know I've got you guys to help me if anything goes wrong. So I'll win no matter what." He replied, a slightly cocky smirk on his face.

"I want to come out with you tomorrow. I don't want to watch the match from the back with Dean and Roman. Plus, I can interfere in the match if Big E is close to winning the championship." Olivia told him.

"I don't know if that's a great idea, sweetheart. You've seen how destructive Big E is on the main roster." Seth said, stroking her hair.

"But he won't put his hands on me. Babe, trust me, I'll be out there whether you like it or not." She said firmly.

"You're so stubborn." Seth muttered before sighing deeply. "Fine. You can come out with me." He said and Olivia beamed before kissing him sweetly.

"Thank you." She whispered against his lips before kissing him again. The two continued to kiss, with Seth's beard tickling her face before she broke the kiss and started to kiss his neck before he flipped the two of them over, causing her to giggle.

Seth smirked at her before giving her a deep, long kiss. Once they needed oxygen, he pulled his lips from hers and attacked her neck, knowing that it would drive her wild as one hand slid under her shirt and up to her breasts.

Gasping in delight, Olivia arched up into him and ran her nails down his back, causing him to emit a deep groan as she moved one hand up to his hair and pulled on it as Seth continued his ministrations.

The two, however, made sure they didn't go too far. They did not want to Dean and Roman to be in the same apartment as them. That would be way too awkward the next morning.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, the next chapter will a big one. Can Seth regain his NXT championship? Will Olivia and Seth FINALLY reveal their relationship on the 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **anniversary show of Monday Night RAW? All will be revealed and much more!**_

 _ **Also, do you like that I put fan tweets in this chapter? Would you like to see it more often? Let me know in a review =) Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to leave a review! =) xx**_


	15. Title Match Disaster

_**A/N:**_ _Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter and again, don't forget to leave a review once you have finished reading this! Also, let me know in a review which diva you think Olivia should have a mini-feud with for a bit. Kaitlyn not one of the choices because I already have plans for her and Olivia to feud just before Wrestlemania and onwards. But please, let me know which Diva should come into The Shield's feud with John Cena, Ryback and Sheamus for their Elimination Chamber match =)_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own WWE. I only own Olivia Evans._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Before she accepted Dean Ambrose's offer, she was just another Diva in NXT. But that all changed when she accepted and was brought up onto the main roster along with Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns. Now, she will forever be known as the First Lady of The Shield. Rollins/OC_

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Olivia rolled over to snuggle into Seth only to find his side of the bed empty. Frowning, she sat up and stretched, wondering where he had gone. Getting up, she pulled on a pair of sweat pants over her pyjama bottoms and padded out into the main area of her apartment to see that Paige was over and was chatting to Roman, a smile on her face.

"Well, good morning Sleeping Beauty!" She said, noticing Olivia. Roman looked up to see his female teammate who had raised her eyebrows at him.

"I let her in, she was pounding on the door." He explained.

"Figures." Olivia rolled her eyes in amusement, hugging Paige from behind. "Where's Seth and Dean?" She asked.

"Gone for a run. I passed them while coming over here." Paige replied. "Seth looked really focused. Didn't say much." She added.

"He did the same last week. I think that's just how he gets before a title match." Olivia noted. "Speaking of exercise, gym session with Emma later?" She asked Paige and she nodded in reply. "Ro, you can come along too, get your girl time in." She teased him.

"Because gossiping with you girls is exactly the training I need." Roman snorted. "Nah. I'll go to the Performance Centre or something. Work on some moves with DeMott and Mercury."

"Oh cool!" She nodded. "Will you go straight to Full Sail after that or will you come back here?" She asked.

"Depends how long I'm there for, I'll text you when I know for sure." He answered, pulling his hair into a ponytail.

"But you've still got time for breakfast, right?" Paige asked him and the Samoan gave her a questioning look. "Whenever Livvy is home, we have breakfast together in her apartment. That's why I came over at 8 in the morning." She explained.

"Tradition." Olivia grinned over at Roman and she walked over to the kitchen and pulled out her protein pancake mix. "Should we make some for Seth and Dean?" She asked as Paige started to make coffee for the three.

"They'll be back in about an hour or so. At least that's what Dean told me when they left." Roman said, leaning against the kitchen counter. After the pancakes were made and the coffee was brewed, the three headed over to Olivia's kitchen table and began to eat. After a while, the door opened and Seth and Dean came back inside and Dean stopped in the doorway when he saw Paige resting her feet in Olivia's lap while she ate.

"…is this normal?" Dean asked his female teammate before getting shoved into the apartment by Seth.

"Dude, next time you stop in a doorway, a warning would be nice." Seth grumbled before noticing Paige. "Oh, hey Paige." He said, walking over to Olivia and gave her a kiss in greeting.

"Hey, two toned." Paige waved as Olivia shoved Seth away lightly.

"Ew. You're all sweaty, go shower." She told him, a slight smile on her face as Seth gave her a slight pout before heading into her room to grab his clothes and have a shower. "Good run, Deano?" She asked him as he grabbed a plate from the counter and loaded it up with pancakes.

"Eh. I prefer the desert in Nevada to here for running but it wasn't too bad." Dean shrugged before digging into his food. "Hey, big guy what's your plans for today?" He asked, swallowing.

"Performance Centre." Roman replied. "Want to work on some moves with DeMott and Fit."

"Sweet. I'll come too." Dean nodded.

"Looks like we're all ready for today!" Paige said. "My love, do you know what Sethie dearest is doing before the show tonight?" She asked Olivia.

"Sethie dearest?" Dean smirked. "I'm calling him that from now on. Thanks, Pale Skin."

"Anytime, Lunatic."

"Aw, look at you two, giving each other cute little nicknames." Olivia teased the two and Roman snorted in amusement as Dean looked at her disgusted.

"I don't do cute, Evans."

"Whatever you say Dean." She grinned at him and Paige stood up and hugged Dean from behind.

"We're the two best friends that anyone could have!" The British Diva declared.

"Get off me, Pale Skin!" Dean grumbled, only for Paige to tighten her grip.

"This is way too amusing," Roman chuckled.

"I think we should keep Paige around for entertainment, what do you think, Ro?" Olivia asked him and Roman nodded, a smirk playing on his lips.

"I would keep her around for more than that, though." He said and Paige released Dean and gave him a flirty smile.

"I would think so, Mr. Reigns." She said and Olivia looked at her two friends, seeing the obvious chemistry between them.

"Go take a cold shower, would you Roman?" Dean said, finishing the last of his pancakes as Seth came out of the bathroom, his hair still wet from his shower.

"Breakfast is on the counter, babe." Olivia told him as Dean stood up to have a shower.

"Make sure that Roman and Paige don't start tearing each other's clothes off." He told Seth who raised an eyebrow and looked over at Roman and Paige who had identical smug smirks on their faces.

"You missed a lot while you were in the shower." Olivia told him, grinning.

* * *

 **NXT, 9** **th** **January, 2013**

The NXT show was in full swing and it was slowly coming up to Seth's title match. The Shield were all gathered in their own private locker room, with Seth doing some last minute warm up stretches with his headphones in while he waited for a crew member to tell him that it was time.

Olivia was watching the show, a slight frown on her face after Paige defeated Emma in a short yet physical match. She was wearing a black tube top with her SWAT vest, black high waisted shorts, her necklace and black laced up ankle boots. Her blonde hair was in curls and she had light brown eyeshadow, black winged eyeliner and red lipstick for her makeup.

"No matter how many times these two go up against each other, Paige seems to win." She commented to Roman and Dean.

"Yeah. Emma must hate it." Roman said, adjusting his vest slightly as Epico and Primo came out for their tag tam match against Bo Dallas and Michael McGuillicutty.

"She does get annoyed by it but she knows that one day, she'll beat Paige. They know each other so well now, both in and out of the ring." Olivia said. "I know that those two will be stealing the show one day."

"It seems to me that Blondie is still finding her feet." Dean noted, lounging back on the bench. "She needs to find something that work for her."

"Agreed." She nodded. "Wait... did we just agree on something?" She asked Dean, mock horror filling her face.

"The world must be coming to an end if you two are on the same page." Roman joked.

"Then it must be a pretty darn good apocalypse." Dean smirked.

"Hey. Trying to focus here." Seth said, taking out his headphones and giving the three an annoyed glare.

"Sorry darling."

"What she said, Sethie dearest." Dean's smirk grew wider and Seth rolled his eyes before continuing to warm up.

"Sethie dearest." Roman shook his head. "Paige has given him a lot of ammo with that one." Olivia nodded in agreement before they continued to watch the match. Halfway through the match, a crew member knocked on their door to inform Seth that it was time. Standing up, Seth looked at Dean and Roman as Olivia moved to his side.

"Remember, if things are not going my way, that's when you come out. It's no DQ so stay out there as long as you want." He told Dean and Roman.

"We'll be there." Roman said, clapping him on the back.

"Kick his ass." Dean nodded and Olivia stood up on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek, wiping off the lipstick on his cheek afterwards.

"Let's go." She smiled, hiding her nerves for Seth's sake. Nodding, her boyfriend grabbed his title and the two walked out of the locker room. They had decided to go through the crowd like they did on the main roster, as it would be easier for them to enter the ring. Once the tag team match had finished and the crowd was ready, they heard Byron Saxton's voice.

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall, and it is for the NXT Championship!" Byron announced and the crowd cheered in response.

"Here we go." Olivia whispered, giving Seth's hand a quick squeeze before he led her out and through the crowd. No entrance music played through the arena, giving the NXT Champion a more intimidating aura. The crowd gave them a mixed reaction as they walked down to the barricade.

"Now this is surprising! Olivia Evans has come out to support Seth Rollins!" Jim Ross said on commentary.

"No sight of Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns, though." William Regal added.

Seth lifted Olivia over the barricade before jumping over it himself, both of them had their game faces on, not wanting to show any emotion. Jumping onto the apron, she leaned back on the ring ropes before entering the ring as Seth paused on the steel steps as he looked around at the crowd. Smirking slightly at the reception they were given from the crowd, Olivia stood by Seth's side as he lifted the NXT Championship in the air.

"You've got this." She told him confidently. Seth looked down at her, a smug smirk on his own face before Big E's music played throughout the arena and the crowd burst into cheers as the NXT Superstar came out and made his entrance.

The two Shield members backed away as Big E came down the ramp, a death glare on Seth's face while Olivia's expression had become completely blank as she looked at Big E. Again, for Seth's sake, she was hiding her nerves, wanting to be the good girlfriend and teammate and support him, no matter what.

"Olivia, you have to get out of the ring." The ref told her as the challenger leapt up onto the apron.

Nodding, she turned to Seth. "You can win this." She whispered in his ear before getting out of the ring and standing on the outside as Seth and Big E proceeded to have a stare down. Ignoring, the members of the NXT Universe that were behind her, Olivia turned her focus only to the ring.

"Introducing the participants, in this no disqualification match up for the NXT championship!" Byron said and Olivia smirked in anticipation when she heard those words. "Introducing first, the challenger! From Tampa, Florida, weighing in at 295 pounds, Big E Langston!" He announced Big E and the crowd burst into cheers and launched into 'Five' chants, causing the blonde diva to roll her eyes.

"And his opponent, being accompanied by Olivia Evans, from Davenport Iowa, weighing in at 210 pounds, he is the NXT Champion, Shield Member, Seth Rollins!"

"That's right!" Olivia cheered, pointing at Seth. "And that's where it's going to stay!" She declared as Seth raised his championship in the air before walking over to her and took off his shirt right in front of her, leaving her slightly breathless. "Tease." She muttered so that he could only hear her.

Seth smirked to himself as he went back to the centre of the ring as the ref raised the championship in the air and signalled for the bell to ring. The two opponent's side stepped around the ring, mirroring each other before Seth ducked under Big E and went for a kick.

Big E however, caught him and threw Seth backwards, causing him to hit his back on the ropes. "Damnit!" Olivia hissed, leaning up against the apron and watching the match intently. Seth quickly took control of the match, targeting Big E's leg before locking him into a headlock.

"That's it, Seth!" She smirked before Big E lifted Seth up and rammed him into the turnbuckle near Olivia before proceeding to ram his shoulder into Seth's abdomen a few times. "Move, move, move!" She said to Seth as the challenger backed up. Seth seemed to hear her and dove out of the way as Big E charged at him, causing Dolph and AJ's body guard to crash into the turnbuckle.

Laughing, Olivia backed away from the corner as Seth tried to regain control of the match, but it was to no avail as Big E lifted him over his head in a military press and threw him over the ropes and onto the ring floor.

"SETH!" She shrieked, concern and panic filling her as bolted over to him. "Keep him away! Keep him away!" She demanded to the ref about Big E as she kneeled down to check on Seth. Big E however, ignored her requests and climbed over the ropes.

"FIVE! FIVE! FIVE!" The crowd chanted as the Challenger stared down Seth and Olivia.

"Stay away!" Oliva ordered as she stood over Seth in an effort to protect him. Big E then hesitated, not wanting to put his hands on her and that cost him as two figures in black sprinted down the ramp to where the three were and launched themselves at Big E.

"You're here!" She beamed as Dean and Roman continued to pound on him, relief flooding through her. "You ok?" She asked Seth, kneeling down by his side.

"I just had the best view." He muttered to her, a sly smirk managing to come onto his face despite the pain he was feeling.

"I was just getting a bit of payback from before." Olivia replied, a slight blush on her face. Seth chuckled as Dean and Roman threw Big E into the steel steps. The two then walked over to their teammates to check on Seth.

"You alright?" Dean asked him as they helped him up along with their female teammate. Seth nodded, however he held on to Dean and Roman to support himself while Olivia rested her hand on his back, making sure that she was there in case anything happened.

Later in the match, Seth was delivering kick after kick to Big E's back in the ring while Dean, Roman and Olivia stood outside the ring, all three pacing slightly as they watched the match.

"So far so good." Dean muttered to Roman and Olivia as Seth locked in a head scissors submission.

"Make sure to keep it that way." Roman replied and The First Lady of The Shield nodded in agreement, absentmindedly fiddling with her necklace as she watched the match. The crowd began to clap in encouragement to cheer Big E on before Seth smacked the ring mat several times in an effort to shut them up.

"The hell?" Olivia muttered, chuckling at the randomness of Seth's movements. Big E then rolled onto his stomach and got up on his hands and knees. "No, no, no, no!" She hissed, leaning forward.

"Stay down!" Roman ordered but the challenger completely ignored him and got back to his feet, with Seth on his shoulders.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" Olivia shrieked, clutching her head in her hands as she watched on as Big E walked around for a bit before dropping Seth in a one man electric chair. "Come on Seth!" She said, now starting to pace back and forth, anxiety filling her.

"Get up man!" Dean slapped the ring mat several times. Seth rolled over to where they were and pulled himself into a sitting position using the ring ropes. Both of the men got back to their feet and Seth ran towards Big E, only to be met with a clothesline… and then another one. Big E then pulled Seth to his feet, kneeing him in the face several times. After Seth had collapsed to the ground from the knees, Big E pulled him up again, bounced off the ropes and crashed into him and that's when Olivia snapped. "GET HIM!" She shrieked at Dean and Roman. The two nodded and jumped up onto the apron only to get clotheslined back down to the floor, courtesy of Big E.

"WHY?!" Olivia yelled, pacing back and forth as Big E pulled down the straps of his ring attire and lifted Seth into the air. Helping Dean up, she looked over at Roman and pointed at Big E. Roman nodded and slid into the ring and Olivia pushed Dean in there.

The two began to hit every inch of Big E that they could, causing him to drop Seth and the NXT Champion rolled away to the corner of the ring. Olivia hopped into the apron next to Seth to check on him. "You gonna be ok?" She asked him and Seth nodded, his brown eyes looking up at her and she could see the pain that he was in. "Roman and Dean will take care of him." She promised him as she watched Dean and Roman continue to dismantle Big E.

Just then, the crowd burst into cheers as the NXT locker room can sprinting down the ramp. Roman and Dean took care of the first wave before more came down and it was too much for the two of them. Olivia and Seth watched in horror as their teammates were dragged out of the ring and 'escorted' backstage to the cheers of the crowd.

"THEY CAN'T DO THAT! THEY CAN'T DO THAT!" Olivia shrieked standing on the ring apron as Seth paced around the ring in anger. "FOCUS SETH! FOCUS!" She ordered him, hopping back down on the floor and Seth picked Big E up, hit a suplex and covered him.

"1! 2…" Olivia counted along with the ref but Big E kicked out just before three. "WHAT?!" She yelled.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Seth protested to the ref as the crowd began their 'Five' chants again. He then picked Big E up before the challenger reversed it and hauled Seth up onto his shoulder and hit the Big Ending.

"NO! NO! NO!" Olivia screamed as he went for the cover.

"1! 2! 3!" The ref counted and Olivia fell to her knees as the bell rung, devastated.

"Here is your winner and the new NXT Champion! Big E Langston!" Byron announced to the ecstatic crowd.

"Seth…" Olivia whispered, tears filling her eyes as Seth rolled out of the ring. "Baby." She muttered, helping him up. "I'm so sorry." She said as they stumbled backstage as the rest of the locker room came out to congratulate Big E.

Seth, however, was silent the whole time they walked back to their locker room. When they got inside, they saw that Dean and Roman were there pacing back and forth, clearly frustrated with what had happened. Olivia gave them a sad smile as she helped Seth sit down.

"You guys ok?" She asked Dean and Roman.

"Been hit harder." Dean shrugged.

"We're fine, baby girl." Roman assured her before focusing on Seth. "Seth. We need to focus on the main roster now. Our time on NXT is done. We don't have to be here anymore."

"We can all get some titles up there." Olivia nodded in agreement, squeezing his hand.

"But the title…" Seth muttered, looking up at them. "The title was mine. I was meant to keep it."

"Evans and Roman are right, Seth." Dean spoke up. "It's time we get some gold on the main roster." He said.

"We'll bounce back from this. You'll bounce back from this." Olivia told her boyfriend. "I can promise you that. I know you, Seth. Don't sulk around all night, alright? Let's go back to my apartment, get some pizza and watch some Netflix or something." She suggested and Dean and Roman nodded.

Once they got back to her apartment, Olivia ordered some pizza and loaded up The Avengers on her Netflix account, knowing that it was a movie all of them liked. They were all dressed in sweatpants and shirts or sweaters. Once the pizza had arrived, the four settled onto the couch and Olivia cuddled into Seth as he stroked her hair. He started to become much more like himself as the movie wore on, but the hurt and anger could clearly been seen in his eyes.

"You gonna be ok?" She asked him softly, not wanting to interrupt the movie for Dean and Roman.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. You're right about the main roster thing, sweetheart. We will be getting those titles. After we deal with The Rock, of course." He replied.

"Nice to see you thinking about that." Olivia smiled before reaching up to kiss him softly. "How are we going go public?" She asked once they broke apart.

"With what we just did. On RAW on Monday. We'll do it after we assert our dominance again." Seth replied and she nodded, liking that idea and Seth brought his head down to kiss her again.

Asserting their dominance and _finally_ going public with their relationship? It sounded like a perfect RAW to Olivia.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I debated for a long time whether I was going to add RAW in to this chapter and I decided, as you can see, that I wasn't going to do it. I felt like this chapter was long enough haha. So that will be the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to leave a review! =) xx**_


	16. Not According to Plan

_**A/N:**_ _New chapter! Woo! This was a fun one to write! Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter and again, don't forget to leave a review once you have finished reading this!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own WWE. I only own Olivia Evans._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Before she accepted Dean Ambrose's offer, she was just another Diva in NXT. But that all changed when she accepted and was brought up onto the main roster along with Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns. Now, she will forever be known as the First Lady of The Shield. Rollins/OC_

* * *

Olivia groaned as Seth's alarm went off on Monday morning. The Shield were in Houston, Texas for Monday Night RAW and had all gotten there different times on Sunday, with Dean arriving last to no one's surprise. Rolling over, she buried her head into Seth's chest. "Make it stop." She mumbled.

Her boyfriend chuckled, a sound that vibrated through his chest, before reaching over and turning off his alarm. "You're really not a morning person, aren't you?" He asked, running his hand down her hair and her back.

"Mornings suck. It means that I have to get out of bed." She told him and Seth laughed, a smile breaking though.

"Well, what if I try to make mornings better for you?" He said.

"I'd like to see you try." Olivia replied, looking up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Challenge accepted." Seth smirked, giving her a kiss on the top of her head, which caused the diva to pout in disappointment that he didn't give her a proper kiss. "You're going to have to come closer if you want more." He teased her and she let out a slight whine before deciding to control the situation. Lifting herself up, Olivia repositioned herself so that she was now straddling Seth.

"Better?" She asked, leaning down so that her breath was tickling his face.

"Much." He replied, the smirk widening on his face and he tangled one hand into her hair, bringing her down for a heated kiss and rested his other hand on her hip. The two continued their kiss for a while before Seth flipped them over so now that he was on top of Olivia, resting his weight on his elbows on either side of his girlfriend so that he didn't crush her with his weight. Breaking apart, Olivia could hear her heart hammering as she looked at the man that was leaning over her, his two toned hair hanging around his face which made him look both sexy and adorable to her.

"If this what mornings are going to be like with you, then I'm definitely a morning person." She muttered as Seth started to plant kisses around her jawline and moved down to her neck. Goosebumps raised on her skin and she felt herself arching into her boyfriend as he continued to kiss her neck. Closing her eyes, delight and pleasure began to fill her and she scraped her nails down his back before she moved one hand back up into his hair, pulling him back to her face and she kissed him again.

"I think I win." Seth said when they broke apart again.

"If you wake me up like this every morning, then you definitely have." Olivia replied, a huge smile on her face. "Perfect wake up call. Much better than you alarm." She teased him.

"Hey, it wakes you up, doesn't it?"

"To the sound of alarm bells? No thanks." She laughed, causing him to smile down at her. "I'd rather take you waking me up with kisses any day."

"Good answer." Seth said smugly, kissing her softly again. The kiss gradually became more heated and before Olivia knew it, he had one hand in between her thighs, tracing patterns near her core, causing heat to pool in that area.

"S-Seth." She stammered, which made him continue to with his actions. "Jesus!" She cried out when his hand brushed a bit too close. Much to her displeasure however, Seth stopped after a while, causing a whine to come out of her mouth.

"Don't want Dean and Roman to hear that, right sweetheart?" He asked her and she nodded, still in a slight daze of how much of a control that he had over her with just a few touches.

"I'm… I'm gonna go take a cold shower." She muttered and Seth laughed outright as she got out of the bed and walked towards the door, grabbing a pair of clothes on the way. She jumped slightly as he smacked her ass and she turned around, giving him a flirty smile before stepping out of their room and to the bathroom.

After calming her racing heart and making herself look presentable after her shower, Olivia stepped out of the bathroom to see that Roman, Seth and Dean were out in the main area of their hotel room, getting themselves ready for the day.

Later in the day, The Shield drove to the Toyota Centre to get ready for the night. Olivia was dressed in a batman cropped hoodie, a black singlet underneath to keep warm, red skinny jeans, her necklace and UGG boots. Entering the arena, she saw that the card for the night had already been posted.

Scanning though it, she saw that Kaitlyn had yet another Diva's Championship match against Eve Torres and Wade Barrett was wrestling Randy Orton in the opening match. Looking further down the card, she saw her name on the card. "Guys. Wait." She said as she had a closer look at the card at where her name was:

 _Match 2: Alicia Fox vs Olivia Evans._

"Well. Looks like I'm wrestling tonight." Olivia commented, a smirk growing on her face as they continued to walk to the locker room.

"Do you want us at ringside?" Roman asked her.

"Yes. Seth and I want to talk to you about something we want to do tonight. In the locker room, of course." She answered, exchanging a glance with her boyfriend.

"Now I'm curious." Dean said.

"You always want to know everything." Olivia teased him, causing her slightly insane teammate to smirk at her.

"Always good to know things, Evans." He said as they found their locker room for the night. Once they were all inside, Olivia closed the door behind them and stood next to Seth, entwining their hands together.

"So, Seth and I were talking last week after RAW and people seem to be suspicious about us. And now that Punk and Heyman know, we've decided that we want to go public with our relationship." She said, glancing up at her boyfriend.

"Since it's the 20th Anniversary of RAW tonight, we thought that it would be the perfect time to do it." Seth said.

"Knew it." Dean smirked.

"About time too." Roman said, leaning up against the wall. "When do you want to do this tonight?"

"After Liv's match when she wins, of course." Seth said.

"Actually, I thought of a better idea. Mick Foley is set to make an appearance tonight to talk about his Hall Of Fame induction and I thought that we could make a statement with him and then reveal it." Olivia suggested.

"I agree with Liv." Roman said. "Her match is early on in the card and if you want to go for shock value, having us go after Foley and then you two revealing your relationship will make it better. Get the crowd talking."

"When did you get so smart about dramatic reveals?" She teased Roman.

"Your best friend might've given me some ideas." He replied, looking extremely pleased with himself.

"Of course she did." Olivia shook her head in amusement. "You two have been extremely chatty with each other lately." She noted and Roman merely smirked in response.

"She's good company."

* * *

 **Monday Night RAW, 14** **th** **January, 2013**

 **Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta**

 _ **Shield.**_

Loud boos greeted the guitar riffs as The Shield stepped out into the arena for Olivia's match. The First Lady of The Shield was dressed in the ring attire she wore at TLC minus her SWAT vest and fingerless gloves. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a fishtail braid on the side of her hair and she had her usual dark eyeshadow and winged eyeliner on. Smirking, she led the guys down the stairs, ignoring the fans that wanted her to give them a high five.

"This is a Diva's match scheduled for one-fall! Introducing first, being accompanied by Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns, from Detroit, Michigan, Olivia Evans!" Justin Roberts announced their arrival as they stopped at the barricade and Seth lifted his girlfriend over it before jumping over it himself along with Dean and Roman.

Olivia leapt up onto the ring apron, leaning up against the ropes as she gazed out into the crowd for a bit before entering the ring as Seth, Dean and Roman moved to her corner of the ring to watch the match. She jumped up on the turnbuckle before giving the crowd a cocky smirk as they continued to boo her. "Believe in The Shield!" She declared, pointing at her boys and then herself before jumping down as Alicia's theme played throughout the arena and the Foxy Diva came strutting out to a mixed reaction from the crowd.

"And her opponent from Ponte Vedra Beach, Florida, Alicia Fox!"

It was clear that Alicia looked very cautious about this match with Seth, Roman and Dean in Olivia's corner but nevertheless, she continued down the ramp and entered the ring as Olivia used the ring ropes for some final stretches, deliberately making sure that her ass was right in front of Seth in revenge for taking his shirt off in front of her last week in NXT. Once she was done stretching, she looked behind her to see Seth was smirking at her, obviously appreciative of the show she had just given him while Dean looked like he wanted to give him so much crap about the whole thing.

Roman just looked amused about the whole situation.

Once Alicia had finished making her entrance, the two diva's circled each other for a bit before Alicia rushed in and hit Olivia with a forearm, causing the blonde diva to stumble back a bit. Continuing the offense, Alicia slammed Olivia face first into the turnbuckle. Grabbing her head, Olivia was not prepared for Alicia to repeat the same thing one more time before being told off and being pulled back by the ref.

Growling, Olivia launched herself out from the corner and clotheslined Alicia hard, causing the African-American diva to shriek as she fell to the mat. Grabbing her by the hair, Olivia pulled her up and slapped her across the face which echoed throughout the arena. Building momentum, she suplexed Alicia and covered her only to receive a one count.

Rolling her eyes, she heard Dean and Seth ordering the ref to count faster, which caused her a smile to break through as she locked in a chinlock on the Foxy Diva, tightening it when the ref asked her opponent if Alicia wanted to give up. Alicia however, started to elbow her in the stomach while standing up and that cause the First Lady of The Shield to break the hold and stumble back slightly.

"Alicia Fox trying to build some momentum here after Olivia Evans has been just dominating this whole match so far." Michael Cole said as Alicia whipped Olivia into the ropes. Bouncing off them, Olivia ducked underneath Alicia's clothesline and bounced off the ropes on the other side of the ring and jumped on her opponent in a Thesz Press, slamming Alicia's head into the mat several times before getting off Alicia and walking around the ring, taunting the former Diva's Champion.

"You can't beat me! Who do you think you are, huh?" Olivia laughed, bending down slightly to get in Alicia's face as the crowd booed her loudly.

"That's our girl! She's the best Diva in this business!" Seth pointed at Olivia.

"Keep on her, Evans!" Dean called out, leaning on the ring apron as she watched the match intently. Roman stood there silently, his grey eyes narrowed as he watched his female teammate proceeded to pull Alicia up and deliver a sharp kick to her stomach.

"Believe in The Shield!" Olivia screamed at the crowd and Alicia doubled over, clutching her stomach as she tried to get her breath back. Realising that she had the upper hand in this match, Olivia dragged Alicia over to the nearest turnbuckle before backing up a few paces. She than charged at her opponent with the intent to ram her into the turnbuckle with her shoulder but Alicia got out of the way at the last second, causing Olivia's shoulder to hit the steel turnbuckle.

Screaming in pain, she rolled out of the ring, clutching her shoulder as Seth, Dean and Roman bolted over to her, making sure that Alicia was not able to come out and do anything to their teammate while she tried to recover as the ref began his 10 count.

"Jesus, Liv!" Seth muttered in concern as he helped her up into a sitting position.

"Wrong move, baby girl." Roman said and Olivia glared up at him only to see concern written on all of her teammates faces.

"I'm never doing that again." She declared as she stood up at the count of 3 from the ref with help from Seth and clutching her shoulder.

"Aw, what's wrong Livvy? Need a break?" Alicia called out, a smirk on her face as she waited for Olivia to get back into the ring. Eyes narrowed, Olivia slid back into the ring only for Alicia to stomp on her back to keep her on the mat before kneeling down and pulling Olivia's bad arm into an armbar.

"SHIT!" Olivia shrieked not caring that it wasn't PG language, much to the amusement of Dean. The pain that was shooting through her arm was indescribable and her shoulder was throbbing in pain as she reached with her free hand for the ropes in front of her. Alicia, sensing that Olivia could break the hold with by grabbing the ropes, quickly transitioned her armbar into a reverse chinlock of her own, tightening it every so often in hope that Olivia would tap out.

In an effort for Alicia to break the hold, Olivia stood up but Alicia simply grabbed her by the hair and slammed her down to the mat. Wincing, the First Lady of The Shield grabbed her head as Alicia covered her but kicked out just after two. Rolling over to the turnbuckle as Alicia argued with the ref about the count, she hauled herself into a sitting position in an effort to catch her breath and get some important recovery time.

"Get up, sweetheart." Seth's wonderful voice came from near her ear, his hot breath fanning her face. "I hate doing this but you need to bring psycho Olivia out to play and _now_. Kick into that extra gear that you have." He said to her and Olivia nodded, standing up with the help of the ring ropes. Noticing that Alicia was smirking at her, knowing that she now had the upper hand in this match, it lit a spark of rage and fury inside of Olivia.

Once the ref checked that she was ok to continue, she let a sick and twisted smile come across her face and Alicia's smirk turned to a look of concern before she was speared to the ground by Olivia and the blonde diva began to slam her head into the mat several times before standing up. Tilting her head to the side, she looked over at Roman, Seth and Dean, the same smile still on her face.

"And we've seen this side of Olivia several times since she has debut in the WWE! She goes to a different place and it seems to always work to The Shield's advantage!" Michael said.

"But did you notice that Seth Rollins seemed to say something to her when she was over at the turnbuckle just then? Was he telling her to bring this side out?" Jerry Lawler wondered.

"Finish her, Liv!" Roman called out and she nodded, pulling Alicia up by the hair and bringing her under her arm.

"Say goodnight!" She laughed before jumping up and delivering Frostbite to Alicia before pinning her for the win.

"1! 2! 3! It's over! Ring the bell!" The ref said as The Shield's music played throughout the arena and he lifted Olivia's good arm into the air, declaring her the winner.

"Here is your winner, Olivia Evans!" Justin Roberts announced and the rest of The Shield slid into the ring while Alicia rolled out of it. Giggling, Olivia was swept up into a gentle hug from Roman before he set her down on her feet. Dean patted her on the back in congratulations while Seth raised her hand in the air again.

As she rested her good hand on her hip, the adrenaline started to fade from her system and the pain from her shoulder came back in full force. However, she tried to hide it as she and her teammate placed their fists out in the centre of their semi-circle before Seth motioned for them to get out of the ring, holding the ropes open for Olivia to make it easier for her to get out of the ring.

* * *

"Motherfucker!" Olivia hissed in pain as Seth placed the icepack on her shoulder as RAW continued on with a match between Kane and Damien Sandow after a segment that involved Team Hell No, Team Rhodes Scholar and Dr. Shelby.

"I'm sure the higher powers would have loved it if you said that when Alicia had you in that armbar." Dean commented from he was in their locker room.

"I'm surprised no one has come and reprimanded me about saying 'shit' so loudly." She admitted as she leaned back into Seth as he continued to keep the ice pack on her shoulder and sent out a new tweet.

 _Livvy_EvansWWE:_ _ **Yep. That was not PG. AliciaFoxy next time we get in the ring together, I won't be as nice as I was tonight. You're an injustice.**_

"That's not so bad. I'm pretty sure a heap of people have gotten away with saying that ever since WWE became PG." Roman assured her. "It's much better than what just came out of your mouth, baby girl." He warned her playfully.

"Oh shut up, Roman." Olivia chuckled, getting more comfortable against Seth as they watched the rest of the match. Looking up at her boyfriend, she grabbed him by the neck and brought him down for a soft kiss. "Thank you for being out there tonight." She told him.

"You know that I'll always be out there for you, sweetheart. But are you sure you're going to be ok to come out with us later?" He asked her, his brown eyes full of concern.

"I will be. A bum shoulder isn't going to stop me from revealing our relationship to the almighty WWE Universe." She answered. "And you're not either." She teased him as Kane picked up the win and RAW went to a commercial break, advertising that Mick Foley was coming up next.

"Here we go." Dean said, a glint in his eye as they all stood up and Seth dropped the icepack. They made their way through the backstage area and up into the arena as Justin Roberts introduced Mick Foley to a large pop from the crowd.

"Thank you for that very warm reception you're giving me, right here in Houston Texas!" They heard the Hall of Famer inductee say and the crowd roared in approval.

"Oh please." Olivia rolled her eyes before nodding over to a nearby producer. "Hit our music!" She commanded and the producer nodded, sending a message down to the production truck.

 **Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta**

 _ **Shield.**_

The crowd instantly descended into boos to voice their disapproval as The Shield appeared for the second time that night, with Olivia still cradling her arm to her chest as she and Roman walked down one aisle and Seth and Dean walked down the other.

"And you can see that Olivia Evans is not 100% after her match against Alicia Fox earlier tonight." Michael Cole said as Roman lifted Olivia over the barricade.

"Oh give her a break, Michael! She hit the steel of the turnbuckle before getting locked into an armbar! How would you feel if that happened to you?!" JBL protested.

Looking over at Seth and Dean, Olivia nodded and the four each took a side of the ring, surrounding Mick as he watched them cautiously and backing into the turnbuckle. They all climbed onto the ring apron, staring him down before Roman and Dean entered the ring, with Olivia and Seth watching them, exchanging triumphant smirks.

 **FEED. ME. MORE!**

"OH COME ONE!" Olivia shrieked and Seth hit the ropes in frustration as Ryback came storming out from behind the curtain and down to the ring to the crowd's delight. Mick slid out of the ring to watch what was about to happen while Seth and Olivia stepped inside the ring, standing side by side with Roman and Dean. "Get him!" Olivia commanded and like a pack of wolves, as soon as Ryback slid into the ring, the guys pounced on him.

However, Ryback started to fight back, throwing both Dean and Seth out of the ring before clotheslining Roman. Olivia backed into a turnbuckle, not wanting anything to do with Ryback because of her shoulder. But Ryback turned his attention to her, a snarl on his face as he advanced towards her.

Seth however, came to her rescue and leapt onto Ryback along with Dean and Roman recovered as well. The three took down Ryback and Olivia came out of the corner, a triumphant smirk on her face as the guys continued to make sure that he stayed down. "This is what he gets!" She screamed out to the crowd before stomping on Ryback.

The crowd however, burst into cheers and Olivia looked up to see Randy Orton sprinting down the ramp. "Dean! Dean!" She said, nudging him. Dean quickly went after Randy only to be taken down by a clothesline.

Randy then turned his attention to the blonde diva, a manic like glint in his eye as he eyed her shoulder. "Sucks, doesn't it?" He asked her mockingly and Olivia growled before Roman grabbed Randy's attention, driving him into the turnbuckle along with Dean and Seth turned his attention to Ryback.

Giggling in delight, Olivia watched her boys work before the crowd burst into uncontrollable cheers again as Sheamus came sprinting down the ramp. Her delight turned to horror, realising that their numbers game was not going to work like it normally did.

"Seth!" Olivia shrieked and Seth stopped attacking Ryback and turned to face Sheamus, however, the Celtic Warrior threw him out of the ring before also throwing Roman out of the ring, leaving Dean and Olivia left in the ring with 3 men who despised them.

"Dean? What are we going to do?" She muttered as panic filled her.

"You're getting out of the ring. I'll take care of them." Dean replied, pushing her towards the ropes.

"There's no way in hell I'm leaving you! Bad shoulder or good shoulder!" She told him firmly as she came back to his side. "We're in this together."

"Evans…" Dean growled but he didn't finish his sentence thanks to Ryback who lifted him up in preparation for Shell Shock.

"No!" Olivia said, trying to get over to him but Randy held her back, grabbing her by the waist and drawing her to his chest.

"You're staying with us. We've got a little surprise for you, honey." He breathed in her ear and tightened his grip around his waist as Dean was Shell Shocked by Ryback. Olivia shivered in disgust and saw Seth on the outside, a look of horror on his face when he saw the position that his girlfriend was in.

Before he could do anything however, Randy passed Olivia over to Sheamus who grabbed her by the wrist while Randy retrieved a microphone. "I suggest you stay on out of the ring if you don't want anything to happen to your little teammate here… or should I say your _girlfriend_ , Rollins?" Randy said and the crowd made noises of shock and surprise while Seth and Olivia exchanged glances.

They also heard a faint _"I knew it!"_ from someone in the crowd.

"That's right. We saw this little display of public affection earlier tonight in your locker room. Should've kept the door closed, kids." Randy smirked. "Roll the footage!"

The titantron then began to display a video that had been filmed on an IPhone or another cell phone and showed Seth icing Olivia's shoulder, the kiss they had shared and Olivia's comment about going public about their relationship.

"I'm gonna kill you, Orton!" Seth roared at him, a furious look on his face while Olivia looked a tad embarrassed.

"Now I know why you rejected me all those weeks ago." Randy got right into Olivia's face and she glared at him, furious at what he, Sheamus and Ryback had done. She struggled to get out of Sheamus' grip but it was no use. "What? This isn't what you wanted it to be like? Aw, what a shame but guess what, _sweetheart_ ," Randy smirked again.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT!" No guess to who said that.

"Life isn't fair." Randy ended his sentence before dropping the microphone and nodded to Sheamus who let Olivia go. She glared at him before turning around only to get hit with an RKO and her world went black.

* * *

 _ **A/N: And we'll deal with the aftermath of this drama in the next chapter ;) Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to leave a review! =) xx**_


	17. Sweet Sweet Revenge

_**A/N:**_ _Hey, hey, hey! It's new chapter time! Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter and again, don't forget to leave a review once you have finished reading this!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own WWE. I only own Olivia Evans._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Before she accepted Dean Ambrose's offer, she was just another Diva in NXT. But that all changed when she accepted and was brought up onto the main roster along with Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns. Now, she will forever be known as the First Lady of The Shield. Rollins/OC_

* * *

" _Olivia can you hear me?"_

" _Orton is gonna fucking get it. You never put your hands on a woman unless you're in a match with her."_

" _She doesn't have a concussion and her shoulder is badly bruised. Just let her rest and drive to San Antonio tomorrow. I'll let Booker know to not place her in any matches for Smackdown."_

" _Why isn't she opening her eyes?! Sweetheart, please wake up!"_

Olivia wasn't sure whether she was hearing those voices in her head or she actually heard Seth, Dean and Roman saying those things as well as someone else whose voice she did not know. All she knew was when she opened her eyes, she was back in her hotel room and in the bed that she and Seth shared.

Frowning, Olivia sat up slowly and winced from the pain that was coming from her shoulder and the slight throbbing in her head. Pushing her shirt down, she gasped once she saw the bruises that had appeared there. The door to her room then opened and Seth walked in, looking stressed and tired but his expression changed once he saw her sitting up in their bed to one of relief and he rushed over to her side.

"You're awake." He murmured, cupping her face in his hands before dipping his head down and giving her a sweet kiss. "How are you feeling?" He asked, sitting down beside her on the bed, resting his arm around her waist.

"My head hurts." She told him, snuggling into his chest. "But not as bad as my shoulder."

"Yeah, you've got some pretty awesome bruises." Seth nodded.

"What time is it?" She asked, not bothering to reach her phone.

"Just after 7 in the morning." He replied. "God Liv. The way you hit that mat after he RKO'd you. That was one of the scariest things I've seen. You were drifting in and out of consciousness the whole time going back to the hotel," Seth shook his head. "I'll make the bastard pay for it. No one touches my girl and gets away with it." He vowed, his brown eyes hard and determination in his voice.

"Only if I'm there with you. If you're getting revenge, I want to be involved. He crossed the line." Olivia said.

"You can be there but I don't want you to do anything that will aggravate your shoulder. If you're out with injury because of Orton, I don't think I would forgive myself. And Dean and Roman wouldn't either." Seth said firmly.

"I suppose I can agree to those terms." She said, not happy about it at all. But deep down in her heart, she knew that Seth was right and if she didn't take good care of her shoulder, she would not be at her best in the ring. "Anyway, did the doctor say anything else?"

Her boyfriend looked slightly surprised that she didn't put up a fight about the whole Randy thing. "No concussion. Just a very badly bruised shoulder. He said that he would tell Booker not to put you in any matches tonight and that you rest up until next week on RAW. So no house shows for you." He said.

"I can deal with that." She smiled, kissing him on the cheek before stretching her good arm and then her bad shoulder, realising that she could not stretch it as far as she normally would. "Anyway. I know we've got to hit the road soon so can we get some breakfast?" She asked him.

Chuckling, Seth nodded before helping her get out of bed and they walked out into the main area of their hotel suite with his arm wrapped around her waist. She saw that Dean and Roman were both up, with Dean doing some push ups in the middle of the room while Roman was having some coffee. Seeing Olivia walking out, Dean stopped what he was doing and strode over to her.

"You're alright then?" He asked, his blue eyes showing his concern.

"As alright as I can be." She replied leaning up against Seth as Roman came over and kissed her on the temple.

"He'll never touch you again, baby girl. Also, it was announced on the WWE's twitter page that he has a match against Antonio Cesaro again on the Main Event taping tonight. Who votes that we go and get some revenge then?" Roman asked.

"He touched my girl. Of course I'm in." Seth answered.

"You know me, I'm always ready to fuck up Orton. Now it's gotten personal for us." Dean answered, a crazed grin on his face.

"Liv?" Roman asked her and Olivia looked around at her teammates, looking at Seth last and saw how determined he was to get revenge for her.

"Let's do it." She nodded.

* * *

Once they had all had a shower and gotten ready for the day, The Shield checked out of their hotel and started the three hour drive to San Antonio. Seth was going to drive part of the way before Roman would take over for the rest.

Olivia had decided to wear for the trip the most comfortable clothing she had in her suitcase. She had a grey hoodie that declared her part of the Alumni of Hogwarts, knitted leggings, her UGG boots and her necklace. She also had on a pale pink T-Shirt underneath her hoodie.

Settling into the front seat, Olivia was answering messages from her friends and her family about what had happened last night. She didn't however, expect to see a message from her mother demanding that she call her as soon as she saw this. That had been sent at around 6:30 in the morning. Sighing, Olivia scrolled through her contacts before finding her mother's number and hit the call button.

" _Olivia!"_ Vanessa Evans picked up after the first ring.

"Hey Mom." She said and Seth looked at her and she flashed him a reassuring smile. "I got your message."

" _About time too! Your father and I were watching RAW last night and to see you getting hit with a whats-it-called? An RKO? We almost had a heart attack, darling! Are you alright? And to find out you're dating someone on national TV?! When were you going to tell us?"_

"First of all, Mom, I've been hit harder before on the independent circuits. I've gone through tables and pushed off ladders when wrestling," She explained. "So I'm fine. The doctor said I've just got a badly bruised shoulder and said that I should let it heal and not wrestle for the week. And about that dating thing," She chuckled, feeling a tad awkward. "Seth and I have kind of been dating for about a month."

" _A month? And you didn't tell me at Christmas?"_ Vanessa sounded disappointed in her. _"I would have liked you to have told me in person. I didn't want to find out that my daughter was dating someone on TV. And especially when that Randy person revealed it."_

"Seth and I haven't told anyone though! The only people that knew before Randy revealed it last night was Dean and Roman of course because they travel with us and Paige and Emma. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you at Christmas, Mom, but Seth and I wanted to keep our relationship as private as possible." She replied, not telling her mother about how CM Punk and Paul Heyman also knew about it. "When you have a job like ours and the fans seem to always want to know about your personal lives, it's hard to keep a relationship quiet. We were actually going to reveal it last night but Randy ended up doing that for us." She sighed.

" _But still. We're your family, Olivia. We would've like to have known about before anyone else. And that includes your uh… your teammates."_

"Seriously, Mom?" Olivia rolled her eyes. "I'm with Dean and Roman 5 days a week. We travel together, we literally live together during those days. Of course they were going to know about it."

" _Don't take that tone with me, Olivia Courtney Evans."_ Vanessa warned her. _"I just want to make sure I find out things from you and not on live TV!"_

"And I admit that I should've told you! Seth didn't tell his family either. We've only been together for a month, Mom." She looked over at Seth who was frowning about what he could hear from the conversation she was having with her mother. "It's still really new," She continued, reaching out for Seth's hand and he grabbed it, keeping one hand on the wheel. "Again, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you."

" _Well… at least you apologised for it. You know I don't like you keeping secrets from me. Anyway, will you be back in Detroit anytime soon?"_ Her mother asked.

"Um… I don't know. I want to go back to Orlando tomorrow after the Smackdown taping tonight so Paige, Emma and I can train together. I might come back after the Royal Rumble week or something." She replied, thinking about her schedule for the next couple of weeks.

" _Let me know when you do! I've got to go, darling, work calls! Love you!"_ Vanessa hung up the phone before Olivia could get another word in.

"Love you too, Mom." Olivia muttered, placing her phone down in her lap and sighing.

"Everything ok, sweetheart?" Seth asked her in concern. Roman and Dean both had their headphones in and had missed the conversation.

"Yeah. Mom is just like that. Always working and when we do get time to talk it's always her trying to understand why I'm doing this as a living. I started training when I was 16, you think she would get it by now, you know? Dad and Luke do. I just wish she could." She sighed before wincing slightly as the pain in her shoulder started to get a little worse.

"That sucks," Seth said. "Mom and my step-dad kind of get what I'm doing. They watch WWE every week to see me but that's the only time they watch any wrestling. I'm thinking of inviting them to our first Wrestlemania." He continued before noticing how his girlfriend was rubbing her shoulder. "Is your shoulder gonna be ok for this drive?" He asked.

"It will be. I'll get some ice when we get to the arena from the trainers." She smiled at him. "Anyway. Have you told your family about us?"

"Yeah. I spoke to them briefly last night when we got back to the hotel. They were shocked to say the least." He chuckled. "I didn't really take in their reaction and I think they knew that. I was too worried about you."

"Aw, babe. You're so sweet." Olivia's smile grew wider.

"Aw babe, you're so sweet." A high pitched voice came from the backseat and Olivia looked behind her to see Dean smirking at the two of them before kicking her seat. "You're so sweet you make me wanna vomit." He continued in that stupid voice and his smirk grew wider.

"You're just jealous, Deano." She rolled her eyes good naturally.

"Psh. I can get any girl I want. No offence Olivia, but you're not my type."

"And that's a very good thing." Seth chimed in.

"Good. Because I see you the same way, Ambrose." Olivia chuckled as Roman pulled out his headphones to listen and to make sure that Dean and Olivia were behaving themselves.

"Glad we agree on it." Dean said, kicking her seat again.

"Ambrose, I swear to God, if you keep that up, I will make sure that you won't be able to fuck a girl again." She threatened him, a playful glint in her eye. She saw Dean as an annoying older brother and one of her favourite parts of this job, even though she wouldn't admit it to him, was the road trips she had with Seth, Dean and Roman.

"And if you even think about doing that, I'll bleach all of your clothes yellow." Dean replied and Seth snorted in amusement.

"Yeah well-"

"Children." Roman rolled his eyes. "This is why Seth and I don't let you sit together when we're driving."

* * *

 **Main Event Taping, 16** **th** **January, 2013**

The Main Event taping was just getting started and Randy's match against Antonio Cesaro was the first of the two matches for that episode. The Shield was watching closely, waiting for the right time to get their revenge on Randy.

For both Smackdown and Main Event, Olivia was wearing a black leather bustier top, black shredded skinny jeans, black lace up combat boots and her necklace. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a ponytail with a small braid added in. She had gold smoky eyed makeup on and dark red lipstick on her lips.

It had been decided, much to her chagrin that she would not participate in the revenge attack against Randy. Olivia would direct the attack instead as Seth feared that she would slip into her psychotic state and accidentally make her shoulder even worse and Dean and Roman agreed with him.

As the matched progressed, they could see that Randy was slowly getting the upper hand even though Cesaro was trying his best to fight back, especially when he realised that he was in near perfect position for Randy's DDT from the ring ropes. However, Randy quickly fought back and dragged him through the ropes and quickly hit his elevated DDT to the cheers of the crowd.

"Now!" Olivia said and sprinted through the crowd along with her teammates. They knew that they had been spotted by the WWE Universe as the cheering turned into a mixed reaction and Randy saw them once they got to the barricade, a surprised look on his face when he saw that Olivia was there and giving him a huge death glare.

"She's here! Olivia Evans is here!" The Miz said on commentary.

"And man, does she look furious!" Michael Cole added as Seth appeared by her side, also glaring at Randy before lifting his girlfriend over the barricade as Roman and Dean did the same on the other side. The four surrounded the ring, before Olivia nodded and they all jumped up onto the ring apron as Randy looked around wearily.

"No place to go, Randy dearest!" Olivia called out tauntingly, a sick grin on her face, enjoying how her team seemed to create so much fear and caution in the WWE. She then saw a streak of grey and black beside her and Miz bumped her slightly as he got into the ring to stand side by side with Randy.

Seth looked at his teammates before jumping off the ring apron and they followed suit, with Olivia frowning as she did so, disappointed that they were not going to be able to get Randy just yet. "GO!" Seth yelled suddenly and they quickly entered the ring, with Dean and Seth going after Randy while Roman drove Miz into the corner.

Olivia walked leant against the ropes, a smug smirk on her face as she watched her boys demolish Randy and Miz. Once Seth and Dean thought that Randy was taken care of for the moment, they went over to Miz and Roman and dragged Miz back into the centre of the ring and Roman launched out of the corner and speared the former WWE Champion.

Laughing at how easy that had been, Olivia motioned over to Randy and the guys quickly pounced on him, dragging him out of the corner. "Seth! Dean! Hold him up!" She screeched and Seth looked at her, a slight frown on his handsome face. "I'm doing this whether you like it or not! It's just one move!" She told him as Dean held Randy, knowing what Olivia wanted to do.

Walking over to the man who had revealed her relationship with Seth to the world, she cupped his face, making him look at her in the eyes. "Payback's a bitch." She told him before hitting him with a roundhouse kick to the stomach.

"GET HIM ON UP!" Roman bellowed before roaring, signalling for the Triple Powerbomb. Seth and Dean complied, lifting The Viper up on his shoulders.

"Are you all watching?!" Olivia shrieked as Seth, Roman and Dean Triple Powerbombed Randy as hard as they could.

"Believe in The Shield!" Seth yelled, wrapping his arm around Olivia as the four stood over Randy for a bit before exiting the ring and jumping back over the barricade and they walked back to their locker room.

Once they got back there, Olivia had a satisfied smile on her face as she sat on Seth's lap while scrolling through her twitter feed.

"Someone's happy with themselves." Roman noted.

"Well you know, it's always nice to get revenge. And since we can do that as part of our job, it's even sweeter." Olivia giggled before sending out a new tweet.

 _Livvy_EvansWWE:_ _ **You know the saying 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned?' Tune into Main Event this week to see Randy feel my fury. #BelieveInTheShield**_

Snuggling further into Seth, she watched as her tweet was retweeted and favourited by members of the WWE Universe while some asked her about her and Seth's relationship, wanting her to confirm or deny Randy's footage from Monday Night RAW. She and Seth were thinking of the best way to confirm that they were dating now that Randy had ruined the way they had originally wanted to do.

"Maybe just a photo on Instagram?" Olivia suggested to him as Main Even wrapped up and the production crew got ready for the Smackdown taping.

"And also a tweet too. Fucking Orton ruined this for us." Seth muttered, grabbing his phone to scroll through the photos that he had on his phone of the two of them. "How about this one, sweetheart?" He asked her, showing her a photo that was of the two in Central Park just before TLC in December.

"Perfect. Send that to me and I'll put it up on Instagram later." She smiled and Seth nodded before messaging her the photo.

* * *

 **Smackdown taping, 18** **th** **January, 2013**

"I'm actually so glad that Eve quit." Olivia commented to her teammates as they watched the new Diva's Champion Kaitlyn defeat Aksana in a psychical match. They were currently in an unused corridor, wanting to film a promo straight after the Diva's match. "I want to watch that moment over and over again."

"She must've pissed you off that RAW." Dean said, leaning up against the wall.

"Well when she said that I was going to go back down to NXT again, that put her on the top of my shit list." She admitted and Seth, Roman and Dean chuckled in amusement. "Anyway, we all good to go?" She asked and her teammates nodded. Pressing record on the camera that they were going to use, she left it on the ground and Dean picked it up.

"Attention WWE Universe!" Deans said before turning it to face Seth.

"Attention Sheamus!" Seth said.

"Attention Randy Orton." Olivia smirked.

"Attention Ryback!" Roman said.

"We are The Shield." Seth declared.

"On January 14th, The Shield crashed Mick Foley's Hall of Fame announcement not for nothing! But on behalf of all of the broken bodies and broken dreams in the wake of his hall of fame career." Dean explained.

"Let's just say we spoiled the celebration in the name of justice." Olivia giggled, remembering how ticked off the WWE Universe had been when they came down the stairs.

"Mick, you may live in denial for the rest of your life, you may deny responsibility for the example you set to all the would-be superstars, all those kids who sacrificed their bodies in the name of hard-core." Dean scoffed and Seth and Olivia traded smirks.

"We, we hold you accountable." Roman nodded.

"Everyone is accountable. Ryback was held accountable and now Ryback, you want back what we took from you." Seth said.

"Not gonna happen!" Olivia said.

"What done is done! You'll never get it back!" Roman declared.

"Randy Orton!" Seth cackled before Olivia took the camera from Dean and focused it on her.

"Randy, there are 206 bones in the human body. We broke one of them. You tried to humiliate me in retaliation. Well guess what Randy! Your little plan didn't work! You've only just pissed me off even more. And we're just getting started." Olivia vowed angrily.

"And Sheamus! You like to fight for fun, eh fella?" Seth mocked him, a grin on his face.

"We fight for justice!" Roman said.

"Ambrose."

"Rollins."

"Evans."

"Reigns."

"All of you will believe." Dean smirked.

"You will believe in justice." Olivia declared.

"Believe in The Shield!" Seth said.

"BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD!" Roman roared before Olivia placed the camera down and the four walked off to finish their promo. Once they had all gotten behind the camera, Olivia quickly hit the record button to stop recording and handed it back to the camera man.

Heading back to their locker room to watch the rest of Smackdown, Seth had wrapped his arm around Olivia, pretty much confirming to their co-workers that they were together. "You know, I always enjoy those promos where we get to hold a camera." Roman commented.

"It's a unique way of doing it, that's for sure." Seth nodded in agreement.

"I think the fans enjoy it which is good to see. I think we should keep doing it whenever we want to do a promo." Olivia suggested.

"Who gives a fuck if production doesn't like it. They can deal with it for all I care." Dean answered and Olivia laughed at her teammate's devil-may-care attitude. Heading into their locker room, Olivia grabbed her phone and mentally prepared herself for what she was about to do.

Opening her Instagram app, she found the photo that Seth had sent her. She couldn't help but smile when she saw the photo again. They had gotten a stranger to take the photo and she and Seth had posed with their arms wrapped around each other and Olivia had popped up her leg up, resting her head on Seth's chest.

"It's one of my favourite photos." Seth murmured in her ear, wrapping his arms arm around her waist from behind. "You look so beautiful."

"Thanks babe." She smiled up at him before planting a kiss on his cheek. She then uploaded the photo with the caption:

 _Livvy_Evans:_ _ **So, we WERE going to reveal this on our own terms but yes… WWERollins and I are dating. I'm a pretty lucky girl ;) #Happy #YesItsTrue**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Anddd Seth and Olivia have revealed that they are dating to the public! This was such a fun chapter to write! Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to leave a review! =) xx**_


	18. Got Some Balls

_**A/N:**_ _Heyyy everybody! Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites guys! This is a pretty long chapter but I hope you enjoy it and again, don't forget to leave a review once you have finished reading this!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own WWE. I only own Olivia Evans._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Before she accepted Dean Ambrose's offer, she was just another Diva in NXT. But that all changed when she accepted and was brought up onto the main roster along with Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns. Now, she will forever be known as the First Lady of The Shield. Rollins/OC_

* * *

After a few glorious light workout and wrestling free days, Olivia was ready to go. Her shoulder had healed up thanks to her break and it was now time for Monday Night RAW in San Jose, California. She had spent most of her time off with Paige and Emma as usual, with the three rotating between their apartments to sleep.

The Shield had been sent their schedule for the week and they were required to get to the arena early to film a promo for RAW and they wanted to get a new round of group photos with the four. So, Olivia had gotten their on Sunday night, renting a hotel room for the four even though Seth, Dean and Roman were arriving there on Monday and they planned to travel to Smackdown on Tuesday morning.

For her outfit for the day, she had decided to wear a red wine coloured T-Shirt and distressed jeans along with her necklace and black ballerina flats. Pulling her hair up into a messy bun, Olivia grabbed her suitcase out of the trunk of the car and walked into the arena before she was stopped by a heavy hand on her shoulder turning her around forcefully.

Stumbling a bit, she quickly regained her balance to see Ryback staring her down. "Can I help you with something?" She asked, eyes narrowed a bit.

"I see your shoulder is ok." The Big Guy replied. "Nice to see that you can recover quickly."

"…Thanks?"

"But I have to say, you Shield folks like to get your revenge as quick as possible." He commented. "Less than 24 hours and you had destroyed Randy."

"He deserved it. Just like you have deserved every single one of those triple powerbombs my boys have given you." Olivia replied calmly even though her heart was pounding as she remembered that last time she and Ryback were face to face, he had slammed her into the mat. "Justice will always prevail, I hope you remember that."

"You only did that because you're working for CM Punk and Paul Heyman."

"How many time do we have to say we're _not_ working for those two?" She snapped at him. "We did it on our own terms. The only people we work for is each other."

"Now that is something I find hard to believe," Ryback smirked in amusement. "We'll find out one day, little on and when we do, it'll be feeding time for me. And your little team will be my meal."

"Oh please," Olivia rolled her eyes. "As if that will ever happen. The last time you were in the ring alone with us, we triple powerbombed you. And the time before that. And I can't forget TLC when we triple powerbombed you through the Spanish Announce Table. Good times." She smirked.

"May I remind you that I pushed your boyfriend off a ladder and he landed on some tables the same night? Good times." He mocked her and the Blonde Diva growled in frustration.

"Don't think I've forgotten about that and Seth hasn't either. We don't forget these things, look at what happened with Randy last week. He pissed us off, we destroyed him on Main Event. That's what happens with us. Don't cross us." She warned him, folding her arms.

Ryback simply raised an eyebrow. "Cocky, aren't we?"

"When you're in the most dominant group that the WWE has seen in years, yes. Yes I am. Now, as fun as this conversation is, I have to go now, unlike _some_ people," She looked at Ryback, her smirk widening. "I have stuff to do before the show starts." And with that, Olivia turned on her heel and continued on her way to The Shield's locker room to get changed into her Shield gear.

Once she had changed into a pair of black cut-out leather pants, a leather high neck top, chunky ankle boots in black and her necklace. Pulling on one of Seth's hoodies that she had stolen from him a couple of weeks ago, she rushed off to hair and makeup.

The hair stylist welcomed her with a smile as she sat down in the chair. After telling the stylist what she wanted, Olivia scrolled through her phone as the stylist began to brush her hair.

"Do I have to take that thing out of your hand for you to notice me?" A teasing voice said and Olivia looked up to see a smiling Naomi. "Hey baby girl!"

"Hey Nae!" She beamed. "I felt like I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Well, you did have that time off after Smackdown last week." The Funkadactyl sat down in the seat next to her. "How's the shoulder?" She asked.

"It's good. I didn't do much when I got back to Orlando, Paige and Emma made sure of that." Olivia replied.

"That's good to hear! I'm not gonna lie, Cam and I couldn't believe what happened out there last week with Randy. I was so happy to see you on Smackdown and Main Event last week, I thought that your teammates wouldn't let you come out with them."

"Well, Seth was pretty annoyed that I did end up kicking Randy in the stomach. He just wanted me to watch and not do anything stupid."

"Speaking of Seth. How long has that been going on, girl?" Naomi asked her as the stylist grabbed a locks of her hair and started to curl it.

"Since just before TLC." Olivia answered.

"Damn. You guys started dating that quickly? There must've been some heat and chemistry between you two!"

"We've known each other for a while though. We were sort of friends down in developmental and then we spent a lot of time together before our debut on Survivor Series in November and it kind of went from there." Olivia smiled.

"And have you done the nasty yet?" Naomi asked, a sly smile on her face.

"Babe, I'm not one to kiss and tell." She replied a smirk on her face. Naomi laughed and the two divas continued to chat and catch up as the hair stylist finished up with her hair and Naomi ended up hanging out with Olivia as she got her makeup done as well. For her makeup, Olivia had the same gold eye makeup she had last week on Smackdown and Main Event and a dark pink, almost red, lipstick.

* * *

"Man, it's been good hanging out with you. Don't get me wrong, I love Cameron but she's a ball of energy." Naomi commented as she and Olivia walked over to where The Shield's photoshoot was going to happen.

"She sure is." Olivia chuckled in agreement. "I can't wait for you guys to get in the ring. You showed the WWE Universe your moves against Eve in December and they loved it. You need to get in the ring more often."

"Aw, thanks girl. I want to get more in the ring. I wish that Vickie and Booker would give us a match or something." Naomi said, looking a tad frustrated about not wrestling as much as she would like.

"Talk to them. I know Booker will listen to you. Vickie? I'm not too sure." She said as they arrived at the photoshoot location. "Anyway, we'll do dinner tonight after the show with Cam?" She suggested.

"You got it! See you later Olivia!" Naomi hugged her goodbye and walked off as Olivia unzipped her hoodie and flung it to one side.

"Well. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." A familiar voice said and Olivia whirled around to see her boyfriend and a huge smile came across her face.

"Baby!" She squealed before flinging her arms around him and Seth responded with the same gesture, inhaling her scent. "I missed you." She told him, looking up at him.

"Missed you too, sweetheart." He replied, smiling down at her before kissing her hair. "Your shoulder is ok?" He asked.

"Completely fine. The doctor said I'm good to go." She told him and Seth's smile widened.

"I'm so glad to hear that. Roman and Dean would be too." He admitted before looking at what she was wearing and his eyes widened in appreciation and he visibly swallowed. "Holy shit, Liv. You look amazing."

Olivia smirked and stepped back before spinning around slowly, making sure that Seth saw every inch of her outfit for the night. "I thought it would be perfect for the shoot and the promo. And maybe if you're good," She stepped closer to him. "I'll let you take it off me tonight." She whispered in his ear.

Seth smirked in response, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I'm holding you to that promise." He said as Dean and Roman arrived. Breaking apart from Seth, Olivia walked over and hugged Roman tightly and gave Dean a brief hug as well. To her surprise, Dean hugged her back just as quickly.

"We all good to go?" The photographer asked them and the four nodded.

Over the course of 30 minutes, the photographer took photos of the stable, photos with the four of them with their fists together, individual shots of the four, photos of Olivia with the guys. For the photos with Seth and Olivia, the photographer asked Seth to wrap his arm around Olivia's waist to which he happily obliged.

After the photographer had taken those photos he looked over at them. "I think I've got enough. Thanks guys." He nodded and the four walked off to an abandon hallway that had been delegated for them to film their promo.

Once they got there, they saw that Triple H was there waiting for them. "Hey guys." He greeted them, shaking all of their hands.

"Hey Hunter!" Olivia smiled at him as the guys greeted him.

"Alright, for this promo, we wanted to show some of your highlights from the past two months and we want you talking over it. We'll also have you filming yourselves like you normally do when you make these kinds of promos." Hunter instructed.

"What do you want us to talk about?" Seth asked.

"Just your normal injustice stuff. The fans love it." The COO replied, holding up an IPad. "I'll have the highlight package playing on here so that you can watch it and say what comes to your mind during it."

"You've got it, boss man." Dean nodded.

"If you call me that one more time, I'll spinebuster you." Hunter warned him, but there was an amused smirk on his face.

"Boss man." Roman was chuckling as he walked over to the camera. "We gonna film this or not?" He asked. Hunter nodded and stepped back from the shot and watched the four closely as Roman pressed the record button.

The Shield walked over to the camera and Dean picked it up, with Seth, Olivia and Roman flanking him. "Citizens of the WWE Universe, it is time you opened your eyes!"

"Or we will open them for you!" Seth growled and Olivia and Roman exchanged smirks and Hunter started to play the package. It opened with their debut and Seth quickly grabbed his hat that he had left on the floor as they watched it carefully before looking at the camera again.

"Dean Ambrose!"

"Seth Rollins!"

"Olivia Evans!"

"Roman Reigns! Welcome to the Shield of Justice." Roman smirked as the package cut to them stalking Randy and Olivia watched it, a psychotic giggle escaping her and Hunter smirked, he was going to use that in their promo.

"Everyone is accountable." Seth said, a proud grin on his face as Seth in the highlight package spoke.

" _Randy Orton!" Seth cackled._

"We're about principles! We're about honour!" Dean said and Sheamus appeared on screen.

" _Sheamus! You like to fight for fun, eh fella?" Seth mocked the Celtic Warrior._

"We fight for justice!" Roman said as the package cut to them attacking The Miz and then giving Randy a triple powerbomb.

" _Welcome to consequence Miz!" Dean said._

" _Welcome to payback Randy!" Seth said._

" _Welcome back to reality, Ryback!" Dean said._ The package then showed Roman roaring and Olivia delivering her roundhouse kick to Ryback's stomach and them destroying other superstars such as Tommy Dreamer, Daniel Bryan and Ricardo Rodriguez, just to name a few

" _Nobody says 'No' to The Shield." Olivia smirked._

"We answer to nobody." Olivia said.

"We don't work for anybody. We are The Shield." Seth smirked when the package showed Roman spearing Ryback. "We didn't just _talk_ about injustice." He continued as Dean focused the camera on himself, a manic expression on his face and shaking his head. "Didn't we, Ryback!" Seth shook his head, an innocent look in his big brown eyes. "Hell No?"

"Did we Randy, did we Miz? Did we just talk about injustice?" Olivia giggled again as Dean moved the camera to focus on her. A psychotic smile was on her face, loving every minute of their highlight package and what was happening right now. "Well? Did we?!" She shrieked.

"We rectified it." Roman said as the package showed Seth jumping off the top turnbuckle and Olivia delivering Frostbite to Natalya and then Alicia Fox.

"Ambrose."

"Evans."

"Rollins."

"Reigns."

"You will believe." Olivia said.

"Believe in The Shield." Seth said.

"BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD!" Roman roared as Dean placed the camera down and the four walked away. "And we're just gettin' started." He added before hitting the record button on the camera to stop recording.

"Nice work guys." Hunter nodded in approval. "I'll get that tape to the production crew and we'll mix it in with that video. Looking forward to seeing more of your work." He said, grabbing the camera and walking away.

"I love it how we've got the boss our side." Olivia beamed with delight as the four walked back to their locker room.

* * *

 **Monday Night RAW, 21** **st** **January 2013**

RAW had an interesting start this week, with Paul Heyman and Vickie Guerrero coming out in a show of so called solidarity. Vickie ended up banning The Rock from the arena, much to The Shields amusement as they knew that The Rock would find a way to get in somehow.

Randy then came out for the opening match, his eyes scanning the crowd to make sure that The Shield weren't coming out to attack them. "Well. At least he's got something other than voices in his head." Olivia joked and her teammate snorted with laughter

"I'm surprised he has a brain." Dean smirked.

"I thought he didn't after last week." Seth chimed before Olivia's phone started to ring. Jumping off the bench, she sprinted over to her bag and dug her phone out and smiled when she saw who the caller was.

"My Love!" She said into the phone.

" _Pumpkin!"_ Paige's voice came from the other end. _"Can you tell Roman to answer his phone and or look at it? I've been trying to contact him all day."_ She whined and Olivia stifled a laugh.

"So you're only using me to get to him? Paige, I thought we were friends." She joked.

" _Damn, you've figured out my secret."_ Paige laughed. _"But can you blame me though? Anyway, are you happy to be back with Sethie Dearest?"_

"Of course. But he doesn't compare to you, my love." She chuckled and Seth looked over at her, raising an eyebrow. "And I think he just figured it out."

" _Only now? Took him long enough."_ Paige said. _"Anyway, I got an email from Hunter and NXT is going to be in Arizona for the Royal Rumble!"_

"OH MY GOD!" Olivia squealed, a huge smile on her face.

"And there go my ear drums." Dean groaned, looking over at Olivia.

" _I agree with Lunatic."_ Paige said, laughing a bit. _"But yes, we'll be there for like a preshow or something like that they day before. Emma and I will be there! As well as Summer but we'll ignore her."_

"Like we normally do." Olivia agreed as she sat back down on the couch next to Roman. "So, you'll be there for the whole weekend?"

" _You bet your ass we will! We better be allowed in your locker room during the show."_

"Of course, my love! I'll be more than happy to have you there." Olivia nodded, even though Paige couldn't see her.

" _Brilliant! It'll be like one big party the whole weekend!"_

"Meaning you're going to drag me out on Saturday night, aren't you?" She laughed as Brad Maddox was shown interrupting Paul Heyman.

" _Yes! And we'll get those boys of yours out as well. I know Lunatic will be good to go, he always seems to be out somewhere. And of course, your boy toy will follow you wherever you'll go and then that leaves Roman."_

"I'm sure you'll find a way to convince him." Olivia smiled. "Anyway my love, I have to go. Make sure to keep RAW on because we filmed this kick ass promo earlier tonight."

" _I'm watching it right now! Maddox creeps me out,"_ Paige admitted. _"Alright Pumpkin, I'll talk to you later!"_

"Bye, Paige!" The Blonde Diva said, hanging up the phone.

"Care to tell us why you started shrieking like a banshee?" Dean asked her.

"NXT is going to be at Arizona on the weekend! Paige, Emma and Summer are going to be there to promote it!" Olivia explained, her smile widening. "Paige wants all of us to go out on Saturday night. Except Summer, of course. Just us, Paige and Em."

"I'm in." Dean said.

"We knew you would be." She laughed before turning her attention to Roman and Seth. "Boys?"

"Eh, I suppose I can come." Seth shrugged.

"Thanks, babe!" She beamed at him and looked over at Roman.

"I'll be there." Roman nodded.

"Awesome! By the way, Paige says to check your phone, Roman." She added as their promo that they had filmed earlier aired. "Oh! Not yet!"

The highlight package lasted for about 2 minutes and the production crew had done a great job with the music and the special effects with the video. Exchanging triumphant smirks with her teammates, Olivia then opened her twitter app and sent out a new tweet.

 _Livvy_EvansWWE:_ _ **Injustice is everywhere in this business. If you cross us, you're an injustice. Remember that. #BelieveInTheShield**_

Later that night, Heyman had told CM Punk that he had rented out a skybox for Punk to watch Heyman deliver a 'Paul Bomb' dedicated to the WWE Champion. Heyman was now in the ring, with the crowd giving him a mixed reaction in response.

"Ladies and gentlemen, a lot of you may not know this about me but I'm not only the voice of the voiceless, but I serve as your reigning, defending WWE Champion CM Punk's friend, advocate, strategist and advisor. Now, I'd notice that when the champ was out here before that so much of what he said went straight over the heads of you because it's hard to keep up with the most articulate, intelligent WWE Champion of all time." Heyman began.

"No one beats Heyman on the mic. As much as I don't like him, he's a freaking God when it comes to the microphone." Olivia commented as she walked over to her boyfriend and sat on Seth's lap. Seth pecked her on the cheek and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"He really is. I've never seen anyone like him." Roman nodded.

"Therefore, tonight, as a service to CM Punk, I will serve his interest by also acting as his interpreter so that means I will keep it simple for you," Heyman continued and the crowd started a 'WHAT?' chant. "You see, ladies and gentlemen, so many of you think it's a foregone conclusion that The Rock is leaving the Royal Rumble as the WWE Champion, but I assure you, he is not. You see, Vince McMahon is a tyrant and Vince McMahon is desperate for someone, _anyone_ to defeat CM Punk for the WWE Championship.

"It just so happens that January's flavour of the month is The Rock," Heyman said, disgust written all over his face as the crowd cheered loudly. "Listen. Let me spell this out for you. The Rock may not be concerned about what I allegedly don't have going down here and he's not concerned what I have going up on here, but if The Rock is concentrating on me, he is not concentrating on CM Punk. And in six days from tonight, The Rock is _not_ fighting Paul Heyman. The Rock is fighting CM Punk, the longest reigning WWE Champion of the past 25 years"

"He's got a point there." Seth conceded.

"In other words, ladies and gentlemen, just like you people, The Rock is stupid." Paul declared.

 _IF YOU SMMMMEELLLLLL_

 _WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKING!_

The HP Pavilion erupted when the familiar music played though the arena and Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson came out from behind the curtain, waving a ticket in his hand. "I've got goosebumps." Olivia admitted, an excited grin on her face.

"He knows how to get the crowd going." Dean said before standing up. "Alright, let's get a closer look." He said and the four got out of the locker room and walked towards the door with his teammates following him.

"Babe? What's going on?" Olivia asked her boyfriend, a tad confused with what was going on.

"Heyman and Punk came to talk to us at a house show this week. They said for us to keep an eye on things if The Rock came and interrupted any of them tonight." Seth answered, grabbing her hand automatically as they followed Dean and Roman.

"Oh, right." She nodded, looking slightly annoyed. "And you only thought to tell me about this now?"

"Didn't seem important to tell you when we had other stuff to do for work." He said.

"Telling me what the hell is going on is still important, Seth. I'm a part of this team too, even if I'm not with you guys during the house shows." She said, a small frown on her face and removing her hand from Seth's and then sped up to walk with Roman.

The four walked in silence until they got near the gorilla position and Dean snuck over to the lighting area, getting ready to cut the lights again as The Rock addressed the WWE Champion.

"CM Punk, you're obsessed with how this entertains them. You're obsessed with how proud I am to be the people's champ. You bet your ass I am, Jack. You bet your ass I am, but it doesn't change the fact that when it's all taken away, you got a man who will stand in front of you in this ring, outside this arena, outside in the _street_ , I will stand before you and I will rip your face off!" The Rock declared and the fans went nuts. "And then, we'll be free at last ! IF YOU SMELLLLLLL WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKING!"

Olivia let a small smile come to her face as The Rock's music played again throughout the arena before nodding over at Dean who cut the lights and The Shield sprinted down to the ring. The guys quickly drove The Rock into the corner while Olivia watched, a smug smirk on her face as the crowd began to boo them once the lights came back on and they saw what was happening. Olivia could also hear the commentators protesting about what was going on.

The Rock however, began to fight back, hitting Roman with a right hand before doing the same thing to Dean and Seth as the crowd roared and Olivia's smirk was replaced by a scowl of disapproval. Walking over to where the fight was happening, she stood directly in front of the People's Champion and he raised his eyebrow at her.

"You've really got to learn when to… what's it called? Shut your mouth? Yeah! Shut your mouth!" She taunted him and the fans in the front row who heard her started to boo her even more.

"I was wonder when you going to get involved." He said to her and Dean took advantage of the distraction his teammate had caused, taking The Rock's knee out from underneath him.

"Get him! Hit him on the back!" She commanded the guys. "Seth, aim for his legs!" She joined in on the attack, stomping on The Rock as The Shield continued to pummel him, making sure that he had no chance to retaliate.

Laughing at how easy this was, Olivia stepped back, stretching her leg a bit. "Hold him up!" She shrieked and Seth and Dean did so, both with triumphant smirks on their faces. Olivia tilted her head to the side before delivering her roundhouse kick to The Rock's stomach, making sure she hit him as hard she could.

"Get him up!" Roman roared, signalling for the Triple Powerbomb and Seth and Dena quickly lifted The Rock up onto Roman's shoulders.

"ARE YOU ALL WATCHING?!" Olivia yelled at the crowd, leaning up against the ropes as the guys Triple Powerbombed the Great One while the crowd continued to hurl abuse and boo them.

"BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD!" Seth bellowed and Olivia walked over to join her teammates as they stood over the Brahma Bull. Standing next to Seth, he wrapped his free arm around her and she reached up on tip toe to kiss his cheek, even though she was still slightly annoyed at him from not telling her about the whole Punk and Heyman situation, before Dean motioned for the four to get out of the ring.

Walking back to their locker room, they head Punk taunting The Rock from his skybox before RAW cut to a commercial break. Olivia rolled her eyes as the crowd chanted for The Rock the whole time. Once they were back in their locker room, she closed the door and looked at Seth.

"I meant what I said before, Seth. You have to tell me these things! Even a text message would've been nice!" She told him.

"You were with Paige and Emma the whole time. What if they saw that?" Seth asked her.

"Wait… you didn't tell her about Heyman and Punk talking to us?" Roman said to Seth.

"They wouldn't tell anyone! This is our business! And besides, I need to know these things! I'm just as part of this group as you guys are." She said firmly before grabbing the same clothes she wore to the arena to get changed into. "And you're not helping me take this off tonight." She told Seth who looked disappointed.

"Guys…" Dean said, looking at the TV screen. "Shut up for a second and come watch." Olivia glared at him before she looked over at the TV to see Vince McMahon confronting Heyman and Punk.

"You guys think you're pretty clever, right?" The Chairman asked them.

"I think he's clever. I think I'm clever. But if you mean what just happened to Rock with The Shield, no, we had nothing to do with that. Did you have anything to do with that?" Punk asked Heyman.

"No sir." Heyman shook his head. "I promise you."

"But I'm clever." Punk added, shrugging.

"Let me put it this way. You both are really clever, you know, that's all well and good. But if you're clever enough that somehow The Shield gets involved in your match at the Royal Rumble, I'll be clever enough to take some severe consequences." Vince warned the two and Punk clutched the WWE Championship to his chest.

"Well shit." Olivia muttered, her eyes narrowed.

"Wait, consequences? Vince, you're going to try and penalise me for something I had nothing to do with?" Punk questioned him angrily.

"He's got some balls to lie straight to the Chairman's face." Roman said.

"You're insulting everyone's intelligences…" Vince warned Punk.

"I was in the skybox!" He protested.

"Mr. Chairman, we've all had a long day." Heyman cut into the conversation. "The flight to the west coast and everything. Perhaps cooler heads could prevail. I mean, think about this, if you will, I submit to you that The Shield has not just interfered in CM Punk's matches. The Shield has attacked Randy Orton…"

"He deserved that." Olivia muttered, leaning up against Seth.

"The Shield has attacked Team Hell No. The Shield has attacked Ryback…"

"Sheamus." Punk added.

"Yes. The Shield has attacked Sheamus! I mean, there's no evidence against CM Punk, not one shred of evidence! Come on Mr. McMahon, please!" Heyman pointed out.

"Well, I'm going to find real evidence, but if I do find it, or if in fact, The Shield in this matchup at the Royal Rumble, the severe consequences I'm talking about… is stripping you of the WWE Championship." Vince warned Punk before walking off.

The Shield exchanged glances as Alberto Del Rio made his way to the ring.

"Surely he's not stupid enough to come to us to get our help… right?" Olivia asked, looking over at Seth for reassurance before the door was flung open and CM Punk and Paul Heyman entered the room. "…I stand corrected." She muttered, walking over and closing the door.

"I hope you saw what happened just then." Punk stated, glaring at the four of them.

"So we're not going to help you?" Dean asked, looking unconcerned about the whole situation.

"Of course you're going help me! What kind of question is that?!" Punk hissed at him before Heyman placed a hand on the WWE Champion's shoulder.

"What he's trying to say, Mr Ambrose is that you _are_ going to help my client retain his championship. But, we're going to throw everyone off on Smackdown." Heyman explained, a glint in his eye.

"Oh boy…" Olivia sighed, walking over to Seth and standing by his side. This was going to be one heck of a week.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Oh, Seth… not telling Olivia things that she should know lol. Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to leave a review! =) xx**_


	19. I'll Stop Playing Nice

_**A/N:**_ _Heyyy everybody! Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites guys! Just to let you know, I've put up a 3D model of Olivia's apartment on my Polyvore account. Don't forget to check out my account on Polyvore if you want to see what Olivia wears in every chapter of this story! My account username is Lill23501._

 _I hope you enjoy this chapter and again, don't forget to leave a review once you have finished reading this!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own WWE. I only own Olivia Evans._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Before she accepted Dean Ambrose's offer, she was just another Diva in NXT. But that all changed when she accepted and was brought up onto the main roster along with Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns. Now, she will forever be known as the First Lady of The Shield. Rollins/OC_

* * *

"…are you sure this is a good idea?" Olivia asked, looking up at the building like it was the plague. She was currently dressed in a pink crop top and black workout pants with her hair pulled up in a ponytail.

"Cheer up, sweetheart. You've done a session before." Seth laughed, grabbing her hand and leading her inside the Crossfit building.

"And that nearly killed me." She muttered as they walked to the locker rooms and placed their gym bags in some empty lockers. Seth then went over to the trainers that were there, explaining that he had his workout planned but Olivia was still new to Crossfit and was still getting used to the vigorous training regime.

Olivia quickly stretched to make sure that she wouldn't give herself an injury during this session before the trainer began to instruct her in what to do. After half an hour, Olivia felt like her legs and arms were on fire after having done push ups, burpees, pull ups and squats.

She looked over at Seth, who was currently lifting some weights and had taken his shirt off after completing the same warmup she had done.

"God damn." She breathed when she saw his abs and the v-line. Biting her lip, Olivia tried to concentrate on what the trainer was saying for the rest of the session, but Seth kept distracting her and she swore that he was doing it on purpose, which caused dirty thoughts to run through her mind.

"For your second time, you did great, Liv!" Seth grinned down at her after the end of the session. Olivia was sitting down against a wall trying to catch her breath.

"I feel like I can't walk." She glared up at him. "You said that I would be ok."

"And that's good! You'll be thanking me in the long run." Seth laughed, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her to her feet. "Come on, the staff want to get a photo with us before we leave. I'll put it up on Instagram as well."

"…Can I take the photo?" Olivia asked hopefully.

"Nope. You're going to be in it sweetheart." Seth smirked, dragging her to where the staff were waiting. After one of the staff and Seth handed off their phones to someone who was willing to take the photo, the group posed for the camera, with Olivia deciding to give a close mouthed smile for it, not in the mood to smile fully.

Olivia felt like someone had tortured her body, that's how sore she was. She also swore that Seth must be a God or something. Yeah, he had a body like a God, that's for sure and she loved exploring it whenever she could, but how he did these types of workouts three or four times a week amazed her.

After grabbing their gym bags from the locker room, the two walked back to their rental car that they had stolen the keys for from Roman earlier that day, meaning that he and Dean had to find other means of transport if they wanted to explore the city or find a gym to workout in since the two had basically refused to come to Crossfit with Seth and Olivia.

"Do you think this plan of Paul's is going to work tonight?" Olivia asked her boyfriend, placing her gym bag in the trunk of the car.

"It better work." Seth replied, typing something on his phone and placing his gym bag in the trunk. "Paul's a madman, that's for sure but his plans always seem to work. If we can get the crowd to believe that we're not working for Punk, we'll be off the hook for the Rumble."

"I sure hope so. Also, so not fair that you took your shirt off during that session. I could barely concentrate." She complained as Seth started the car and began the drive back to their hotel in Sacramento.

Seth smirked. "I take my shirt off most of the time during my workouts. Did you see something you like?" He teased her.

"I saw something that I like very much. Something that caused me to wonder what would happen if I walked around with no shirt on when we get back to the hotel." She smirked back at him, noticing that his grip on the wheel tightened a bit while he was driving, obviously picturing the image in his mind. Deciding to tease him a bit, she placed her hand on his thigh and squeezed it before tracing patterns with her fingers.

"Or do this." She added, her smirk widening.

"Liv, I swear, if you keep doing that I will not be able to drive." He muttered through clenched teeth and Olivia laughed, removing her hand and leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Now you know how I felt." She said smugly before getting her phone and scrolling through her Instagram feed. Noticing that Seth had indeed put the photo up on Instagram, she tapped on it to have a closer look.

 _WWERollins:_ _ **Thanks for the space and having us! Livvy_Evans was not impressed that I made her take a photo after this session. Time to deliver some justice. #BelieveInTheShield**_

Chuckling at his caption about her not being impressed, she liked the photo before scrolling through the comments, noticing that the fangirls were already going crazy at the fact that Seth had put up a photo of them together and that he was shirtless.

 _ **OMG! #Setvia and Seth shirtless?! Greatest day ever!**_

 _ **Livvy_Evans does not look happy lol**_

 _ **Marry me. Dump the blonde bimbo**_

 _ **Heart eyes, motherfucker**_

 _ **Liking Back! First for First!**_

 _ **Setvia! Setvia! They're so cute!**_

 _ **About damn time you posted a photo of her, Seth.**_

 _ **Seth Rollins shirtless. God dayumn.**_

That was the theme of the comments of his photo and Olivia continued to scroll through, reading some of them out to her boyfriend that she found funny. "It seems that your fangirls are enjoying your post." She chuckled.

"Fangirls are insane." He shook his head. "But they're still my fans so I guess I can't complain." He added.

"You're right. Although, they can be… very loyal." She chuckled, resting her head back on the headrest. Seth absentmindedly nodded his head in agreement as he concentrated on the road as it had started to rain. Once they had gotten back to the hotel, Seth parked in the parking lot and grabbed both of their gyms bags and headed up to their room.

"I call first shower, you can join me if you want." Olivia gave him a smirk, leading him into their room. They had gotten two hotel rooms right next to each other with Roman and Dean sharing the other room. There was also an interconnecting door between the two rooms.

"I'll take you up on that offer." Seth chuckled as they dumped their bags and Seth lifted her over his shoulder and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

"Ya know, I was wondering why you two weren't in your room yet your gym bags were. Now I know." Dean said as the two came out of the bathroom, a look of disgust/amusement on his face. He was currently lounging on their couch, making himself at home. "But then again, nice going Seth. Nice to see you two enjoying each other." He added with a smirk.

"In more ways than one." Seth replied and Olivia rolled her eyes as she dug around her suitcase for her hairbrush.

"Where's Roman?" She asked Dean.

"Having a shower. He went to the hotel gym for a couple of hours." The lunatic of the group replied. "I got bored, so here I am, darlin'.

"Darlin'?" Seth muttered, eyebrows raised, clearly unimpressed.

"That's a new one." Olivia chuckled at Seth's reaction and found her hairbrush.

"Don't worry about it, two-toned. You know that'll never happened." Dean snorted. "Anyway, Roman also said to get everything ready that you'll need for Smackdown tonight."

"Gotcha." Seth nodded. Getting out her phone, she had noticed that AJ Lee had added in her two cents about the photo that Seth had put up on twitter.

 _WWEAJLee:_ _ **Oh please. As much as she trains she won't be as good as me. Brb, gonna go throw up.**_

"That little bitch." Olivia muttered under her breath, as anger began to flow through her while typing a reply.

 _Livvy_EvansWWE:_ _ **WWEAJLee you only wish you were as great as me. Keep this up little girl and I'll stop playing nice.**_

Placing her phone back down, Olivia continued to brush her hair and listened to Seth and Dean's brotherly banter before her phone chimed again, indicating that AJ had replied.

 _WWEAJLee:_ _ **Livvy_EvansWWE little girl? Been there, heard that. But my Zigglypuff proves that I'm a real woman. You're a disgrace.**_

"I'm gonna destroy her!" Olivia growled, gathering Dean and Seth's attention.

"The hell are you destroying? Want some help? Because I'm in." Dean volunteered.

"AJ. Who else? Bitch called me a disgrace on twitter!" Olivia ranted before starting to pace around the room and typed her reply, her anger growing.

 _Livvy_EvansWWE:_ _ **WWEAJLee trust me, little girl, you DO NOT want to test me.**_

"She's know how to get under your skin." Dean commented and Olivia stormed over to him, her green eyes having a wild look in her eyes.

"Whose side are you on? Huh? Mine or hers?" She demanded.

"Relax, darlin, I'm on yours." Dean assured her. "But she gets under your skin."

"All she does is flaunt around with a guy every week and the fans think it's great! What has the Diva's division come to when all they see is her coming out?! No wonder its being mocked." She continued to rant before her phone beeped again, this time signalling a tweet from the RAW general manager.

 _VickieGuerrero:_ _ **WWEAJLee Livvy_EvansWWE if you two have a problem, you can work it out on RAW next week in a match. Not the Rumble. If you two even think about going near each other before Monday, there will be consequences.**_

"Perfect." Olivia laughed and Seth came over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and reading the tweet over her shoulder.

"Do you want us at ringside for that?" Seth asked her and Roman came into the room.

"Ringside for what?" The Samoan asked.

"Vickie just announced that AJ and I have a match next week on RAW. We've been in a bit of a twitter feud." Olivia explained, calming down a bit as Seth squeezed her shoulders. "And yes. She'll be bringing her so called Zigglypuff and Big E." She told the guys.

"We'll be there." Roman smirked.

* * *

 **Smackdown taping, 25** **th** **January, 2013**

The Smackdown taping was in full swing and The Shield were waiting for CM Punk to call them out. It was all part of the plan that they had come up with last night.

Olivia was dressed in a stretchy black crop top, faux leather jeans, her lace up combat boots and her necklace. She also had a new leather SWAT vest that she had found while shopping San Jose with Cameron. For her hair and makeup, she had her blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail and she had a red eyeshadow on her eyes along with winged eyeliner and a nude coloured lip gloss.

The Shield were currently skulking around near the crowd, watching the taping. After Natalya defeated Rosa Mendes in a quick match, the production team recapped what had happened on RAW regarding The Shield and The Rock, and Mr McMahon's threat to CM Punk.

"You know, the production crew sure knows how to make us look even better." Seth commented as the WWE Champion's music hit and the crowd launched into either cheers or boos.

"As if we needed to look better." Dean smirked as the four made their way up to their usual entrance.

"That is true." Roman chuckled. "So, we're waiting until Punk calls us out?" He asked.

"Yep. Then he's going to tell us that he doesn't want to see us at the Royal Rumble." Seth answered as they heard Punk rambling on to the WWE Universe.

"…Paul if you would, please?" Punk said to Heyman.

"As the chairman for WWE, if The Shield gets involved in the WWE Championship match at the Royal Rumble, you, CM Punk, will be officially stripped of the championship." They heard Paul say, obviously reading a letter, and the crowd cheered at his statement.

"So, 432 days and now because of The Shield, the toupee-wearing, flesh peddling promotor Vince McMahon," Punk began and Olivia snorted with laughter. "Wants to swoop in and try to do what no man could physically do and take from me what's mine: the WWE Championship. Now, you know, it doesn't really paint the picture, does it? Doesn't really fit the bill? Vincent K. McMahon wants to steal the WWE Championship from me."

"He brought out the middle name. Vince is in trouble." Seth said sarcastically.

"Whatever should we do?" Dean played along, a smirk on his face.

"So, it looks like The Champ has a problem. Well, The Champ is going to fix it. I'm going to do right now what nobody in this company's got the stones to do since they debuted on the scene." Punk continued and Olivia bounced from side to side in anticipation. "I want The Shield and I want The Shield out here right now. Face to face, let's clear the air. Let's do it." Punk demanded.

"Let's make him wait a bit." Olivia suggested to her teammates, knowing that Punk wouldn't be happy about this.

"I know they're out there. I know they're in their little clubhouse hanging out. Well, Rollins and Evans are probably doing more than 'hanging out.'"

"That asshole! How dare he?!" Olivia screeched and Seth let out a growl.

"We're going to have words and I'm not leaving til you come out here, guys." Punk said. Still fuming from his earlier comment, Olivia nodded at a nearby production member to hit their music.

 **Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta**

 _ **Shield.**_

The crowd instantly descended into boos as The Shield walked out, with Olivia leading them before they split up with Roman and Olivia walking down one side and Seth and Dean walking down the other.

"If he comes to our locker room later, I'm gonna slap his face. He had no right making those comments." She told Roman as they walked.

"I agree with you, baby girl. I know Seth would love it if you do that and Dean would laugh his ass off." Roman replied, lifting her over the barricade. Each member of The Shield took one side of the ring and climbed onto the apron but didn't enter, wondering what the WWE Champion, who was armed with a steel chair, was going to say next.

"Olivia Evans is seething after that last comment made by the WWE Champion." Michael Cole noticed the glare Olivia had on her face.

"He had no right to say that." Josh Matthews agreed.

"I won't be surprised if she tries to get a hit in if he gets too close to her. She's a firecracker and a psycho path and I love it." JBL declared.

Olivia leaned against the ropes, glancing around at her teammates. Dean was now wearing that dangerous, maniacal expression that was becoming so familiar while Seth and Roman looked serious. Seth however, caught her eye and gave her a quick smile as Punk raised his microphone.

"I can only explain myself in simplistic ways. I never asked you to attack The Rock." He addressed Roman before turning to face Dean.

"I never asked you to attack Ryback at TLC." He then turned to face Seth.

"I've never asked you for anything in my life!" Punk declared before facing the female member of the most dangerous faction in this business.

"So understand when I say, stay out of my way!" He told Olivia, who was inspecting her fingernails. Looking up at him, she gave him a dangerous smile and a shrug, keeping her gaze focused on him before Punk turned away. Amused, she looked over at Heyman who was cowering in the corner with the WWE Championship in his grasp, which caused her to burst out laughing because of how hilarious he looked.

"And out comes the psychotic side of the so called First Lady of The Shield." Cole said.

"What do you mean so-called? She _is_ The First Lady of The Shield!" JBL protested before Punk began to speak again and Olivia instantly stopped laughing and looked at Punk with a blank stare. "Although, she can be a bit creepy." JBL added.

"You're telling me." Josh nodded.

"You believe in Justice, is that what you four stand for?" Punk questioned them. "You're here to fight injustice? Well trust me when I say there will be no greater injustice in the _history_ of the WWE if my historic title reign ended because of _your_ interference!" He warned them.

"Right..." Olivia muttered to herself.

"In two days at the Royal Rumble, I fight The Rock and I promise you, I promise all of you! I will beat The Rock!" Punk addressed the crowd, who either cheered or booed at his statement. "But it's not just day 434 of the most historic reign in WWE Championship title reign in history, no! It's the biggest victory of my career and I'm going to do it myself." Punk smirked, staring directly at Dean who also had a smug smirk on his face.

"Whatever you say." Olivia sighed, resting her hands on the ropes.

"I never asked for your help because I don't want your help." Punk said before addressing Seth. "Because I don't need your help, I'm the Best in The World." He continued and turned to face Olivia, pointing the steel chair in her direction. "If justice is what your four individuals stand for, if that's truly what you want around here, then we have to never cross paths around here again. Now that is how the champ handles business!" Punk yelled and the crowd gave him a mixed reaction in response.

The Shield looked at each other for a bit before Dean nodded and the four climbed off the apron and headed towards the barricade. Seth jumped over it first and then lifted Olivia over it and Roman and Dean followed the two as they headed back to their locker room.

Just as they reached the backstage area, they heard The Rock's music hit and the crowd roar in excitement to see the Great One confront the WWE Champion.

"I'm pretty sure we convinced them." Seth told his teammates once they were in the safety of their locker room.

"If they weren't convinced by Punk's words, then I don't know what else will." Roman agreed.

"We should've Triple Powerbombed him." Dean suggested and Olivia sniggered.

"That would've made the ratings go up." She chuckled as Seth turned on the TV. The four watched The Rock 'lay the Smackdown' on Punk, getting in the final word before their match at the Rumble before the ring Punk stormed out of the ring, obviously angry about the whole situation.

"He and The Walrus will be coming to our locker room any minute now." Olivia said, reading the message that she had just gotten from said Walrus.

"Joy." Dean groaned, obviously not wanting to put up with Punk and Heyman any more than Olivia did.

"By the way, what caused you to burst out laughing before, baby girl?" Roman asked her.

"Tell me you saw Heyman cowering in the corner with the WWE Championship?" She said to her teammates and they shook their heads. "Oh my God, it was hilarious. That's why I started laughing. Watch Smackdown on Friday night and you'll see it for sure." She explained, a grin on her face.

"I would but I don't have a TV." Dean said before the locker room door was flung open and CM Punk and Paul Heyman walked in.

"They bought it. My brilliant idea was brilliantly executed." Heyman bragged and Olivia rolled her eyes in response before she focused her gaze on Punk.

"How dare you say that about my relationship with Seth." She said, a dangerous tone in her voice.

"Oh please, come on darling, the fans thought it was hilarious." Punk replied, an arrogant smile on his face. "You'll have to deal with worse than that from people like Cena." He told her.

"I don't give a fuck about Cena, like I don't give a fuck about you."

"Temper, temper." Punk's smile turned into one of amusement. "Remember, you work for me. Control your little girl, Rollins." He told the two-toned hair man.

"Don't call her that." Seth warned him, but nonetheless, walked over to Olivia, gently grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her away from Punk.

"Anyway. At the Royal Rumble, if my client is not going too well, and that is a major _if_ , that is when you will come out." Heyman explained what he wanted them to do. Olivia however, wasn't really listening as she was too busy glaring a hole through the WWE Champion. "Cut the lights like you have before, get down there and incapacitate The Rock. I don't care how you do it, just make sure my client picks up the win."

"And keep your little cheerleader under control." Punk said and Olivia saw red. Ripping herself free from Seth's grasp, she marched over to Punk and slapped him hard, so hard that he stumbled back a bit.

"You did not just do that!" Heyman gaped at her. Roman was looking at her with pride, Dean was trying so hard to contain his laughter and Seth was smirking.

"Don't ever call me a cheerleader again." Olivia warned Punk angrily.

"…use that strength on The Rock, won't you?" Punk said, a smirk still playing on his face even though he was holding his cheek.

"Oh don't worry, I plan too." Olivia warned him sweetly, knowing that she had somewhat earned Punk's respect.

"Good. Let's go, Paul." Punk said and exited the locker room with Paul following him.

"Bye guys! Nice chat!" Olivia called out before closing the door and Dean walked over to her.

"Darlin', that was some slap." He said approvingly, giving her a fist bump.

"Told you he would find it hilarious." Roman said to her smugly.

"I'm so proud of you." Seth told her and Olivia's ego swelled.

"Thanks babe." She smiled at him, her anger slowly diminishing. "That felt really good." She admitted, walking over to Seth and wrapping her arms around him.

"And now we go to the Rumble." Roman said and his teammates nodded.

"With Paige and Emma!" Olivia cheered. This weekend was going to be one hell of a party and Olivia couldn't wait to party with the five people she adored the most in this world.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, the next chapter will be covering the pre Royal Rumble antics of Paige, Emma and The Shield and the following chapter will be The Royal Rumble and the aftermath! Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to leave a review! =) xx**_


	20. Pre Rumble Antics

_**A/N:**_ _Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites guys! So… are we all ok after RAW? Not gonna lie, when Seth announced that he was going to be Dean and Roman's tag team partner, I started hyperventilating lol. I do hope that they reunite one day, all though, a Triple Threat match at Mania next year between the three would be epic as well haha._

 _I hope you enjoy this chapter and again, don't forget to leave a review once you have finished reading this!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own WWE. I only own Olivia Evans._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Before she accepted Dean Ambrose's offer, she was just another Diva in NXT. But that all changed when she accepted and was brought up onto the main roster along with Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns. Now, she will forever be known as the First Lady of The Shield. Rollins/OC_

* * *

Phoenix, Arizona was the place to be for any WWE fan this weekend. The main roster had arrived early on Saturday morning and they were all busy with signings, promotions and radio and TV interviews. The NXT superstars and Divas were also there for their promotional show on Sunday afternoon, having arrived on Saturday as well. Paige, Emma and Olivia were currently out exploring the city, promising to meet Seth, Dean and Roman up for dinner.

"It's nice to have a break from the guys." Olivia commented to the NXT Divas.

"How is it traveling with them?" Emma asked curiously.

"Interesting, that's for sure. Roman and Seth have banned Dean and me sitting together in the back seat." She replied and Paige snorted with laughter.

"How did that happen?" The British Diva asked.

"One of the first road trips we had together, Dean and I were in the back seat and we ended up arguing the whole time. Jokingly of course. Then we started to push each other and Seth and Roman started to get annoyed and told us to stop but we kept doing it and Roman, who was driving, pulled over and made Seth and myself swap seats." Olivia grinned.

"Oh man. That's brilliant." Paige laughed.

"And then they banned you?" Emma giggled softly and Olivia nodded in confirmation. "Do you think that they'll ever let you two sit together again?"

"Probably not." Olivia joked. "If they do, it will definitely not be on the drive to Vegas tomorrow night." She said. "Five hour drive here we come."

"Ew." Paige frowned before spotting a coffee shop. "Hey, want to get some coffee? It might warm our Aussie girl up."

"Oh be quiet." Emma smiled, even though she was still shivering slightly. "This is actually the average temperature for an Australian winter."

"I thought Australia was always hot?" Paige asked as the three divas walked towards the coffee shop.

"And I thought England was always cold." Emma fired back, a smirk on her face.

"Bitch."

"Love you too. This feels like a normal winter back home. Melbourne is in the southern part of Australia so it's a bit colder than other parts like Queensland." Emma explained, brushing her blonde hair away from her face.

"Do you girls miss Australia and England?" Olivia asked.

"All the time. Being away from Mum, Dad, Zak and Roy is hard. But Skype is a wonderful thing." Paige admitted. "The weather in America is much nicer though."

"Same. I've got Skype and talk to Mum and Dad all the time but it's not the same, you know? If I ever get to tour Australia and we go to Melbourne, I'll be so happy." Emma smiled. "There's no place like home."

"Agreed. England may have shit weather but it's still home, you know? I can't wait to go back there touring as a full-fledged WWE Diva." Paige smirked, wrapping her arms around Olivia and Emma. "But enough of that, we'll make each other homesick." She said to Emma who chuckled and nodded. "Let's get some coffee and warm Miss Australia up."

"It's not that cold!" Emma laughed, opening the door of the coffee shop.

Olivia shook her head as she entered the shop. It was amusing seeing the two banter back and forth about Australia and England and it did make her miss Detroit a bit, but she knew that she could go home if she had the time off work. Unfortunately, she was unable to go back after Smackdown this week because her schedule required her to be in Orlando for some training with Fit Finlay and photoshoots down in NXT. Her mother had been disappointed when she had told her but her father had understood and promised to come to the next Pay per View she was wrestling on.

After the three divas ordered their coffees, they found a booth to sit in and wait for their coffee. "This is so nice having the NXT crew out here for the Rumble." Olivia admitted. "I'm sure you guys are excited to be here too."

"We all are, especially the guys. There is a Battle Royale tomorrow and the winner gets a slot in the Rumble. Paige, Summer and I are here to promote the Diva's Division and Summer is ring announcing of course." Emma replied.

"Any chance you guys might have a match together?" Olivia asked curiously.

"Hunter hasn't said anything. I think we're here to do signings and stuff and try to get ourselves known to more fans." Paige said before raising her eyebrows. "Livvy, don't turn around." She warned her.

"Why?" Olivia asked, frowning a bit.

"Cray-J and Ziggler walked in." Paige answered, keeping a close eye on the couple as they entered the line to get some coffee.

"The one time I'm not allowed to deal with her." Olivia groaned as a waiter brought them their coffees.

"What do you mean you're not allowed to deal with her?" Emma asked.

"Vickie told us we're not allowed to put our hands on the other before our match on RAW. I've been pretty good in avoiding her at houseshows this week." Olivia explained, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well brace yourself, because she just spotted you and is coming this way." Paige said and Olivia stiffened, looking a tad annoyed.

"Oh look Ziggy! It's Olivia! And uh… who are you two?" AJ asked as she came up to their booth with a smirking Dolph Ziggler.

"Paige and Emma. You know, from NXT?" Emma said, raising her eyebrow.

"I would but… I don't really care." AJ giggled. "Anyway, where are your big bad boys, Livvy? Did you scare them away?" She asked mockingly and Dolph snorted.

"Good one babe." He said.

"AJ you're so funny! Isn't she funny, girls?" Olivia rolled her eyes. "But seriously, AJ is there something I can help you with?"

"I don't know, can you?" AJ tilted her head to the side. "Maybe give us the booth that you have here?"

"Like hell." Paige glowered at the diva. "Piss off and go find someone else to bother."

"Hey. You don't talk to AJ like that." Dolph warned her.

"And you don't tell me what to do." Paige replied smartly and Emma smirked.

"Don't talk to my Zigglypuff like that!" AJ glared at the British Diva.

"Whatever you say, child."

"Seriously, can you guys get out of here?" Emma sighed.

"I suggest you two leave. Just remember, if Vickie hears about this, she'll punish you more than she'll punish me since you stole her boyfriend." Olivia said, her eyes narrowed in irritation. "Run along AJ, the grownups are having a conversation here."

"Just you wait until RAW. You'll be tapping out before the ref rings the bell." AJ growled before storming off with Dolph following her.

"Cuckoo, cuckoo." Paige said softly.

"Totally agree. How has she not been taken to a psychiatric ward yet?" Emma asked.

"I don't know. Mark my words though, when I get my hands on her on Monday, I'll make sure that she'll regret ever messing with me." Olivia answered, a stormy look in her green eyes.

* * *

Later that day, Paige, Emma and Olivia had made it back to the hotel after doing a quick shopping trip after their coffee. Since Paige and Emma were rooming together, and Summer choosing to room on her own, the three divas decided to hang out in their hotel room before Olivia would go back to the room she was sharing with Seth to get ready for dinner.

"Are we going out after dinner?" Emma called out from where she was looking through her suitcase.

"Of course we are! Well, I know that you and I are, how about you and the guys, Livvy?" Paige asked.

"I'll be there! I need a night out with you girls." Olivia nodded, sitting on Paige's lap. "And I'm sure Seth, Dean and Ro will come out for a bit. I think that there are some of our co-workers are going to a club called Bar Smith to let off some steam before the Rumble tomorrow night."

"We should go there then!" Emma suggested, turning from her suitcase. "Do you guys have any appearances or signings at all tomorrow?"

"Nope. We're going to the arena early though to practice in the ring." Olivia answered as her phone beeped. Reaching over to it, she unlocked it to see a text from her boyfriend.

 **One New Message: Sethie**

 **Hey sweetheart. Are you, Paige and Emma back at the hotel yet? xx**

"Aww he cares about us." Paige joked, reading the message over her shoulder.

"That surprises me." Olivia joked back and Paige shoved her off her lap in response. "And that hurt!" She whined, glaring up at Paige while Emma just shook her head in amusement.

"I think Seth has the right to be worried whenever you two are together." The Australian Diva giggled.

"You guys suck." Olivia muttered, but was smiling nonetheless as she continued to joke with her two best friends while replying to her boyfriend.

 _We're back babe, I'm just hanging out in their room. I will come back to our room soon to get ready for dinner. xx_

Smirking, The First Lady of The Shield waited for her boyfriend's response as she scrolled through her twitter timeline, occasionally favouriting some of the fan art or mentions from the fans. She always enjoyed seeing the art from the fans, as some of them were incredible drawers. Her phone vibrated in her hand and she read Seth's message.

 **One new message: Sethie**

 **Hurry back and we might save some water by showering together ;)**

"Hey, um guys? I've gotta go… Seth... uh I mean… I'll see you later for dinner, ok?" Olivia said, her face flaming after reading the message as she stood up.

"Booty call?" Paige teased her.

"You could say something like that." She smirked back, waving at the two as she walked to the door. After she closed the door, she all but rushed back to her hotel room. Entering it, she saw that Seth was listening to some music while reading on their bed, clearly unaware of the fact that his girlfriend was back.

Creeping over to the bed, Olivia grabbed his book and placed it down on the bed and straddled him at the same time.

"Well. You sure got back quick." Seth smirked at her, removing his headphones and giving her a kiss. "Did you have fun?" He asked her, resting his hands on her hips.

"Sure did. But then I heard something about having a shower together with someone sexy." She replied, resting her hands on his chest and leaning down. "Could you help me find this sexy person?" She whispered in his ear.

"I think I can help you with that." Seth murmured, flipping them over easily in one fluid movement. "But first," He gave her another smirk and Olivia felt cheeks flush. "We're going to stay here for a bit." He continued giving her a passionate kiss and Olivia returned it with as much passion. She felt her desire and her want for him crank up as they continued the kiss and Seth started to explore her body with his hands, sliding one hand up her shirt.

Olivia broke the kiss and went to work on Seth's shirt, pulling it off, with Seth helping her. Once she had flung it to one side and her jaw dropped even though she had seen this quite a few times. His six pack was amazing.

"See something you like?" He teased her, standing up.

"Very much." She giggled sitting up. "Now, if you want to see something that _you_ like, come join me in the shower." She said, getting off the bed and walked towards the bathroom, taking off her own shirt, leaving her in her bra and jeans as she sauntered to the bathroom.

* * *

"And here they are!" Paige cheered as Seth and Olivia walked into the restaurant hand in hand.

"About time too." Dean smirked. "Did you guys forget or something?" He asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"We lost track of time." Olivia chuckled as Seth pulled her chair out for her and she sat down. The blonde diva was dressed in a turquoise off the shoulder boat neckline strapless dress, her necklace, turquoise coloured pumps, gold hoop earrings and a set of gold bangles. Her blonde hair was down in loose waves on her shoulders and she had a natural look for her makeup.

"Too much information." Roman rolled his eyes good naturally as Seth sat down.

"Come on big man, you know that you would lose track of time if you had a beautiful woman with you in your hotel room." The two toned hair male replied, looking smug.

"I suppose I would." The Samoan replied as the waiter handed menus to Seth and Olivia. "But I know who I want." He added softly and Olivia smirked in amusement, knowing that he meant Paige.

"Hey Deano, are we training tomorrow?" Olivia asked Dean.

"You bet we are, Olivia. I want to do a practice match with you tomorrow. Make sure to be ready because I won't take it easy." Dean warned her.

"Well crap." She muttered.

"I want to see this if we're free." Paige smirked over at Emma who nodded in agreement. The six continued to chat, drink and eat, clearly all enjoying the company with Dean even cracking a smile every now and then.

Turning to face Seth, Olivia remember that she hadn't told him about what happened with AJ earlier that day. "Hey, babe." She said, poking his shoulder to get his attention from his meal.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Seth asked her, swallowing his food.

"I ran into AJ earlier today. Dolph was there too."

"Did she do something?" He said, eyes narrowed.

"She tried to start a scene in the middle of the coffee shop we were at. Tried to provoke me before our match on Monday." She explained, her frustration was clear in her tone. "I think she planned it so she could get you guys banned from ringside and she would have Dolph and Big E there."

"But it didn't happen, right?"

"Yeah. Paige, Em and I put her in her place, don't you worry. Ziggler tried to make us move from where we were sitting but it didn't happen." Olivia chuckled.

"Good. I'm glad that you tried to avoid her." Seth smiled.

"Babe, trust me the only time I like to cause a scene is when I'm working." She joked, moving her hand up to his neck and started to play with a strand of his hair that had fallen out of his bun.

"That's my girl." He nodded in approval. "Hey Roman, we're going to a bar after this, yeah?" He asked the Samoan who nodded.

"That's what we're doing. Where are you ladies going?" Roman asked.

"We're going to this club called Bar Smith. Apparently it's a roof top bar and is one of the best clubs slash bars in Phoenix." Emma answered, finishing off the remaining half of her drink in one go.

"Damn, Blondie." Dean looked impressed.

"You guys should come with us!" Paige suggested. "Some of our co-workers will be there too."

"Nah, it's ok. We might cause a scene if we're there with people who despise us and we despise." Dean replied.

"That's fine, I need a night away from you guys." Olivia teased her teammates.

"You don't want to hang out with us? Liv, I'm hurt." Roman said, a smirk on his face to tell her that he was joking.

"I thought we were your favourite people." Seth whined playfully.

"Jeez, Evans what a way to reject us." Dean joined in, finishing his beer as the girls started to laugh at the guys.

"Who knew that they would miss you that much?" Paige looked over at Olivia, grinning. "Anyway, gentlemen if you don't mind we'll be going now." She added, standing up.

"What about paying?" Emma asked as Olivia stood up as well.

"Let the guys pay for the meal. They're treat." The First Lady of The Shield smirked, grabbing her purse.

"Wait… what?!" Dean sputtered and Seth looked up at his girlfriend, his eyebrows raised.

"You heard what I said." Olivia laughed, bending down to kiss Seth goodbye. "See you in the morning!" She said, linking arms with Paige and Emma and walking out of the restaurant.

* * *

"This is the greatest bar ever!" Emma shouted over the music to Paige and Olivia. The three divas were at Bar Smith and currently looking at the view after a couple of drinks. It was pumping at the bar, with quite a lot of their co-workers out to party before the Rumble. Also, to their surprise, Brie and Nikki Bella were there, since they were visiting their mother and brother who lived in Phoenix. Currently, the twins were with their boyfriends, Daniel Bryan and John Cena respectively, with Brie and Daniel sitting on a couch together and Nikki and John making out on the dance floor.

"You got that right, baby!" Olivia cheered. "Take a photo of me with the view! I wanna send it to Seth!" She told Emma, the most sober of the three who nodded. Once Olivia had posed, Emma took the photo and handed her phone back. "Perfect, thanks Em!" She said, sending a message to her boyfriend and decided that she wanted Seth, Dean and Roman to come and check out the view.

 _This is what you're missing out on! Come to the club with the guys! Xxxxxxxx_

Sending it, she saw that Paige was also taking a selfie and Emma was bouncing up and down to the beat of the song. "Can we go dance?!" The Australian Diva asked her two friends and they nodded, rushing over to the dance floor. The three began to dance together, with Paige wrapping her arms around Olivia and Emma as they danced.

"What the hell is going between you and Roman?" Olivia asked the British Diva.

"Just a lot of flirting, my love. I like to tease him." Paige smirked. Olivia laughed in response as she continued to dance before she bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're dancing!" An annoyed voice said and Olivia turned around to see Nikki Bella glaring at her.

"Sorry about that." Olivia chuckled, waving at John who she hadn't seen since The Shield triple powerbombed him. "Cena, keep your girlfriend under control will you? We don't need to cause a scene." She grinned, the alcohol clearly showing its influence.

"Just ignore her." John snorted.

"Whatever." Nikki rolled her eyes. "At least I have _my_ boyfriend here."

Olivia just ignored the snobbier of the Bella Twins and continued to have a good time with Paige and Emma. Eventually, they decided to sit down near the bar to take a break and Olivia checked her phone to see that Seth had replied to her text message and Roman had also sent her a message.

 **One new message: Sethie**

 **Sounds like you're having a great time sweetheart. We'll be there soon, Dean's getting bored with where we are right now.**

 **One new message: Samoan Thor**

 **Hey baby girl. Can you text me the address of the club you're at?**

Smiling at the fact that the guys were coming after all, Olivia messaged the address to Roman before telling Paige and Emma that they were on their way and ordered a vodka and coke, even though she had had quite a few drink already. While she was waiting for her drink, she noticed that Nikki was coming over to the bar.

"You know, I expect an apology for bumping into me just before." Nikki said, leaning up against the bar next to where Olivia was.

"Oh, you didn't hearrrr me?" The blonde diva replied, her words starting to slur slightly. "I said I was sorry, Nikki. You don't have to get so cranky about it."

"You don't tell what to feel." Nikki answered, her glare intensifying.

"What's going on here?" Brie appeared by her twin sister's side.

"Heyyy Brie. Nice to meet you. Your sister decided that my apology on the dance floor wasn't good enough after I bumped into her earlier." Olivia explained, with Paige and Emma flanking her.

"It was just an innocent mistake, Brie." Emma said.

"Come on Nikki, you've got to stop getting crappy on people when they do something you don't like. Olivia apologised and that's the main thing." Brie said.

"I still don't like her. Her teammates triple powerbombed my man!" Nikki pouted.

"Right here folks, right here." Olivia waved at Nikki.

"And they've been feuding with Daniel since they debuted but they're not at work right now. You need to remember that." Brie continued to talk to her sister.

"Ugh. Whatever." Nikki flounced away to where John was.

"Sorry about that," Brie apologised for her sister. "See you around." She said before walking away.

"I like Brie better than Nikki." Paige declared and Olivia and Emma laughed, the tension now gone. "She's much nicer."

"Agreed!" Olivia nodded enthusiastically. "Nikki is sooooo materialistic." She declared, wanting the girls to know her feelings about the curvier Bella Twin. It was well known that Nikki had gotten a boob job after she and Brie left WWE and Nikki was flaunting her girls tonight, clearly wanting everyone to see that she thought she was so much better than them.

"So, how much fun have you ladies had without us?" A new voice cut into their conversation and the three girls turned to see Seth, Dean and Roman.

"Babe! You're here!" Olivia beamed, wrapping herself around Seth's arm before turning to where Nikki was, wanting her to know that Seth was here. That seemed like a good decision. "See Nikki?! My man is here too!" She shouted and Seth blinked before looking at Emma for an explanation.

"Nikki and Liv got into a confrontation and Nikki said something about John being here and Olivia not having you with her." The Australian explained, laughing.

"How many drinks has she had?" Dean asked in amusement.

"Way too many." Paige smirked. "It was worth it though. She's been dancing all night plus that argument with Nikki was hilarious." She chuckled, leaning on Roman's shoulder. "We've all had quite a few since we left you lovely gentlemen at dinner."

"Gentlemen?" Dean snorted. "I don't do that."

"Sure Lunatic, we all know that." Paige snorted.

"Let's show the guys the view!" Emma suggested suddenly and all eyes turned to her. "What? It's a nice view." She smiled before walking over to the balcony.

"Nah. You and me are doing a shot contest, Pale Skin." Dean said to Paige.

"Bring it on, Lunatic!" Paige grinned.

"You have to see this!" Olivia told Seth excitedly before grabbing his hand and dragging him over to where Emma was. "Isn't it pretty?" She asked him and Seth nodded, taking in the view in front of him.

"Where are the others?" Emma asked.

"Dean and Paige have decided to get into a shot contest and I think Roman is all in Dad mode so he stayed behind." Olivia replied.

"Dad mode?" Seth snorted. "That's a new one."

"That is too funny!" Emma giggled, the alcohol clearly starting to affect her more than it was earlier in the night.

"Shots! Shots! Shots!" They heard a faint chant from where Dean and Paige were.

"Oh boy." Seth shook his head, wrapping his arm around Olivia. It seemed like him and Roman were the only ones who were going to wake up without a hangover tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **A/N: And The Bella Twins have made their debut in the story! Don't get me wrong, I love Nikki but I find her a bit snobby sometimes and I definitely relate to Brie more than her. So expect her more snobby personality to shine through in this story, especially when The Twins return to WWE. Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to leave a review! =) xx**_


	21. Ready to Take a Ride?

_**A/N:**_ _Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites guys! And thank you so, so, so much for 50 reviews! I love seeing what you guys have to say about this story and I take every suggestion into consideration for a future chapter! So thank you so much once again! You're all amazing!_

 _I hope you enjoy this chapter and again, don't forget to leave a review once you have finished reading this!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own WWE. I only own Olivia Evans._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Before she accepted Dean Ambrose's offer, she was just another Diva in NXT. But that all changed when she accepted and was brought up onto the main roster along with Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns. Now, she will forever be known as the First Lady of The Shield. Rollins/OC_

* * *

"DAMNIT DEAN! LET GO OF MY HAIR!" Olivia shrieked in frustration as she clawed at him. The two were currently in a practice match and Roman was the referee. Currently, Dean had Olivia in an armbar and was pulling her hair in an effort for her to tap out.

It didn't exactly help that Olivia had a pounding headache from last night.

"This is what AJ is probably going to do to you, darlin', I just want you to be prepared." Dean replied smugly, giving her hair one last pull before letting go of the armbar and slamming her down onto the mat.

"Fuck you!" Olivia hissed, glaring up at him before turning her glare to Roman. "Roman! Why didn't you count?" She whined.

"Because he's right, baby girl." Roman answered, leaning up against the ring ropes. Growling, Olivia hauled herself to her feet and locked up with Dean yet again, pushing against him to get the upper hand.

"Damn, these two really go at each other." Paige commented from where she was sitting on the barricade along with Emma and Seth. The two NXT Diva's had a signing later that day outside the US Airways Centre just before the Battle Royale for the NXT Superstars.

"It's goes from 0 to a 100 real quick with Dean and Liv." Seth said. He couldn't help but notice that Summer Rae and a couple of the other NXT superstars had stopped what they were doing and were watching Dean and Olivia, who had been wrestling for a while now.

"I feel like I'm watching a pair of wild animals or something." Emma joked as Olivia pushed Dean up against the ropes before letting go of the lockup and kicking him in the stomach and backed up a few paces. Dean however, used the ropes to his advantage and launched off them with a clothesline before dropping down into the cover.

"1… 2…" Roman counted and Olivia kicked out just before the three count.

"Kick out faster next time, Olivia." Dean told her as he picked her up and whipped her into the turnbuckle. Olivia hissed in pain as her back collided with the corner of the ring before sliding out of the way as Dean charged towards her.

Grabbing his head, she wrapped her arm around it and did a running bulldog and hooked his leg for the cover. Although that this was a practice match between her and Dean, she wanted to win to gain bragging rights.

"1…" Dean kicked quickly kicked out, elbowing his teammate slightly in the stomach. Groaning, Olivia looked over at the Samoan.

"Count faster will you?!" She growled at him.

Roman raised his eyebrows. "I'm counting fairly, Olivia." He told her, looking a tad amused at her anger. Olivia opened her mouth to argue but Dean rolled her up. "1… 2…" Roman counted again and Olivia kicked out just before his hand hit the mat for the third time.

"Damn, that was close!" Paige whistled as Olivia stood up and tackled Dean to the ground, hitting every inch of him that she could find.

"Don't make me start counting, baby girl." Roman warned her and she looked over at him before sticking her tongue out as she got off Dean. Focusing back on Dean, who had a crazed grin on his face and was clearly enjoying this as much as she was, she did a standing dropkick and Dean stumbled back a bit. Smirking, knowing that she had somewhat of an advantage, Olivia pulled him into a clothesline and he crashed down onto the mat.

Looking over to the nearest turnbuckle, Olivia tilted her head to the side before climbing up onto said turnbuckle, balanced on it precariously for a few moments before leaping off it in a diving elbow drop. However, Dean rolled out of the way at the last minute and Olivia crashed down elbow first on the mat.

"Ohhhh!" Paige, Seth and Emma all winced simultaneously in sympathy for Olivia who was clutching her elbow and Dean hauled himself up to two feet, picked Olivia up and hooked his arm around her face.

"The fuck are you doing?" Olivia muttered to him, trying to wiggle out of the hold he had her in.

"New finisher." He smirked before performing a headlock driver on her and covered her.

"1… 2… 3!" Roman counted and Dean got off Olivia, who was holding her head after that driver. They could hear some applause from the superstars who were watching them and Olivia saw out of the corner of her eye Summer Rae storming off in a huff.

"Jesus. What was that?" She asked, taking Roman's offered hand and standing up while Seth, Paige and Emma all entered the ring.

"Like I said, a new finisher." Dean explained, trying to catch his breath. "I've been workin' on it when I get time at the performance centre."

"Do you have a name for it all?" Emma asked.

"Not yet. I'm thinking Dirty Deeds but I don't think the higher ups would approve."

"I like that." Paige said.

"You normally don't give a shit about what management says. I think that you should call it that Deano." Seth chuckled, clapping him on his shoulder with the other nodding in agreement.

"It gives you a fucking headache, that's for sure." Olivia muttered and Dean snorted in amusement.

"That's the intention, darlin'." He smirked. The six got out of the ring and headed to the backstage area. Paige and Emma then had to go, as Triple H wanted to have an impromptu meeting with the NXT Superstars that were there and The Shield headed back to their locker room to get ready for the night, with Paige and Emma promising that they would come and hang out after their signing was done and watch the show with them.

After taking a shower, Olivia dressed in a Captain America shirt, a red pleated skirt, her necklace and black ankle boots. She also had a denim jacket on, as it was still winter and she wanted to keep warm. "I'm going to go for a walk, check out what's happening with the Battle Royale." She told her teammates.

"I'll come with you." Seth said, standing up. Saying goodbye to Roman and Dean, the two left their locker room and headed outside to the ring to see the last of the participants from the Battle Royale making their entrance.

"I wonder who is going to win this." Seth said, wrapping his arm around Olivia's waist.

"Well since you guys are not in the Rumble, I couldn't give a damn." She joked in reply. "But seriously, any one of these guys are deserving to represent NXT. They just have to remember that we are better than all of them."

"Damn right we are." Seth said smugly as the two stopped at the production area to watch the match. It was an intense battle royale, with all of the superstars wanting the coveted position in the Royal Rumble match later that night. In the end, it came down to Leo Kruger and Bo Dallas, with Bo eliminating Leo for the win and getting the spot in the Royal Rumble.

"Well. Good luck to him." Seth said as the two watched Bo celebrate with the crowd for a bit before heading up the ramp. The two decided to walk around the arena for a bit, trying to have some time to themselves which was rare since they were almost constantly with Dean and Roman.

"You know, I feel like we need another date night." Seth told her, grasping her hand.

"I was thinking that too. Are you a mind reader, Mr. Rollins?" Olivia asked him. "You should be a psychic instead of a wrestler." She teased him.

"I'll take that up as a future career choice." Seth snorted in amusement. "We're in Vegas tomorrow night. I'll take you out after the show and we'll go explore the strip. I'm sure that Dean knows some good places to eat. After you demolish AJ, of course."

"That sounds perfect." Olivia smiled, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. "I've always wanted to see the Bellagio Fountains." She admitted.

"Then that's the first thing we'll see." He promised her as the two continued to walk around the arena with the production crew running past them occasionally to make sure that everything was set up for the show that night.

"It's so exciting to be at the Royal Rumble, it means that Wrestlemania season is starting!" Olivia said excitedly.

"And I promise you that I've got a plan to make sure that we'll be there. In fact, we're going to start our road to Wrestlemania tomorrow night, no matter what Punk and Heyman say." Seth told her, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Oh? Now I'm curious." She said, wondering what her boyfriend had in store for their stable.

"You'll see, sweetheart." Seth stopped walking and pulled her into his arms. "You'll see." He murmured before covering his mouth with his own in a sweet kiss.

* * *

 **Royal Rumble, 2013**

The Royal Rumble had just started with The Big Show vs Alberto Del Rio for the World Heavyweight Championship. The Shield were watching in their locker room along with Paige and Emma, who were looking like kids in a candy store while they watched the show.

"This is awesome!" Emma cheered as Bret 'The Hitman' Hart made an appearance. "I want a photo with him!" She declared.

"I'm sure that Nattie will be happy to see her uncle." Paige commented, leaning up against Roman as they continued to watch the show. "Also…" She added and banged on the bathroom door. "Livvy! Get your sweet ass out of there! The show's started!" She hollered.

"I'll be out soon!" Olivia replied as she applied the finishing touches of her makeup. She was slightly annoyed at the fact that she had to ditch her Captain America themed outfit but she knew that she had to keep up the bad ass image that The Shield projected. So, she had dressed for the night in a black crop top, black leather pants, her necklace and knee high combat boots. Her blonde hair was straightened and left out and she had gold eyeshadow on and red lipstick.

"I still don't understand why I couldn't wear that Captain America outfit tonight." She muttered grumpily, stepping out into the locker room.

"Because you have to look the part." Paige teased her. "And you look that part right now! Damn you for getting her first, Rollins." She joked to the two toned hair man.

"Snooze you lose, Knight." Seth smirked as he pulled his girlfriend over to him.

"Whatever." Paige grinned, leaning further into Roman. "Are we taking bets about who is going to win the Rumble?" She asked and the rest of the locker room made noises of agreement.

"Although we all know that I'm going to win. Just like last night, right Pale Skin? Or do you not remember that?" Dean smirked.

"Oh shut up, Ambrose. I'll beat you one day." Paige replied.

"And, like last night, I'll be the one dragging your asses back to the hotel." Roman added in his two cents. "And I'm choosing Jericho."

"I know you guys don't like him but Daniel Bryan has been impressing me for a while so I'm choosing him." Paige said.

"Traitor." Olivia told her. "I reckon that Cesaro will win it. He's crazy talented."

"As much as I hate the guy, I think that Ryback has a pretty good chance." Dean admitted.

"John Cena!" Emma proclaimed, jumping onto the couch next to Dean. "I want The Rock vs John Cena round 2 at Mania!"

"She's got so much energy." Dean muttered, looking a tad freaked out.

"What about you, two toned?" Paige asked Seth.

"I think Mysterio might win it. He's been looking not too bad since he came back from injury." Seth answered.

"That we might have caused." Roman smirked.

"Whoops." Olivia said innocently. The night progressed on and everything seemed to be going smoothly. To Emma's delight, John Cena had ended up winning the Royal Rumble match and it was time for CM Punk vs The Rock. As they were playing a video package, Olivia's phone vibrated in her hand and she unlocked it to read the message that she had received.

 **One new message: Paul Heyman**

 **Remember what to do. My client and I will not be impressed if your team does not instigate my plan.**

Biting her lip, Olivia started to wonder how they were going to get away with helping Punk with Paige and Emma still in the room. Fortunately, Paige made it easy declaring that she was hungry and that she wanted to get something to eat from catering and Emma decided to go with her. Once they left the room, Olivia turned to her teammates.

"Who thinks we should get a closer look?" She asked as the match began.

"Let's go now." Dean nodded and Olivia messaged Paige saying that they were going for a walk to watch the match somewhere else and would be back later. The Shield decided to watch from near the crowd and the lighting area. Olivia had decided to be the one to cut the lights this time, with Dean becoming way too obvious after doing it a couple of times now.

The match itself had been a fast, back and forth affair. The crowd was absolutely loving it and when The Rock started to get the upper hand, they started going nuts, knowing that The Rock was closing in on the WWE Championship. However, Punk kicked The People's Champion in the head, causing both of the competitors to collapse on to the ring mat, exhausted.

The ref began his 10 count, with both Punk and The Rock standing up at 9. Punk charged at The Rock only to be met by a spinebuster. Seth, who was acting as the leader, decided it was time and nodded to Olivia. Smirking, Olivia grabbed the switch and cut the lights before bolting down to the ring with her teammates.

They grabbed The Rock from the ring and shoved him out of it, with Olivia making sure that she bumped the ref on purpose, knowing that he wouldn't know it was her. The four worked quickly in destroying the announce table, with Olivia hitting The Rock with her roundhouse kick before the guys got him into position for the Triple Powerbomb.

"Ready to take a ride?" She hissed in his ear. Walking away, she slapped Roman on the shoulder to let him know that she was out of the way and the guys lifted Roman up and Triple Powerbombed him through the table.

"Oh my God, King! It's The Shield! It's The Shield!" Michael Cole was screaming at the Hall of Famer. Olivia frowned as she heard his words before someone grabbed her hand and led her back up the ramp at a run before the lights got turned back on. Once they got to the backstage area, Seth let go of her hand and wrapped it around her waist instead, looking incredibly smug and pleased with what they had done, an expression that was also on Roman and Dean's faces.

Olivia however, did not feel the same way.

"Cole knew it was us." She told the guys as they walked back to their locker room. "He was screaming that he saw us." She continued, slightly annoyed at the commentator for blowing their cover.

"Vince won't hear it." Dean smirked when they entered their locker room and the TV showed Punk and Heyman celebrating after Punk had pinned The Rock for the win.

"Did you guys had anything to do with that?!" Paige and Emma burst into the locker room seconds later.

"…maybe." Olivia answered and Emma's eyes widened.

"I knew you guys were working for Punk! I knew it!" Paige declared, scowling. "Why in the hell would you work for him?! That's just stupid!"

"Heyman pays us well." Dean said.

"We're getting paid?!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Guys…" Roman said.

"No, Roman. I want to hear this. Heyman is paying us?! When did this happen?!" She turned to Seth who looked slightly sheepish.

"Olivia. I'm serious. McMahon is out." Roman growled and Olivia shut up and they all turned to the TV to see the Chairman of the WWE standing on the ramp, microphone in hand.

"It seems to me that… CM Punk your celebration is over!" Vince began and the crowd roared in appreciation but Punk shook his head in denial. "I told you that if The Shield got involved in your match up, I will strip you of the championship!"

"You didn't see anything! They weren't there!" Punk protested.

"I know technically, we couldn't see The Shield involved right?" Vince asked.

"Oh God no…" Olivia whispered, her heart pounding in fear, realising that Vince knew that it was them who interfered.

"So that means we're all stupid, it wasn't The Shield! CM Punk… it is my duty as Chairman of The Board, to _officially_ —"

"No, no, no, no!" The Rock interrupted. "We ain't ending this night like that!" He declared and the WWE Universe in attendance burst into even louder cheers. "You don't take it from him. _I am._ "

"Are they really going to restart the match?" Emma asked.

"Looks like it." Seth said, frowning slightly.

"Restart the match, now!" The Rock ordered.

"You heard the man, restart the match!" Vince declared and Olivia turned to her teammates as the match was restarted.

"Ok. What was that about us being paid by Heyman?" She asked them.

"He came to us and offered to pay us for our services." Seth admitted. "I think it was when you might've been having a shower or something, sweetheart. Don't worry about it, he's splitting it up evenly."

"It still doesn't mean that I like it." Olivia scowled. "I need to know these things, guys." She said before turning to Paige and Emma. "Are you guys mad at me?"

"I don't like it that you guys are working for Punk but… it's your decision." Emma shrugged. "I'm not mad. Just a tad confused. If you guys wanted to break out so badly and make a difference, you shouldn't have to work for people like Punk." She explained.

"And sometimes you gotta do what's best for yourself, Blondie." Dean said. Emma just sighed and turned her attention to the lunatic of the group.

"I get that Dean. Like I said, it's your decision."

"Paige?" Olivia turned to her best friend who still didn't look happy.

"I'm actually glad I didn't ask you about the whole Punk/Heyman situation. I would've more pissed off that you lied to me about it," Paige admitted. "I still think it's stupid but if you guys think it's best for you and the justice you believe in, who am I to stand in your way?" She shrugged.

"Thank you." Olivia wrapped her arms around Emma and Paige for a group hug. The three divas broke apart after a while and turned around to see The Rock hit a People's Elbow and cover Punk for the win.

There was silence in The Shield's locker room as Seth, Roman, Olivia and Dean all looked at each other before Dean summed up their feelings in two words.

"Well, _shit_."

* * *

"Where the fuck were you?!" Punk stormed into their locker room about 30 minutes later. Paige and Emma had escaped and were driving back to the hotel, leaving The Shield to deal with the wrath of a furious, _former_ WWE Champion.

"We did our job. We weren't coming out a second time." Dean answered.

"You come out whenever I'm in trouble! Why is that so hard for you to understand?!" Punk roared at them and Olivia flinched as he turned his angry gaze to her.

"Thanks to you idiots, I'm no longer the WWE Champion! And you're just sitting here like it's no big deal! And you, miss cheerleader," Punk got right in her face. "You'll never get a Diva's Championship shot while you work for me." He smirked, cupping her face and Olivia glared at him, trying to hide how scared she was. "You'll be a nobody, going back to NXT where everyone will forget about you. Isn't that a perfect image?"

"Hey! You don't talk to her like that!" An angry Seth pushed Punk out of the way and stood in front of his girlfriend. "Olivia will be the best damn diva this company has ever seen! You won't control that!"

"Or touch her like you just did." Roman growled, standing over Punk. "Like Dean said, we did what we were told to do. It's not our fault that they restarted the match."

"You're the one who couldn't kick out in time." Olivia regained her voice and looked around Seth at Punk, a smirk on her face as Paul Heyman came into the room, panting slightly.

"Watch it with how you talk to me! I pay you!" Punk growled at her and Dean stood up from where he was, obviously getting annoyed with how Punk was talking to his teammates.

"Punk, please. As much as I hate to say it, they are right. They did their job and they'll be paid handsomely, no matter what." Paul admitted. "This is Vince McMahon's fault! Now let's just get back to the hotel so that we can get ready for the flight tomorrow." He pleaded with his client.

"Fine. But don't think I'll forget this." He warned The Shield and exited the locker room with Paul following him.

"Well. That went better than expected." Olivia commented, hugging Seth from behind.

"He's going to be in a foul mood on RAW, that's for sure." Dean nodded. "Are you going to be ok, darlin?" He added, looking a tad uncomfortable as he said those words, not used to doing this with women.

"I'm fine. He's just shitty, that's all. He can't control my career." She replied, trying to reassure herself that that was the right answer. Punk couldn't have a stranglehold over her career, couldn't he?

"Olivia, don't doubt yourself. We'll get rid of him and Heyman tomorrow. We're going to break out on our own. That happens tomorrow night." Seth declared, ready to reveal his plan that he had hinted to Olivia earlier that night.

"How are we doing that?" Roman asked.

"As well as Olivia's match tomorrow night, we're attacking John Cena when he makes his decision." Seth smirked.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Trust me guys, Seth will reassure Olivia again privately in the next chapter =) Also, Happy Halloween to all of you that celebrate it! I have just celebrated it here in Australia and as I type this, it is now 12:01am on November 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **. I was Harley Quinn this year! Let me know what you're going to dress up as in a review if you want! Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to leave a review! =) xx**_


	22. Justice Will Prevail

_**A/N:**_ _Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites guys! So… Seth's injury has me devastated. I woke up to the news on Friday morning, Australian time, and I just started crying. It sucks that his title reign had to end like this. But, I know he'll be back and better than ever! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a review once you have finished reading this!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own WWE. I only own Olivia Evans._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Before she accepted Dean Ambrose's offer, she was just another Diva in NXT. But that all changed when she accepted and was brought up onto the main roster along with Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns. Now, she will forever be known as the First Lady of The Shield. Rollins/OC_

* * *

Driving back to the hotel, Olivia was silent, lost in her thoughts. She kept thinking about what Punk had said about controlling her career and sending her back to NXT. She knew that they were going to not work for Punk anymore, Seth had sent Heyman a message about it already, but it was going to be hard with an already pissed off CM Punk.

"We have to leave early tomorrow." Roman said. "It's an almost five hour drive to Vegas from here and I know that we all want to get in a workout before the show tomorrow. I want everyone up by 6:30 and ready to go by 7." He told his teammates and Dean groaned in disapproval.

"No bar for me tonight, then." He muttered, looking extremely disappointed.

"We'll go to one tomorrow after RAW. I know you've booked a flight for us to go to San Diego for Smackdown so we can sleep in on Tuesday." Roman promised him.

"Liv and I won't join you, we've got a date night tomorrow night." Seth told them, glancing over to his girlfriend, who was staring out the window, a thoughtful frown on her face. "Sweetheart, you ok?" He asked her, a look of concern coming on to his face.

"Huh?" Olivia blinked and looked at Seth. "Sorry babe, what was the question?" She asked, a sheepish smile on her face. "Actually, what were we talking about?"

"The travel tomorrow." Roman answered. "I want to lead around 7 so we can get to Vegas in time for a workout and to get settled into the hotel."

"Not me though. I'm staying in my apartment. I would let you guys crash at mine but, it's only got one bedroom." Dean joined in, glancing back at Olivia as Roman pulled in to the hotel. "You're sure you're ok, Evans?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me, I was just thinking about my match tomorrow against AJ." She assured her teammates, getting out of the car and retrieving her suitcase from the trunk. Seth, not buying it all, looked at Dean and Roman.

"I'll talk to her." He told them, also getting out of the car and followed Olivia into the hotel. Bidding Dean and Roman goodnight, the couple entered their hotel room and Seth closed the door behind them. "Sweetheart, tell me what's going on." He said to her seriously.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I told you, I was thinking about my match tomorrow night." Olivia gave him an innocent smile, not wanting to worry her boyfriend before they went to bed.

"Olivia. You didn't join Dean in complaining about the early wake up call. I know something is wrong." Seth said, looking her in the eye and Olivia knew that he would keep persisting her until she told him what was going on.

She sighed. "Can Punk really send me back to NXT?"

"No." Seth said instantly, his expression firm. "Don't even think that, sweetheart. Dean and Roman won't allow him to, _I_ certainly won't allow him and Triple H will definitely put in his two cents. You're so damn good, Liv, you deserve to be on the main roster. I know how hard you've worked to get onto the main roster, hell how hard you worked to get in to the WWE. You told me that you started training when you were 16, right?" He asked and she nodded in confirmation. "It's taken you 10 years to get in the position that you are at right now. Do not let people like CM Punk shoot you down. You'll be the best diva this company has ever seen, I promise you." He said, grabbing both of her hands as he spoke.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Olivia smiled, touched by his words. She knew that Seth was right, Punk did not have a say in her career. She realised that the only person who could control her career was herself.

And Vince McMahon and Triple H but that would totally kill the moment that was currently happening.

Anyways.

"Kinda helps that you're the baddest chick in that ring." He smirked at her, giving her a soft kiss. "You're beautiful," Another kiss. "And you're a sweetheart." He finished.

"Thank you, Seth." She murmured, standing on her tiptoes and kissed him again. "It's nice to know that I've got my very own cheerleader." She teased him after they separated.

"Is that all I am to you?" Seth joked, pulling her closer and wrapping his arms loosely around her waist. "That's good to know."

"It always is good to know what the person you're dating is thinks of you." Olivia laughed, clearly having cheered up thanks to Seth's pep talk. "But seriously, you have definitely cheered me up. Punk can't control me, he doesn't have a say in my career." She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"He won't control any of us. I honestly don't care about Heyman's reply, I'll ignore it tonight and deal with it tomorrow." Seth promised her. Olivia smiled, pleased with how this night was turning out. They had Triple Powerbombed The Rock, her boyfriend was being a total sweetheart and they were going to Las Vegas in the morning.

Life couldn't be better.

* * *

"I don't want to get up!" Olivia whined as their alarm went off the next morning. Seth and Olivia had only gotten a couple of hours sleep after getting a bit hot and heavy before they went to sleep. Now, Seth was about to deal with a very grumpy and unhappy Olivia.

"Roman will kill us if we're not ready soon." Seth mumbled into her hair, also not wanting to get up. He just wanted to stay in bed and cuddle with his girlfriend until they were ready to start their day.

"He can stuff it." Olivia told him and Seth snorted in amusement. "I'm serious. Why can't we travel to Vegas later?" She asked.

"Because you know that we'll need to get a gym session in before we need to be at RAW tonight." Seth chuckled and removed the covers off the two, causing yet another whine to come from Olivia. He then proceeded to get up, leaving Olivia alone in the bed. "I expect to see you somewhat more awake when I get out of the bathroom." He told her.

"Yes sir!" She saluted him playfully and Seth sniggered as he walked into the bathroom. Smiling, Olivia got up and walked over to her suitcase to try and find something to wear for the drive to Vegas. As much as she wanted to stay in bed, she really didn't want to face Roman's Samoan temper that she had seen when they were on television or when he got annoyed with the traffic while driving.

After finding her outfit, Olivia stepped into the bathroom after Seth was done and had a quick shower and changed into a wine coloured long sleeved crop top, a grey pleated mini skirt, olive coloured knitted socks, a knitted waterfall jacket, her necklace, brown laced up ankle boots and a wine coloured hat.

Once she and Seth had grabbed a breakfast bar each and packed up their suitcases, Seth sent a message to Roman to say that they were going down to the lobby, check out and grab a coffee. After hanging around the lobby for a bit, Dean and Roman joined them, with Dean looking like he was still asleep. "You look worse than me." She told Dean, smirking when he flipped her off in response.

"He's not talking to me either." Roman commented, looking amused. "Anyway, just let us get some coffee and we'll be on our way." He said.

"Coffee?" Dean perked up at the word and followed Roman, leaving a giggling Olivia and a smirking Seth.

"And he calls me a kid." Seth joked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"You're both children." Olivia teased him. "It drives Roman and me insane, it's a miracle that we haven't kicked you two out of the car when we road trip."

"I could say the same thing for you and Dean." Seth grinned. "Hey, you know what we should get for these long road trips? Nerf Guns." He suggested.

"Nerf guns?" She blinked before a smile came across her face. "Could we have Nerf Wars as a break?!" She asked, getting excited about the idea. It would give them entertainment on the road and a great way to have a break from all of the driving.

"But of course. It would give us an excuse to stretch our leg and get in some cardio." Seth said. The two continued to discuss the idea until Roman and Dean came back with their coffees. Once the four were settled into the car, Olivia was driving the first leg of the trip and Dean wanted to drive the next part, Seth turned to Roman and Dean. "So I was thinking, we could get Nerf guns for these long road trips." He said to them, revealing his idea.

"Nerf wars!" His girlfriend grinned.

"Nerf wars?" Dean smirked. "I'm in, I'm gonna aim for Evans the whole time."

"Bring it on, Ambrose." Olivia laughed. "How about you, Roman?" She asked the Samoan.

"I say let's go for it. It'll keep me from wanting to tear my hair out around you and Dean." Roman joked.

"Not your beautiful hair!" She gasped in mock horror. These moments with her boys were seriously the best, they didn't have any fans, co-workers or management watching them, and they could relax and not be the fearsome faction that they were known as.

"Yes baby girl, my beautiful hair." He chuckled. "We'll get them in Vegas today or tomorrow."

"What time is our flight tomorrow?" Olivia asked Dean, who had been in charge of booking the flights for the four.

"11 in the morning, I figured that we could use a sleep in before Smackdown." Dean answered.

"Awww Deano, I didn't know that you cared so much!"

* * *

 **Monday Night RAW, 28** **th** **January, 2013**

"Ahhh, Miss Evans, may I talk to you for a moment?" Olivia turned around and saw that Paul Heyman was motioning to her from an empty locker room.

Sighing, Olivia looked around to see that no one had seen her and slipped into the locker room and closed the door. "Can I help you with something, Paul?" She asked him, crossing her arms.

"I received an interesting message from your boyfriend last night, Miss Evans. Something about you guys not working for us anymore?" Paul held up his phone.

"That's correct." She nodded, grabbing her phone out of her pocket and sending a quick message to Seth, Dean and Roman.

 _New message: Sethie, Samoan Thor, Deano._

 _Guys, Heyman's got me in an empty locker room. Near the makeup station. Get your asses over here ASAP._

"Who are you sending a message to?"

"My brother." She replied calmly, placing her phone in her hoodie's pocket. "I was talking to him before you dragged me in here. And yes, we're not working for you anymore, Paul. We've had enough, we're breaking out on our own." She explained.

"I'll pay you double the amount I'm paying you now. My client is not in the best of moods right now and to hear this news tonight will make him even angrier." Paul offered.

"No." Olivia shook her head. "We've got our own plans for tonight, I've got a match to focus on against the craziest woman this company has ever seen and that's saying something. We're not interested, Paul. We've done our job for you and it's not our fault that Vince restarted the match last night." She said and Paul frowned at her.

"So there is nothing I can do to enlist your services again?" He asked and Seth, Roman and Dean came barging into the locker room.

"If you have a problem with Olivia, you have a problem with us." Roman growled at him, his Samoan temper coming into play.

"You said you were texting your brother!" Paul said to Olivia.

"I was. They're my brothers as well. Apart from Seth here. You know how we are." She gave him a devilish grin, wrapping her hand around Seth's arm who was glaring at Paul along with Dean. "Now, are we done here?" She asked and Paul nodded.

"I can see there is nothing I can do to change your minds." Paul muttered.

"You can believe that." Roman smirked.

"If you try," Dean got right into Paul's face. "We'll Triple Powerbomb you." He said, a crazed grin on his face. Paul stepped back, clearly intimidated.

"You'll become an injustice." Seth warned him before the four exited the locker room and went back to their locker room. RAW then started, with a still cranky CM Punk and Paul Heyman.

"You know, as much as I want to see Punk whining about losing, I need to get into my attire for my match." Olivia said before heading into the bathroom and changed into her usual ring attire. She had her hair pulled up in a fishtail braid and had winged eyeliner and a red lip gloss. Walking out of the bathroom, she sure that Seth, Roman and Dean all had slight frowns on their faces.

"What happened?" She asked them, beginning her warmup, she and AJ were the third match of the night.

"Vince says that he has evidence that we've been working for Punk." Seth explained. "He'll fire Heyman if it's true."

"I don't care about that." Dean shrugged. "We're done with them. We're going to make a statement tonight by destroying Cena." He smirked, pacing up and down. "That's going to be what they're talking about tomorrow."

"Ahem."

"And you're match of course, Evans." Dean chuckled.

"Thank you." She grinned at him.

Later that night, it was time for the match between AJ and Olivia. The WWE had also announced that there would be a match between Kaitlyn and Tamina and it would be a Lumberjill match where the surrounding divas would be in Vegas Showgirl gear. Thankfully, AJ and Olivia had been excused from that match.

"I do love girls in Showgirl gear." Dean had commented when the match had been announced, causing Olivia to smack his head.

"I'm so ready for this." Olivia muttered, stretching slightly as they waited for their music to hit.

 _Let's light up!_

 _Light it up, light it up, light it tonight  
Let's light it up!  
Like shooting stars are burning, light up the sky!_

AJ's music hit and the crowd either cheered or booed the crazy diva as she skipped out on to the ramp with Dolph Ziggler and Big E Langston following her.

"This is a Diva's match scheduled for one-fall! Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Dolph Ziggler and Big E Langston, from Union City, New Jersey, AJ Lee!" Justin Roberts announced her arrival.

"Kick her ass, sweetheart." Seth muttered in her ear and Olivia smirked at him.

"Oh I plan too." She replied and then their music hit.

 **Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta**

 _ **Shield.**_

Olivia stepped out from the door with her guys following her. Looking out at the crowd, she let her smirk widened at the reception that she was given from the Las Vegas crowd.

"And her opponent, being accompanied by Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns, from Detroit, Michigan, Olivia Evans!"

Walking down the steps, she completely ignored the fans as they held out their hands for a high-five, keeping her gaze focused directly on AJ Lee, who was also staring at her.

"And it seems like that both Olivia and AJ have brought back up tonight just in case!" Michael Cole commented.

"This is going to get out of hand real quick, we all know how deadly The Shield can be but we also know that Dolph Ziggler and Big E Langston will do anything to make AJ Lee win!" Jerry Lawler added.

"Olivia tweeted earlier today that she could not wait to shut AJ up and that there shouldn't be a woman as crazy as AJ running the diva's division." Michael said.

"But Olivia is psychotic, doesn't that make her the same as AJ?" Jerry wondered.

"Of course not! She's The First Lady of The Shield! She knows exactly what she's doing at all times!" JBL protested. "They fight for justice and that's what she's doing tonight!"

Seth lifted Olivia over the barricade and she jumped up onto the apron and leaned up against the ropes for a bit, gazing out into the crowd before entering the ring and climbing a turnbuckle. "Believe in The Shield!" She yelled out to the crowd before jumping down and facing AJ, who just tilted her head to the side and smiled at her.

"EXCUSE ME!" The crowd instantly descended into loud boos as Vickie Guerrero came out. "I said EXCUSE ME!" She screeched into the microphone and Olivia frowned, what did she want now? "Before this match starts, I have decided that everyone is banned from ringside!" She began.

"WHAT?!" Olivia shrieked, looking over at Dean, Seth and Roman.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" AJ screamed, starting to throw a tantrum.

"Do not protest, ladies, you caused this match and now you will do it _my way_. So all the men, would you remove yourself from ringside this instant!" Vickie commanded and left the stage. Olivia instantly climbed out of the ring and went to her boys while AJ proceeded to make out with Dolph.

"You can beat her on your own, Evans. Get into that crazy mind state if you need too." Dean told her, giving her a fist bump.

"You'll be fine baby girl." Roman gave her a hug and she then turned to Seth who rested a gloved hand on her cheek.

"Remember what I said last night. You've got this, alright? You can beat her, you can do this." He told her firmly and she nodded. Seth kissed her on the cheek and they jumped over the barricade and disappeared into the crowd.

Taking a deep breath, she climbed back into the ring and saw Dolph and Big E walking back up the ramp. The ref both checked if they were ready and rung the bell. The two women instantly locked up with each other, with Olivia getting the upper hand and pushed AJ into the ropes, using her taller frame to her advantage until the ref told her to get her off the ropes. She ignored him though, making sure that she tried to intimidate AJ as much as possible.

"Olivia, off the ropes! 1… 2… 3… 4!" The ref began his five count and Olivia backed off, holding up her hands.

"I'm off, ok! I'm off!" She hissed at the ref, trying to get past him to continue to try and get the upper hand on AJ. AJ however, grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, forcing Olivia down to the mat in an effort to release the pressure before standing up again and elbowing AJ in the stomach. AJ released the hold and stumble back and Olivia instantly went on the attack with a barrage of forearms and clotheslined the crazy diva.

AJ got up, glaring at The First Lady of The Shield before slapping her across the face. Olivia stumbled back a bit as AJ started to laugh at her. "Oh no you don't, you little bitch." She muttered, before running at AJ and hit her with a forearm. She then pushed AJ under the ropes, with the intention to lift her up by the hair. However, AJ grabbed her arm and dropped it onto the ropes and jumped down onto the floor. Olivia was flung back by the impact and clutched her arm to her chest, that had hurt like hell and now she had to make sure that AJ did not work on that arm anymore.

"Did you like that, Olivia?" AJ screamed in her face as she kicked her bad arm and Olivia gasped in pain. AJ continued to focus her attack on her bad arm, locking her into an armbar and Olivia reached for the ropes in an attempt to break the hold, there was no way in hell that she was giving up, not after Seth's pep talk from last night and she knew that everyone would be watching her closely.

"If this is how you want to play, AJ." She smirked to herself before stretching even further and grabbed the ropes, causing the ref to get AJ off her. Knowing that she had a window of opportunity, Olivia rushed past the ref and jumped on AJ in a thesz press. She slammed her opponents head a few times into the mat before getting off AJ and picking her up by the hair. She then suplexed AJ and covered her only for AJ to kick out at one.

Hitting her hand on the mat in frustration, she ran to the ropes and bounced off them and went for a leg drop but AJ rolled out of the way just in time, causing Olivia to land heavily on her butt.

"Ouch…" JBL winced sympathetically.

"That's gotta hurt." Michael agreed as AJ went to work on Olivia's arm yet again. She lifted it up and slammed it onto the ring mat and Olivia shrieked in pain, clutching it to her chest and sliding back to the turnbuckle.

Once her back hit the turnbuckle she looked up and saw AJ's knee coming straight towards her face and did not have time to react and the knee connected to her face, causing Olivia to see stars for a moment. Blinking back the tears of pain that had come to her eyes, she saw that the ref had pulled AJ away from her and the crazy diva was now skipping around the ring, clearly enjoying the fact that Olivia was down and she was in control of the match.

"Can you keep going, Olivia?" The ref asked her and Olivia nodded, standing up and climbing the turnbuckle.

"What is she doing _now_?" Jerry asked.

"HEY, AJ!" Olivia called out. AJ turned around and Olivia launched herself off the turnbuckle in a crossbody. She hit her target and pinned AJ, hoping that this would be enough for the win.

"1… 2!" The counted and AJ kicked out.

"Count faster!" She told the ref, her frustration beginning to show, before getting right into AJ's face. "Who do you think you are, huh?" She growled, holding AJ's face. "You're nothing AJ! You're nothing! You're nothing but a crazy little girl who—"

 _SMACK!_

Olivia's head snapped to the side from the impact of AJ slapping her face. She stepped back a few paces, holding her face before AJ jumped on her in a thesz press and started to slam her head onto the ring mat, screaming hysterically the whole time.

"I'M NOT CRAZY! I'M NOT CRAZY! I'M FINE! I AM FINE!" AJ was screaming as the ref grabbed her by the waist and dragged her away from Olivia. Olivia held her face as she sat near the ropes, smirking as she realised that she had made AJ go into hysterics. Standing up as the ref let go of AJ, she waited as AJ charged at her before dropping the ropes, causing the smaller diva to tumble out of the ring. Laughing, Olivia held her hands out to her sides as the crowd started applauding for the two divas, clearly loving this match.

"I'm not done yet!" She told the crowd before launching herself through the ropes in a suicide dive and landed on AJ.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" The crowd began to chant as the two divas were on the ground, clearly exhausted while the ref began his 10 count. Olivia was the first to get to her feet at the ref's count of 6. Picking up AJ, who was barely moving, she threw her into the ring, picked the smaller diva up and got her ready for Frostbite.

"Time to end this!" Olivia declared, hit her finisher and covered AJ.

"1… 2… 3! It's over, ring the bell!" The ref ordered and the bell rung. Olivia rolled off AJ and kneeled for a moment to try and catch her breath as Justin Roberts announced her victory. A small smile came to her face as the ref lifted her arm up in the air, declaring her the winner.

Heading over to the turnbuckle, she climbed it to taunt the crowd for a bit. "I told you I would win! I told you!" She said, jumping off the turnbuckle and saw that Seth, Dean and Roman had entered the ring. Her smile widened and she leapt into Seth's arms, causing the fangirls in the audience to scream in approval.

"Told you that you could do it!" He told her, a proud smirk on his face.

"I showed her! I showed that little bitch!" She grinned, getting off him only for her hands to be raised in the air by Dean and Roman. Her smile turned into a confident smirk when she saw AJ having to be helped up the ramp by the ref. "Believe in The Shield!" She screamed as the four placed their fists in the middle of them.

* * *

"Even though she may be little, she can sure hit hard with a slap." Olivia noted to her teammates as they watched RAW from their locker room. Her face still stung a little still, even though it had been about 10 minutes after her match.

"Well, you did call her crazy." Dean smirked.

"I had too, I knew that she would snap if I called her that, I felt like it was the only way I could beat her." She admitted, leaning back on Seth's legs.

"That wasn't a bad strategy." Her boyfriend admitted and Olivia smiled in satisfaction before sending out a new tweet to her followers.

 _Livvy_EvansWWE:_ _ **You call her that word and she goes off her brain. Best way to beat that little girl. Justice has been served. #BelieveThat**_

"Here comes the Royal Rumble winner." Roman noted and Olivia looked up to see John Cena coming down to the ring to wrestle Cody Rhodes.

"Let's go. We need to be ready if he makes his decision." Seth told his teammates and Olivia groaned, not wanting to get up. Chuckling, Seth pulled her up and the four exited the locker room together.

"You looked good in your match, baby girl." Roman told her. "I think that's one of the best matches I've seen you in."

"Thanks Roman." Olivia smiled. "I never had so much satisfaction in beating someone."

"Just make sure that doesn't make you too cocky." Roman warned her, a playful smirk on his face. "You need to keep that winning streak alive, makes us look more dominant if you keep that strangle hold over the diva's division."

"I'll try." She nodded.

"Anyway, do you uh… do you know if Paige is seeing anyone?" He asked after looking around to make sure that Dean and Seth were not listening to their conversation.

"Roman. If she was seeing someone I think she wouldn't be acting like she does around you. Ask her out already." She grinned, clearly wanting to see her best friend and the man she saw like an older brother to start dating. "We can all see it and as her best friend, I can tell you that she's wanted you to ask her out for a while now."

"Really?" A smile came across his face. "I might make the drive from Pensacola to Orlando then this week. Thanks baby girl."

"Anytime, big man." She answered as the four came to their usual spot just as John grabbed a mic.

"Last night, I won the Royal Rumble!" John began and the crowd roared in approval.

"Oh please." Olivia rolled her eyes. "John Cena fans are the worst." She commented and Dean snorted in amusement.

"And no doubt, throwing Ryback over that top rope was unpredictable and an unbelievable step, an enormous step! But only the first one," John told the crowd. "Because when someone wins the Royal Rumble, their next step is to issue a challenge to the champion of their choosing for the main event at Wrestlemania!" He pointed at the sign. Some of the crowd cheered but the males of the crowd began to chant 'Cena sucks!' loudly.

"I like the males in this crowd." Seth said approvingly.

"The choice for me." John continued.

"Is The Rock." Dean smirked.

"It becomes difficult for me because World Heavyweight Championship aside, _either_ person holding the WWE Championship going into Wrestlemania will either be CM Punk or The Rock. So do I choose the World Heavyweight Championship? Because regardless who holds it, I have a better odds of winning _or…_ do I challenge one of the two possible WWE Champions of whom I virtually have no chance of winning." John laid out his thinking to the crowd.

"Anyone else really, really bored?" Olivia asked, leaning up against Seth as they watched John continue to chat to the crowd.

"Me." Roman nodded before John told the crowd that he had already made up his mind.

"I challenge the WWE Champion!" John declared and the crowd cheered loudly.

"We all knew that!" Seth said and his teammates nodded while John continued to ramble. "I've had enough of this. Hey you, over there!" He barked at a nearby producer. "Tell them to hit our music!" He ordered and the producer nodded.

 **Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta**

 _ **Shield**_

The crowd gave them a mixed reaction as they walked down the stairs for the second time that night with Roman and Olivia on one side and Dean and Seth on the other. John was looking at them cautiously as they leapt over the barricade and Seth instantly slid into the ring, causing John to run over to him while the other three jumped on him from behind.

The four continued to hit every part of John, making sure that they would tackle him into the corners of the ring before Dean stepped on John's head as hard as he could, trying to inflict as much pain as possible to the 2013 Royal Rumble winner.

 _It's a shameful thing  
Lost your head!_

The crowd lost their minds as Sheamus' music hit and the Celtic Warrior bolted down to the ring. Olivia looked up from where she had been stomping on John and saw that Roman and Dean were ready for him.

Sheamus tackled Roman but Dean and Seth helped Roman get the upper hand and together, the three drove Sheamus into the turnbuckle.

Olivia on the other hand, was still a bit tired from her match with AJ and decided to step back and keep a close eye on John, who was trying to recover from their assault. Walking over to him she stomped on him again to make sure that he stayed down.

Tucking a strand of hair that had come out of her braid behind her ear, Olivia stood in the centre of the ring, satisfaction oozing through her as she watched her boys continue the assault on Sheamus.

 **FEED. ME. MORE!**

"Crap!" Olivia shrieked as Ryback stormed out. Dean heard her cry and instantly went to stand by her side. He and Ryback met in the centre of the ring while Seth and Roman continued to work on Sheamus in the corner.

Ryback threw Dean out of the ring to Olivia's anger and Seth quickly joined him. Roman started to throw punches at him and Olivia joined him and the two moved Ryback towards the ropes where Dean and Seth grabbed the Big Guy's legs to stop him from moving. They then tripped Ryback up and pulled him out of the ring.

Roman looked over at Olivia. "Stay in the ring!" He told her before rolling out of the ring and throwing Ryback into the steel steps shoulder first.

Sheamus however, had recovered from their earlier attack and started to throw punches at Roman yet again. Dean and Seth however, put a stop to this and the three guys drove Sheamus into the steel of the turnbuckle shoulder first.

Smirking at how well their plan was going, Olivia backed up a few steps before she felt her back collide with what felt like a wall. She turned around slowly and saw that John had gotten to her feet and was staring her down. Olivia's green eyes widened as she looked up at him.

"You know, the last man who did something to me in this ring got a triple powerbomb. I don't like your chances." She said boldly, trying to bluff her way out of the situation. But secretly, she was praying that Dean, Seth and Roman had seen her predicament.

"As if I would harm a woman. Even if she is as infuriating as you are." John told her sternly before walking around her and launching himself at the rest of her stable as they entered the ring after seeing who Olivia was with.

However, he was quickly overpowered by the three and Olivia started laughing at how well this had worked out. "Hold him up!" She told Seth and Dean who complied and the crowd started to cheer or boo, realising what was coming up next.

Olivia tilted her head to the side, studying John for a moment before delivering her roundhouse kick to his stomach and Roman roared, signalling for the Triple Powerbomb. Seth and Dean lifted John onto Roman's shoulders in preparation.

"ARE YOU ALL WATCHING?" Olivia shrieked at the crowd before the guys Triple Powerbombed John. They stood over John, surveying their handiwork for the night.

"Alright, let's go!" Seth told them and the four rolled out of the ring and walked back to their locker room, leaving three of the top superstars in the company lying around the ring.

* * *

At the end of the show, it was time for Paul Heyman's evaluation from Vince McMahon. Olivia had changed out of her ring attire into some jeggings, a long sleeved white ruffled T-Shirt, her necklace and calf high leather boots. Seth had said that they would go on their date once the show was finished and added that it wouldn't be too fancy, they would grab a bite to eat at a place that Dean had recommended to them and then take a walk around the strip.

"You look beautiful." Seth told her as she walked out into their locker room.

"Thanks Seth." She smiled as she settled on his lap, scrolling through her twitter feed to see the WWE Universe either complaining or praising what they had done to John Cena, Ryback and Sheamus, and fangirls freaking out over the hug that she and Seth shared after her match.

 _ **Damn, The Shield are deadly. #RAW #BelieveInTheShield**_

 _ **This hug was adorable. WWERollins and Livvy_EvansWWE are adorable. #Setvia #RAW**_

 _ **I'M DEAD. CAN I PLEASE GET A SLOW MOTION GIF OF OLIVIA JUMPING INTO SETH'S ARMS?! #RAW**_

 _ **As per usual, The Shield ruined EVERYTHING! #RAW**_

 _ **That was a great match between WWEAJLee and Livvy_EvansWWE! #RAW**_

Olivia continued to scroll through her mentions and occasionally switched to her Instagram feed, posting up the photo of her and Seth hugging as it had been sent to her so many times throughout the night.

 _Livvy_Evans:_ _ **=) #JusticePrevailed #BelieveInTheShield**_

She only looked up when Vince announced that he had video evidence of them working for Paul Heyman and proceeded to show a video of what had happened last week on RAW between them, Paul and Brad Maddox

"Who the fuck filmed that?!" Dean spat as Paul explained to Brad that The Shield were better at everything than Brad was, explaining that he had enlisted their services for the past month.

" _The Shield is more effective at what they do then you are!"_ Paul was saying in the video. Olivia remembered the next part so well, Paul had tipped them off to say that Brad had kept calling him and begging him for another chance. They had seen Brad confronting Paul and had snuck up behind him and, as the video showed, Brad begged Paul not to do this.

" _Take this beating like a man."_ Paul said and left. Olivia then led the attack and the video was turned off.

"Well, our secret is out." Roman shrugged not looking concerned about the whole situation. "But we're not working for Heyman and Punk now so I really don't care."

"I bet you that it was Maddox who sent it to Vince." Dean muttered as Paul begged Vince not to fire him. Just as it seemed that Vince was going to fire Paul, Brock Lesnar's music hit and Olivia's jaw dropped open.

"Oh my God!" She gasped as Brock stormed down to the ring.

"At least Paul has someone to hide behind now." Seth snorted as Brock proceeded to F5 Vince. "And that is an awesome way to end RAW. Seeing the boss like that."

"100 bucks saying that Hunter tries to get revenge next week." Roman said.

"No shit he will." Dean nodded, standing up. "Anyways, let's get out of here and drop the lovebirds off for their night together."

* * *

 _ **A/N: This chapter was so much longer than I expected it to be haha. Anyway, thank you so much for reading and don't forget to leave a review! =) xx**_


	23. You Can't Stop Us

_**A/N:**_ _Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites guys! Sorry this is up later than I normally upload! My job has literally taken over my life now that I'm on break from Uni. So, I had to wait for the weekend to start writing this chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a review once you have finished reading this chapter!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own WWE. I only own Olivia Evans._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Before she accepted Dean Ambrose's offer, she was just another Diva in NXT. But that all changed when she accepted and was brought up onto the main roster along with Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns. Now, she will forever be known as the First Lady of The Shield. Rollins/OC_

* * *

Her mind was on auto pilot and she was seeing nothing but red as her rage took over. Her eyes glanced over to Seth, who was barely moving after what had happened.

Dean and Roman were looking at her, Dean with a smirk on his face and Roman looking slightly concerned about what was going to happen.

Olivia snarled before launching herself at him, hitting every part of Sheamus that she could. He was going to pay after what he had done to Seth, the small voice in her head that was getting louder and louder, the voice that she tried to contain whenever these situations happened.

But Seth was hurt.

And Sheamus had hurt him.

Oh yes.

 _He was going to pay._

 _Insert Line Here_

 **MONDAY NIGHT**

"You know, even though there are some interesting people here, Vegas is pretty awesome." Seth commented to Olivia as they walked hand in hand down the strip of Las Vegas. The two just had dinner at one of the many restaurants that Las Vegas had to offer.

"I can see why Dean lives here. It distracts you from life." Olivia joked. "But yeah, it's a great place, very touristy." She chuckled.

"And a great place to party." He said as they stopped in front of the Bellagio Fountains. "Could you imagine your best friend here?"

"She would have a fucking field day." She laughed, wrapping her arms around him. "We're definitely doing a girls trip here one time." She decided.

"Oh Lord. I suppose that Emma will have to keep you and Paige in check." Seth sighed dramatically.

"She won't. She'll be as wild as the two of us." She grinned as the fountains began their nightly show. "Wow!" She gasped. The show was amazing, with the fountains totally in time with the music. She filmed some of the performance, wanting to remember this for a long time. Her smile grew as they continued to watch the performance with the rest of the crowd that had gathered.

Seth couldn't help but smile as he looked down at her. The excitement in her eyes and on her face was clear and after she told him that she always wanted to see this, he knew that this would be the perfect way to make her happy if she lost to AJ Lee on RAW tonight.

Thankfully, she hadn't lost and Dean, Roman and himself did not have to deal with a very grumpy teammate. Seth had seen how she acted whenever she lost down in NXT and in FCW. She once had a losing streak and the frustration slowly but surely grew until one day, she had snapped and purposely gotten herself DQ'd in a match.

That was when Seth, Dean and Roman decided that she would be perfect to join their stable. The psychotic side of Olivia came out rarely but when it did, no one was safe from her wrath. Yes, there were moments when it seemed like she was about to unleash her other side on her opponents, but she hadn't brought it out fully and Seth didn't know whether was looking forward to that day or dreading it.

"That was beautiful!" Olivia beamed once the performance had finished and it brought Seth out of his musings. "I'm glad I got to see it with you, babe." She added as the two began to walk again, taking in the sights and sounds of Vegas late at night.

"Same here, sweetheart." Seth answered and Olivia automatically smiled at his name for her. Slipping her hand into Seth's, she looked up at the man who she was with. Seth had a smile on his face as they walked and he had his glasses on, which made him more attractive. There was something about men in glasses which upped their attractiveness to her. Seth had told her before that he had pretty bad eyesight, but it didn't hinder him in the ring and Olivia hoped that it never would, especially because he was a high flyer.

"You know, I'm really glad Dean booked us a late flight to San Diego tomorrow. I need the sleep." She stifled a yawn.

"Same here. And it's a short flight too so we wouldn't be able to sleep on the flight." Seth nodded in agreement.

"You're going to find the nearest Crossfit aren't you?" She teased him.

"Of course I am. Do you wanna come?" He smirked, already knowing her answer.

"And risk dying? No thanks." She laughed. "I value my life, you know."

"I value it too." Seth chuckled. "But if you keep continuing Crossfit you'll become fitter than ever and you'll be able to be better in the ring." He tried to convince her.

"Babe. I'm only doing this if you can convince Dean and Roman to do it with us every time we go to a Crossfit place." Olivia challenged him. There was no way in hell that he was going to convince Dean and Roman to do Crossfit with them. Dean liked doing his own workout and Roman seemed to be focused on working on his strength whenever they went to the gym.

"Challenge accepted." Seth's smirk grew wider.

"Glad to know." She teased Seth before stifling another yawn. The past 36 hours had tired her out more than she had expected them too. But this date had been wonderful and was much needed for her and Seth.

The only time that they had for date nights was when they were on the road together, as Seth always went back to Davenport after the Smackdown taping for his two days off and Olivia would travel back to Orlando.

"Time to go home." Seth said after she yawned. "I'm getting pretty tired too." He added, hailing them a cab. Once the two got inside, Seth told the driver their hotel address and Olivia leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Tonight was great." She told him sleepily. "Dean really knows his food in Vegas."

"He sure does, sweetheart." Seth nodded. "We'll have to ask him for other places he knows." He said and Olivia just nodded. The two were quiet the rest of the way back to the hotel. Once they had paid the driver and tipped him, they headed up to their hotel room that they were sharing with Roman, who was already asleep when Seth and Olivia walked in. Olivia couldn't help but take a picture and sent it to Paige, knowing that she would like it.

 _New message: My British Love_

 _Found your new background screen ;) x_

Knowing that she would get a hilarious text back from her best friend, Olivia let a smile grow on her face as she crawled into bed beside Seth after changing into her pyjamas. "What did you do with that photo?" Seth whispered to her, wrapping his arm around her waist as she nestled her head into the crook of his neck.

"Might've sent it to Paige." She grinned up at him, kissing his nose.

"Roman's gonna kill you." Seth rolled his eyes good naturally.

"Nah, he loves me too much." Olivia giggled softly, snuggling into him even more. "Anyway. Night, babe." She mumbled, closing her eyes.

"Night, beautiful." Seth kissed her hair and the two drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Smackdown Taping, 1** **st** **February, 2013**

"Has anyone seen my SWAT vest?!" Olivia asked frantically as she dug through her suitcase for the third time that night. She swore that she had packed it in her gym bag before they left their hotel and now she couldn't find it.

"Nope." Dean shook his head.

"Haven't seen it, baby girl." Roman said. Those were some of the first words he had said to her after he discovered that she had sent that photo of him to Paige. He was not happy with her.

"Sorry, sweetheart. I think you left it back at the hotel." Seth told her. Olivia blew out a frustrated sigh.

"I planned my outfit around it and everything." She said. "Damn it. I'll have to use my backup shirt instead." She added before gathering the rest of her outfit and headed into the adjoining bathroom. Pulling her hair into a messy bun so that it was out of the way, she changed into black high-waisted distressed shorts, a black sleeveless crop top, her necklace and black knee high combat boots.

Walking out of the bathroom, she told her teammates that she was off to get her hair and makeup done and would be back later. It took the hair and makeup artists about 40 minutes to get herself ready for the show, with the hair stylist pulling her hair up into a fishtail braid and the makeup artist did her now signature gold eyeshadow, winged eyeliner and dark red lipstick.

"You guys did amazing as usual." Olivia told them.

"Thank you." Samantha, the hair stylist, smiled. "I'm thinking that we keep this fishtail braid as your signature hairstyle. It gives you that deadly look your team is known for." She suggested.

"I agree." Rachel, the makeup artist, nodded. "Combine it with this makeup look and you've got a winner."

"I am totally with you on that one." Olivia grinned, hopping out of the chair. "And you don't have to ask me for what I want."

"That was the plan all along." Samantha joked and Rachel and Olivia laughed. "Anyway, I'm sure that you have to get back to your boys."

"And that is where I'm going. See you later." Olivia waved at the two and walked back to her locker room, wanting to get in a few stretches before they carried out their plan for tonight.

"Well god damn." Seth uttered when she walked back into the locker room. An approving smirk was on his lips as he looked her up and down.

"Glad you like it." Olivia teased him as she began to do a few warmup stretches. "So, just so I have this in my head, we're getting revenge on Sheamus tonight?" She asked.

"Yep." Dean nodded. "The Irish bastard tried to help Cena last night. He shouldn't have done that on his own."

"We'll take care of Ryback later." Roman smirked. "Keep him guessing."

"I'll strike Sheamus first tonight." Seth said. "Get him distracted so that you two," He motioned to Dean and Roman. "Can hit him from behind."

"And what about me?" Olivia asked.

"You'll be taking out his legs from behind." Roman told her and Seth frowned, not liking what Roman had just added to his plan. "Seth, I know you don't want her to do that but she's the smallest out of all of us and Sheamus won't see her coming."

"It's a good idea." Dean agreed.

"I'm so doing this." Olivia smirked. "It'll give you guys more of an advantage."

* * *

The Shield had waited impatiently to put their plan into action and finally, Sheamus was wrestling against Damien Sandow. The two men were giving the crowd in San Diego a highly physical match that had the fans cheering loudly.

"I don't get why they cheer Sheamus, don't they remember that he put their beloved John Cena through a table a couple of years ago?" Olivia commented, leaning up against Seth. They were currently in their usual position before they headed to the ring through the crowd.

"These guys will buy into anything." Dean rolled his eyes as he did some quick stretches. Seth snorted in amusement before peeking out to get a look at how the match was going.

"He's got Sandow ready for that beating he does on the apron. Hit our music, now!" The two toned hair man ordered a nearby producer. "Stick to the plan." He told his teammates and they nodded before they heard their music start playing.

 **Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta**

 _ **Shield.**_

"OHHHHH!" The crowd went as they heard the now familiar guitar riffs. The Shield walked out with Seth and Olivia going down the stairs on one side and Dean and Roman going down the other. Olivia looked over at Roman who was talking trash to Sheamus and a ghost of a smile flickered across her face, slightly amused at her normally silent teammate.

Continuing down the stairs, she noticed a sign for them in the crowd and she looked at it, touched by the gesture from the fan. She nodded at the fan when their eyes met and they lost it, knowing that Olivia had seen it. A nudge from Seth however, brought her focus back to Sheamus who was eyeing them warily from the ring.

Sandow had bolted from the ring the minute he heard The Shield's music.

Smirking at how much of a coward Sandow was and how much fear they created in the locker room, Olivia jumped over the barricade with a little help from Seth and moved to one side of the ring as the guys copied her movement, as they jumped up on to the apron, stalking Sheamus as he looked at all of them.

Seth slid in the ring and Olivia was in there just seconds later after him.

But she was too late.

Sheamus delivered a Brogue Kick straight to Seth before Olivia could get to him and Seth crumpled to the ground, barely conscious.

Olivia stopped in her tracks, her mind was on auto pilot and she was seeing nothing but red as her rage took over.

"Sheamus, you might want to run." JBL said, noticing the look on Olivia's face.

"I think Olivia's about to snap after that Brogue Kick to her boyfriend!" Josh Matthews added.

Dean and Roman were looking at her, Dean with a smirk on his face and Roman looking slightly concerned about what was going to happen.

Olivia snarled before launching herself at him, hitting every part of Sheamus that she could. He was going to pay after what he had done to Seth, the small voice in her head that was getting louder and louder, the voice that she tried to contain whenever these situations happened.

But Seth was hurt.

And Sheamus had hurt him.

Oh yes.

 _He was going to pay._

Dean and Roman joined in on the attack but Olivia barely noticed them, her whole focus was on beating Sheamus as much as she could in revenge for Seth. Sheamus however, was starting to fight back and shoved Olivia and Dean away and went after Roman, clotheslining him out of the ring.

"THE LEGS! DEAN THE LEGS!" Olivia shrieked at him. Dean nodded and tackled Sheamus, pulling his legs out from beneath him while Roman started to punch his face. "No! Bring him to me! I want him!" She commanded them, a wild look on her face.

"Better do what she says." Roman muttered to himself, climbing into the ring and dragged Sheamus to Olivia along with Dean.

Olivia let a victorious smirk come across her face before kicking Sheamus in the stomach as hard as she could before hooking her arm around his head.

"Is she going to attempt this?!" Michael Cole questioned.

"Nothing is going to stop her! I think Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns want her to do this!" Josh Matthews said.

"This is the best team I've ever seen in WWE! Bar none!" JBL declared. Olivia jumped up and delivered Frostbite to Sheamus. It wasn't her best one that she had done, pure rage had been behind it and Sheamus was so much taller and heavier than her usual victims, but it had done its job.

Laughing as she stood up, she looked over at Seth, who was starting to stir and she decided that Sheamus had not been punished enough. "Roman! Dean! Hold him up!" She commanded, pointing at Sheamus.

"Triple powerbomb?" Dean asked her eagerly.

"Triple Powerbomb." Olivia nodded. Dean gave her an approving grin before holding Sheamus up along with Roman. Tilting her head to the side, Olivia studied Sheamus for a bit giving him the hardest roundhouse kick she had in her. Moving over to Seth, who had pulled himself up with the ropes she knelt down beside him. "You have to get up. They can't do the Triple Powerbomb without you." She told him.

Seth looked up at her and saw the look in her eyes. He was still trying to pull himself together but he knew something wasn't right with Olivia. He had heard her screaming orders at Dean and Roman but he didn't realise that she had actually turned into someone else. This was not the sweet Olivia who had become the woman he cared about the most in this world.

This was deranged Olivia.

Getting up with her help, Seth staggered over to where Dean and Roman were and lifted the Celtic Warrior onto Roman's shoulders after the Samoan roared the signal. Olivia's psychotic smile grew on her face, knowing that their revenge was almost complete.

"Are you all watching?!" She shrieked at the crowd before the guys Triple Powerbombed Sheamus in an impact that shook the ring slightly. Seth stumbled back and hit the ropes, still feeling the effects of the Brogue Kick.

"How'd you like that, Sheamus?!" Dean questioned.

"BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD!" Roman bellowed.

"YOU WON'T STOP US!" Olivia declared before the three went over to Seth to check on him. "Are you ok?" She asked in a much softer tone. Her rage was slowing subsiding into satisfaction about what they had done but Seth's wellbeing was more important than that.

"I'm fine." Seth muttered as Dean helped him up and Roman rubbed his head in reassurance. Olivia looked up at the two and nodded. Dean helped Seth get out of the ring as it was clear that Seth would not be able to walk on his own to their locker room. Roman and Olivia followed the two and got out of the ring and headed back to their locker room, making sure that Seth was going to be ok walking back. Roman was considering jut carrying Seth on his back so that Olivia wouldn't freak out even more.

The Samoan glanced at his female teammate, who seemed to be calming down after the fit of rage that had taken over her mind after what had happened to Seth. Dean and sometimes Seth encouraged her to step into that part of her mind when it was needed but Roman did not like it at all. Tonight was the worst he had seen it, even back down in FCW and NXT, and Roman decided that he needed to try to do something to help Olivia out with this side, to try and control it.

This was the woman who was becoming like a little sister to him. He was going to do anything to protect her and help her.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I'm SO not setting up some Olivia and Roman time for the next chapter ;) Once again, I'm sorry that this is up later than usual and I'll try to get the next chapter up at the normal time next week. Anyway, thank you so much for reading and don't forget to leave a review! =) xx**_


	24. We Deliver It

_**A/N: Hey everyone!**_ _ **Thank you for the lovely reviews, follows and favourites! Anyone else really bored with RAW recently? They took the safest route with Sheamus being champ and not gonna lie, I really wanted Roman to become champ after everything that he's gone through this yea. But I know that he can win it and hopefully it'll be soon. Also, I miss Seth so much. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a review once you have finished reading this chapter!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own WWE. I only own Olivia Evans._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Before she accepted Dean Ambrose's offer, she was just another Diva in NXT. But that all changed when she accepted and was brought up onto the main roster along with Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns. Now, she will forever be known as the First Lady of The Shield. Rollins/OC_

* * *

"Hey baby girl, do you want to get some coffee?" Roman asked Olivia. They were at the airport along with Seth and Dean ready to go to Atlanta for Monday Night RAW. They had managed to catch Smackdown on Friday night and saw Olivia's meltdown again, with Seth seeing it for the first time. He was utterly shocked at how she reacted, yet slightly turned on.

"Sure thing. Seth, Dean, do you want anything?" She asked them. After getting their orders, she and Roman headed off over to the nearest Starbucks.

"Alright, now that I've finally got you alone, what happened on Smackdown? I know that you have that side in you but that was the worst I've ever seen it." Roman looked at her, his grey eyes showing his concern.

"Honestly, Roman? I really don't know. I think seeing Seth like that brought it out in me and I couldn't really control it. I didn't feel in control at all." Olivia admitted, standing in line.

"You need to control it as much as possible, Liv. That was seriously out of hand." Roman told her, crossing his arms. "Seth will be in that position a lot during his career and we can't have you flying off the handle every time."

"I know, I know." She muttered, feeling like a child under Roman's gaze. "I just get so frustrated sometimes and it just takes over my brain—"

"Which you have to stop. I can help you, but you need to also do this one your own." He interrupted her. "Only you can control this, baby girl. Yes, it made for great TV, which I know you unintentionally did, but I don't think the higher ups would allow you to do it constantly." Roman continued. "I know you're not gonna like what I'm about to say but hell, even AJ knows how to somewhat control her craziness and I think you need to learn to do it too."

Olivia was silent for a bit, taking in his words. She knew that Roman only had spoken up in concern for her and part of her was slightly annoyed that he compared her to AJ out of all people. But, he did have a point about with how she reacted to Seth getting a Brogue Kick and how she had to control that anger.

Biting her lip, she looked up at the Samoan. "You're right." She admitted. "I'll try to control myself if anything like that happens again and just be my semi-normal crazy self." She promised him.

"Semi-normal?" Roman snorted at her comment. "You're not normal at all." He joked.

"I don't know whether to be offended or happy about that." She laughed as they placed their order to the barista. "But then again, being normal is boring."

"I can see where you're coming from." He chuckled. "And why you and Paige get along so well. You girls are another level from normal."

"She's a special snowflake, that's for sure," Olivia agreed. "Speaking of. Did you have something to do with her unusually happy attitude that was obvious when I Skyped her yesterday?" She asked him. Paige had not stopped smiling during their conversation and Olivia was sure that Roman had something to do with it, especially since he had come to Orlando with her on the same flight instead of going back to Pensacola.

"I might have taken her out a couple of days ago." Roman answered, looking extremely pleased with himself.

"About time!" She beamed. "And the bitch didn't tell me. But where did you take her?" She asked him eagerly.

"A gentlemen doesn't kiss and tell, baby girl." He smirked.

"Roman!" Olivia whined, pouting. "I want to know! Wait! You two kissed?!"

"I'm not saying anything." Roman repeated and Olivia pouted even further as their names were called out, letting them know that their coffee was ready.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Seth asked Dean, watching the two continue to laugh and joke around.

"Probably exchanging hair care details." His teammate replied and Seth snorted in amusement. "I don't know Seth. Roman mentioned to me that he wanted to talk to her about her… meltdown on Smackdown but the way they are now, I don't know. Probably hair care." Dean nodded.

"If that's their conversation when they get back I'll be impressed and convinced that you have super hearing."

"I'll be bragging about that until the day I die." Dean smirked, leaning back in his chair. "Anyway, you feeling alright after that Shell Shock from last night?" He asked Seth. During last night's houseshow, Seth had been hit by Ryback's finishing move after they had interfered in his match.

Olivia, thankfully, had not seen it as she had been preoccupied with a brawl with Kaitlyn, who had been recruited by Sheamus and John Cena in their crusade to stop The Shield during the houseshows.

"I'm sore but I'll be fine for tonight." Seth shrugged. "The way that they've been attacking us during the houseshows this weekend has me thinking that they are becoming an injustice."

"I've been thinking the same thing." Dean agreed. "It's annoying as shit and now that we're free of doing Heyman's bidding, we need to make a statement by using them."

"We should do it tonight then." His two toned hair teammate started to form a plan in his head.

"What should we do tonight?" Roman's voice cut in to the conversation, handing Dean his coffee.

"Don't tell me you two are scheming without us." Olivia added, giving Seth his coffee before taking a sip of her own.

"Trust me, we wouldn't scheme without our whole stable present." Seth answered.

"That's the answer I wanted to hear." She grinned. "Anyway, is this about tonight?"

"Yep." Dean nodded. "Two toned and myself were thinking that we should deliver our personal brand of justice to Cena, Ryback and Sheamus on RAW tonight." He explained.

"Are you guys gonna Triple Powerbomb them?" Olivia asked excitedly.

"We can do that, baby girl." Roman chuckled. "But I agree. All three are becoming pains in the ass and it's time to show that no one can stop us."

"I would say that you go and attack Kaitlyn in an effort to stop her but it seems that she is going to defend that Diva's Championship against Tamina so she needs all the preparation she can get." Dean said to Olivia.

"I'll get my revenge after Elimination Chamber then." She smirked in anticipation.

"Anyway, I say that we attack Ryback tonight and then target Sheamus and Cena over the next coming weeks, keep them guessing for when we are going to attack." Seth laid out his hastily thought plan.

"As long as I get to spear and powerbomb someone, I'm all good." Roman nodded. "If we can show that we're dominate no matter what the cause, we'll be some of the hottest business in this company. They can believe that."

"We've done that mostly already but that was under Punk and Heyman's influence," Olivia frowned slightly, thinking. "If we can show that we don't need anyone's help to get to the top, they'll surely start to believe in us more. Especially the higher ups and we'll be given more matches."

"So we start tonight?" Dean asked, finishing his coffee.

"Yeah. We do." Seth nodded, wrapping his arm around Olivia. "Make sure you don't have heels on tonight, sweetheart." He told her.

"But it makes for more impact in my kicks," She smiled innocently. "But of course I'll wear my combat boots tonight. I know that I've packed the platform ones I wore on NXT that one time."

"Ugh, stop talking about shoes, you're like a pair of girls." Dean rolled his eyes as their flight was called. "Anyway, any chance that you and Roman were talking about hair care products when you were getting coffee?"

"… _What?"_

* * *

 **Monday Night RAW 4** **th** **February, 2103**

After arriving at the Phillips Arena in Atlanta, The Shield quickly found their private locker room and got ready for the night. Olivia had also managed to get in a practice match with Naomi and Cameron to teach Cameron some new moves.

She was now dressed in a black crop top, black ripped skinny jeans, her platform combat boots, SWAT vest and her necklace. Her hair was up in its usual fishtail braid and she had her gold eyeshadow and red lipstick on. Oliva had decided to do some stretches to get herself warmed up while RAW aired, to be prepared for anything that was going to happen that night.

"Well, they seem to be promoting us more." Roman commented as a video package aired highlighting the first few months of their careers on the main roster.

"This is good. People are going to be more invested in us." Seth agreed.

"Meaning they're going to believe in our brand of justice." Dean smirked as the TV showed Vickie Guerrero confronting John Cena.

"I heard a rumour tonight that you're going to call out The Shield by yourself? A long time ago there was a movie called _Death Wish_. Is that what you have John? Wasn't last week enough for you?" A shocked Vickie asked John.

John shook his head and chuckled. "You know, right now, there is a show called Monday Night RAW and on that show there is a guy called John Cena. That guy who won the Royal Rumble and is going to Wrestlemania and will again be WWE Champion. But first, this guy thinks that The Shield needs to be stopped and stopped tonight." He declared before walking off as The Shield looked at each other.

"He's not serious, right? He thinks that he can stop us on his own?" Roman snorted.

"I think we just found the idiot of the year." Olivia rolled her eyes as she used Seth's shoulders to support herself while she continued to stretch.

"We'll answer his call when wants us too… and then we'll teach him a lesson." Seth decided. Later on in the night, Josh Matthews caught up with the 2013 Royal Rumble winner.

"John, after everything that's transpired between you and The Shield, why would you call them out alone tonight?" Josh asked.

"Josh, last week I told the world that at Wrestlemania I would face in the main event the WWE Champion, a task that seems impossible," John began.

"Oh please." Olivia snorted.

"Just like me trying to break out of this year long funk, impossible. Just like me winning the Royal Rumble, impossible. Take a good look, I'm back, I am focused and we are smack bang in the middle of whoop ass season! That is why I'm going down there tonight to call out The Shield! Because there is a time to smile, a time to laugh, a time to entertain, that time stops when you get picked on, knocked out or beat up. Last week, The Shield pushed. This week, I push back." John concluded before walking away.

"Someone has a death wish." Olivia muttered, grabbing her phone and sending out a new tweet.

 _Livvy_EvansWWE:_ _ **Someone doesn't believe in justice… they will be made to believe tonight… JohnCena**_

However, instead of John Cena coming out after the commercial break, Brad Maddox had sauntered his way down to the ring. "What does he want?" Seth muttered.

"If this is about last week, we're going down there." Olivia told her teammates, her mind already going into overdrive about what could possibly happen.

"Sounds perfect to me." Dean smirked as Brad grabbed a microphone.

"Last week, as you all know, Vince McMahon exposed the truth that I was manipulated by Paul Heyman at Hell in a Cell. Paul Heyman prayed on me because he knew I was an honest, hardworking, up and coming superstar just trying to make a name for myself and now you all know the truth." Brad said.

"He's gonna call us out. Let's go." Seth decided and the four walked out of their locker room to their usual entrance spot. "We're going to have to Triple Powerbomb him. Also, grab some mics." He told Dean and Olivia. "Meet Roman and myself up there." The two nodded and took off to the production area, grabbing four microphones.

"It's a good thing Seth is a quick thinker." Olivia said as they jogged up the stairs.

"He's got good ring awareness. Plus, he knows when the right moment is to strike." Dean answered. Catching up to Seth and Roman, they handed them a microphone each, hearing Brad admit he sent the tape to Vince of The Shield beating him up.

"So in a very real way, I am the hero. I am the hero of this story and as your hero, it's going to be me, not John Cena who's going to teach The Shield a lesson about justice." Brad claimed.

"Tell me he's not serious?" An amused Roman asked.

"So Dean Ambrose, Olivia Evans, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns, justice awaits you. Come on down, guys." Brad finished and Seth nodded over to a nearby producer.

 **Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta**

 _ **Shield.**_

The Shield walked out with Roman and Olivia on one side and Dean and Seth on the other. "Alright, cut the music!" Olivia commanded. "Oh Brad, Brad, Brad, you must think you're so brave calling us out all alone." She smirked, walking down the stairs.

"So thanks for the invitation, Brad, but we don't need one!" Dean pointed out. "You wanna be the hero? Nah, you're just a rat! Scurrying under floorboards, looking for scraps!"

"No, I'm not the only one who talk money from Paul Heyman!" Brad protested.

"Don't even compare yourself to The Shield! Hey, nobody said justice was free!" Dean answered as they continued to walk down the stairs.

"Maddox, you want to teach The Shield about justice?" Seth asked, raising his own microphone to his lips. "Do you even understand the concept of justice?"

"Since you think you can take all four of us on your own. I don't think you do." Olivia laughed as Roman lifted her over the barricade. "Justice is teaching little fame hungry idiots like you a lesson. Do you know what justice is also about? It's about teaching pathetic losers like you the beating you deserve."

"Come give it!" Brad taunted.

"Last time, it was all business," Roman said, a smirk appearing on his face. "But tonight we're gonna take time to enjoy this, little tiny man."

"See we just get the feeling that maybe, Brad Maddox doesn't believe in The Shield." Dean finished as the four surrounded the ring. Brad crouched down in anticipation, ready for them. The Shield jumped up onto the apron and Brad bolted towards Dean and the two began brawling. Seth, Roman and Olivia quickly entered the ring as Brad backed Dean into a corner and it gave the other three a chance to start every inch of Brad that they could.

Roman pulled Brad out of the corner and clotheslined him as hard as he could. Laughing at how easy this had been, Olivia stomped on Brad, making sure that he would never try to teach them a so called 'lesson' again. "This is justice!" She screamed as Dean and Seth pulled Brad to his knees. Olivia quickly did her now trademark roundhouse kick to the stomach and Roman roared, signalling for the Triple Powerbomb. "Are you all watching?! This is justice!" She repeated as Seth, Dean and Roman proceeded to Triple Powerbomb Brad.

"BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD!" Seth yelled as Roman got into Brad's face yet again, even though he was semi-conscious. Smirking, Olivia wrapped her arms around Seth's waist as they gazed out into the crowd as the WWE Universe voiced their opinion of them. However, their reaction changed as John Cena's music hit.

"Finally!" Dean grinned as they faced the titantron. Seth let his hair out of the bun he had it in, spraying water onto Olivia but she didn't give a damn. This is what they wanted all night. An opportunity to let John Cena know that he could not beat them, not matter how much he preached about it.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Roman roar of frustration caught his teammate's attention and the three turned to see John coming down through the crowd.

"He can't do that!" Seth protested and Olivia actually stomped her foot in frustration as she glared up at John.

 **FEED. ME. MORE!**

"Oh come on!" She shrieked as Ryback also entered through the crowd. Her anger and hatred of these men was growing by the second. This was not how tonight was meant to be. Tonight was meant to be teaching John Cena a lesson in justice he would never forget.

But now it was turning into a nightmare.

 _It's a shameful thing  
Lost your head!_

"THIS IS UTTER CRAP!" Dean growled loudly as Sheamus stormed out into the crowd, causing the WWE Universe to lose their minds.

"Let's get out here!" Seth ordered and they slid out of the ring and up the ramp, wanting to get out of there as quick as possible.

However, their only exit route was blocked when Superstars including the likes of Kane, Randy Orton and Daniel Bryan came out.

"No, no, no!" Olivia cried in anger. "This is not happening! This is not happening!" She repeated over and over again, furious that their plans had failed. Dean motioned towards the ring and Seth grabbed Olivia by her hand and led her into the ring along with Dean and Roman.

"Stay close to me!" Seth told her as The Shield stood back to back and John, Sheamus and Ryback started to stalk around the ring, much like The Shield had always done whenever they were targeting someone.

"She gets out, now!" John pointed at Olivia as he, Sheamus and Ryback climbed up onto the apron.

"I'm not going anywhere!" She answered, getting into a fighting stance. She felt Seth's hand close around her wrist briefly and squeezed it in reassurance, letting her know that her answer was the right one in his eyes.

"Suit yourself, lassie." Sheamus gave her a feral grin and climbed into the ring and it was on. Dean and Sheamus started clobbering each other, Seth and Ryback were brawling near her and Roman went straight after John.

It was chaos and Olivia didn't know who to help. She knew that she could go after any of them but she trusted her boys and would only do that if they were in trouble.

She was brought out of her thoughts however, by a clobbering blow to the back of her head and it knocked her down to the ring mat. Clutching her head, she looked up to see that Alicia Fox had bolted down the ramp and was standing over her, a smirk on her face.

"You're the true injustice!" The Foxy Diva declared before continuing the attack on her, hitting blow after blow as Olivia raised her hands to her face in a desperate attempt to protect herself. She was furious at herself for not seeing Alicia coming. Alicia paused briefly and that gave Olivia the chance she needed. She slapped Alicia and scrambled away from her and out of the ring.

Roman soon joined her and the two vaulted over the barricade along with Seth and Dean, retreating from the fight that their opponents so desperately wanted to continue. Seth quickly drew Olivia to his side as they walked up the stairs before Seth stopped and leaned against the railings, trying to get his breath back.

"This is not over!" Olivia yelled at the ring, specifically to Alicia who was standing proudly, her hands on her hips and a smug smirk on her face.

"Hold up, hold up!" John said, having grabbed a microphone. "I promised that tonight, I would start to push back. But I'm not done yet!" He declared and the crowd's cheers got louder.

"What now?" Dean groaned as The Shield stopped climbing up the stairs.

"At Elimination Chamber, we challenge The Shield to a six man tag match! And so Miss I'm So High And Mighty doesn't interfere…" John said and Sheamus, Ryback and Alicia exchanged grins.

"SHUT UP!" Olivia screeched.

"So she doesn't interfere, we will be having this lovely young lady at ringside." The 2013 Royal Rumble winner motioned to Alicia Fox. "And you can believe in that!" He finished and his music played throughout the arena. Sheamus, Ryback, Alicia and John raised their hands in the air together as The Shield retreated up the stairs, fuming.

* * *

Once The Shield had gotten back to the safety of their locker room they were all frustrated at how the night had gone. Olivia was utterly furious at how badly their plan had failed and that John now had the upper hand in this feud.

"He's asking for it. Oh he is asking for it now…" She muttered to herself as she paced the locker room. Dean had gone outside for a cigarette to calm himself down before they left for the hotel, Seth was in the shower and Roman was sitting on the bench, trying to keep calm.

"Baby girl, calm down. We'll figure something out on the way to Smackdown tomorrow." Roman told her. "Right now, we need to shower and get back to the hotel for some much needed sleep."

"You're right." Olivia said, stopping in front of him. "I just can't believe that that just happened. And now I'll have Alicia to worry about at Elimination Chamber. Freaking bitch looked so smug."

"It's because they think they have the upper hand. But they don't." Roman replied. "We always have the upper hand. If she's wrestling tomorrow night, you go and interfere in her match. Get inside her head. Don't let her get inside yours."

"Roman's right, sweetheart." Seth said as he walked out from the bathroom. "If you let her in your head then you won't have the right mind space going into Elimination Chamber. You've beaten her in one on one action. You'll destroy her if she tries anything at that PPV."

"I'll make sure she doesn't worry me. Besides, we've got other things to worry about than her. Like taking down Ryback, Cena and Sheamus for good." Olivia answered, grabbing her phone. "They won't take us down again if we get the job done at Elimination Chamber. And we'll get it done well." She smirked as she sent out a new tweet.

 _Livvy_EvansWWE:_ _ **Big mistake JohnCena AliciaFoxy WWESheamus Ryback22. You want to talk about justice? We don't talk about it. We deliver it. #TalkTheTalk #WalkTheWalk #BelieveInTheShield**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well. Let's see how The Shield regroup after that ambush in the next chapter! Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to leave a review! =) xx**_


	25. We Are United?

_**A/N: Hey everyone!**_ _ **Thank you for the lovely reviews, follows and favourites! Roman did it! He finally did it! I couldn't be more proud of him but I hope that it won't be a Daniel Bryan storyline where they strip him of it because of a stupid reason. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a review once you have finished reading this chapter!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own WWE. I only own Olivia Evans._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Before she accepted Dean Ambrose's offer, she was just another Diva in NXT. But that all changed when she accepted and was brought up onto the main roster along with Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns. Now, she will forever be known as the First Lady of The Shield. Rollins/OC_

* * *

During the taping of Smackdown the next day, The Shield decided that they were not going to make an appearance. So instead, they watched the show in their locker room before driving to the next city they were supposed to be in. The WWE higher ups wanted them to make a couple of appearances before they were required to be at the house shows on Saturday and Sunday before RAW on Monday night.

Olivia was currently driving to their next house show after a radio interview with all four of them. Having spent almost two weeks on the road together with barely any time apart, they had bonded and argued quite a bit.

Especially Dean and Olivia.

"I'll tell you what, I'll be glad to see Cam and Naomi when we get to the show tonight." She admitted to Dean who was the only one awake apart from her. "I need some girl time."

"Roman can be your girlfriend." Dean joked. "With his hair and everything."

"If he was awake, he would definitely be giving you a death glare." She laughed. "And give you a lecture because he's the dad of this group."

"He would do the same thing to you, Evans. You just called him a dad." Dean snorted. "I don't think that he would appreciate that."

"But he is. He's the one to drag us home after he thinks we've had enough to drink at the bars and keeps the peace whenever you and Seth start arguing." Olivia pointed out, slightly amused at how Dean was adamant that Roman would not be happy that she thought that he was the Dad of the group.

"Darlin', as much as he tries there will be no way that he can stop Seth and me arguing. That's what we do."

"Like brothers." She smiled and Dean stared at her for a moment. "…what?" She asked after catching his look in the rear view mirror.

"I guess you're right." He admitted. "I don't have a brother back home so I wouldn't know."

"You've got Seth and Roman now." She said, realising that Dean was finally opening up to her. "And me. Seth and I were talking about it a couple of weeks ago we've become like a little family on the road."

"Never really had a family before." Dean muttered.

"Well, you do now Dean. And we won't leave you, no matter what." She promised him.

"Thanks, Olivia." He said as Roman began to stir. "Not a word of this conversation gets repeated." He warned her.

"And here I was going to tell Paige all about it." Olivia teased him.

"I swear to God if you do that and tell that girl, I'll take everything I just said back and I'll start calling you Evans again." Dean threatened, a playful smirk on his face.

"You know, if I knew that I was going to wake up to arguing, I would've slept longer." Roman mumbled. "So that you two were quiet and had gotten it out of your systems and I wouldn't have to deal with it."

"Yeah, that would never happen, Big Guy." Dean's smirk grew wider.

"We save it all up for when you wake up and we can annoy you even more." Olivia joined in as she began to navigate the streets to the arena.

"You two are like a pair of children." Roman rolled his eyes but the smile on his face showed his amusement.

"Who's like a pair of children?" Seth asked sleepily as he began to wake up from all of the talking.

"You and Dean." Olivia grinned.

"I think you mean yourself and Dean, baby girl." Roman snorted. "Dean and Seth aren't as bad as you two."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" She wondered as Seth looked at them in confusion, still wondering what they were all talking about.

"Take it as a compliment, darlin'." Dean told her.

"I would take it as an insult." Roman said.

"I have no idea what we are talking about." Their two toned hair teammate admitted and Olivia laughed.

"Just go back to sleep, babe. We'll wake you back up when we get to the arena in about 20 minutes or so." She promised him. Although she was eager for her days off to get back to Orlando and be with Paige and Emma, she knew that part of her would miss the amount of time that she had had with her team. Having the two weeks of spending every day with each other had definitely brought them closer than they had been before and history had shown that if Stables in the WWE were incredibly close, then they would be even more deadly in the ring.

Not that they were deadly already but Olivia knew that they could be even more formidable and that they had to be, especially with Elimination Chamber coming up.

They needed to show no weaknesses and Olivia already had a plan that was forming in her mind about what they were going to do on RAW this week. She just had to explain it to her teammates before Monday Night.

* * *

 **Monday Night RAW, 11** **th** **February, 2013**

"You did what now?" Seth stared at Olivia.

"I demanded that they give us some time to let us explain why we've been targeting Cena, Ryback and Sheamus." She explained to him.

"That is actually genius." Dean admitted.

"We can call them out and leave them hurting just before Elimination Chamber." Roman suggested and Olivia smiled, pleased at the fact that they all seemed to like her idea. She then entered the bathroom to get changed into her outfit for the night which consisted of a black halter neck crop top, a studded line leather mini skirt, thigh high stockings, lace up zipper chunky boots, her necklace and a studded wristband. Coming out of the locker room, she pulled on her hoodie to go out and get her hair and makeup.

"Wait, sweetheart, I'll come with you." Seth said, standing up from where he was sitting on the locker room bench. "I need to talk to you in private."

"OHHHH!" Dean grinned. "Evans is in trouble!"

"Go jump off a cliff, Ambrose." She shot back, rolling her eyes and following Seth out of the locker room. She knew that comment had been a bit harsh but she didn't really care at that point. Two weeks straight with all three of the guys, as much as she all adored them, was stretching her to her breaking point. Yes, she had spent some time with Cameron and Naomi earlier when she had arrived in Nashville but once they had gotten to the arena and she was back with the guys, her nerves were beginning to fray.

"When were you going to tell me that you had done this?" Seth asked her as they walked through the hallways.

Olivia blinked and looked at him. "I did just then. I've been planning it for the past couple of days and I had to clear it with Vickie. I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up if she said no and –"

"You do realise that we would've just interrupted a match anyway to get our point across?" Seth interrupted her. "You don't have to go to the higher ups and demand that they give us some talking time, Olivia."

"Well excuse me for trying to make sure all eyes are on us before Sunday." Olivia growled, starting to get frustrated over this pointless arguing. All she had tried to do was to get them some time to explain their actions and insult John Cena, Ryback, Sheamus and Alicia before Elimination Chamber.

Why was that so difficult for Seth to understand?

"And we could've done that a different way!" He argued as they stopped in an empty corridor. "And told us what you were going to do! We're a team, Olivia if you have an idea, you share it with us."

"Says the one who kept me in the dark about some of the dealings with Heyman and Punk!" She crossed her arms. "I had no idea we were being paid or when I got hurt that he had come and demanded that we take out The Rock."

"That was different." Seth claimed.

"Different?! DIFFERENT?! Tell me Seth, how is that different?" She hissed at him, her anger growing. "How is that different when we're a team and we all need to know what's going on?! Don't you trust, me? Is that it?"

"Don't get mad at me, Olivia." He warned her. "Of course I trust you but you have to calm down, we're at work. We need to be professional."

Olivia burst out laughing even though this was no laughing matter. "You know what? Fine. We'll discuss this later, since we have to be _professional_." She snapped. "I'm sorry that I just wanted to help out the team." She spat before turning on her heel and storming away from an equally angry Seth. Whipping her phone out, she automatically called the one person who she could vent to in this world and she knew that they wouldn't repeat anything she would say.

She called Emma.

" _Liv? Aren't you at RAW right now?"_ Emma picked up after a couple of rings.

"I am. And I just got into a fight with Seth." She sighed trying to keep calm and hold back her tears, sitting down in a chair at hair and makeup. "The usual." She told them and the hair and makeup artist nodded and began to do her usual badass look.

" _Tell me everything."_ Emma commanded.

 _Insert Line Here_

After getting her hair and makeup done, Olivia walked back to The Shield's locker room, now texting Paige and Emma in a group chat. Page and Emma quickly took Olivia's side about what happened between her and Seth, which cheered her up slightly. However, she was still upset at what had happened between her and Seth. She couldn't believe that he didn't think that she should've demanded air time to explain themselves.

And now she would have to sit with him in their locker room and go out and cut a promo without showing what was happening in her personal life. Standing in front of the locker room, she bit her lip, hesitating to go in there. But, she knew that this was not the attitude a Shield member displayed and with that, she turned the knob and entered the room, only to see that Seth wasn't in there and it was just Dean and Roman.

"Thank God." She muttered as she began to do some warm up stretches.

"Where's Seth?" Roman asked her.

"I don't know." She shrugged in response. "We went to different places."

"Well, alright then." Dean stared at her, slightly confused at her response. He then shrugged it off, figuring that Seth must've gone to do something after they had left.

Biting her lip, Olivia glanced down at her group message to see that Paige had replied.

 **Group Message: My British Love, Emmmaaa**

 **My British Love: Pumpkin, I get that you're mad at Seth but maybe you're just a bit tired and annoyed from being on the road with all three of them for nearly two weeks? Ask Naomi and Cameron if you can ride with them tonight, just give yourself some thinking time.**

"That could be true." She muttered and sent a text to Naomi, thinking about how childish and immature their argument had been. But, she was too stubborn to admit that that was the truth, so she planned to take her anger out on Alicia tonight in her promo and completely ignore Seth until she felt ready to talk to him.

Her phone buzzed in her hand as the locker room door opened and Seth came inside, stopping in the doorway when he saw her. Olivia simply looked down at her phone to read a text from Emma

 **Group Message: My British Love, Emmmaaa**

 **Emmmaaa: I agree with Paige. You might need some time on your own after all that time together.**

 **Emmmaaa: Also, Paige wants you to know that she wants Roman down in Orlando this week. You know, so they can hook up again :P**

 **My British Love: Damn straight ;)**

 _ **Me: YOU STILL NEED TO TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED LAST WEEK, YOU BITCH.**_

Grinning at the text Paige had sent, she skipped over to Roman and showed him what Paige had said. Roman's face lit up in amusement and when he looked at her she could see the lust for her best friend in his grey eyes.

"Tell her that can be arranged." He told her.

"Will do." She said, sitting next to him as RAW began, she saw Seth looking over at her and she cleared her throat. "Yes, babe?" She asked him in a sickly sweet voice.

"Can we talk outside?" He asked her.

"Nah. I'm comfy. Also, I'm going to ride to the next city with Cam and Naomi tonight." She told them and Dean and Roman stared at her and then Seth.

"What the hell happened?" Roman asked.

"Oh you know, Roman, Seth thinks I can't do things to help out the team without telling you guys even though he's done that exact thing without telling me." She answered as her frustration began to grow yet again and Seth glared at her.

"Hey, we did it because of Heyman! Not of our own accord!" He spat back.

"Where's the popcorn?" Dean muttered, his eyes darting back and forth between the two like he was at a tennis match.

"You should've just told me! I was trying to figure out how to tell you guys that I've done this but I also needed to make sure it was going to happen!" Olivia's voice rose.

"But why didn't…"

"ENOUGH!" Roman bellowed, effectively shutting the two up. Dean, Olivia and Seth stared at their normally silent teammate, eyes wide. "The pair of you are acting like immature children! Now, tonight we need to go out there and act like the cohesive unit that we are known as. So you two better make up or act like nothing is wrong before that happens. Understood?" He told Seth and Olivia sternly.

"…Fine." She muttered.

"Sweetheart, please can we talk?" Seth asked in a softer tone.

"Seth," She sighed. "I just need time to think, alright? Like I said, I'm going to ride with Naomi and Cameron to the next town and I'll talk to you about it there, alright?" She promised him.

"I can deal with that." Her boyfriend nodded. "Take all the time you need."

"…Seriously, why didn't I have popcorn for that?" Dean asked himself.

* * *

Later that night, John Cena, Ryback and Sheamus had a six man tag team match against 3MB with Alicia Fox in their corner. The three main event superstars absolutely dominated their opponents with Alicia cheering them on, a huge smile on her face and wearing Sheamus and Ryback wristbands and a John Cena cap in support of her team members.

The end of the match came when Sheamus, Cena and Ryback hit their finishers in stereo and Cena picked up the win. Alicia quickly entered the ring to celebrate with her teammates.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding." Olivia muttered when she heard Jerry Lawler say that he was hoping that that was going to happen at Elimination Chamber. She glanced over at her teammates and they looked as unimpressed as she felt.

Ryback had grabbed a mic and was waiting for Cena's music to finish playing. "This Sunday, is the day I've waited a long time for!" He began and the crowd cheered in response. "It is the day I feast on The Shield!" He declared and passed the microphone over to Sheamus.

"For the past couple of months, all we've been hearing is these fellas and the lassie saying 'Believe in The Shield!' Well I'll tell you what I believe in! I believe that even though we're facin' those fellas on Sunday and the little lass will be at ringside, I believe that the four of us we'll get some of our own justice… tonight!" The Irish Superstar said and handed the microphone over to Alicia.

"You know, Olivia has been involved in all of this so-called justice and she's been the so called 'difference' when it comes to the numbers. Well, that didn't work out for your last week, didn't it, Olivia?! And it won't happen this Sunday! Because if you even try to interfere, there is a scissors kick with your name on it! Actually, I have a scissors kick with your name on it for tonight as well," The Foxy Diva smirked as the crowd's cheers grew louder. "Believe in that… rookie." She finished and passed the mic to Cena.

"I just love having her around, don't you?" The 2013 Royal Rumble winner grinned before getting serious. "Sheamus and Alicia are right, The Shield will be here tonight. Why? Why would they come out into the middle of this ring and leave themselves vulnerable?" He questioned.

Seth looked over at Olivia as if to say _'See?'_ She huffed in response and turned her attention back to what Cena was saying.

"I gotta hand it to them, it's a bold choice! But it's also a bad one. Because tonight The Shield meets the sword, justice meets the law! That is Ryback! He is Sheamus! She is the lovely Alicia Fox! I am John Cena, you want some! Come _get some!_ " He finished and the four celebrated with the crowd as Cena's music played in the background.

"I despise all of those people in that ring." Dean declared, rolling his shoulders. "If they want to come out and fight? We'll give them a fight. But we need to target Cena. He's the reason why people like Ryback and Sheamus got into this business. He's the problem."

"The John Cena problem." Roman smirked.

"I'm using that tonight." Dean chuckled.

"So, we're after the Tensai/Brodus vs Primo/Epico tag match." Olivia said, rereading the match card that she had taken a photo of after getting her hair and makeup done.

"I still think we should've Triple Powerbombed someone." Seth said and she rolled her eyes, not being able to believe that Seth was still going on about it.

"Seth." Roman warned him. "We don't need that now. We need to show unity and not show any cracks."

* * *

After the Team of Brodus Clay and Tensai had defeated Primo and Epico in a 3 minute match, The Shield headed up to their usual entrance to get ready. Seth and Olivia walked next to each other, hardly even looking at each other until Seth spoke. "Are you still mad at me?" He asked softly once they were in the elevator.

Olivia sighed and looked at him. "I'm not mad…. I'm hurt and I'm tired and my nerves are fried. I don't want to talk about this now, Seth. I need to clear my head and I'll talk to you tomorrow at the Smackdown taping. I'll bunk with Cameron at the hotel tonight."

Seth nodded. "Alright." He muttered, looking like a sad puppy. However, that expression changed as they came out of the elevator and the fans saw them. They quickly became the deadly faction they were known as, with Olivia having her poker face on.

After the commercial break ended, they heard the music echo through the arena.

 **Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta**

 _ **Shield.**_

The crowd gave them a mixed reaction and Roman and Olivia went down one side and Seth and Dean the other. Olivia occasionally glanced over to Seth as she walked down before a fan distracted her by throwing popcorn at her and Roman.

"Are you actually serious?" She looked at the fan as she and Roman continued down the stairs. "What an idiot." She commented to Roman who nodded in response and lifted her over the barricade. She walked into the ring, her head held high and her expression one of arrogance as she and her team demanded microphones from a production member.

"We are The Shield!" Dean began and Olivia laughed as the crowd booed them, not caring about how much they hated her stable. "And we stand united in this ring with a sole purpose of _shielding_ WWE from atrocities! Atrocities like the ones John Cena commits every day! Like tonight! John Cena threatened The Shield?!" He all but growled, a manic expression on his face.

"Sheamus, Ryback, Alicia Fox and John Cena! You're heroes!" Seth gestured to the fans. "Think they're gonna accomplish something by threatening The Shield? Well in case you haven't noticed… when The Shield wants to deliver a message, we do it through action!" He declared.

"So why would you threaten us like that huh?" Olivia lifted her microphone to her lips. "Do you think words are going to intimidate us? No. No, no, no, no!" She shook her head. "If you idiots truly thought that was going to work… then you all have something wrong with you!" She finished.

"You're threatening us?" Roman questioned. "You are threatening… _The Shield_? Let's make it very simple, if you want us, come and get us!" He roared.

"Where you at, come on!" Seth demanded and Olivia stared at all three of her teammates. This was not going what she thought it would go but she was all for a brawl before Sunday.

"We're right here. Come out, come out wherever you are!" A psychotic smile crept onto her face.

But no one came out.

"Typical." Dean smirked. "Empty threat from an empty guy! An empty threat from four morally empty individuals."

"You couldn't get the job done last week with the whole roster." Roman said. "You could bring the whole world! And we will still be standing!"

"No one can touch us. No one will knock us down!" Olivia shrieked.

"You failed, John," Seth declared. "You failed last week, you fail every day when you get up and exist!"

"Holy shit." Oliva muttered quietly, slightly shocked at the words that just came out of her boyfriend's mouth.

"This Sunday, at Elimination Chamber will be no different! At the hands of The Shield, John Cena, you will fail again." Seth said simply.

"That's right! He will fail!" Dean agreed. "Because John Cena is a failure!" He said and Olivia nodded in agreement, a smirk on her face. "That's why we don't like you, John. You're not just a superstar, you're a philosophy. It's not what you've done, it's what you fail to do! The example you fail to set every day, smiling the day away in your little bubble. See, in your world there are no consequences, you can do and say whatever you want!"

"And you see, that's not the world we live in." Olivia said.

"That's what we call the John Cena problem." Dean clenched his jaw and Olivia sniggered, not being able to believe that he just said it.

"He's the problem!" Roman agreed. "He's been the problem for the past _decade_! We! The Shield, are the solution."

"You see John, whether it was your intention or not, the standard you set paved the way for the Sheamus' and the Rybacks of the world! You laid the groundwork, John! For an entire generation to believe in the system! To believe in you, John!" Seth yelled, pacing around the ring.

"And Alicia? You were noticed only because of your looks! Back when the WWE signed all of those models. And you were just one of them," Olivia smirked. "It doesn't make you any different than them, no matter how hard you try to be known as a wrestler."

"This Sunday, we have an opportunity. To rectify a decade of injustice in one fell swoop!" Seth said, an intense expression on his face.

"This Sunday we walk in together, we walk out together, you four might now walk out at all," Dean's smirk grew wider. "I suggest you four breathe as much fresh air as you can now, because on Sunday, The Shield is gonna drown you! Believe that!" He was practically spitting his words at the end.

"BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD!" Roman roared as the four paced around the ring.

"Where you at, huh?! HUH?!" Seth questioned their opponents.

"We are right here!" Olivia screeched, climbing a turnbuckle, trying to encourage them to come out.

"Last chance, guys!" Dean warned them. "Last chance, guys, we're right here! Shield isn't going anywhere!"

Olivia jumped off the turnbuckle as they waited and the crowd began to chant for Cena. Shaking her head, she looked over at Seth. "They're won't come out." She laughed, confident that their message had been sent.

"Where's your hero now, huh? Where's your hero now!" Seth yelled at the crowd, ignoring what she had said. Olivia narrowed her eyes in irritation before remembering what Roman had said about them showing a united front. She settled for pacing around the ring, occasionally trash talking the crowd as they continued to chant for Cena.

Suddenly the lights went out.

"Seth!" Olivia instantly shrieked and she felt a gloved hand cover her own.

"I'm here!" Their fight had been forgotten for now, they were faced with a new problem. However, Seth's hand was ripped away from hers as someone grabbed her by the hair and dragged her away. Olivia instantly started scratching and clawing at her attacker in an attempt to get away.

The lights then came one and she saw that it was Alicia who she was brawling with. The crowd was going nuts as the brawls continued, with Alicia and Olivia throwing punches at each other before Olivia drew back and slapped the Foxy Diva hard. Alicia's head swung to the left from the impact before she charged at the blonde diva and kicked her out of the ring. Coughing slightly and holding her stomach, Olivia stumbled over to where Roman was motioning to her and they pulled Dean out of the ring after he had been hit by a Meat Hook, courtesy of Ryback.

They walked over to where Seth was and in a group, humiliated and angry, The Shield attempted to retreat.

But it was not meant to be.

Cena, Ryback, Sheamus and Alicia all rolled out of the ring and the brawl continued. Alicia and Olivia went back and forth in front of the announce table before Alicia slammed Olivia's face into the table, causing Olivia to shriek and clutch her face in pain. Glaring at the former Diva's Champion, she stumbled back towards the ring and got in, motioning for Alicia to bring and noticing that Seth, Roman and Dean were trying to retreat through the crowd, yet Sheamus, Cena and Ryback kept following them.

"Come on Alicia, let's see if you can actually do that scissors kick!" She taunted and Alicia slid into the ring only for Olivia to roll out and jump over the barricade and disappear through the crowd.

* * *

Olivia walked through the hallways backstage, trying to catch her breath after what had happened. She was angry. Angry at herself, angry at their opponents and angry at the fact that their plan had failed. Opening the locker room door, she noticed that she was the first one back and she waited for her teammates, leaning against a locker and her arms folded. They then all walked in, looking as furious as she felt.

"Two weeks! That's two weeks in a row they've gotten the upper hand!" Dean growled.

"We needed to get the upper hand tonight and we didn't!" Seth said. "On Smackdown, we're interfering in a match to get the last word!"

"We're Triple Powerbombing someone tomorrow night!" Roman nodded.

"Oh hey guys, yeah I'm alright. Thanks for asking." Olivia said sarcastically. "No wait, our revenge is more important than everyone's well-being!"

Seth, Dean and Roman stared at her after outburst. "What has been up with you these past couple of days?" Dean asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's because I need some time away after spending nearly two weeks on the road with you guys. Maybe it's because my idea fucking failed and now you're all probably thinking that I shouldn't do something like that again. Maybe—"

"Olivia, enough!" Seth interrupted her hysteria. "You're idea did not fail! We got our point across before they attacked us!" He said.

Olivia blinked. "Is that your way of apologising?" She asked.

"Yeah… I guess it is." Seth admitted.

"I still want to hear those words." She told him. "But not tonight. I'm having a shower and then going to find Cameron and Naomi so we can drive to Little Rock." She turned on her heel, grabbed her suitcase and went into the bathroom. After taking a quick shower, she walked out and to the locker room door. "I'll see you all tomorrow." Was all she said, looking anywhere but Seth, not wanting to see his face as she knew that it would break her resolve.

Taking a deep breath, Olivia walked out of the locker room, anxious to vent to Cameron and Naomi.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Oh Olivia, you're so stubborn. I knew the argument was petty but once you think about it, if they're spending every minute of every day together, an argument between them would be childish and immature haha. But, there will be some Seth/Olivia fluff in the next chapter so make sure you look out for that probably in the next week because I'm now on my Christmas break from work as of today! Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to leave a review! =) xx**_


	26. Actions have Consequences

_**A/N: Hey everyone!**_ _ **Thank you for the lovely reviews, follows and favourites! Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you had a wonderful Christmas if you celebrate it and had a relaxing few days off! I hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a review once you have finished reading this chapter!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own WWE. I only own Olivia Evans._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Before she accepted Dean Ambrose's offer, she was just another Diva in NXT. But that all changed when she accepted and was brought up onto the main roster along with Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns. Now, she will forever be known as the First Lady of The Shield. Rollins/OC_

* * *

After having a massive talk in the car with Cameron and Naomi, the three girls arrived in Little Rock, Arkansas. They arrived just before Seth, Roman and Dean and were getting their luggage out of their hire car as the rest of The Shield pulled in.

"Liv, come on girl." Naomi said and guided her into the hotel before she could see Seth. "I know you two need to talk, but now is not the time, alright?" She added. "It's almost 2 in the morning and you two might say something that you'll regret."

"Let's go for a run tomorrow, clear your head." Cameron suggested, linking her arm's with Olivia's.

"Sounds good." The blonde diva nodded. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket of her jeans but she chose to ignore it, she would look at it later. She was feeling slightly better since she had some time away from Seth, Roman and Dean but she still felt guilty about the whole fight.

She realised that it had been childish and immature of her and Seth to argue over something like that but she wasn't going to apologise until she heard him say 'sorry' first. He had instigated the argument and she wanted him to apologise first.

After her and Cameron got into their room and said goodnight to Naomi, the Funkadactyl turned to Olivia, a smile on her face. "Now. I don't know about you, but I feel like some Captain America to help us get some sleep." She suggested.

"You know I'm always down for that!" Olivia grinned, cheered up at the thought of seeing Chris Evans as the Captain.

"I knew that would get you smiling! Go get into your bomb ass PJ's and I'll get the movie up on my laptop and hook it up to the TV." Cameron instructed. After a quick change into an oversized t-shirt and black booty shorts, she settled on her bed with Cameron deciding that she wanted cuddle on the bed with her.

"Steve Rogers is my favourite Avenger." Olivia declared as Cameron hit play on her laptop. "He's got no superpowers and yet he stills become the leader of the Avengers."

"Adding the fact that he's super yummy to look at." Cameron gave her a sly smile. "Vinnie would kill me if he heard that." She joked, referring to her new boyfriend of about 3 months.

"I reckon Seth would too. I don't think he likes sharing me with Paige but I think he will crack at having to share with Steve as well." She laughed as her phone buzzed again. She chose to ignore it yet again, deciding that she would check it soon.

"Seriously, how are you going to be with him when you do see him?" Cameron asked, her brown eyes full of concern.

"We'll talk it out I guess," She shrugged. "I'll text him if we can do lunch or something tomorrow."

"You know, that could be him texting you now," Cameron said to her gently. "If it was me, I would answer it."

"You don't mind?" She asked and Cameron shook her head. Grabbing her phone, she did see that there were new messages from Seth, Roman and surprisingly, Dean.

 **One new message: Samoan Thor**

 **Just making sure you're alright. Saw you walk in with Cameron and Naomi, text me when you get this, sleep well.**

 **Two new messages: Sethie**

 **Hey sweetheart… please message me when you get this… can we please meet up before we go to the arena tomorrow?**

 **Olivia please answer me. I just want to know that you've got this… please message me.**

 **One new message: Deano**

 **Evans, I swear to God, answer Seth's messages. He's been sulking ever since we got into the hotel room and it's annoying. Like, he's full on moping. Actually… it's quite hilarious if I'm being honest.**

Shaking her head in amusement at Dean's message, she started replying to the messages from her teammates.

 _New message: Samoan Thor_

 _Hey Ro, it's all good. Watching Captain America with Cam right now. See you at the arena =)_

 _New message: Sethie_

 _Hey Seth. We'll meet up for lunch, yeah? At the lobby around 11?_

 _New message: Deano_

 _Take a photo and send it to me. If you know how to work the camera on your phone =P_

Placing her phone back, Olivia looked over at Cameron. "Seth sent me a couple of texts and Dean and Roman also messaged me."

"I hope you replied to Seth." She said sternly. "And you'll make him apologise first."

"Of course I did. I said to him to meet me in the lobby around 11." Olivia answered. "Meaning we could go for a run about 8?" She suggested.

"Sounds good! Anyway, let's continue to watch the movie and have sexy Steve Rogers's dreams." Cameron grinned.

* * *

The next morning after her run with Cameron and Naomi, Olivia headed back to the hotel room to get ready for her lunch date with Seth. Taking a quick shower, she dressed in a white knitted top, a leather jacket, mid-rise skinny jeans with a studded belt, grey wedged ankle boots, her necklace and aviator sunglasses sat on her head. She had pulled her blonde hair in a loose ponytail and had her makeup all natural.

"Damn girl!" Cameron nodded in approval as she walked out of the bathroom. "You look like the bomb dot com!"

"Bomb dot com?" Olivia repeated, laughing as she grabbed her black studded purse.

"It's a new saying I've been trying out." Cameron explained walking over to her and pulled her hair out of the ponytail. "Your outfit looks much better with your hair out." She added, fluffing Olivia's hair up a bit.

"Anything else?" Olivia snorted as Cameron stepped back and eyed her critically.

"Nope! You're all good! Now remember, he has to apologise first, not you." The Funkadactyl said as she ushered Olivia to the door. "Although, I'm sure he will be when he sees you in this outfit. Now go!"

"I'll see you later then." Olivia chuckled, hiding that the fact that she was slightly nervous at the fact of what was about to happen. What if she and Seth got yet into another argument? The first one had been incredibly stupid and she didn't want to worsen their relationship.

She adored Seth with all of her heart and she knew that her feelings for him were getting deeper every day that she was with him and she did not want to ruin what they had. So, she had to put her big girl panties on and go down and talk to him.

After getting out of the elevator, she saw that Seth was already there, talking to Roman and Dean. Dean was the first one to spot her, a small smile on his face. "You finally gonna talk to us, darlin'?" He called out and Seth whirled around.

"I'm always talking to you. Did you figure out how to use your camera on your phone last night?" Olivia teased him. "Hey Ro." She added before turning to her boyfriend. "Hey." She said softly, touching his hand.

"You alright, baby girl?" Roman asked her and she nodded, still looking at Seth. "Alright, Dean, let's get out of here and we'll see you guys when it's time to go to the arena." He told his teammates before proceeding to drag Dean to the elevator.

"You wanna go get some lunch?" Seth asked her.

"Yeah. Let's go." Olivia nodded again and Seth led her out of the hotel and past the fans who had come out to see them. Trying to show that there was nothing wrong between her and Seth, she quickly grabbed Seth's hand as they walked past them, causing the fan girls to cheer. Once they got to a diner that the taxi driver had suggested to them, they slid into a booth.

"Soooo…." Olivia drawled. "You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Seth answered, glancing at the menu.

"Good, because Dean said you were moping last night." She said. "Seth… I knew our argument was pretty petty at RAW and I—"

"Liv, wait." Seth held up his hands. "It was my fault. I talked to Dean and Roman last night and they made me see that I got cranky at you for no reason. Sweetheart, I'm sorry if I gave off the aura that I don't trust you. I trust you more than anyone in this world and I care for you more than anyone in this world and I will do anything to make you see this." He continued, placing his hands on top of hers. "I'm really sorry that I got cranky at you, I'm sorry that it made you so upset."

"Babe," Olivia squeezed his hands. "I'm sorry too. I said some really stupid things last night about you guys not caring about our health and only about the revenge. I had a long talk with Cameron and Naomi last night and they really helped me see the way I acted was really immature. I think we were both a bit high strung last night." She admitted.

"Same here." Seth chuckled, threading his fingers between hers. "We just needed some sleep. Although I didn't sleep too well since I'm used to sleeping with you in my arms… shit that sounded incredibly cheesy, didn't it?" He muttered.

Olivia snorted with laughter. "Of course it did. But it was very cute and sweet." She assured him as a waiter came over and took their orders for lunch. "But anyway, how was the ride last night?" She asked.

"Mostly silent." Seth admitted, frowning thoughtfully. "Dean wanted to talk about Smackdown tonight but Roman told him that we should discuss it when we're all together. I think that he didn't want another repeat of last night."

"We were both at fault for that one," Olivia smiled sheepishly. "But I think the fans didn't see it though. I got a lot of tweets last night but they were the usual hate ones because we're targeting Sheamus and Cena." She rolled her eyes. "Plus, I got a lecture about team unity and how important it is from Cam and Naomi."

"They would know thanks to their time with Brodus and it seems like Tensai is joining them too." Seth noted. "It's just a little bump. We can show everyone that nothing is going to stop us. Especially when we defeat their heroes on Sunday."

"And I'll make sure that Alicia will never think of messing in our business again." She smirked.

"That's my girl." He smirked back. After a long lunch together, Seth and Olivia headed back to the hotel, both in much happier moods than they had been in when they first met up. Olivia in particular was in a cheerful mood as she had missed Seth and his familiar embrace last night. Yes, Cameron had been a great cuddle buddy, but there was something about Seth's protective embrace that made her feel safe and secure each night.

Seth turned to face her with a smile. "So I'll meet you back down here with Roman and Dean in about 10 minutes?" He asked, wrapping his arms loosely around her waist.

"Of course." She smiled back, standing on her tip toes and gave him a light kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Not good enough, little miss." He chuckled before bending down and giving her another, longer kiss.

"If you keep this up, Dean and Roman are gonna kill us." She muttered against his mouth between kisses before pulling away reluctantly. "I hope the fans didn't see that." She added, hitting the button for the elevator. While they had gone public with their relationship, they were still trying to keep it as private as possible.

"We were pretty far in so we're fine." Seth snorted, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I'll see you soon." He pecked her lips once the elevator doors opened on his floor.

"See you in 10." Olivia smiled, leaning up against the elevator walls. "What a guy." She said to herself, with a smile that was growing wider by the second.

* * *

 **Smackdown Taping, February 11** **th** **, 2013 (For February 15** **th** **)**

"So it seems that we're not on the card tonight." Olivia noted, coming back from getting her hair and makeup done. The First Lady of The Shield was wearing a black peel away striped tank top, black distressed skinny jeans, lace up boots, her necklace and a leather rhinestone studded bracelet.

"Eh. We can still go and fuck up a match. Is there any match that no one would really give a damn if we interfere?" Dean asked her.

"There's a Tensai and Brodus vs 3MB tag match but I don't think that…"

"We're Triple Powerbombing one of them tonight." Dean interrupted Olivia. "I know that you're friends with those cheerleaders of theirs but if we take out that team tonight, we'll be leaving a statement for Elimination Chamber."

"Dean's right, sweetheart," Seth told her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "This is our last chance before Sunday to make a statement."

"Let's do it. Also, Alicia has a match against Rosa Mendes later tonight. I'm going to crash it, without you guys." Olivia smirked. "I'm going to make sure she won't make it to Sunday if possible."

"That will be a sight, baby girl." Roman chuckled. "Also, Seth and I are both coming to Orlando tomorrow with you."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow. "Is it for a certain day that happens on Thursday?" A smile appeared on her face.

"Maybe. And we might have some surprises for you and a certain lady that Roman has been courting for a while." Seth told her, exchanging a shit eating grin with Roman. "We'll stay in your apartment if that's alright?"

"Of course it is!" Olivia nodded, her smile still growing at the fact that Seth had things planned for Valentine's Day. "Dean, what are you doing?"

"I'll probably go to a strip club or somethin'." Dean shrugged in reply. "That V-Day crap doesn't matter to me."

"Typical Dean Ambrose response." Roman snorted in amusement as the taping for Smackdown began. "Anyway, don't spoil it for Paige that I'm coming down for Valentine's Day. She thinks that I'm going to be back at Pensacola and I'll probably send her some flowers or something for her cats."

"If you send her something for her cats I'm pretty sure that she will love it more than flowers." Olivia laughed.

"Really?" Roman asked.

"Clearly you don't know her," Dean snorted. "Pale Skin hates that lovey dovey bullshit." He explained and the blonde diva nodded in agreement. "Didn't you hear her talking about that around developmental?"

"Might have once or twice," The Samoan said. "But I didn't really know her back then so I had no idea whether she was joking or not."

"She was completely serious." Olivia told him. "Even though I'm sure she would appreciate the flowers none the less as long as they were a dark colour or something. Everything in her apartment is dark in colour." She added.

"Got it." Roman nodded, frowning slightly as he thought of what he could do for Valentine's Day with Paige.

Smackdown continued on and once the tag match was on, The Shield headed up towards their usual entrance spot. Walking through the arena, some of the crowd spotted them and began to follow them at a respectful distance thanks to the security guards. The four heard Brodus' music play to signal the end of the match and they looked at each other, ready to do this.

"I'm not going to go for Cam or Naomi." Olivia warned them, knowing that she was already going to get a talking to from Naomi later, no matter what.

"Fine by me." Seth shrugged before their music hit.

 **Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta**

 _ **Shield.**_

The crowd booed in disapproval as The Shield came out, clearly enjoying the celebration that Brodus, Tensai, Cameron and Naomi were having in the ring. Olivia and Seth walked down the stairs on one side and Dean and Roman walked down the other side. Looking down at the ring, Olivia saw that Brodus urgently telling Cameron and Naomi to get out of the ring in an effort to protect them.

"Faster!" Seth told her, an impatient tone in his voice and she glared up at him.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" She answered as they reached the bottom and jogged towards the barricade. Instead of waiting for Seth to lift her over, she vaulted over the barricade and started to stalk around the ring, a smirk slowly appearing on her face as Brodus and Tensai stood back to back. Looking up at the ramp, Olivia saw that Cameron and Naomi were slowly backing up it.

"Get out of here!" She yelled at them. Naomi gave her a look before nodding, understanding that Olivia did not want to hurt them. Naomi quickly grabbed Cameron's arm before running up the ramp and behind the curtain.

Meanwhile, Seth, Dean and Roman had entered the ring were currently brawling with the two massive men. Olivia slid into the ring and joined Roman fighting Brodus, with Dean and Seth going after Tensai. The two backed Brodus into the corner, with Olivia kicking him in the stomach area and Roman was throwing punches in an effort to take the Funkasaurus down.

They then heard someone colliding with the steel steps on the outside and Olivia paused and backed a bit to see that Seth and Dean had indeed sent Tensai into the steps.

This distraction however, had caused Brodus to move Roman into the corner instead and was beginning to fight back. Shaking her head in disapproval, Olivia motioned to Dean and Seth and the two were back in the ring in an instant, pulling Brodus away from Roman and got him down to the ring mat, as Roman roared at the crowd, a fearsome look on his face. Laughing, Olivia stomped on Brodus before practically prancing around the ring. "He won't come out! None of them will! They won't come out and help him!" She told the crowd as they chanted for Ryback.

Turning her attention back to the task at hand, she walked back over to her teammates and Brodus and motioned to Dean and Seth. "Hold him up!" She commanded as the crowd continued to chant for Ryback, Cena and Sheamus. Tilting her head, she studied Brodus for a bit before delivering her roundhouse kick to his stomach. Roman then roared again, signalling for the Triple Powerbomb.

"Are you all watching?!" Olivia screamed at the crowd, pointing at her teammates as they delivered the Triple Powerbomb. Striding over to the ring ropes, she leaned over them and motioned to a producer. "Mic! Give me a mic!" She demanded, snatching the mic from the producer once he got close enough. "This is what is going to happen on Sunday! To all of your heroes! So you best get used to the sight!" She warned the WWE Universe, a manic smile on her face as Dean motioned for the microphone.

"And don't you dare think for one moment that this Sunday is gonna look any different!" Dean added as Olivia and Seth trash talked the crowd. "John Cena, Sheamus, Ryback and Alicia Fox… you will learn and you will learn the hard way that your actions have consequences! This Sunday, you will be put on trial and sentenced and you will believe in The Shield!" He growled before dropping the microphone. Olivia's smile turned into a pleased grin as she wrapped her arms around Seth's waist. Seth looked down at her, kissing her the top of her head before leading her out of the ring along with Dean and Roman.

* * *

Later that night, Alicia Fox was wrestling Rosa Mendes. The two divas were clearly giving the crowd a match to the best of their abilities, especially because Rosa did not get in the ring much. Olivia was skulking around the gorilla position, watching the match on a nearby monitor. She had told Seth, Dean and Roman to stay in their locker room, knowing that she could take care of Alicia herself.

She couldn't believe that Alicia had gotten a match on the final Smackdown before Elimination Chamber and she didn't. But, she knew that the impact that she and her boys had done on Tensai and Brodus as well as what she was about to do.

After Alicia had hit her scissor kick finisher and covered Rosa for the win, the First Lady of The Shield sprinted down the ramp and slid into the ring, spearing Alicia to the ground and slammed her head into the mat.

"Oh come on! As if The Shield hasn't caused enough damage tonight!" Josh Matthews protested on commentary.

"I think this is a genius idea! If Olivia can take out Alicia tonight, she won't have to worry about her and The Shield would have the numbers advantage on Sunday!" JBL said.

"You wouldn't be saying that if it was Alicia attacking Olivia." Josh muttered.

Olivia continued to punish Alicia despite the protest of the referee. Laughing as she got off the Foxy Diva, she held out her hands to the side, soaking in the crowds boos. "She chose this! She got involved! She chose this!" She yelled to the crowd before she was taken down by a hit to the back of the head. Stumbling to the side a bit, she was driven into the corner by Alicia in an attempt to fight back. Olivia covered her face as Alicia delivered punch after punch and kick after kick until she was pulled back by the ref.

Coughing and slightly shocked that Alicia was able to fight back, Olivia stood up straight and waited until the ref was away from Alicia before bolting out of the turnbuckle and hitting Alicia with a thunderous clothesline.

Flicking some of her hair that had come out of her braid back, she pulled Alicia up by the hair, ignoring the ref's protest and dragged Alicia over to the turnbuckle, slamming her head into the turnbuckle once, a sick sense of delight filling her as she hooked her arm around Alicia's head and climbed the turnbuckle.

"Oh no! O-Olivia! Don't do this!" Michael Cole cried out.

"She is officially crazy! This is insane!" Josh agreed.

"This is great! She is going to give the numbers back to The Shield! She is doing it for her team!" JBL said gleefully.

"This is what happens when you mess with me!" Olivia told Alicia before jumping off the turnbuckle and hit Frostbite, with Alicia hitting the mat with a thud and laid there, barely moving. Laughing as several more refs and a trainer came sprinting down the ramp, she shrugged off the admonishing of the refs as she rolled out of the ring a satisfied smile on her face as she walked up the ramp.

Her plan had worked wonders tonight, she knew that her teammates would be proud of her that she had done this on her own and the numbers were back in favour of The Shield. Blowing a mocking kiss at towards Alicia, she backed up the ramp, her smug smile still on her face.

The Shield: 1. Sheamus, Cena, Ryback and Alicia: 0.

And there was only one thought that was in Olivia's head:

Bring on Sunday.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Another chapter completed! =) The next chapter will be Seth and Olivia's Valentine's Day as well as the Elimination Chamber match! And then we're on the Road to Wrestlemania! Have a wonderful New Year's Eve and thank you so much for reading and don't forget to leave a review! =) xx**_


	27. Valentine's Day

_**A/N: Hey everyone!**_ _ **Thank you for the lovely reviews, follows and favourites! Ok so this chapter is majority Seth and Olivia fluff since they haven't had much time together for a while =) I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a review once you have finished reading!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own WWE. I only own Olivia Evans._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Before she accepted Dean Ambrose's offer, she was just another Diva in NXT. But that all changed when she accepted and was brought up onto the main roster along with Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns. Now, she will forever be known as the First Lady of The Shield. Rollins/OC_

* * *

On Valentine's Day, Olivia woke up with Seth's arm wrapped tightly around her waist. It was the first time that they had gotten a sleep in for a few weeks and it was clear that the two were relishing every second of it as it was currently 9:30 in the morning.

Sighing contently, Olivia gently rolled over to face Seth, who was awake and gazing at her with a smile on his face. "Good morning, beautiful." He murmured, giving her a kiss. "Happy Valentine's Day." He said when they separated.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too." She answered, snuggling deeper into his embrace. "Can we not get out of bed for a while?" She asked him.

Seth chuckled, kissing her on the forehead. "If we did, it would kind of ruin the stuff I have planned for today." He told her and Olivia looked at him, curiosity written all over her face. "And I'm not going to tell you, sweetheart, it's still a surprise." He smirked.

"Aw come on." She pouted. "You've kept me in the dark ever since Tuesday. I wanna know."

"It'll ruin the surprise. Now come on, I'll make you some breakfast while you have a shower." Seth told her, removing the covers off the two and getting out of the bed.

Roman had already left to surprise Paige at her apartment and Olivia had a burning feeling that they were not going to leave that place at all the whole day.

"Just try not to burn anything!" Olivia said teasingly and Seth gave her an unimpressed look before walking out of the room. Laughing at his expression, she sat up and stretched before heading into her bathroom. After taking a quick shower, she walked over to her wardrobe just in her towel before realising Seth hadn't told her how she should dress.

"BABE!" She yelled out, peeking her head out her bedroom door.

"What?" Seth called back.

"Do I wear something casual or something dressy today?" She asked him.

"…Smart casual!"

"Thank you!" Olivia sung out before closing the door and walking back to her walk in wardrobe. After a bit of deliberation, she decided on a blue strapless ruffle floral maxi dress, her necklace and a gold cuff bracelet and wedge sandals. She left her hair out in its usual wavy state and had done her makeup simple yet classy with a light brown eyeshadow and pink lip gloss.

"Is this good?" Olivia asked Seth as she walked out into the main area of her apartment. Seth was blown away with how beautiful she looked. If he hadn't made those reservations for lunch, he would've gladly carried her back to her room and not let her out for the rest of the day.

"You look beautiful." He told her. "But you always do."

"Sethhhh." She drew out his name, a blush coming onto her cheeks.

"I'm serious. You do." He told her, finishing up breakfast which consisted of scrambled eggs and toast. "And breakfast is ready. I've had something already so I'll go shower and get ready." He added, planting a kiss on her cheek and went off to the bathroom, letting a smile creep onto his face knowing that his first surprise of the day was almost ready.

After a couple of minutes of eating her breakfast and checking her phone, someone knocked on the door to Olivia's apartment. Frowning and thinking that Roman must've forgotten something before he left earlier in the morning, Olivia opened the door to see a delivery man holding a long thin box in his hands.

"Olivia Evans?" He asked her and she nodded. "Delivery for you, sign here please." He held out an electronic pad and she automatically signed it and tipped the man, wishing him a nice day before closing the door and placing the box on her dining room table.

Seeing that there was a note on the box, she pulled it off and read it, a huge smile appearing on her face.

 _Olivia,_

 _Happy Valentine's Day sweetheart! This is just one of the many things I have planned for you today and I won't give any away so don't even think about asking ;) you are the most beautiful woman I know and I plan on showing how much I care about you today and every day after._

 _Seth  
xx_

Giggling at how cute the note was, Olivia placed it down before opening the lid of the box and gasped once she saw what was inside.

Inside was 12 red roses wrapped neatly together with a bow. Taking them out, Olivia sniffed them before getting a vase out, filling it with water and placing the roses in it. Getting her phone, she took a photo before sending it to Paige, Emma and her mother and putting it up on her Instagram.

 _Livvy_Evans:_ _ **Pretty perfect way to start Valentine's Day =) WWERollins #WhatAGuy #ValentinesDay #RosesAreRed**_

After finishing her breakfast and washing up the plates, she heard Seth come out of the bathroom and she turned around. "Those flowers are beautiful." She told him, linking her arms around his waist and reaching up to kiss him. "Thank you. And the note was adorable."

Seth kissed her back, pleased that she liked them. "You're welcome, Liv. I thought that they would be perfect for you and I see that you already put a photo on Instagram." He held up his phone with a grin.

"I couldn't help it! And from the looks of it, the fans are going to go crazy," She laughed. "But mostly I wanted to show everyone how thoughtful and amazing my boyfriend is." She admitted.

A smug smirk came onto his face, he was obviously lapping up the compliments that she was giving him. "And how much better he is than theirs." He added and Olivia laughed again, reaching up to flick him on the forehead gently.

"Be nice." She scolded him playfully. "Save the naughty parts for later." She whispered in his ear before planting a kiss on his neck.

"If you keep that up, we'll never make it to the next part of our day." Seth growled as she began to nibble on his neck. "Fucking hell, Olivia!" He groaned before pushing her away reluctantly. "I'm serious sweetheart, we need to get going."

Smirking at the fact that she had managed to get him so flustered, Olivia stopped her teasing by running her hand through his hair, delighted that he decided to keep it out for the moment. She honestly loved it when he had his hair out. He looked sexier and she loved to play with it, much to Dean and Roman's amusement.

The two then headed out of her apartment and to her car. Olivia handed over her keys to Seth as he knew where they were going.

* * *

After driving for about 30 minutes, the two arrived at a beach front restaurant that Seth had found when he was last in Orlando. "No way!" Olivia gasped when she saw the restaurant. "Seth! This is beautiful! And amazing, how did you find this place?" She wondered.

"I might have gone for a drive last time I was here and found it then. I thought it would be perfect for today and reserved a table that very day I saw it." Seth explained, parking and turning the ignition off. "Come on sweetheart." He said, eager to show her the next part of his carefully planned out day.

The two walked into the restaurant hand in hand and Seth went up to a waiter and told him his name. The waiter nodded and led them to a table that was right next to the window and had another bouquet of flowers on the table, this time with multiple colours and flowers.

"Seth!" Olivia was touched at his thoughtful gesture. "This is lovely." She told him, kissing him on the cheek.

"I thought you would like it." Seth looked incredibly pleased with himself and mentally made a note to thank Emma about the idea for the flowers on the table.

After a long lunch together and the two occasionally stealing kisses, Seth and Olivia were ready to go to her apartment, where Seth had one last surprise waiting for her. Olivia also had a present for Seth, actually she had two surprises waiting for him back at home. One was a present and the other was a new outfit she had specifically chosen for today.

"Before we go, do you want to walk on the beach?" Seth asked her and Olivia nodded, a smile that had been permanently edged on her face for the whole day.

"You are really on top of this Valentine's Day thing, Rollins." She teased him, linking their hands together yet again.

"It's because I wanted you to have the best day, Evans." Seth smirked as they walked down to the beach. Olivia automatically kicked off her shoes and held them in her spare hand as they walked. She then shot Seth a mischievous look before running down to the water and spinning around, loving the feeling of the sand in between her toes and the water rushing around her feet.

Seth couldn't help but smile when he saw how happy she was. Getting out his phone, he opened up his camera and snapped a photo of Olivia in mid-twirl. He was not going to put that up on Instagram or Twitter, wanting to have some private moments with his girlfriend. All the fans had to know that they were having a great Valentine's Day thanks to the photo Olivia had put up on Instagram.

"Babe! Come join me!" She said, holding her dress up so it wouldn't get wet. Seth chuckled before taking off his shoes, rolling up his jeans and joining her in the water. "You know, we could be incredibly cheesy and kiss in the water." She joked and kicked some water, watching the spray of the water.

"We would win cheesiest Valentine's Day ever." Seth snorted in amusement, shaking his head. "But what the hell." He bent down, scooped her up bridal style and kissed her deeply.

Olivia couldn't help smirk against his mouth before kissing him back as tingles went up and down her spine from the kiss. The two continued to kiss for a little bit longer before they separated for air and Seth rested his forehead against hers. "Screw the cheesiest Valentine's Day, this is pretty much the best Valentine's Day." She sighed, smiling before pressing her lips against his yet again, loving the feeling of his lips on hers and how he was holding her with so much care.

It then occurred to her, yet again how lucky she was to have a guy like Seth Rollins in her life and wrapped her arms around her neck as he walked out of the water, still carrying her.

"Come on, it's getting late. Besides, I have another surprise for you back at your place." Seth said, placing her back down on the ground.

"I have two little somethings for you too." Olivia replied, grabbing her shoes and purse from where she had dropped them.

"Ah, so you did have something planned." Seth chuckled.

"You know it." She winked at him, leading the way back to her car.

"Did you seriously quote Zack Ryder?" He asked her, looking slightly shocked.

"Woo, woo, woo." She answered, turning around to face him. "Call me!" She laughed, making the 'call me' symbol.

"My God, I'm dating a wrestling nerd." Seth joked, pecking her on the lips.

After the two had gotten back to Olivia's apartment, she instantly went to her bedroom and grabbed Seth's present from her bedside drawer. "Happy Valentine's Day, baby." She said, handing his present to him with a smile.

Seth opened the box and pulled out a black Armani watch. "Damn, sweetheart this is great and I really did need a new watch! Thank you." He gave her a tight hug and pressed a kiss into her hair. "Now, for your last present tonight." He went over to his suitcase and pulled out a small case. "I hope you like this." He added, looking slightly nervous.

"I'm sure that I will love it," She assured him. Opening up the case, she clapped a hand to her mouth when she saw the content. There, slightly sparkling up at her, was a Michael Kors bracelet with a lock on the clasp and small diamonds around the clasp. "Babe. This is beautiful!" She reached up and kissed him firmly on the lips. "Put it on me?" She asked.

"Of course." Seth nodded, looking a bit relieved that she seemed to love it. Taking it out of the case, he gently placed it around Olivia's wrist and closed the clasp. "So, I guess that this pretty much tops off our Valentine's Day right?" He asked her, cocky smirk on his face.

"Oh, I think that I'm going to make a bit better after I get changed in a few." She chuckled. Examining the new piece of jewellery on her wrist, she couldn't help but smile. Seth had really pulled off the perfect Valentine's Day in her opinion, with the two bunches of flowers now around in her apartment and the bracelet. And now, she planned to top it off tonight.

"And now I'm curious." Seth said, sitting on her bed.

"You're about to find out." She shot him a seductive smile before grabbing a bag from her wardrobe and walking into her bathroom.

She then changed into a little something that she had picked up from Victoria's Secret the other week when shopping with Cameron and Naomi. They had instantly approved of her choice and she had sent it to Paige for her approval and had received an extremely dirty response back that had made her blush furiously.

Olivia now had on a black cut out corset and a matching pair of black panties. She also had pulled on her thigh high stockings and she quickly gave her hair a quick brush to make it fall in a more sultry kind of way around her shoulders, glad that she didn't have hair extensions in at the moment.

Taking a deep breath, Olivia stepped out of the bathroom and leant up against the door clearing her throat to make her appearance. Seth looked up from his phone and he went still before the phone slipped out of his hands.

"Holy. Shit." He breathed before her met her halfway. Sliding his hands down her stomach to rest on her waist, he planted a kiss on her neck. "Did I ever mention how sexy you look in black?" He growled before nibbling on her ear.

She giggled as he continued his attack on her neck and ear, clearly enjoying the attention that Seth was giving her. "Welll considering that I wear it at work all the time, I think you should say it more often."

"And I gladly will." Seth said before lifting her up and kissing her passionately. Olivia automatically kissed him back and wrapped her legs around his waist as Seth carried them to the bed and gently laid her on top of it. He continued to kiss her as she tugged at her shirt, clearly wanting to get him wearing as little as possible.

"Someone is a bit impatient." He teased her, helping her take his shirt off. Olivia snorted in reply before tugging at the waistband of his pants. "Wait, sweetheart are you sure that you are ready to do this?"

"If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't be wearing something like this." Olivia replied. "I'm serious babe. I've been wanting to have sex for a while now."

"Glad we're on the same page." Seth smirked before proceeding to literally rip off her panties.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Olivia had a smile on her face as she remembered what had happened last night. It had been the perfect time for their first time together and even though it had been kind of corny that it had been on Valentine's Day, it was absolutely wonderful. Sitting up slightly and looking around her room, she saw the lingerie that she wore last night was strewn all over the room as Seth had ripped it all off.

Olivia was then suddenly pulled down by her boyfriend and he wrapped his arm tightly around her waist, pulling her to his chest. Giggling at his adorableness in the morning, she laid her head in the crook of his neck and snuggled into him, enjoying the peace and warmth as she dozed off again.

"Alright you two! I don't care if you're naked or not, I'm coming into that room! Roman says that you need to get going!" A thump on the door and an extremely loud British accented voice disturbed them several minutes later.

Seth groaned and tightened his arm around Olivia's waist. "You're best friend is annoying." He told her sleepily. "And how did she get in your apartment?"

"She knows where the spare key is." She replied as the loud knocking continued.

"I'm coming in now, Pumpkin!" Paige warned and barged into the room.

"Roman better not be coming in too!" Olivia said, wrapping the sheets around her and sitting up while Seth glared at Paige.

"Oh relax, Pumpkin he's too much of a gentleman to do that." Paige replied, laughing as she saw the clothes all over the room. "Well. Seems like you two had a great night." She said, a sly smirk on her face. "You'll have to tell me all about it later Livvy. I hope you enjoyed that lingerie she bought, Seth. I certainly did when I saw it." She chuckled, brushing back some of her raven hair away from her face.

"Wait… what?" Seth asked, looking at Olivia.

"Oh please babe. I only sent a picture to her to see if she thought it was good enough."

"And it certainly was." Paige chimed into their conversation, sitting on the bed. "Anyway. I'm serious about getting up. Roman said that you guys have to hit the road if you want to make your flight on time." She said, looking slightly sad at the fact that they were all leaving her.

"Ok. Out so that we can get dressed." Olivia said, pointing to the door and Paige got off the bed and headed towards the door.

"And I forgot to tell you Pumpkin that roar Roman does in the ring? Well, it's certainly louder in the bedroom." Paige said as she opened the door and winked at Olivia.

"PAIGE!" Roman thundered, obviously hearing that last comment.

"He wasn't supposed to hear that." Paige snorted before leaving a disgusted Seth and a grinning Olivia.

"I didn't _want_ to hear that." Seth rolled his eyes. Laughing, Olivia got out of bed and walked into her wardrobe, picking up one of Seth's shirts on the way. She then pulled on her bra and panties for the day and a pair of leggings as well as the shirt and walked out of the bedroom to see a smirking Paige and a less than amused Roman.

"Morning, baby girl." Her Samoan teammate greeted her. "Can you just ignore what this little lady said?" He gestured to Paige who shrugged innocently.

"No can do, Roman. I'm getting all the details later in texts." Olivia laughed in reply as Seth joined the three. After they enjoyed a quick breakfast together, it was time for Olivia, Seth and Roman to leave Paige and join Dean back on the road.

"Good luck for Elimination Chamber." Paige told them all, giving Seth and Olivia hugs goodbye and turned to Roman. "See ya sexy." She grinned, reaching up and kissed him and Roman eagerly kissed her back, engulfing her small figure with his arms and lifted her up.

"Alright, time to break it up." Seth rolled his eyes again as the kiss continued on for a little bit longer. "Roman! We're going to miss our flight if you keep it up!" Paige flipped Seth off in reply before Roman reluctantly let her go.

"I'll Skype you tonight." He promised, giving her one last peck on the lips before getting into the waiting cab.

"You're telling me everything about yesterday. Keep me entertained while I'm waiting for the flight." Olivia told her best friend.

"Always, my love! I'll even send you some videos of me doing cartwheels or something!" Paige joked.

"Weirdo." Seth snorted as he got into the cab.

"An awesome one at that!" Paige called out as Olivia slid into the cab next to Seth. Roman then told the cab driver to take them to the airport and they were off for the final two days before one of the most eagerly anticipated matches in Elimination Chamber history.

And from what Olivia had heard, it sounded like Alicia Fox was probably not going to be able to accompany Cena, Sheamus and Ryback for the match.

The number advantage was back in The Shield's corner.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So… Olivia thinks that Alicia is down and out for Elimination Chamber but is she really? Find out in the next chapter of The First Lady of The Shield! Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to leave a review! =) xx**_


	28. Elimination Chamber

_**A/N: Hey everyone!**_ _ **Thank you for the lovely reviews, follows and favourites! Can I just say how amazing it is to have Ambreigns as champs! I hope they're champions forever. We just need Seth to win the US Championship when he gets back and it'll be the most amazing thing ever… apart from a Shield reunion lol. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to Elimination Chamber in 2013 and I do hope that you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a review once you have finished reading!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own WWE. I only own Olivia Evans._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Before she accepted Dean Ambrose's offer, she was just another Diva in NXT. But that all changed when she accepted and was brought up onto the main roster along with Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns. Now, she will forever be known as the First Lady of The Shield. Rollins/OC_

* * *

 **Elimination Chamber: 2013.**

It was the day of one the most anticipated Pay-Per-Views of the year, the last one before the granddaddy of them all: Wrestlemania. There were some highly anticipated matches on the card too, with the World Heavyweight Championship the opening match, the U.S. and Diva's titles on the line, an Elimination Chamber match to determine the number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship, a huge WWE Championship rematch between CM Punk and The Rock and finally, the hotly anticipated six man tag match between The Shield and John Cena, Ryback and Sheamus.

There had still been no word about Alicia Fox's condition, with the former Diva's Champion keeping quiet on social media and WWE making no announcement on their website or their twitter account.

Thanks to this silence, Olivia had had a satisfied smile on her face the whole day, knowing that Alicia surely wouldn't come out after the beat down Olivia had given her on Smackdown. She was practically whistling as The Shield arrived at the arena that day. She had pretty much had the perfect week which included the most amazing Valentine's Day ever and now with the whole Alicia situation. Grabbing her suitcase, she sent a smile up at the fans as they called out to them, wanting an autograph or a photo.

"I would love to go over there but I want to get ready." Olivia commented to her teammates as they walked inside the arena. She was currently wearing a long sleeved panda hoodie, olive high waisted distressed skinny jeans, her necklace and bracelet Seth had given her and her converse all-star Chuck Taylor sneakers. "We need to go over our plan for tonight so that we've all got it in our heads."

"You got that right, darlin'." Dean nodded in agreement. "Just make sure that you and Seth keep your hands to yourselves. As much as I would appreciate seeing how you look in your bra and panties, I don't want to see Seth in his birthday suit."

"…that is the most perverted comment you have ever said to me." Olivia rolled her eyes and Seth looked at Dean, unimpressed.

"Keep your dirty thoughts to yourself, Ambrose." Seth growled.

Dean smirked in amusement, pleased he had gotten a reaction out of Seth. "Relax two toned, I'm just saying and appreciating that Evans has a bangin' body but I don't want her like that. She's more of a sister to me."

"Besides, I would kick Dean so hard in the balls he won't even think about whipping his dick out ever again." Olivia had a feral smirk on her face.

"Holy shit." Dean stared at her, impressed at her threat. "There's a reason why we wanted you as part of this stable."

"I work with psychopaths and perverts." Roman deadpanned. "No wonder we're so good at our job." He added.

"And besides," Seth wrapped an arm around Olivia. "You need this kind of psychology to mess with your opponents head. With the mind games we play, I'm kinda glad we've got two psychopaths in our team."

"It's boring being normal." Dean grinned. "Why not have a little fun? The crazier you are, the better you can get into anyone's head. It's one of the greatest things and the most fun you can have. Besides, I'm a sick guy, Rollins, I thought you knew that by now."

"Ohhhh Mox is coming out." Olivia looked at Dean with slight excitement, referring to his indie name. "Are we gonna see him in the match?"

"I might have to step into that mindset tonight." Dean answered.

"Just try not to get us DQ'd or anything," Roman answered. Even though he had never met Dean when he was Jon Moxley, he had seen videos on YouTube and knew how dangerous Dean could be when he was in that state of mind.

Dean looked slightly disappointed when Roman said that but nodded all the same. "I'll find more ways to make us win." He promised, opening the door to their locker room and entering. "But I think that we should have Evans distract the ref sometimes."

"You already know that I'm going to do that." Olivia answered, placing her suitcase down and opening it. "But not too much, I want to see the looks on their faces when I'm holding your hands up in victory and they're limping up the ramp in defeat." She told her teammates. "I want to see the faces of the crowd when they realise that their heroes have failed. It's going to be glorious."

"See what I mean," Roman jerked his head to his female teammate. "We have psychopaths as teammates."

* * *

The Pay-Per-View had started and Olivia was walking briskly back to her locker room after getting her hair and makeup done. She also had changed into her outfit for the night in a nearby bathroom, wanting to surprise her teammates with her outfit for the night, especially Seth. She had been planning her whole look for a while now for this pay-per-view as she wanted to make sure that she looked the part as the First Lady of The Shield.

Olivia was wearing a black one sleeved asymmetrical leather top, black leather shorts with her studded belt, her necklace, black fingerless gloves and platform heel boots with studs around them. Her hair was half up in a fishtail with the rest of it curled and flowing down her back. She had a dark sultry smoky look for her eyes and red lipstick on her lips.

"Um… excuse me… Olivia?" Someone asked her and she turned around to face a backstage member, a haughty expression on her face.

"Can I help you?" She asked him.

"I'm with the social media team, can I get a photo for the company's App and Twitter?" He asked her, holding up his cell phone.

"I suppose. But it better look good or I will not be happy." Olivia told him sternly. The worker nodded in agreement and Olivia posed for the camera, inspecting her fingernails and her expression one of arrogance and a smirk on her face.

"I've got a couple of good ones. I'll put it up on the App and WWE's twitter page soon. Thanks." He said and Olivia nodded absentmindedly as she walked off again, back to her team's locker room. She knocked on the door once she arrived, wanting to make sure that her boys were decent before she walked in.

"Come in if you're a smokin' hot blonde!" Seth's voice called and Olivia laughed as she walked in. Seth had a smile on his face before his expression turned hungry when he saw what she was wearing. "Holy shit. That is one of the sexiest things I've ever seen you wear." He declared.

"Looking good, baby girl." Roman nodded in approval.

"Nice job with the outfit choice I guess." Dean shrugged, jumping up and down on the spot as Alberto Del Rio made Big Show tap out and regained the World Heavyweight Championship.

"Those comments are all appreciated." Olivia chuckled as her phone beeped. She unlocked her phone and saw that the WWE had already put her photo up on their twitter.

 _WWE:_ _ **Livvy_EvansWWE doesn't seem too concerned about her team's opponents for tonight! #EliminationChamber #TheShield**_

"That is one of the best captions I've seen." Olivia laughed, retweeting the tweet and favouriting it and scrolled through the comments that the WWE Universe was leaving on the photo. She quickly made it her new profile picture on Twitter. Seth had also saved it, loving the look on his girlfriend and how she had the devil-may-care expression on her face.

"What did it say?" Dean asked her.

"That I didn't seem too concerned about Cena, Ryback and Sheamus tonight. Which I'm not. You've got this in the bag." She told her teammates. "We're going to take down this injustice tonight and we'll make sure that they get it in their heads that they will never be able to beat us."

"That's our girl." Roman smirked.

"By the way, you missed an awesome video package in the intro of the PPV, sweetheart," Seth told her, wrapping his arm around her waist. "They showed you attacking Alicia and at the beginning of the night, Cole, King and JBL were wondering how she was and whether you will be the deciding factor of our match tonight."

"She's not coming out. She won't come out, she has got to have learnt her lesson by now." Olivia answered, utterly confident that she was right. "And of course they think that. We've got the numbers advantage and we will win as we're more of a team than they will ever be."

Later that night after an amazing Elimination Chamber match between Mark Henry, Randy Orton, Daniel Bryan, Kane, Chris Jericho and Jack Swagger, which Swagger had won with a quick roll up on Orton much to Olivia's amusement, it was time for The Shield's tag team match against John Cena, Sheamus and Ryback.

The Shield were skulking around the stairwell before a producer told them to get to their entrance mark as they were playing a video package, highlighting the rivalry between the two teams. Once they had gotten to their entrance, they heard John Cena's music play throughout the arena. Seth rolled his eyes in annoyance before turning to his teammates.

"Stick to the plan. Whoever decides to start the match, we'll isolate them and make sure that they don't tag out. If it is Cena, we're going to make sure that he is destroyed before he can get a tag in." He told them and they nodded, with Olivia trying to hide how nervous she actually was for her teammates. They were going in to their toughest fight yet and even though they had the numbers in their favour, there were still other risks like the fact that there were two multiple time world champions on the other side of the ring.

Her musings however, were cut short by Seth's hand slipping into hers and squeezing it. She then realised that Seth was almost as nervous as she was. Reaching up on tip toe, Olivia kissed him on the cheek and Seth smiled down at her, knowing that she was trying to help him out.

"You've got this. All of you." Olivia said to her teammates as Ryback made his entrance. "Kick their asses." She finished before nodding at the producer to hit their music.

 **Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta**

 _ **Shield**_

Their music blasted throughout the arena and The Shield walked out to the boos of the crowd. Roman and Olivia went down one side of the stairs and Seth and Dean went down the other. Olivia had a cocky smirk on her face, pleased at the fact that Alicia had not come out and was nowhere to be seen.

"It seems like Olivia Evans' plan worked on Friday Night Smackdown with Alicia Fox is not anywhere near ringside tonight!" Michael Cole said.

"And boy, doesn't she seem smug about it! I saw her backstage earlier tonight and that smirk she has on her face right now… it was the same one she had on a couple of hours ago!" Jerry Lawler said.

"She has every right to be smug! She's taken out Alicia Fox, she's got the numbers advantage back on The Shield's side and she's in the best team I have ever seen! I won't be surprised if that smile gets even bigger tonight if her teammates win!" JBL admitted.

Olivia gazed over at Seth as she and Roman continued down the stairs while Justin Roberts announced their arrival, noticing that he was trash talking their opponents like he normally did and it brought a slight smile to her face, loving the confidence that her boyfriend was showing.

"And their opponents, being accompanied to the ring by Olivia Evans, at a combined weight of 707 pounds, Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns: The Shield!"

"Hold up! Hold up!" John had grabbed a microphone as The Shield stopped at the barricade, wondering what he was going to say next. "You think you're so smart, huh Miss High and Mighty?" He addressed Olivia. "Taking out Alicia Fox on Friday night on Smackdown?"

"Well, yeah!" The blonde diva shrugged, exchanging an amused glance with Roman as remembered the DDT she had given the Foxy Diva.

"Well I've got good news for you! Or bad news considering how you're going to take this. Actually… I'll show you the news!" John smirked and gestured towards the entrance ramp.

"Oh what now?" Olivia rolled her eyes. Then to her horror, Alicia Fox's theme came on and said diva came out to the roars of the crowd. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!" She screeched, clutching at her hair, utterly furious.

"She's here! Alicia Fox is here! How is she doing this after Friday night?!" Cole questioned.

"I don't know but Olivia Evans is irate! But I'm happy to see this foxy diva out here at ringside and the numbers are on an even playing field!" Jerry said happily.

"She shouldn't be out here! Olivia is going to kill her if she gets close to her!" JBL protested. "It's dangerous!"

Olivia was practically growling as Roman held her back. How was she cleared by the doctor to do this? She thought she had gotten rid of Alicia on Smackdown, this wasn't supposed to happen!

"Calm down, baby girl." Roman told her sternly, lifting her over the barricade. However, both Ryback and Alicia came flying towards them and they were instantly engulfed in a brawl. Olivia punched and kicked at Alicia, trying to hurt her in every way possible for coming out and trying to stand in the way of The Shield's victory.

The two diva's eventually ended up in the ring along with their teams and Alicia along with Cena, Sheamus and Ryback, lifted Olivia into the air and did her Bridging Northern Lights suplex as her team delivered suplexes and power slams to The Shield simultaneously to the crowd's approval. Holding her back in pain, Olivia groaned as she rolled out of the ring along with Seth and Roman, leaving Dean to start the match.

Glaring at Alicia's smug face and still seething at the fact that her plan didn't work, she hauled both Seth and Roman up and directed the two to their corner before standing on their side of the ring to watch the match.

* * *

"Seth!" Olivia shrieked in horror a few minutes into the match when Seth got knocked off his feet by Sheamus after trying to get a cheap shot in. Dean was still the current legal member in the ring but he had not been able to mount any offense just yet. Roman jumped down from the apron and went to check on Seth.

"Get up." He commanded as Olivia watched Sheamus wearily as the Irish Superstar came strutting over to her and Roman. Roman stared him down, as Dean flew across the ring and nailed Sheamus with a kick directly to the head. Laughing in delight, the First Lady of The Shield looked up at Dean and nodded in approval, smirking as the crowd booed them.

"Dean, tag!" She pointed at Roman before making her way over to her boyfriend and helped him up. "Come on, you need to get over there. We need you up on the apron." She said to him gently. Seth nodded and hopped up on the apron. "You too Ambrose! I don't care that he ripped off your shirt, we need to stick the plan!"

"So pushy." Dean muttered, hauling himself onto the apron as Roman continued to dominate Sheamus.

"That's it Roman!" Olivia clapped in encouragement, sending a mocking smile over to Alicia. "This is what a real team looks like!" She gestured to her teammates. The Shield continued to dominate the match until Dean was tagged back in and Sheamus hit a Brogue Kick out form the corner.

"WHAT?!" Olivia banged her hands on the mat in frustration. "Dean! Tag! Tag Seth or Roman!" She was now screaming and motioning to them. Dean started to stir before moving to the corner. "The other way you idiot!" She growled. Dean seem to realise this and tagged in Roman just as Sheamus tagged Cena.

"Yes! Let's go, John!" Alicia cheered from the other side of the ring.

"You shut your mouth or I'll do it for you!" Olivia warned her, only to receive a smirk in return from the Foxy Diva.

"FIVE KNUCKLE SHUFFLE, BABY!" Alicia suddenly cheered and Olivia could only watch in horror as John proceeded to do that exact move on Roman and lifted him up for the AA.

"Seth! Get in!" She told her boyfriend. Seth nodded and was met by a kick to the stomach by Cena and then the 2013 Royal Rumble winner locked in the STF on Roman. "Don't you tap out! Don't you dare tap!" Olivia growled. Dean however, broke up the hold and was admonished by the ref. Once the ref's back was turned though, Seth had climbed the turnbuckle and hit a flying knee on Cena and rolled out of the ring next to Olivia.

"Nice work, babe." She nodded in approval, helping him up. "We've got Cena right where we want him." She chuckled darkly, incredibly pleased that their plan was finally getting put into motion.

A little while later, the crowd began their usual 'Let's Go Cena! Cena SUCKS!' chants. Olivia covered her ears, not wanting to hear the chants as she knew that it would motivate Cena to do his infamous comebacks. Seth got tagged into the match and Olivia bounced up and down in excitement, eager to see her boyfriend dish out some punishment to a man she did not like at all.

"Come on babe!" Olivia banged the mat encouragingly as he punched John straight in the face. This however, caused John to make a mini comeback but Seth put a stop to that with a standing dropkick. "That's how you do it! We're getting rid of this problem and then we're coming for you!" She pointed at Sheamus and Ryback.

The Shield then proceeded to do an awesome triple team move in her opinion when Dean tagged himself in and then Roman slapped his back for a tag. Dean dropped to the ground on all fours and Seth rolled over his back before doing a running leap into Cena. Cena then stumbled out of the corner only to be met by a flying punch courtesy of Roman.

Olivia burst out laughing at the faces of Alicia, Ryback and Sheamus. "You'll never be able to do that! You're not a team!" She smirked, clapping as Seth and Dean exited the ring and Roman dropped down on Cena for a cover.

However, Sheamus broke it up just after one, much to The Shield's frustration. "HE CAN'T DO THAT! HE CAN'T DO THAT! GET HIM BACK REF. GET HIM OUT OF THIS RING!" Olivia demanded as Roman also berated Sheamus, getting slightly distracted.

"We have to finish him!" Dean ordered a few minutes later after Cena kicked out of a Samoan Drop.

"Dean's right! Keep on him! Just a little bit longer!" Olivia agreed. Roman locked in a chin lock as Alicia began to bang the mat, causing the crowd to clap on with her to try to will Cena on.

"Shut up! It's not going to work! Stop trying!" Olivia warned her.

"Just you wait! You'll be eating your words soon enough!" Alicia said confidently. The two diva's then met each other halfway at the announce table.

"I've warned you to shut your mouth! How about I do it for you!" Olivia growled, getting right into Alicia's face.

"Go at it, ladies! Go at it!" Jerry Lawler cheered.

"Alicia and Olivia have almost had enough with each other! Tensions are at boiling point here at ringside as The Shield continue to _dominate_ John Cena!" Michael Cole exclaimed.

"One last chance." Olivia warned the Foxy diva before stalking back to her corner as Dean got tagged in.

* * *

"YES DEAN!" Olivia cheered as Dean hit his underhook DDT on Cena and dropped down into the cover and Olivia counted along with the ref, confident that he had won the match. "1… 2… NO!" She banged on the mat in frustration as Cena kicked out at 2 _yet again_.

A few minutes later though, she had to bolt for safety as Dean was thrown out of the ring thanks to Cena. "Dean!" She gasped, dropping down to her knees by his side. "Get up! We can't let him make a tag! We need to finish this! GET UP!" She commanded, slightly hysterical at the fact that all of her team's work on Cena could be ruined if he made the tag.

Dean rolled into the ring but it was too late. Cena had leapt and made the tag to Ryback so Dean tagged Seth in instead. Biting her lip in nerves, Olivia could only watch in horror as Ryback dominated both Seth and Dean, who still hadn't got out of the ring. Looking up at Roman, she knew that both had to do something to make sure that they won the match.

"Get ready to distract the ref." Roman muttered to her.

"… _What_?" Olivia said but it was too late. Roman charged into the ring only to get a few hits from Ryback and then Sheamus came tearing into the fray. The Irish Superstar threw both Dean and Roman out of the ring and continued to target Dean until Roman speared him through the barricade.

Olivia looked over at her Samoan teammate who nodded at her and she knew what he wanted her to do. Seth had climbed up onto the turnbuckle while all this was happening and Olivia watched closely, knowing that what she was about to do was either going to cost them or win them the match. Seth leapt off the turnbuckle and was caught by Ryback and Dean started to punch Ryback in the stomach in an effort to get Seth down.

Roman then joined in on the attack and it was again three on one. Cena then pulled Roman out of the ring and slid in and lifted Dean up for the AA as Ryback lifted Seth up for Shell Shock and the crowd roared in anticipation, knowing what was coming next.

Olivia then knew it was now or never and jumped up onto the apron.

"Hey! Hey Cena! Get away from Dean! You're not legal! That's not fair! You can't do that!" She protested and the ref stormed over to her, admonishing her to get off the apron. However, Olivia fell chin first on to the apron, thanks to Alicia who had ran over and took her feet out from underneath her. She didn't get a chance to recover as the Foxy Diva seemed to have had enough of her shenanigans and started to punch every part of Olivia's body that she could find and the crowd were on their feet screaming in excitement as Alicia finally got her hands on Olivia.

But, the distraction had been enough and Roman had slid into the ring and speared Ryback while the ref was yelling at Olivia and Alicia and Seth fell on top of him for the cover. She didn't get to hear the count, she was too busy trying to protect herself but she heard the bell ring and Alicia stopped in her attack, shocked at the fact that her team had lost.

Laughing as The Shield's music came on, Olivia pushed Alicia off her and slapped her for good measure before bolting over to where her boys were and threw her arms around Seth tightly. "You did it! You did it!" She squealed over their music and the boos of the crowd. Olivia kissed him on the cheek as they stumbled towards the barricade. Seth squeezed her back in return, planting a kiss on the top of her forehead before kissing her lips to the screams of the crowd and Olivia eagerly kissed him back for a moment before breaking it up, not wanting to get too hot and heavy in front of the WWE Universe.

"Olivia Evans was the deciding factor in this after all! That distraction that she provided let Roman Reigns spear Ryback out of the building and Seth Rollins fell on top of him for the cover! The Shield has beaten the All Star Team!" Michael Cole was screaming.

The Shield climbed over the barricade one by one and retreated through the crowd as Olivia held her chin with one hand and was holding Seth's hand with the other. She couldn't be prouder of her boys with the match they had just pulled off. They had conquered three of the WWE's top stars and she had gotten the last laugh over Alicia Fox.

They planned, they came and they conquered.

Mission Accomplished.

* * *

 _ **A/N: And the celebration will be done in the next chapter =) This was such a fun chapter to write and re watching that match was great! But it made me miss The Shield a lot haha. Anyway, thank you so much for reading and don't forget to leave a review! =) xx**_


	29. The 'L' Word

_**A/N: Hey everyone!**_ _ **Thank you for the lovely reviews, follows and favourites! Yeah, so I didn't update last week but I just needed a break from this so I didn't even look at this story for a week haha. The Royal Rumble was pretty good until the end of the match. I died when AJ Styles debuted and seeing Sasha Banks back makes me so happy! Sasha is my favourite diva and has been for nearly 3 years now =) whenever she wrestles or is on TV, you can see me fangirling so bad on my Twitter page haha. Like I said, that ending was crap and I just don't understand how Triple H winning benefits any of the younger talent. Anyway, I do hope that you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a review once you have finished reading!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own WWE. I only own Olivia Evans._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Before she accepted Dean Ambrose's offer, she was just another Diva in NXT. But that all changed when she accepted and was brought up onto the main roster along with Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns. Now, she will forever be known as the First Lady of The Shield. Rollins/OC_

* * *

"That was amazing!" Olivia was practically bursting with pride as The Shield walked backstage after their match. Well, Olivia was walking and her boys were sort of limping/shuffling behind her, clearly exhausted after their match. "I'll go get some icepacks and painkillers for you guys." She told them.

"We'll meet you in the locker room, baby girl." Roman said. Nodding, Olivia turned the down the hallway that led to the Trainer's room and the rest of her team went back to their locker room. She still had a smug smile on her face as she walked along the hallway. The pride she felt that her boys had beaten the so-called All Star team in the WWE was unimaginable. They had come in as the underdogs and came out as the top dogs. Or top hounds she thought in amusement as the WWE Universe and the commentary team seemed to like calling them that.

"Excuse me, Olivia?" Matt Striker interrupted her train of thought as he walked up to her with a camera crew trailing behind him. "Can I just get a quick word about your team's victory tonight?"

"You have 30 seconds." Olivia warned him, slightly annoyed that he was there. "I have places to be."

"The Shield came into the match as the underdogs tonight and no one thought that they could win against—" Was all Matt got out before he was silenced with a glare from Olivia.

"No one thought they could win, huh? I thought they could win, that's someone right?" She said sternly. " _Right_?" Her voice turned dangerously sweet and Matt nodded, holding the microphone up to her. "If people didn't believe in us before the match, they're going to believe in us now. We beat the so-called All Star team of this company and that included the Golden Boy of this company: John Cena." She spat his name. "We took care of that problem and Ryback and Sheamus got taken care of. And as for Alicia Fox? Well, she can just go back to being irrelevant like she has been for a while now and like she always will be from now on. We run this yard now. We're the top dogs here. Believe in The Shield." She finished her rant before continuing her way to the trainer's room.

After getting the ice and pain killers, Olivia entered her team's locker room tossing a bag of ice to Seth, Dean and Roman. "Took you long enough." Dean grumbled, resting the bag on his stomach.

"Got held up by Striker and his camera crew." Olivia explained, grabbing her phone and sent out a new tweet.

 _Livvy_EvansWWE:_ _ **Taken care of the JohnCena problem… destroying your heroes in the process… Justice has been served tonight. #BelieveInTheShield**_

"Did he want an interview?" Seth asked, coming up from behind her and wrapping his arm around her waist, kissing her on the cheek.

"Yeah. I may have given him a speech and not let him ask any questions. It will probably be put up on the YouTube page or something," She shrugged. "How are you feeling?" She asked Seth, looking up at him.

"Much better than the TLC match but still a bit sore. Thanks for the save at the end, Big Guy." He said to Roman who nodded.

"Props to your girlfriend too, man. She knew what she had to do to get us to win the match." Roman chuckled.

"Because you told me." Olivia smirked. "Although, I did fall on my face in the process." She admitted. "Alicia is gonna pay for that."

"Atta girl." Dean smirked. "Give her an ass kicking that she'll never forget and she'll know that she can never mess with you again. That will be justice."

"Of course it is. She had the audacity to put her hands on me and I'm going to have the last word. What I want to know is how the hell she was cleared by the doctors to come out tonight." Olivia muttered before she saw that the Diva's Championship match was on the TV. Her eyes lingered on the title as it was raised in the air before the match between Kaitlyn and Tamina Snuka began. "And then I'm going for that title." She declared.

"You and Kaitlyn duking it out for the title? That is going to be impressive." Roman nodded.

"That sounds good and all but have you noticed that she and Sethie here have the same hair colours?" Dean interrupted.

"Huh. You're right." Seth chuckled.

"You guys are hair twins." Olivia joked. "Are you going to cheer for me or for your twin if we go up against each other?"

"Hmmm. Can't go past my hair twin," Seth smirked down at her and Olivia pouted. "I'm kidding of course, sweetheart. I'm in your corner." He kissed her on the forehead. "Now come on, let's relax, have a shower and watch the rest of the PPV."

"Seth's right. We won tonight and we'll leave for Lafayette tomorrow." Roman said. "It only takes us two hours to drive there so we can sleep in if we really want too."

"And we can have our own private celebration when we get back to the hotel." Seth growled in Olivia's ear and she smirked up at him.

"Like last night wasn't enough?" She teased him.

"If it's with you baby, there it's never enough." Seth looked at her hungrily, his eyes darkening. "Especially when I want to just rip off that outfit."

"Alright we get it, you two are fucking but I don't want to hear the details!" Dean declared.

* * *

The next day once The Shield had arrived in Lafayette, they had found a local wrestling school that had a ring they could use to train. Olivia in particular wanted to practice and create a new finisher. She loved her standing tornado DDT but she felt like she needed another one in her arsenal. Especially that she was somewhat established as a huge threat on the main roster.

The First Lady of The Shield was dressed in a grey tank top that had 'I woke up like this: _Flawless_ ' written on it, grey cotton shorts and grey sneakers. She had pulled her blonder hair into a low ponytail and strands of her hair were already falling out.

"So what do you think your new finisher is going to be, Liv?" Roman asked her as they watched Dean and Seth compete with each other in a push up contest outside of the ring.

"I want to do a facebuster but I kind of want to modify it, you know? Make it more impactful and I'll know that my opponent will not be able to kick out before three." Olivia explained, using the ring ropes to help her stretch. She had also got some practice dummies from the school for this session as she knew she wouldn't be able to lift Seth or Dean and there was no way in hell that she could lift Roman.

"Maybe you could do something before the actual facebuster or even do a sitout facebuster?" Roman suggested.

Olivia frowned as she thought about it. "I like the sitout part but I feel like that would be too much like how the Bella Twins did it, you know? I don't want people comparing me to them." She said and Roman nodded, understanding her situation.

"Well, maybe you could—"

"GOD DAMNIT!" An angry yell brought their attention back to Seth and Dean. Seth was lying on the ground, clearly having lost the contest while Dean had a triumphant smirk on his face, almost smug like.

"Should do more things than Crossfit, two toned." Dean teased him, helping him off the ground. "Although, that extra cardio you do with Evans every night should've helped you."

"Oh my God." Olivia facepalmed at Dean's comment. "But then again," She looked at Dean and Seth. "That extra cardio always tires him out." She grinned.

"LIV!" Seth groaned and Dean burst out laughing. Roman just shook his head in amusement at the banter between his teammates.

"Good thing I don't have that problem with Paige." The Samoan joined into the conversation. "She's always up for round 2."

"When did this become a competition of who could go longer in the bedroom?" Seth wondered and Olivia shrugged, finding this whole conversation hilarious. "Anyway, I heard something about a new finisher which includes a facebuster?" He asked his girlfriend while Dean and Roman began a practice match.

"Yeah but The Bella's used to use it when they were in the WWE and I don't want to see if I'm copying them. But maybe I could do like a fireman's carry and transition it into a sitout facebuster." She said.

"I actually used to do something like that in the Indies." Seth admitted. "It wasn't a sitout facebuster though but I know exactly what you want to do. Let's do this."

For the next few hours, Olivia started to perfect her finisher using the training dummies with Seth's coaching. Dean and Roman also helped her with her positioning on the shoulders so that she wouldn't injure herself and making sure she swung her opponent around in a way that gave this move more impact.

"I think you've got it." Seth said to her, wiping the sweat off his face.

"It looks damn good, darlin'." Dean nodded in approval. "I don't think any diva has had a finisher like this before."

"Now all you have to do is come up with a name for it." Roman noted as Olivia's phone whistled, signalling that she had a text message.

"I'll think about on the way to the arena." Olivia smiled, grabbing her phone and reading the text message from Vickie Guerrero.

 **One new message: Vickie Guerrero**

 **Miss Evans, upon your arrival to the arena tonight for RAW, come to my office immediately.**

"Oh boy." She sighed and read the message out loud to her teammates. Seth wrapped his arm around her waist and read the message, a slight frown on his face.

"Wonder what she wants?" Dean said.

"Probably to reprimand me about getting involved in your match last night." She speculated. "Like I care though. I wanted you guys to win no matter what so of course I was going to do something."

* * *

 **Monday Night RAW, 18** **th** **February 2013**

"It's about time you came to my office, Miss Evans." Vickie glowered at the smirking blonde diva that was in front of her. Brad Maddox also stood to one side, looking equally as unimpressed as Vickie did.

"Hey, you said to come to your office when I was at the arena and so I did." Olivia shrugged. "So, what the hell do you want… oh you've got to be kidding me!" She snarled as there was a knock on the door and Alicia Fox walked in.

"What is she doing here?!" Alicia said to Vickie.

"It's none of your business. How is your face? Still sore from that slap?" Olivia taunted her, her anger at this situation clearly on display.

"Aw, isn't that cute? How's your face and your ego? Still surprised to have seen me walk out last night?"

"EXCUSE ME!" Vickie suddenly screeched, banging her fists down on her desks and Alicia and Olivia both flinched and turned to her. Olivia's ears were slightly ringing after how shrill Vickie's voice was. "Now. Olivia, you're already in enough trouble for influencing the outcome of that match last night!"

"It wouldn't have mattered." She rolled her eyes. "We would've won no matter what because that was justice delivered perfectly."

"As I was saying!" Vickie growled. "I've called you two into my office as you clearly have some issues to sort out. And you're going to sort them out tonight in a match." She told them.

"Fantastic." Alicia smirked. "I looked forward to giving you the ass kicking that you deserve. And give you some of my justice."

"Oh sweetie. Just keep thinking that. Buh-bye now!" Olivia said, walking out of the office, ignoring Vickie's screeching at her to come back. Once she got to The Shield's locker room, she opened the door and smirked at her teammates. "I've got a match tonight!" She practically sung as she skipped to her suitcase.

"Against who?" Roman asked her.

"Alicia. I can finally get rid of her once and for all." She answered. "I'm going to debut that finisher tonight, no matter what. And I've got the perfect name for it." She added, having thought long and hard about what she was going to call her new finishing move.

"And what's that, sweetheart?" Seth asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Blonde Ambition. You know, because of my hair." She joked and all of her teammates looked at her in disbelief.

"You can't be serious… right?" Seth said to her.

"Of course not, I'm not that vain." She laughed. "I'm paying homage to my Lions with this finisher: Lioness' Wrath." She explained. Olivia held a special spot in her heart for her hometowns beloved football team.

"The Bears are better." Seth muttered and Roman just rolled his eyes at the two.

"We are not getting into this argument right now," Olivia chuckled as she grabbed her ring attire that she had thankfully packed just in case. "Let's just agree to disagree, alright darling?" She suggested and Seth nodded. "Now, can you let me go so that I can get changed? I do have a match tonight."

Seth's response however, was to tighten his grip around Olivia's waist and kissed her on the neck, causing a giggle to escape from her and for Dean to make a noise of disgust. "If you two start tearin' each other's clothes off I'm going to have to leave. Although, Evans naked is not a bad sight."

"AMBROSE!"

"Fuck, you just don't have a filter!" Olivia rolled her eyes and Roman was chuckling about that whole situation. Still slightly annoyed at how Dean got under her skin, Olivia went into the bathroom to change into a black tank crop top, black lace up shorts, knee high combat boots, her SWAT vest and black fingerless gloves. She left the SWAT vest unzipped for tonight, deciding that she wear it for her match.

She shot off to hair and makeup and came back into the locker room about 30 minutes later with her hair let out for tonight and it was straightened. Her eye makeup was purple, sultry and deadly while she had red lipstick on her lips.

Beginning her warmup, Olivia stayed quiet, silently pumping herself up as RAW began. She didn't pay attention to what was going on until Sheamus was being interviewed and her head shot up and began to watch closely.

"He's gonna say something about us." Dean noticed her interest. "Evans is finally paying attention." He chuckled and Olivia nodded.

"I want to see what this asshole has to say." She admitted as Matt Striker began his questioning.

"Sheamus, last night at the Elimination Chamber Pay-Per-View, The Shield were victorious but you seemed to have found their weakness. Can you share your thoughts?" Matt asked and Olivia blinked.

"What weaknesses?" She muttered to herself.

"Listen man, what happened last night didn't go to plan. Obviously, we were supposed to get our revenge on The Shield and what's happened over the past…" Sheamus trailed off, obviously getting distracted thanks to Ryback who was pacing in front of him. "Over the past couple of weeks. But I think… I feel like we let everyone down and… Oi!" He yelled at Ryback, having had enough of his pacing. "You think you're the only one who's affected by what happened last night? We both lost that match!"

"You sure did." Seth smirked as he and Roman fist bumped.

"Listen, here's the thing Fella, we have to adapt and overcome! You're Ryback, right?" Sheamus questioned. "You're supposed to be a machine! Or you're really just like everyone says, huh? Are you just some mindless Neanderthal?"

"Mindless Neanderthal?!" Ryback sneered before grabbing Sheamus' shirt and shaking him.

"HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY!" Chris Jericho quickly stepped in. "STOP IT. Stop it!" He hit the two of them repeatedly. "Come on, stop it! Does it make you mad, huh?" He asked the two of them. "You should be mad but not at each other! The Shield! They've got everyone on edge around here and you two being in each other faces does not help, ok?" He told them sternly.

"We know these guys are a pack of wolves, they do what they want, they attack who they want! I've seen it happen before with the NWO, with Nexus, but The Shield's at a completely different level, ok, and you have to do what it takes to save this company! _We_ have to do what it takes to save this company! Yeah, I said we." Chris continued, his determination clear in his voice. "Because I love WWE! And I've never worked anywhere else since I first walked in these doors in 1999 and I'll never wrestle for any other place again, ok? We have to stop The Shield and it has to start tonight! Now Vickie brought me back to RAW because she knows what I bring to the table."

"You mean his sparkly jacket? Because that's all I think of when I see him." Olivia commented and Dean snorted.

"She knows what you bring to the table and there's no way that she can deny the box office appeal of The Shield versus Ryback, Sheamus and Y2J!" Chris declared. "And I know that Olivia Evans will not be out there tonight as she has a match against Alicia Fox and I know that there is no way she'll be walking out there once Alicia is done with her!"

"And my respect for him is gone!" Olivia growled, fuming at the fact that he thought Alicia was going to beat her.

"If I go to talk to Vickie tonight, I guarantee we're gonna see that match in caging country tonight on RAW… is… JERICHO!" The crowd roared with excitement once Chris had finished his speech.

"If you can make that happen, you've got a deal!" Sheamus clapped Chris on his shoulder.

"Done." Ryback nodded and Chris grinned in satisfaction and went off to talk to Vickie and Sheamus and Ryback went nose to nose with each other. "Feed. Me. Shield." Ryback growled and The Shield turned to each other, all with smirks on their faces.

"It'll be a pleasure to destroy them again." Seth chuckled.

* * *

Later that night, it was time for Alicia vs Olivia. Olivia was up at The Shields usual entrance spot with Seth, Dean and Roman. They were only going out into the crowd with before leaving her alone with Alicia.

"You've got this." Seth told Olivia and she nodded, her confidence radiating off her. "Take out her legs and she won't be able to do the scissor kick."

"I know." She nodded.

"If you're in a bit of trouble, we'll come down just in case." Roman said and Dean nodded, mock punching the air.

"Kick her ass." The lunatic of the group smirked.

"Oh, I plan too." Olivia smirked as their music hit.

 **Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta**

 _ **Shield.**_

The Shield walked out to the boos of the crowd with Olivia leading the four. A smirk was plastered on her face as she gazed out into the crowd before facing her teammates. Roman and Dean fist bumped her and Seth rested a hand on her cheek and kissed her quickly. The three boys then proceeded to leave while Olivia walked down the stairs, ignoring the pats on her back and the outstretched hands of the WWE Universe.

Her whole focus was the ring and her match.

"This is a Diva's match scheduled for one-fall! Introducing first, representing The Shield, from Detroit, Michigan, Olivia Evans!" Justin Roberts announced her arrival as Olivia reached the bottom of the stairs. She vaulted over the barricade before walking up the steel steps and leaned up against the ring ropes, gazing out into the crowd.

Rolling her eyes slightly at the trash talk that the crowd was giving her, she climbed a turnbuckle and smirked. "Believe in The Shield!" She screeched, holding her fist out before jumping off the turnbuckle as Alicia's music hit.

"And her opponent from Ponte Vedra Beach, Florida, Alicia Fox!"

Alicia wasted no time in sprinting down to the ring and spearing Olivia as the bell rung. Olivia shrieked as she hit the ground. "Get her off me! Get her off me!" She yelled at the ref. Once Alicia had gotten of her, Olivia scrambled to her feet and slapped Alicia hard before going on the offence with punches and kicks.

She then whipped Alicia onto the ropes and the Foxy Diva held onto them but that didn't stop Olivia. She dropkicked Alicia, causing her opponent to tumble down to the ground. Smirking in satisfaction, she leisurely rolled out of the ring, taking her time before grabbing Alicia and slamming her head into the ring mat.

"Now you know what it's like!" She yelled at Alicia before slamming her head into the mat once again.

"Clearly Olivia doesn't care about winning at this point! She wants to inflict as much pain on Alicia as possible!" Michael Cole exclaimed as Olivia continued her beat down of Alicia.

"And when Olivia's angry, she slips into that psychotic state of hers and it does not bode well for anyone who's in the ring with her!" Jerry Lawler added in his two cents. "Although, she's great to look at when she wrestles."

Meanwhile, Olivia was still in control of the match, having locked in a half-legged Boston crab in an effort to wear down Alicia and make sure that she didn't have enough strength for her scissor kick. "Ask her, ref!" She demanded. "Ask her!" She repeated, tightening her hold on Alicia's leg. However, the Foxy Diva did not tap out and Olivia grew frustrated and released her hold before slamming her leg onto the mat.

Standing up, she crouched down slightly and waited for Alicia to get up on to her feet. Once Alicia had, she hit continuous forearms, driving Alicia to the corner and when Alicia was in the corner, Olivia backed up a few paces and charged at her, hoping to hit her with an elbow.

However, Alicia moved out of the way at the last second and Olivia ran into the turnbuckle. Clutching her stomach and her head, she stumbled out of the corner only to be met with a clothesline from Alicia. She crashed down to the mat and did not get a chance to get up as Alicia grabbed her hands and rolled her into a surfboard submission. Olivia shrieked as pain coursed through her body as her arms and legs were stretched to no end.

She shook her head continuously when the ref asked her if she wanted to give up. There was no way in hell she was going to submit, she would have to deal with the 'you tapped out' chants for weeks if that happened. Alicia kept the hold locked for a few more moments before she couldn't hold up Olivia anymore and released the hold. Olivia collapsed down to the ground, every part of her limbs hurt from that stupid submission. Raising her head, she knew that she had to get up, but she didn't have a choice as Alicia pulled her up by the hair and delivered her Bridging Northern Lights Suplex and covered her.

"1… 2..!" The ref counted and Olivia got her shoulder up. Alicia continued with her assault by whipping her into the ropes. Olivia bounced off them and was met by a Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker and Olivia felt like her back was on fire. Holding her back she rolled out of the ring to gather herself.

Later in the match, the two divas were beating the holy hell out of each other. The crowd was clearly loving it as it was clear that Alicia and Olivia absolutely despised each other. There was the Veteran Diva who had the crowd behind her and there was the new diva whose stable had taken the WWE by storm and was undefeated in singles matches. Alicia hit a head scissors takedown and the crowd roared in excitement, thinking that Alicia had it won as she dropped into the cover, exhausted.

Olivia however, kicked out just before the ref's hand hit the mat for the third time. Alicia slapped her hands on the mat, frustrated that she had not won the match. Olivia had crawled to the ropes, trying to get her breath back and desperately trying to think of a new strategy of how she could take control of this match. Standing up as Alicia turned her attention back towards her, she moved out of the way so that Alicia tumbled through the ropes.

Realising that Alicia was in perfect position in front of the announce table, she took a few steps back and launched herself through the ropes in a suicide dive, causing her and Alicia to crash into the announce table. The crowd burst into cheers and began a 'This is awesome' chant that was slowly but surely getting louder. The commentators were praising the two diva's efforts, clearly impressed that they had the will and heart to keep going.

Olivia stood up at the ref's count of 6 and she stumbled back only to be caught by two arms. Looking up, she couldn't help but smile tiredly when she saw the familiar face of her boyfriend. "Thanks for the assist." She told him.

"Get her in that ring and finish her." Seth said as he released her.

"You're almost there, baby girl." Roman added from behind Seth and Olivia locked eyes with Dean and he nodded and she knew that he was cheering her on in his own weird way. Walking over to Alicia, who was still on the ground after the impact of the suicide dive, she picked her up and rolled her into the ring. Getting into the ring she walked over to Alicia only to be pulled into a schoolgirl roll up. Again, she kicked out just before the three count and scrambled to her feet at the same times as Alicia.

Olivia kicked Alicia in the stomach and she lifted her up onto her shoulders in a fireman's carry, ready to debut her new finisher and she heard Seth bang on the mat encouragingly, cheering her on.

"What is she up to now?" Michael Cole questioned and it was answered as Olivia swung Alicia to her front and slammed her down to the mat in a sitout facebuster. "OH MY GOD! What was that?" He exclaimed as the crowd made noises of disbelief.

Exhausted, Olivia practically fell into the cover and hooked Alicia's leg. "1… 2… 3!" The ref counted and signalled for the bell to ring. Olivia rolled off Alicia and just laid on the ring mat, staring up at the ceiling for a few seconds before sitting up and the rest of her teammates slid into the ring. Seth bent down next to her, wrapping his arms around her. "You ok, sweetheart?" He asked in her ear and Olivia nodded tiredly as she was helped to her feet.

The ref raised her hand in the air as Justin Roberts declared her the winner. A smirk came to her face as she was hugged by Roman and Dean gave her a side hug which almost made her fall over in shock from the affection Dean was showing her. "I told you she was an injustice!" She yelled out to the crowd.

"I don't know what that finisher was from Olivia Evans at the end, but it did its job and she seems more unstoppable than ever!" Jerry Lawler said.

"Olivia is undefeated in singles matches and so is her teammates and we'll see them later tonight in six man tag team action again Sheamus, Ryback and Chris Jericho!" Michael Cole added. "But the question is, will Olivia be out here ringside after this match?"

* * *

Once The Shield had gotten back to their locker room, Olivia was lying on the bench with her head in Seth's lap as she tried to recover from her match. It had taken a lot out of her but she would be damned if she didn't accompany her boys tonight in their match which thankfully, was just before the main event. Alicia had taken her to her limit tonight and she was definitely feeling the aftermath. Looking up at Seth, she smiled in contentment as he began to stroke her hair.

"Are you up to joining us tonight for our match?" Dean asked her as he continued with his warmup.

"Yeah, I'll be there. I want to be there for you guys since you came down for mine. Besides, I want to stick it to Jericho after his comments from earlier tonight." Olivia answered as she slowly sat up, with Seth supporting her.

"Are you sure?" Seth asked, resting his chin on her shoulder. "You're exhausted from that match and you really need to relax."

"If I'm in this locker room and not out with you guys, I won't be relaxed at all, I'll be pacing around the room. I need to be out there. We're a team. Where you go, I go." She said to him and Seth nodded, drawing her closer to him, just wanting to hold his girlfriend for a while. They tried to be as professional as possible when they were outside their locker room and around their co-workers but when they were in their locker room, they seemed to be unable to keep their hands off each other.

Olivia wrapped her hand around Seth's as they continued to watch RAW. She felt so safe and happy when she was with Seth and this was a feeling that she loved the most when she as with her boyfriend. Actually, it was one of the many things that she loved about him…

Wait.

She was in love with Seth Rollins, Olivia realised. She had been in love with him for a while now but it was only now that she knew that she was in love. A smile came to her face and she tilted her head up to kiss him. Another thing that she loved doing with him. One of the many things, actually. There was butterflies in her stomach as she realised how deep her feelings ran for him.

Olivia just only hoped that Seth reciprocated those feelings for her. But, there was no way she was going to say that to him now, not with her sweaty and exhausted from her match and with Dean and Roman in the room. She would tell him when they were alone and in a more romantic setting, she decided.

RAW continued on and Olivia had brushed her hair and gotten her makeup touched up, as she was going to go out and accompany her teammates for their six man tag match. A producer knocked on their locker room door, letting them know that their match was in 10 minutes and The Shield made their way up to their usual entrance spot.

It had been about hour since Olivia's match so she was feeling good enough to be out there. Dean turned to his teammates and they went into a huddle, ignoring the crowd that had gathered around them. "Let's do exactly what we did last night, we'll isolate one and make sure that they do not get the tag. Make frequent tags in and out, we all have to stay fresh and I don't give a fuck with how much momentum you might have on your own. Let's show them why they're calling us a pack of wolves," A feral smirk crossed his face briefly. "Also Olivia, don't get involved in this match unless absolutely necessary. Ryback fucking hates you and he won't waste an opportunity in targeting you if he sees a reason."

"Trust me, I won't give him a reason tonight. I'll be a good little girl and stand there in the corner and be a cheerleader." Olivia replied sarcastically and Roman snorted. "I won't rile him up though, promise." She gave them an innocent smile before their music hit for the second time that night.

 **Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta**

 _ **Shield.**_

The crowd booed loudly as The Shield made their entrance, with Olivia and Seth going down one side of the stairs, with Seth helping her walk down the staire, and Roman and Dean going down the other set of stairs.

"And they're opponents, being accompanied to the ring by Olivia Evans, at a total combined weight of 707 pounds, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns: The Shield!" Justin Roberts announced their arrival as Olivia looked up at Seth who had a cocky grin on his face. Olivia mirrored the expression on her own as he gently helped her over the barricade and they met up with Dean and Roman as they stalked around the ring, with Seth's arm locked around Olivia's waist as they stared up at their opponents. Seth motioned that he would start and kissed Olivia on the forehead before leaping up onto the ring apron along with Dean and Roman. The ref rang the bell and Ryback, instantly threw Seth into his team's corner.

"Seth!" Olivia cried out in horror as Ryback continuously drove his shoulder into Seth's stomach, ignoring the ref's count, clearly on a rampage and it took both the ref and Chris to move him away from Seth. "Move babe, move!" She muttered, resting her elbows on the apron as Seth, rolled out of the corner and scrambled towards his team, tagging in Dean and Chris tagged himself in. Olivia wasn't watching the match however, with her attention fully on Seth.

"Are you ok, baby?" She asked him, helping him sit up.

"Let me just catch my breath." He muttered as he stood up. "Kiss?" He asked pointing to his cheek. Olivia snorted in amusement, pecking him on the cheek.

"Good enough?" She smirked and Seth nodded getting back up onto the ring apron as Dean got powerslammed by Chris. "Come on Dean!" Olivia cheered him on, only for Dean to get whipped into the corner and chopped by Jericho. Chris then try to whip into the other corner but Dean reversed it, sending Chris flying into the corner instead. "That's it!" She said as Dean charged at Chris only to be hit by a kick and then a dropkick from the turnbuckle.

Chris and Dean continued to trade blows for a few moments before Chris slammed Dean into his team's corner and tagged in Sheamus. Dean rolled out of the way and quickly tagged in Roman and fell out of the ring next to Olivia. "All good, Ambrose?" She asked him and he nodded.

"Am I getting a kiss as well for good luck?" He teased her and Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Just get on the apron." She told him as Roman started mouthing off at Sheamus. The two went back and forth for a few minutes until Sheamus caught Roman in position for White Noise and Olivia banged on the mat in frustration, wanting nothing more than to slap the smug smirk of Sheamus's face as he stared at her. "Come on Roman, get out! Move!" She hissed but she nor could Roman do anything as Sheamus hit White Noise and started to pump up the crowd and started calling for the Brogue kick as Roman got up in the opposite corner.

"Don't you dare! Roman, LOOK OUT!" Olivia shrieked but she saw a streak of brown and blonde hair go flying past her and Seth pulled Roman out of harm's way. She smiled in relief as Dean walked to the middle of the apron to check on Roman.

However, he was hit by the Brogue Kick instead and tumbled onto the floor. "Dean!" Olivia cried and sunk to her knees next to him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Seth roared at Sheamus as Olivia checked on Dean to make sure that he was still with them and not off with the fairies. "Come on Dean!" He hissed at him.

A few minutes later, Roman had taken control and had locked Sheamus into a headlock. He then tagged Dean who then tagged in Seth and the two did running dropkicks to Sheamus, one right after the other. Olivia was on the outside, smiling in satisfaction as Seth continued to wear Sheamus down with two covers and then a headlock submission hold. The crowd started a 'FEED ME MORE' chant, wanting to see Ryback in the match.

"You want him, huh? You want him?" Olivia pointed at Ryback who was pacing on the apron. "Well it's never going to happen!" She turned to face Ryback. "You're not going to get any feeding time at all tonight!" She taunted him and Ryback snarled at her in response. "Am I meant to be scared? Because I'm not!" She laughed as Seth tagged in Roman. "Well done babe!" She praised her boyfriend.

"Olivia Evans is very vocal tonight at ringside." Michael Cole noted.

"She seems to be alright after her incredible match with Alicia Fox but I've noticed that she hasn't tried to get involved just yet. She might do it later but the rest of The Shield are making sure she doesn't need to get involved tonight!" Jerry Lawler added.

"DAMNIT!" Olivia shrieked as Sheamus clotheslined Roman. The crowd was going nuts, realising that this was the chance for Sheamus to tag in Ryback. "Come on Roman, tag Seth, tag Seth!" She ordered as Sheamus finally tagged in Ryback and Roman tagged in Seth. To her horror and displeasure however, Ryback absolutely _dominated_ her boyfriend and knocked Dean off the apron for good measure. He then hit Seth with a Meathook clothesline and declared that he was going to 'finish it.'

However, once he got Seth up ready for Shell Shock, Olivia jumped up onto the apron along with Dean. "Hey! Hey! Olivia, Dean, off the apron now!" The ref ordered and then Chris got involved, all three arguing. While this was all happening, Roman snuck into the ring and speared Ryback and Seth fell on top of him before rolling off. Olivia jumped off the apron, pacing around as anxiety filled her as she wondered if Seth was ok. "Come on Seth!" She called out and Seth rolled over and covered Ryback.

"1… 2…!" The ref counted and Ryback threw Seth off before the three count. Olivia banged her fists on the mat in frustration before folding her arms in front of her. What was it going to take to keep Ryback down? Their trick from last night didn't work and Olivia just didn't know if they could pin him. Seth stumbled over to their corner and tagged in Dean and rolled out of the ring, clearly in pain.

Olivia knelt down next to Seth, helping him sit up as Roman looked down in concern. "Come on, get up Seth." He encouraged him. "We need you up here."

"Get up there, Seth." Olivia murmured and Seth nodded. With Olivia's help, he pulled himself up and back onto the apron. Dean soon tagged Roman in and Roman sat on Ryback whose face was on the ropes in an attempt to choke him out, right in front of Olivia.

"What was that? Feed me more? More like Believe in The Shield!" Olivia taunted, right in Ryback's face, a smirk playing on her own as Roman was pulled back on the ref and Dean continued to choke out Ryback with his legs. Dean looked at her and nodded. Olivia quickly slapped Ryback across the face while the ref's back was still turned, laughing as the crowd booed her. She held out her hands innocently as if to say 'what did I do?'

"Oh come on, of course she does that behind the referee's back!" Michael groaned.

"Olivia is sneaky, that's for sure!" Jerry admitted.

Seth looked at her with an approving smirk before tagging himself in. Seth continued to wear down Ryback with continuous kicks to the stomach before covering him and yet again, Ryback threw Seth off after the two count. "No!" Olivia groaned, running her hands through her hair anxiously. Seth tagged Dean in who hit a neckbreaker and covered Ryback who _again_ kicked out at two. Dean then tagged in Roman as Seth and Olivia looked at each with exasperation, wondering what it was going to take to keep Ryback down.

Roman then drove Ryback into the corner and launched himself at him but Ryback moved out of the way at the last second and Roman hit the top turnbuckle. "ROMAN!" Olivia screamed in concern. She ran over to where he was and looked up at him as he screamed out in pain. "You need to tag Ro! You need to tag out! Come on!" She called out, slapping the mat encouragingly. Roman fell off the turnbuckle and laid there in agony for a few moments before tagging in Dean and Ryback tagged in Chris.

Chris took Dean down with a few shoulder tackles before hitting a springboard dropkick to Seth who fell off the apron. "How dare you!" Olivia yelled at him as she bolted around to check on both Seth and Roman, with Seth being her top priority. Biting her lip, Olivia could only watch in horror as Chris hit a Lionsault on Dean and covered him, only for Dean to kick out at 2. "That's it Dean! Get up!" She yelled out but Chris went for the Walls of Jericho but Dean countered it into a small package.

However, Chris kicked out just after the two count. Olivia then saw Roman go charging past her and get into a brawl with Ryback and she looked up to see Dean locked in the Walls of Jericho. "Come on Dean!" She sprinted around to the nearest ropes where Dean was. "Come on! To me! Come to me! The ropes are right here! Come on you dick!" She growled as her anxiety began filling her once more. Roman tried to intervene but was taken down by Sheamus and the crowd was losing their minds, thinking that Dean had no choice but to tap.

"DEAN AMBROSE I SWEAR IF YOU TAP…" Olivia didn't have to finish that sentence however as Seth, who had climbed up onto the top turnbuckle while the ref was distracted by Roman and Sheamus, flew across the ring and his knee hit the back of Chris' head, causing Chris to break the hold on Dean. Seth rolled out of the ring and Olivia had a huge smirk already on her face as Dean covered Chris for the win. Pumping a fist triumphantly in the air, Olivia then slid into the ring along with Seth as Justin Roberts announced her boys as the winners.

"You did it!" She grinned as she helped Dean up along with Seth.

"Go! Go!" Seth ordered them urgently as he saw Sheamus get off Roman. The three slid out of the ring and bolted towards the barricade where Roman was. Olivia quickly hugged Roman, kissed Seth on the cheek and fist bumped Dean before Roman lifted her over the barricade and they backed away from the ring, with Seth grabbing a chair and held it up in front of him, just to be sure.

Olivia had a triumphant smirk on her face as she raised a fist in the air along with Dean and Roman. She then wrapped her arms around Seth as they continued to make their way back to their locker room. "We told you! Believe in The Shield!" She shrieked at Chris and Sheamus who were in the ring.

* * *

"I'm so proud of you three!" Olivia told Seth, Roman and Dean as they closed their locker room door. "If that wasn't justice, then I don't know what is!" She admitted.

"Thanks, baby girl." Roman nodded his appreciation. "Nice work with the slap, by the way."

"That was pretty darn sneaky." Dean smirked. "We should team up more often."

"You better believe that we will." Olivia laughed as she grabbed her phone and sent out a new tweet.

 _Livvy_EvansWWE:_ _ **Slap? What slap? I didn't do anything wrong tonight… that the referee didn't see ;) #BelieveInTheShield**_

"I don't know if you two teaming up is a good thing or a bad thing." Roman muttered.

"Good thing for us, a bad thing for our opponents." Olivia replied before looking over at her boyfriend. "You did so well tonight, babe. That knee at the end was spectacular." She told him.

"Thank you sweetheart," Seth smiled. "We will definitely have more people believing in us now." He said.

"If our performance's tonight don't make people believe then I don't know what will. Olivia put on one heck of a match and we just beat Ryback and Sheamus for the second time within 24 hours." Dean snorted as he stripped off his SWAT vest. "Anyway. I need ice, you guys need any?" He asked Seth and Roman. After getting their answers, Dean headed off to the Trainer's room.

Seth and Olivia made themselves comfortable on the locker room bench, with Olivia rubbing Seth's shoulders in an effort to get rid of the tension there. Seth groaned in pleasure as she went to work on a particular tight spot and Olivia couldn't help but smile. Tonight had been a great night for her team, she had won her match against Alicia which hopefully would get her out of the picture for good, her boys had won a great six man tag match and she realised that she was in love with Seth Rollins.

Not bad for a day at the office.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Ohhhh, Olivia is in love! But when will she say it out loud to Seth? So it's currently 1:50 in the morning here and I've just spent the past 5 hours writing so I'm off to bed haha. Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to leave a review! =) xx**_


	30. Bring That Army!

_**A/N: Hello all of you lovely and beautiful people!**_ _ **Thank you for the lovely reviews, follows and favourites! All I'm going to say in this note is Thank you Daniel. It's such a shame that an incredible career had to come to an end. You are an phenomenal wrestler and I wish you every bit of happiness with Brie, Josie and your future Braniel children for the rest of your life =) Anyways I do hope that you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a review once you have finished reading!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own WWE. I only own Olivia Evans._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Before she accepted Dean Ambrose's offer, she was just another Diva in NXT. But that all changed when she accepted and was brought up onto the main roster along with Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns. Now, she will forever be known as the First Lady of The Shield. Rollins/OC_

* * *

The next day at the Smackdown taping, The Shield decided not to make an appearance on the show. Olivia however, had been taped watching the Diva's tag team match on a backstage monitor closely. There had been major speculation about her intentions but she had kept quiet about on social media and scooted around the question if she was asked it in interviews or by the fans.

However, Olivia had interfered in Kaitlyn's matches during the houseshows leading up to the next episode of Monday Night RAW, which had been put on the WWE's twitter and Facebook pages and Kaitlyn had spoken about it on her twitter page, calling Olivia out, claiming how much of a coward she was and she was always relying on her boys.

"You know, I don't know whether to give her the satisfaction or not of replying." Olivia noted to Seth as she rested her head on his shoulder. The two were currently cuddled up in bed together, after arriving in Dallas for Monday Night RAW. However, they were sharing a room with Dean and Roman so the two were trying to have some time to themselves before Dean and Roman got back from the gym.

"If you keep silent, people will think that you are agreeing with her. Kaitlyn will think that she has the upper hand in this. You need to amp it up, sweetheart. Get everyone talking about you and not her. Make her irrelevant again." Seth told her.

"Like she was before she won that Battle Royale last year?" She snorted. "She was only known as AJ's best friend before then. She's got a great move set and the crowd loves her but she's not a great Diva's Champion. If she was, she would be on RAW each week and _defending_ her championship more."

"Say that to her on Twitter. You've just made a perfect response." Seth said, grabbing his phone and sending an email. Smirking, Olivia grabbed her phone and replied to Kaitlyn's tweet.

 _Livvy_EvansWWE:_ _ **KaitlynWWE at least I'm on RAW each week. You're the Diva's Champion. If you were a true champion, you would be on RAW wrestling. But you're not. You're in the back and flirting with Cody Rhodes. #Boring**_

"Look at the pair of you, on your phones." Seth and Olivia looked up to see Roman and Dean walking back into the hotel room. "You should've been working out with us." Dean continued.

"I was taking care of some business." Seth chuckled. "I've requested some time for us to speak tonight."

"So you don't think it's a stupid idea anymore?" Olivia teased him, referring to his stubborn attitude about it when she did the exact same thing nearly three weeks ago and Seth grinned sheepishly.

"She's got you there, man." Roman snorted, sitting on his bed. "Anyway, what did you want to talk about during this mic time?"

"Simple, how we've made that locker room feel very uncomfortable. How it always gets worse before it gets better and that they can try to organise any team and we'll still beat them." Seth said, ideas forming in his head.

"So, just the usual shit then." Dean snorted. "It is going to be the time where they will come to realise that there is nothing they can do to beat us. And if they do," He chuckled darkly. "If they do, they will not be there next time to tell the tale."

"I don't think that management would like it if they had a murder case on their hands." Olivia deadpanned. "Try to contain yourself, Deano."

"I can't make no promises darlin'. Sometimes I feel like that going Mox is the only way to go and it'll give me the satisfaction of fucking these guys up once and for all."

"It suddenly just got really dark in here." Roman said. "Anyway, as long as I get to spear someone, I'm all good."

"You do act like the enforcer on this team and we need your strength so if anyone comes out tonight, Big Man, you can do whatever you like with them. And no, Dean, you can't try to put them in a body bag and ship them off to Africa or something." Seth warned their slightly insane teammate jokingly.

"Well there goes my plan," Dean chuckled. "But that doesn't rule out running a chain down their faces until they bleed."

"Where the hell do you come up with this shit?" Roman asked, slightly amazed and horrified at that suggestion.

"He's done it a couple of times on the indies. I was there for one of those matches and it was one of the scariest yet coolest things I've ever seen," Olivia grinned. "That shit had the crowd going wild and then there was that match where he brawled around the whole property and ended up fighting on a car. Fucking insane." She declared, remembering how brutal the match had been. She was watching in the crowd, having had her own match that night and running after Dean at the end, trying to congratulate him.

"I don't remember you bein' there." Dean admitted.

"That's because you didn't want to talk to me." Olivia snorted, sitting up. Seth made a noise of annoyance when she moved before wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Well. Someone is clingy today." She laughed.

"Can you blame me?" Seth smirked.

"I thought it was the woman's thing to be clingy." Dean joked and received a smack on the top of the head from Roman. "Hey! What the hell, man?" He groaned as Olivia continued to laugh at her teammates antics.

"Just because we're both thinkin' it, doesn't mean you have to say it." Roman told him and Seth practically pouted in response as Dean's smirk grew. "Anyway, did you see that on NXT that there is going to be a match to determine the number one contender for Big E's championship this Wednesday?" He asked.

"What?" Seth growled, his grip on Olivia loosening a bit.

"Yeah. A triple threat match between Bo Dallas, Corey Graves and Connor O'Brian." Roman answered.

"That is not happening. I haven't got my rematch yet. I'm booking a flight for us and we're going down there and making sure that none of them get that spot." Seth muttered and Olivia sighed. Once Seth had his mind set on something, there was nothing that was going to stop him. She looked at Dean and Roman before shrugging.

"Dean you can stay at my apartment. Roman, I'm sure that Paige will be very happy to have you crash at hers on Wednesday night." She said and turned her attention to Seth. "Babe. We can destroy this match if you want, but we can do it either with a plan or you can just go and interfere it with this anger that you have. I vote that we make a plan before Wednesday."

"Evans is right. Hell, we could even take one of them out before the match." Dean suggested.

"That could work. Besides, I was planning to come down to Orlando this week anyway. To check on Paige's shoulder after Summer took her out last week." Roman said.

"Look at you being all worried," Olivia chuckled. "I plan to get some of my own revenge against Summer then. Attacking my best friend? That's an injustice." She muttered darkly.

"So, we're going to NXT this week?" Seth smirked.

"We're going to NXT." Dean confirmed.

* * *

 **Monday Night RAW: 25** **th** **February, 2013**

Once The Shield had arrived at the American Airline Centre, they decided to do some quick in ring work together along with several other superstars who were watching them wearily as they trained in the ring. Dean and Roman were highly amused at their expressions while Seth and Olivia were too busy making out in the seats after completing their work.

"Ya know, I don't get why you're wearing a Harley Quinn beanie right now." Seth smiled, tugging Olivia's Harley Quinn themed beanie over her eyes.

"Because she frigging awesome. And she's bat shit insane." She giggled, pushing the beanie back up. "And Harley and the Joker are awesome and adorable." She joked.

"You think that an abusive relationship is adorable?" Seth asked, looking slightly unamused.

"I was kidding, babe! Although, Harley's devotion to the Joker is a bit cute." Olivia admitted as Dean and Roman finally finished and the four walked back to their locker room. "Is it ok if I mention Kaitlyn tonight?" She asked her teammates.

"Go for it, baby girl. If it's the Diva's Championship you want, it's the Diva's Championship you're gonna get." Roman promised her. "And they can believe that."

"If I got a match for the Diva's Championship at Wrestlemania that would be a dream," Olivia smiled. "But, my main focus is making sure that we get our message across that no one is safe from justice in this company."

"Darlin', don't worry, soon we'll all be champions and we'll be ruling this company with gold around our waists." Dean chuckled. "And if they don't get understand justice then, then we'll just have to beat it into them."

"Sometimes your craziness makes sense." Seth rolled his eyes good naturally. "Only sometimes though. I don't get what the hell you're saying half the time." He joked and Dean whacked him on the shoulder. The four turned a corner and then split up, with Olivia going to the hair and makeup station and her boys heading back to their locker room.

While Olivia was getting her hair done and her makeup had been finished with gold eyeshadow, winged eyeliner and a wine coloured lipstick on her lips, Layla sat down in the seat next to her. "Hey, can I talk to you for a moment?" The Veteran Diva asked her in a friendly tone.

"Better make it quick, Layla. Once Sam here is done with my hair, I'm going back to the locker room to prepare myself for tonight." Olivia answered.

Layla frowned slightly. "Look, Kaitlyn is pretty angry about your tweet to her today. If this is the way you're going to go after the Diva's Championship, you're doing it all wrong. And Kaitlyn won't just grant you a championship match, you know."

"Ok, I'm going to stop you right there," Olivia eyed Layla as the hair stylist pulled her hair up into a high loose bun with side bangs framing her face. "Who said that I needed your advice? You're just a washed up has been who is riding Kaitlyn's coattails in an effort to get attention on yourself. So, let me give you some advice, sweetheart." She practically snarled. "If you try to tell me what to do again, I'll be making sure that you won't be able to get in that ring again."

Layla just shook her head. "You talk tough, Olivia. But you rely on your boys too much to do you dirty work for you."

"If you think that I do hide behind my boys, you're delusional." Olivia scoffed. "Ask Alicia, I'm sure she can get something through your thick skull." She finished before looking up at the stylist. "Are we done?" She asked and the stylist nodded. Getting out of the chair, she glared at Layla. "If you want to take me down so bad, come and try to beat me in the ring." She said before walking back to The Shield's locker room.

"So, Layla tried to warn me about going up against Kaitlyn just then." Olivia told her teammates as she entered. "It looks like the Champ sent her BFF to do her dirty work." She growled. "Some champ she is."

"Don't let her get under your skin, Evans." Dean warned her. "Or Layla either. You do that and they've got the upper hand." Olivia nodded and turned to Seth who guided her to the bench.

"Did you lose your temper?" He asked her.

"Not completely. I was getting frustrated but I wish I did. I don't want her telling me what to do and she's an injustice." Olivia answered as she leaned back into him. "I'll deal with her later though. Right now, it's time to focus on tonight and getting our message across."

"Getting your statement across is also important, sweetheart." Seth kissed the top of her head. "Speak about Kaitlyn tonight and you might be able to get her riled up even more. Make fun of her, call her out about not wrestling every week. Call her a bad champion and an injustice because she doesn't believe in us. She's accused all of us of copying her." Seth said, referring to the tweet the Diva's Champion had sent out. "But for now, go get changed and get ready for tonight."

"You got it!" She nodded and headed into the bathroom to get changed. She then put on a black cut out bandage crop top, black high waisted denim cut-off shorts with a leather garter, black fish net stockings, her necklace and black studded ankle boots. Walking out of the bathroom, she smirked at her teammates. "Let's do this." She said confidently.

* * *

 **Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta**

 _ **Shield**_

The Shield's music blasted throughout the arena and they walked out into the arena with Olivia in the lead. They then split up with Seth and Olivia heading down one set of stairs and Dean and Roman walking down the other. Seth grabbed Olivia's hand as they walked, squeezing it briefly and she looked up at him and nodded, feeling calmer than she had been earlier that night.

Seth lifted her over the barricade and jumped over it himself before demanding four mics for them as Olivia leaned up against the ropes for a few moments before entering the ring. Seth handed the mics to all of them and Olivia paced around the ring for a bit before Dean began to speak.

"It always got to worse before it can get better. Now believe us when we tell you, it's gonna keep getting worse. A lot worse!" Dean began. "There will be no peace in WWE until there is justice and honour! We are The Shield, we are the most efficient, effective, most dangerous unit in this industry." He smirked. "And that makes a lot of people back there very uncomfortable. That's too bad! Cause we're here to shatter your little comfort zones! You can keep trying to take us out!" Dean chuckled before motioning over to Olivia.

"You can assemble any so-called super team that you want, guys!" Olivia lifted the microphone to her lips. "We've already beaten multi time world champions in tag matches! Hell, even bring an army! Although, none of the divas can beat me. I don't think an army of divas can beat me," She laughed. "But you still won't be able to stop us from doing the job we came here to do!" She smirked. "As for Kaitlyn? You're so called Diva's Champion? You know the one who is never on Monday Night RAW? Well, you're an injustice for not being a _true champion_. Next time, don't send your little BFF to tell me what to do." She finished her rant.

"Bring that army. Stack every odd in the world against us," Roman challenged. "We're gonna stand here and we're gonna fight! And we're gonna win! We're gonna win every single time! And if you don't believe that, if you don't believe in The Shield! Justice is going to hunt you _down_ and we're gonna grind your bone to dust!" He roared and Olivia and Dean fistbumped each other, with identical manic smirks on their faces.

"At TLC in one of the most brutal matches in the history of this company, we defeated Team Hell No, Natalya and the Neanderthal Ryback! And at Elimination Chamber we did something that no one Planet Earth thought we could!" Seth gestured to the WWE universe. "We solved the John Cena problem." He paused and they could hear the applause from some of the crowd, causing Olivia to feel incredibly smug at what they had accomplished at the latest PPV.

"We defeated the superhero squad of Ryback, Sheamus and John Cena. And then our lovely teammate here demolished Alicia Fox the next night," Seth smirked as he wrapped his arm Olivia's waist. Olivia rested her hand on his shoulder as Seth continued to speak, looking up at him with adoration written all over her face.

"They make me sick." Jerry Lawler muttered.

"And if that wasn't warning enough, that washed-up, has been, wanna be rock star Chris Jericho, still wanted to stick his neck last week on RAW for Sheamus and Ryback. Well he stuck it out an inch too far, because I put my knee in the back of his skull and dropped him! Just like we've dropped every single person that's came before us!" Seth explained, passion and determination in his voice. "Just like we dropped Sheamus, just like we dropped John Cena! Is there no one else?!" Seth asked, holding his hand out. "Is there anyone else who wants to step up…?"

 _It's a shameful thing,  
Lost your head!_

The crowd roared as The Celtic Warrior's music hit and Olivia growled in annoyance as Sheamus came out, microphone in hand. "Alright lads and lassie. You wanna fight tonight?" He asked as Dean and Roman glared at him. "Then why don't you come up here and fight me?!" He challenged and The Shield looked at each other.

"What's the matter? You don't have the stones?" Sheamus taunted. "I'm standin' right here waitin' for ya, Fella. I'm goin' nowhere, come on!"

"You two go," Olivia motioned to Roman and Dean. "We'll stay in the ring and watch." She smirked as Dean and Roman climbed out of the ring.

Olivia and Seth exchanged smirks with each other as they watched Dean and Roman storm up the ramp to meet Sheamus. However, someone tapped them on their shoulders and they turned around.

Randy Orton and Kaitlyn had slid into the ring while they were distracted and were right behind them. Randy downed Seth with an RKO and before Olivia had time to react, she was taken off her feet and the wind was knocked out of her by a devastating spear from Kaitlyn.

Olivia laid there motionless for a moment as Randy and Kaitlyn bolted out of the ring while Dean and Roman ran back in. She couldn't believe that Kaitlyn had gotten her like this. Looking up, she glared at Kaitlyn as the Diva's Champion raised her title in the air while she stood next to Randy in the crowd.

"I wonder what Olivia thinks about Kaitlyn now? That spear was incredible!" Jerry Lawler was saying.

"Kaitlyn tonight proving why she is the Diva's Champion and she finally shut up Olivia Evans!" Michael Cole exclaimed gleefully as Olivia rolled to her side and sat up, holding her stomach as she sucked in deep breaths.

"Easy there, Olivia." Dean muttered in her ear as he helped her sit up. "Fucking hell." He hissed as the crowd chanted for Randy and Roman paced around the ring, furious.

"Get to Seth. I'm ok." She told Dean, as she saw her boyfriend still lying there motionless. Dean slapped Seth on the face several times to get him to wake up. Roman came over to Olivia and let her use his leg as support as she sat up even more while Randy's music played throughout the arena.

"I'm going destroy her!" Olivia growled before wincing at the pain. "You're going to pay for this! Do you hear me? You're all going to pay!" She screamed at Sheamus, Randy and Kaitlyn.

* * *

"I. Hate. All. Of. Them." Olivia declared as she sat down in the locker room, holding an icepack to her stomach. Seth was on the couch with an icepack on his head, Dean was pacing around the locker room and Roman was letting Olivia use him as human pillow.

"They used our tactics against us," Dean was grumbling. "They're fucking asking for it now, they've signed their own death warrant."

"Less talking. Need silence." Seth warned him, wincing as the pain in his head intensified. Olivia and Roman exchanged glances at Seth's behaviour before Olivia got up and knelt down next to Seth.

"Baby? You ok?" She asked him softly. To see the man that she loved in so much pain was almost torture to her.

Seth opened his eyes to look at her. "I'll be ok, sweetheart. That blasted move just leaves you with a headache and I don't really want to hear Dean's grumbling right now. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. My stomach isn't too bad now, I just got the wind knocked out of me from that spear." She answered, stroking his hair before pressing a kiss to his temple. "I'm just going to go and get changed for the drive and then I'll come back out." She said, standing up, grabbing her suitcase and heading into the adjoining bathroom.

Olivia then took a quick shower and changed into a white shirt that said 'Troublemaker' in black, her black Victoria Secret's PINK leggings, black calf high UGG boots, her necklace and bracelet. She also placed a black beanie on top of her head and she had her blonde hair out around her shoulders. Coming out of the bathroom, she couldn't help but laugh when she saw that Seth also had a black beanie on.

"Are we really one of those couples that are going to wear matching things?" Olivia joked. Seth looked up and smirked in amusement. "We should put a photo up on Instagram." She continued and Dean snorted.

"Of course you think that's a great idea." He said as Olivia pulled on a wine coloured waterfall jacket.

"And since you think that it's also a great idea, Deano, you can take the photo for us." She smirked, handing him her phone. "Roman, make sure that he knows what he's doing." She joked.

"Baby girl, you know that I'm going to be doing that. Dean doesn't know how to work a camera phone properly anyway," The Samoan joked, watching Dean as Seth and Olivia posed for the photo. "He's actually not a bad photographer to tell you the truth." He admitted.

"Thank you." Dean smirked as he took several photos. "Although, if I knew how to work this fucking thing it would even better."

"If you made an effort to use more technology you would, Dean." Roman countered and Seth and Olivia laughed.

"Yeah, Dean. Maybe if you get a TV in your house and got a laptop you might be in the 21st Century for once." Seth joked.

"Fuck all of you guys." Dean muttered, but the growing smirk on his face let his teammates know that he didn't mind the shit they were giving him. He handed Olivia's phone back to her and she scrolled through the photos, noticing that Dean and Roman had taken some selfies of each other.

"You guys suck!" She laughed and Dean and Roman looked at each other proudly. "I'll be using those as blackmail one day, don't you worry."

"Yet we've got so much on you since you're such an entertaining drunk." Dean snorted. "Nice try, darlin' but you won't be blackmailing us into your slaves that easily," He joked. "You've already got Seth for that."

"Anyway, we have to get going," Roman interrupted them. "It's going to take us nearly four hours to get to Oklahoma and if we want to discuss some strategy before we all nearly fall asleep, we should go now."

"Revenge plans at night are always the best." Olivia grinned eagerly. "Randy, Kaitlyn and Sheamus are going to regret what they did tonight." She declared before sending out a new tweet.

 _Livvy_EvansWWE:_ _ **How many times do we have to teach people about justice? And it seems that someone needs a lesson in it. Class will begin soon. #BelieveInTheShield #RevengeIsSweet**_

"Hopefully they will get it through their thick skulls that we will give them a beating of a lifetime no matter where they go." Olivia said as the four exited their locker room and walked to the parking lot.

"Randy has RKO'd everyone except Roman in this stable. He needs to be taken out again. I will never forgive him for RKO'ing you, sweetheart." Seth muttered darkly, wrapping his free arm around Olivia's waist. "I don't care if we have to break his collarbone again, we will put him on the shelf to make sure he learns his lesson."

"I think Dean is rubbing off on you." Roman deadpanned and Dean looked incredibly smug. "That's the most violent thing I've hear you say."

"Trust me, I can get a lot worse." Seth snorted. The four continued to banter amongst themselves as they continued to walk to the car that they had rented out. Once they had put their luggage in the trunk and had piled into the car, the talk turned to what they were going to do to extract their revenge on Randy, Sheamus and Kaitlyn.

"If Kaitlyn has a match tomorrow night, I'm interfering in it. I don't care what it is, I will make sure that she won't be to get away from that ring without help." Olivia declared as Roman started to drive towards Oklahoma. "And if I get to take Layla out as well, it will be even better." She chuckled, her dark side starting to rear its head.

"Same with Sheamus and Orton." Dean nodded his head along in time with the song that was playing on the radio. "We're Triple Powerbombing both of them and make sure that you spear at least one of them, Roman and Seth, knock 'em out with a knee to the skull."

"Can do." Seth chuckled as Olivia sighed in contentment. Even though RAW had not gone how they had planned, it seemed that they had all calmed down a bit before they started on this long drive. There had been some road trips where they were all so frustrated with how the night had gone, they refused to speak to each other for the whole trip.

Scrolling through her photos, she found the photo that she wanted to post up of her and Seth on Instagram. Uploading it, she added a caption and tagged Seth in her post.

 _Livvy_Evans:_ _ **That moment when you and your boyfriend accidentally wear matching beanies. Does this mean we're one of those clothes matching couples, WWERollins? #Confused #WeDidntPlanThisISwear**_

Moments later, Seth's phone beeped and he looked at the post, amusement on his face as he read the caption. "I think you look the cutest. I love this look on you." He complimented and Olivia blushed in pleasure as she heard him say 'love.'

Yes, it hadn't been the way she was expecting but it was a start, right?

Or maybe, she would have to say it first to get it out of him.

Olivia inwardly sighed as her anxiety about saying that word to him grew. She wanted to say it to him but she didn't know how.

But she knew that she couldn't keep it a secret forever.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Chapter 30 is done! WOOO! Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to leave a review! =) xx**_


	31. I'll Try to Control It

_**A/N: Heyy all you amazing people!**_ _ **Thank you for the lovely reviews, follows and favourites! I know it's been a while but I rewrote half of this chapter as I wanted it to be my best work and I'm really happy that I did rewrite it =) Also, can I just say that having Shane McMahon back is amazing? Whenever he is on my TV Screen, I can't help but smile, it's so wonderful having him back! Anyway, I do hope that you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a review once you have finished reading!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own WWE. I only own Olivia Evans._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Before she accepted Dean Ambrose's offer, she was just another Diva in NXT. But that all changed when she accepted and was brought up onto the main roster along with Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns. Now, she will forever be known as the First Lady of The Shield. Rollins/OC_

* * *

 **Friday Night Smackdown, 1** **st** **March, 2013 (Taped on 26** **th** **February, 2013)**

"Did they seriously have to show that again?!" Olivia groaned in annoyance as the opening for Smackdown played, highlighting Randy's RKO to Seth and Kaitlyn's Spear to Olivia. "I didn't want to live that again." She continued to grumble under her breath.

"Calm down sweetheart, it's our time to get some revenge now," Seth said to her soothingly. "Randy is up against Big Show in the main event tonight and we're going to get our revenge for what happened on RAW. He went too far this time and so did Kaitlyn." He continued, his eyes darkening a bit.

"Seth is right, Olivia." Dean agreed. "Go beat Kaitlyn up tonight if you see her when we are in the hallways."

"Apparently she's asked for some interview time, I might go and have a closer look." Olivia replied, straightening her black sheer mesh crop top. As well as that, the First Lady of The Shield was currently wearing black high waisted jeans with cut out sides, her necklace, black chunky high heel ankle boots and a studded chain bracelet. Her hair was straightened and she had mocha coloured lipstick on her lips and she had sparkly silver eyeshadow and black winged eyeliner on her eyes.

"Baby girl, just don't stand there and watch. Confront her. She has no right to do that do you and you can prove to her why you'll be one of the most memorable divas in this company. If you want, take Seth with you, I'm sure that he would be happy to provide a distraction so you can knock her out." Roman suggested.

"As much as I love that suggestion, Roman, this is something I have to do myself." Olivia replied, already making up her mind. "I need to establish myself as a threat to that championship. And if that means taking her out tonight, then I'll do it." She said, stretching slightly.

Seth nodded in approval as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "That's my girl," He murmured in her ear, kissing her neck. Olivia shivered in delight, turning around to face her boyfriend. "Are we staying at your place until Friday morning?" Seth asked her and Olivia nodded.

"Of course, Seth. You and Dean can stay at mine and I'm sure that Paige will happily have Roman in her apartment and not let him out." She joked.

"Damn straight." Roman smirked. "And I'll gladly accept that."

"Good to know that you're going to get some. Especially with a freak such as her." Dean said, licking his lips slightly. "I bet she's a freak in bed too."

"Don't talk about my woman like that," Roman warned him and Olivia made a squeak of delight when Roman declared Paige 'his woman.' She loved it that they were dating and had gotten together quite quickly. However, they were keeping their relationship private and fans did not know that they were together. Only their families and friends knew, so naturally, the entire developmental roster had some idea as they had seen Paige and Roman working out together.

And then they had kissed after Paige had spotted Roman when he was lifting weights.

"Hey man, take it easy," Dean smirked, holding his hands up. "I'm just saying that she looks like a freak in bed. And I mean it in a good way."

"Ask her about the handcuffs." Olivia told Roman who raised his eyebrows. "I'm serious, she's got a pair of handcuffs somewhere in that apartment of hers."

"Holy fuck, she really is a freak." Dean burst out laughing. "You've got yourself a good one there, Roman!"

* * *

Later that night, Kaitlyn was about to be interviewed by Matt Striker. Olivia had walked out of the locker room once the interview had begun and had just made it, watching the interview just out of sight as she listened in on Kaitlyn's reasoning.

"Ever since Olivia debuted, she has thought she is untouchable. Hell, she thinks that she's the greatest Diva to ever step foot in this company. But, I proved last night just how much of a fake she is. She called me out, saying that I was never on RAW and that I don't deserve to be the Diva's Champion," Kaitlyn was saying, looking down at her Diva's Championship resting on her shoulder and Olivia glowered, silently fuming. "And then last night, I embarrassed her in front of her teammates, the WWE Universe and her boyfriend. They don't run this yard. And I'll be making sure they don't along with…" Kaitlyn trailed off when she saw Olivia storming towards her. A smirk graced the Diva's Champions face.

"You want to finish that sentence?" Olivia growled as Matt held up the microphone to her.

"Actually, I do. You are the true injustice here. You and your teammates. It's about time you got put in your place and last night, I did that along with Randy and Sheamus. And I won't hesitate to do it again. You want to talk about injustice? How about you shut your mouth and let your wrestling do the talking. You're arrogant, brash and quite frankly, a pain in the ass." Kaitlyn said sternly and Olivia sniggered.

"I'm a pain in the ass? Good. Because I'll keep being one until I get that championship that sits on your shoulder. Because, that my dear Kaitlyn, is justice. And beating you will be the best thing that will have happened in the Diva's Division in a very long time." The Blonde Diva answered, a smug smile on her face and Kaitlyn rolled her eyes. "Believe in that… chump." Olivia laughed before her head snapped to one side thanks to a slap from Kaitlyn.

She gasped as her face started throbbing before glaring at Kaitlyn, unable to believe that Kaitlyn had the audacity to do something like that.

Olivia later swore that she did not remember what happened next.

She flew past Matt and gave Kaitlyn a forearm. The two Diva's began to brawl, desperate to get the upper hand in the feud between the two.

"Hey! Hey, Kaitlyn, Olivia! Break it up!" A bunch of referees came running over to the two, trying to break them up. "That's enough!"

"Kaitlyn! Come on, she's not worth it!" Layla entered the fray, grabbing Kaitlyn by the waist and pulling her away from Olivia.

"Just you wait, you bitch! I'll take that title from you! I'll destroy you! You're an injustice!" Olivia screeched at Kaitlyn, her fury getting the best of her. "And you!" She directed her anger to Layla. "You are so irrelevant that I don't have to even think about you! You're not a threat anymore!" She continued to yell threats until Kaitlyn and Layla were out of sight.

"Calm down, Olivia." Charles Robinson, who was dragging her away from the scene along with another referee.

"I won't be calm until I get my hands on her!" She spat back, causing Charles to tighten his grip on her, in case she tried to break away. However, he was also looking at her wearily, expecting her psychotic side to come out and play. "I want to destroy her, do you hear me? She's going to be nothing when I'm done with her. Little Miss Nothing, that's what they'll call her," She began to ramble. "Little Miss Nothing who can't even get a spot on RAW and has to rely on others to get noticed. She won't be anything when she loses that title." Olivia began laughing, causing the two referees to glance at each other worriedly.

"Isn't that funny? She'll be nothing again and then everyone will forget her when I beat her for that title. That's what happens to people like her, right? They become insanely popular and then they… hey… why are you taking me back to my locker room?" She blinked, wondering what was going on. "Kaitlyn's interview is on, I have to see her!"

"Olivia… you were just at the interview spot, do you remember at all?" Charles asked her and Olivia shook her head.

"I must've blanked out or something during the interview." She muttered slowly, realising what had happened. "I'm good, I can get back to my locker room on my own. I won't go after Kaitlyn, I'm sure I made a statement that she will remember." She chuckled darkly, removing herself from their grip. She then practically sauntered to her locker room and opened it.

She was then met by a proud smirk from Dean, a concerned look from Roman and Seth bolting over to her when he saw her. "Are you alright? Did she hurt you at all?" His brown eyes were checking her worriedly.

"I… actually don't remember." Olivia admitted. "I blanked out, I don't know what happened." She continued, wrapping her arms around Seth, needing his comforting embrace. "Although, I do feel slightly sore, especially my face." She added, a thoughtful frown on her face.

"You blanked out?" Seth repeated, automatically wrapping his arms around her and exchanging a look with Roman.

"Well, whatever that came out of you, Evans, it was fucking fantastic. I haven't seen a Diva's brawl that intense for a while." Dean told her. "And besides, we're gonna need that side tonight when we destroy Orton."

"Don't." Roman warned him. "She's trying to control her temper and you encouraging it isn't helping."

Dean snorted in disbelief. "Roman, that side of her is brilliant for us. It gives us an edge on our opponents and if you've got me and her both being unpredictable, they will not know what the fuck is going on and what to do." He pointed out. "Besides, I've seen Seth looking at her when it happens. I can tell he wants to rip her clothes off right then."

"Just wow…" Olivia shook her head. "But you know, he does have a point." She admitted and Roman and Seth looked at her while Dean just looked smug. "If I do let my walls down and let that side of me out, we will have an advantage. I just need to know when to stop and then we'll be even more unstoppable."

"Sweetheart, are you sure you can do that?" Seth asked her, tightening his grip around her waist. He was way too concerned with how she seemed to agree with Dean. "I mean yeah, it would be a good thing for delivering justice, but do you think you can control it?"

"Positive." Olivia turned her steady gaze to Seth. "I can do this, Seth. This will be a good thing, I promise you."

"If this gets too out of hand, I'm not going to be happy." Roman declared. "Your mental health is more important baby girl, just make sure to be aware of it."

"Oh I will." A sadistic smirk was on her face. "I will."

* * *

It was the Main Event and Randy Orton and Big Show were putting on a clinic. The crowd was solidly behind Randy, willing him on to take down the World's Largest Athlete. The Shield had gone up to their usual entrance, waiting for the right time to get revenge on Randy.

Olivia was still a bit on edge after what had happened between her and Kaitlyn. It didn't exactly help that the WWE had played a video package during Randy's entrance of him and Kaitlyn attacking Seth and Olivia. Seth had a slightly protective arm around her waist and he was making sure that none of the fans that had gathered around them said something that would send her over the edge.

His girlfriend on the other hand, didn't mind his protectiveness at all. She had decided that she would tell him about her true feelings for him tomorrow when they had time together before NXT. They were going to catch the next flight to Orlando after the show had finished. Before she knew it, however, Dean had barked at the producer to hit their music and Seth led her out into the crowd.

 **Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta**

 _ **Shield**_

Olivia blinked slightly before she quickly snapped to attention as she and Seth descended down the stairs, being greeted by the crowds roaring boos. She snarled once she saw Randy in the ring, wanting to get revenge on him for putting his hands on Seth and quickened her pace while Seth smirked in amusement at his girlfriend's eagerness.

The two made their way to the barricade before Seth did a ninja roll over it and then helped Olivia. "A ninja roll?" She muttered to him.

"It looked freaking awesome and you know it." Seth answered with a slight grin.

"Oh my God." She shook her head in amusement before directing her attention to Randy. The Shield stalked around the ring with Roman and Dean on one side and Seth and Olivia on the other. Smirking at the cautious expression on the Viper's face, Olivia slowly climbed up onto the apron, wanting to get this started as quickly as possible.

 _It's a shameful thing,_

 _Lost your head!_

"Fuck!" Olivia hissed under her breath as Sheamus and Kaitlyn came bolting down to the ring and stood side by side with Randy. The First Lady of The Shield jumped off the apron and pulled Seth down, her eyes never leaving Kaitlyn's as the two divas stared each other down. That voice in her head was telling her to go and continue the brawl from earlier tonight but the rational side of her was saying to wait until Seth or Dean gave the command to attack.

"Go to the other side, but do _not_ touch Big Show!" Seth told her. Olivia stared at him, unable to believe that he would put her near the Giant but did what he said all the same. Biting her lip, she slowly climbed up onto the apron, careful not to be on the side that the Big Show was. She looked over at Dean who nodded and The Shield slid into the ring, with Kaitlyn and Olivia instantly continuing their brawl from earlier that night.

They exchanged punches and kicks, with Kaitlyn slightly getting the upper hand because she was the stronger of the two and Olivia dimly heard the bell ring to signal the disqualification. The Diva's Champion threw Olivia into the turnbuckle, now ramming her shoulder into the blonde diva's stomach. Coughing slightly, Olivia looked up to see Kaitlyn charging at her and she moved at the last second on instinct, causing Kaitlyn to hit her shoulder on the steel of the turnbuckle.

Laughing at her enemy's misfortune, she pulled Kaitlyn out of the corner and kicked her in the stomach before hitting her shoulder, trying to inflict as much pain as possible onto the Diva's Champion. Olivia looked around briefly to see that her boys were dominating Sheamus and Randy so she went back to work on Kaitlyn. Lifting her up by the hair, Olivia then threw Kaitlyn into the turnbuckle, showing some strength for her size.

Letting her other side come out slightly, Olivia tilted her head to the side before delivering a roundhouse kick to Kaitlyn's stomach before she heard it.

The sound of a fist hitting someone else's jaw and the crowd roaring their approval.

Whirling around, Olivia saw Roman go down and Big Show standing over him, his fist clenched together. The pieces fell together quickly and Olivia was horrified that Roman had been knocked out by a KO punch.

She exchanged a stunned glance with Dean as the Giant stared them down before sliding out of the ring, realising that it was too dangerous with an angry Big Show in the ring. Olivia was quickly by Roman's side to make sure that he was sort of ok.

"Hey Big Guy, look at me!" She murmured to him and once Roman did, Olivia couldn't help but grow even more concerned for her Samoan Teammate when she saw the dazed look in his normally steely grey eyes.

"Come on Roman, you're gonna be ok to walk back to the locker room?" She asked him as Seth and Dean bolted over. Roman nodded slightly before Seth helped him up and Dean grabbed Olivia and The Shield retreated from the ring and into the crowd.

"You've just become an injustice!" Olivia yelled at Big Show, glaring at him along with the rest of her teammates. "You don't mess with us and get away with it!" She warned him as Seth grabbed her hand and led her back to the locker room.

* * *

As soon as The Shield got back to their locker room, they quickly got changed into some more casual for the almost three hour flight to Orlando. Olivia had changed into destroyed jeans, a button down ash grey shirt, her necklace and bracelet, blue Chuck Taylor converses and a black slouch beanie. Once she had gotten changed, she kept a close eye on Roman while Seth and Dean each got changed and it was clear that Roman was better than what he had been from how he was just moments after Big Show had punched him.

"Baby girl, do you think you can drive to the airport tonight? I just don't want to risk it." Roman asked her, tying his hair up into a ponytail.

"Yeah, of course Roman." She nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"All I know is that I'm gonna fucking spear the lights out of him on RAW." Roman growled, his eyes narrowed. "And then we're going to Triple Powerbomb him. He just caused a huge injustice."

"I know Roman, I know." Olivia replied soothingly as she fluffed up her hair. "We will get revenge on Old School RAW. We will get it on Sheamus as well. They don't deserve the respect for what they did to us and that is not ok."

"Thanks baby girl. But now that we've got some time since your man is in the shower—"

"Why didn't I join him, could've saved some water." Olivia said thoughtfully.

"…I'm going to pretend you didn't say that." Roman continued, looking slightly disgusted. "And Dean is having a cigarette, I need to ask you, are you sure that you can control that other side of you?" He asked.

"Roman, I'll be fine. Trust me, if I go too far, I know that Seth will calm me down. As well as you and Deano. I trust you guys more than anyone else in this world. When I was younger, I would sometimes fly into a rage if I had been arguing with mom and my brother Luke was the only one who could calm me down. But Seth," Olivia smiled slightly. "Seth has this effect on me and he will be able to calm me down. He can do it if I go too out of control, I trust him more than anything. He's the most important man in the world to me, just above Dad, you, Luke and Dean."

"…You love him, don't you?" Roman realised.

"Please don't tell him! He doesn't know." Olivia explained in a rush, her cheeks going red extremely quickly. "I'm going to tell him but when the timing is right, you know?" She said and Roman nodded.

"Baby girl, I get that you need to vent about it, but I'm not Paige. Wait til tomorrow." He told her and Olivia grinned sheepishly in response. She knew that he was right, although she loved Dean, Roman and Seth, of course, she really did need some time with her best friend. Having only 2 days a week or sometimes even less with Paige made her really miss the Raven Haired Diva. And now with Paige injured, she needed to see if she was ok. Sure, they had Skyped a couple of days ago, but nothing was the same than seeing her face to face.

Looking up when she heard the door open, she could help but bite her lip when she saw Seth walk out with only a towel on to grab his clothes. "Careful Seth, I think that Olivia is about to lose it." Roman teased her, a smirk appearing on his face.

Seth turned around with a cocky smirk. "Too bad she can't do anything about it otherwise we'll miss our flight."

"I hate you two so much right now." Olivia muttered, folding her arms and kept her gaze on her boyfriend, specifically on his abs and V-Line. "You're too damn sexy for your own good." She told him and Seth's smirk only grew.

Olivia then realised she was having trouble breathing and tried to focus on the conversation Seth and Roman were having but she realised she couldn't. Seth's body kept distracting her and she felt her cheeks heating up even more. It was torture that she couldn't jump on him and kiss him senselessly and then go even further.

 _Of course Roman has to fucking be in here and of course we have to catch a fucking flight in two hours._ She thought to herself grumpily. "Just get dressed so we can round up Dean and get out of here." She told her boyfriend.

Chuckling at how cranky his girlfriend sounded, Seth grabbed his clothes before heading back into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

* * *

By the time The Shield had arrived in Orlando, it was almost 4 in the morning. They caught a taxi to Paige and Olivia's apartment complex and a barely awake Roman stumbled off to Paige's apartment while Olivia, Seth and Dean headed up to their female teammates apartment. "I can't wait to get into bed." Olivia declared, resting her head on Seth's shoulder. He had her on his back and was carrying their suitcases, making it into some kind of strength workout.

"Ya know, I would totally try to get in a workout but I agree with Evans. Sleep now, workout later." Dean nodded.

"I'm going to Crossfit." Seth told them and Olivia almost fell off his back in shock. Did he really just say that?

"Are you batshit insane?" She wondered and Seth snorted as he took the key from her and unlocked her door.

"I'm awake now sweetheart, I just want to keep going so I know I won't have to worry about it later." He answered, placing her down gently in her apartment. Olivia shook her head, now slightly amused at the whole situation.

"Nah. You really are just batshit insane." Dean rolled his eyes, following them in and closing the door as Olivia flicked the lights on. "I would go and join you but I need sleep so I'll show myself to my room. I'll see you in a couple of hours." He said and walked towards Olivia's spare bedroom.

"He's something else." Seth chuckled.

"You both are." Olivia muttered, grabbing a water bottle out of her fridge and tossing it over to Seth. "Do you really have to go now? Don't you want to come with me and do a little cardio in my room?" She offered him, a seductive smirk appearing on her face as she wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed his ass while reaching up to kiss his neck.

"You are making this really hard for me, sweetheart." Seth muttered, as his breath hitched while Olivia continued her ministrations. Seth growled, finally having enough and pulled her into a heated kiss, hitching her up and Olivia instantly wrapped her legs around his waist and Seth tangled one hand in her hair and rested the other on the small of her back as they kissed.

The two ended up on her couch, with Seth laying down and had his girlfriend straddling him. Seth made quick work of her shirt and threw to the ground, leaving her in her bra.

"You're so beautiful." Seth looked at her with darkening eyes and Olivia smiled at his words.

"So does this mean you're not going to go to Crossfit?" She asked him hopefully.

"Sweetheart, does it look like it? We can do it together later." He answered and kissed her again before she could answer. Olivia mentally gave herself a pat on the back for changing his mind as she pulled off his shirt and started to draw patterns on his abs while they kissed. "Fuck. Bedroom now." He muttered against her mouth and the Blonde Diva felt his hardness against her and felt herself getting wetter by the second.

Getting off him, she squeaked in surprise when Seth lifted her over his shoulder and carried her to her room. He dropped her on her bed and closed the door and kissed her again as he fumbled around with her bra strap. Olivia arched her back to give him better access and Seth unclasped her bra before kissing her neck and down to her breasts. "Holy fuck!" She breathed as arched into him, her desire growing by the second.

"In due time, baby." Seth promised her as she scraped her nails down his back while Seth continued to kiss her further and further down her stomach until he reached her jeans. He quickly got rid of those, arching an eyebrow when he saw her soaked panties. "Already?" He looked incredibly pleased of himself.

"You're one to talk." She answered in a daze, motioning to his own jeans and his hardness that was concealed from her. Seth snorted before she unzipped the zipper of his jeans and pulled them down. The two continued to kiss as their underwear was removed and the condom was taken out.

The passion and lust was consuming Seth and Olivia and they both knew that they needed to be as close as possible to each other. Their relationship was getting deeper and Olivia was on the borderline of telling Seth how she truly felt about him but she couldn't do it now.

Not now when she was slightly dazed after Seth had entered her with his fingers with them being skilful and teasing at the same time.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?" Seth asked her and she nodded.

"Just get inside me!" She demanded and Seth nodded, entering inside her and Olivia cried out in ecstasy, but not too loudly, trying not to wake Dean.

As she looked up at Seth who was on top of her, she was filled with so much love and desire as they moved as one and she was consumed by him. Once they had both finished, Olivia cuddled up close to him, still wanting to be near him as close as possible and there was only one thought that was in her head as she drifted off to sleep.

 _I love you, Seth Rollins._

* * *

 _ **A/N: The Dark Side is coming ;) I'm really excited to explore this side of Olivia's personality even further, especially with Wrestlemania coming up! And I totally went out of my comfort zone at the end with that scene. I hope I did ok with it haha. Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to leave a review! =) xx**_


	32. Good To Know

_**A/N: Hiiii everyone! :D**_ _ **Thank you for the lovely reviews, follows and favourites! Ok, I'm calling it now, we're gonna get Jon Moxley at Wrestlemania :D especially after Dean got Barbie and Chainsaw Charlie! I can't wait to see Mox make an appearance in WWE! Also, I've seen that some of you guys want Dean and Liv to team up and trust me, I have plans for that ;D It will be soon, I promise you! Anyway, I do hope that you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a review once you have finished reading!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own WWE. I only own Olivia Evans._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Before she accepted Dean Ambrose's offer, she was just another Diva in NXT. But that all changed when she accepted and was brought up onto the main roster along with Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns. Now, she will forever be known as the First Lady of The Shield. Rollins/OC_

* * *

The next morning, Olivia went down to see Paige while her boys went to the gym. She had promised them that she would get a workout in with Emma later that day and insisted that she needed to see Paige. Getting to her best friend's apartment, she knocked on the door. "My love! I'm here to play doctor with you!" She called out, a grin on her face.

Moments later, Paige opened the door with one arm in a sling and a smile on her face. "My God, I have the sexiest doctor ever." She declared, pulling Olivia into a one armed hug. "Although, if Roman was here I think he would take your title."

"I can see your humour is still there." Olivia laughed, happy to see that Paige was still cracking jokes. "Do you need me to kill Summer for you?" She volunteered, walking inside her apartment.

"If you could leave some of her for me, then go for it." Paige answered. She flipped on her coffee machine and sat down on her couch, patting the spot next to her. "Fucking blonde bimbo bitch. All I did was accidentally run into her and she thought that was a good reason to lay me out."

"I resent the blonde comment but other than that, I agree with you." Olivia nodded, sitting down. "Roman was furious when he watched it. As was I. She did not have to do that, she's a freaking ring announcer!"

"And now wrestling, apparently." Paige mused, flipping her long black hair over her shoulder. "But I tell you what, Roman made an excellent doctor when he got here last night." She said slyly.

"Tell me in a moment. I need to know about your shoulder." Olivia said, casting a glance to said shoulder.

"It's just bruised with a slight strain to one of my muscles in there. I'll only be out for like two more weeks or so. I've been going to the Performance Centre every day trying to get cleared, but I can't rush it, you know? If I do, I'm probably going to bloody make it worse," Paige explained, looking frustrated. "I hate not wrestling. It's in my blood. I've been doing this since I was 13 and I've haven't had an injury like this before. Fuck!" She screeched. "I'm gonna destroy Summer when I'm cleared!"

"That escalated quickly," Olivia muttered. "But I agree with you, my love. You are gonna destroy her and I'm pretty sure that Emma will help you too. You may be fierce rivals in the ring, but she cares for you."

"And don't forget about you, Pumpkin," Paige tapped her on the nose before getting up to get the coffee ready. "I'm sure if you see her on NXT tonight, you'll be slamming her into the nearest table and ripping out her fake blonde extensions."

"You know me way too well." She laughed in reply, getting up just in case Paige needed help. "That actually happened last night when we filmed Smackdown. Kaitlyn and I got into a huge brawl when I interrupted her interview. But I don't remember it. I blanked out." She told Paige.

"You blanked out?" Paige repeated, staring at her. "Livvy, what the hell?"

"I don't know!" Olivia groaned. "All I remember is storming in and exchanging words with Kaitlyn and then the next thing is that I'm being dragged back to my locker room by two referees and my cheek was stinging. I need to see the footage on Friday night. Good thing we're not required to be at house shows til Saturday since they know we're down here for NXT."

"Damn." Paige whistled softly. "That other side of you really came out, didn't it?" Paige knew about Olivia's dark side, having seen it while she was still in developmental. Hell, she had experienced it when Olivia attacked her without warning after a ferocious match that the two had and Paige had won back in FCW.

The two didn't speak to each other for weeks after that and it took them a while to get on again once they did start speaking.

"Yeah it did. Speaking of which, the guys and I have decided to use it our advantage. If I feel like it's coming out, I'm going to unleash it and not regret anything I do to our opponents. Only thing is though, I don't know how I'm going to get back in control. I said to the guys I'm confident but honestly… I don't know." She admitted, hanging her head slightly.

Paige stared at her for a moment, deep in thought. "I think I have an idea." She said, pouring them their coffee. "But I can only work on it with you when I'm cleared."

"Oh? I'm curious." Olivia said pulling her hair into a messy ponytail.

"I'm going to bring that side out of you in a practice match. Like, I'm going to go full blown bitch," Paige warned her. "I would get Emma to do this with you but she's way too much of a sweetheart to say some of the stuff you need to hear."

"That is true." Olivia laughed.

"Anyway, I want your boys there because I don't want to get injured again. I know this side of you, Livvy. And you can control it. Because holy shit, when you can, you and your boys are going to be unstoppable. Wrestlemania is coming up and if I can do this before then, I pity whoever you go up against, because I know The Shield will be getting a match at Wrestlemania." Paige smirked. "And I know that you will utterly destroy them. Your time is coming, Livvy."

"All I know is that it's guarantee that our opponents will include Sheamus and Orton. This war between us is reaching boiling point. Seth hates Randy. Especially since he tried hitting on me when Seth and I just started dating." Olivia shook her head.

"Ugh. What a creep." Paige shuddered. "There's a reason why he is called the 'Lady Killer.' I won't be surprised either. You guys have been at each other's throats for months and it's made for great TV. But I didn't know that he had tried to get you backstage."

"One of the reasons he RKO'd me. I avoid him as much as possible backstage and the asshole loves to mock me and leer at me in the ring when he sees me. Seth fucking hates it. When we're at houseshows and we interfere in Orton's matches, Seth keeps his arm around me at all times. He's so possessive sometimes."

"Sounds like it too, Pumpkin." Paige took a sip of her coffee. "But how is that going? You guys don't show much affection on TV but the photos on Instagram and Twitter you put up are adorable."

Olivia smiled, her mood instantly lifting when Paige asked her that question. "It's going really well. We may get on each other's nerves every now and then because we're literally with each other 24/7 but he makes me so happy and I've never been this way with a guy before. And I realised last week, well… I've fallen in love with him." She admitted.

"Aw, that's a bit cute." Paige cooed. "You know I'm not one of those people who expresses my feelings but, seeing you so happy makes me happy. It's about time too, especially after how heartbroken you were when Bateman broke up with you."

"Please don't remind me of him." Olivia muttered. She and Derrick Bateman had dated for nearly a year between 2010 and 2011 before he left her for Maxine. Olivia had been devastated and it took a combined effort between Paige, Justin Gabriel and Emma when she was signed to get Olivia back to her normal self.

"Fucking jerk. He still carries himself like he owns the place down here even though there's been rumours of release for a while now. Try to avoid him tonight, please." Paige said seriously.

"Don't worry, I'll most likely be cooped up in The Shield's locker room until we're ready to strike." Olivia promised her, taking a sip of her coffee. "Anyway, tell me about you and Roman." She said eagerly.

* * *

 **NXT, 27** **th** **February, 2013**

For the rest of the day, Olivia had spent it working out with Emma and doing jobs around her apartment. Now, she and the rest of The Shield were at NXT and waiting for the main event. They had already taken out Bo Dallas, rendering him unconscious and unable to compete in the advertised Triple Threat.

"Good, they're showing him." Dean noted, a sadistic grin on his face as the new backstage interviewer, Renee Young reported what had happened.

"That Renee is pretty cute." Olivia noted as she watched it on their TV in their locker room. The First Lady of The Shield was dressed in a black criss cross crop tank top, black leather shorts, her SWAT vest, her necklace, a black studded bracelet and her black combat boots. She had her hair up in a high ponytail and she had gold eyeshadow, with winged eyeliner on her eyes with a nude coloured lipstick on her lips.

"She ain't bad. Very pretty for a blonde." Dean licked his lips.

"Not as pretty as you." Seth assured Olivia and her heart swelled at his words. "Hey, by the way, since we've got tomorrow off, wanna go see The Hobbit?" He asked.

"Yes! I've been waiting for a day that I have time to see it!" She nodded eagerly. "I wanna go back to Middle Earth!"

"Weirdo." Roman snorted. "Only you would get excited to see a movie like The Hobbit. Even though Seth is the same here with Harry Potter."

"Gryffindor for life." Seth smirked.

"Nah, Ravenclaw is the best house." Olivia answered and Seth stared at her like she had grown two heads. "What?"

"I can't believe that you think that Ravenclaw is the better house," He shook his head. "Shame. Shame, shame, shame."

"Nerd," Olivia teased him. "Although, all of us demonstrate the qualities of a house at Hogwarts. You're obviously Gryffindor because you're a high flyer and take so many risks in the ring. Dean is Slytherin—"

"Slither what now?" Dean asked, confused.

"Slytherin. The house of the cunning folk." She grinned.

"Yeah, that's me." Dean looked proud of himself now.

"Roman is in Hufflepuff because he keeps us all in line and it's the only one left."

"I don't know whether to be amused or offended."

"Take it as a compliment, Roman and me, I'm Ravenclaw because I'm the brains of this group. And the Eagle is an awesome animal and house crest." Olivia finished her explanation just as Corey Graves and Connor O'Brian finished their entrances. The blonde diva opened her mouth to continue her point before Seth shook his head.

"Time to give some justice." He told her and Olivia nodded. The match continued on and Olivia could see that her boys were gearing themselves up and Seth especially looked like he wanted to get out there and kick Connor and Corey's asses for trying to take the spot that was rightfully his.

"Now is our chance." Dean said suddenly. "I'm cuttin' the lights and we're getting down to that ring. Nobody is becoming number one contender unless we say so." His teammates nodded and they rushed to the gorilla position. Dean cut the lights on the way and they bolted down to the ring as the crowd made noises of confusion.

Olivia however, did not go after Corey or Connor when the lights came back on. She entered the ring slowly and watched her boys get to work as the crowd started roaring for them. Roman then motioned for her to come and join him to continue on the beating he was giving Corey Graves while the bell rung, signalling the double DQ.

Olivia practically pranced over to Roman, a huge smile growing on her face as their plan continue to go perfectly.

"Stay on him! I'm gonna get some licks in on O'Brian!" Roman told her and Olivia nodded. She stomped on Corey and kicked him into the corner. Taking a few steps back, she did a running knee to his stomach, causing the tattooed superstar to slump into the turnbuckle.

Turning around, she motioned to Seth and Dean, her smile turning into a smug smirk.

"Hold him up!" She demanded. They nodded, getting Corey into position. The First Lady of The Shield crouched down so that she was eye level with Corey and tilted her head to the side, studying him. "You don't deserve this. Seth beat your ass when he was champ! You don't deserve this, Corey!" She screeched in his face, her anger growing at the fact that Corey thought he deserved an NXT Championship match before Seth. Standing up, she delivered her roundhouse kick to Corey's stomach and motioned to Roman who roared.

Olivia stepped back and watched her boys Triple Powerbomb Corey before her gaze shifted over to Connor who was trying to recover in the corner. Dean, as if reading her mind, grabbed Connor and dragged him out to where they were standing. "He's all yours, Evans!" The Lunatic of their group told her. The Blonde Diva nodded and did another roundhouse kick to Connor. While the boys Triple Powerbombed Connor, Olivia headed over to a producer and demanded a mic for them. She strode over to Dean, who took the microphone from her while Seth rested an arm on Dean's shoulder.

"This is just a friendly reminder to keep your guard up! Whoever you are and _wherever_ you are! There is no escape, you can't run from justice! That," Dean pointed to Corey and Connor who were not moving from where they were outside the ring. "Is what it looks like! That is what it feels like when you're brought to justice by The Shield!" He ranted and then Seth grabbed the mic.

"And that is just the beginning! The Shield exists to right the wrongs of an industry gone awry!" Seth declared. "Things are gonna get better! I promise you, things are going to get better but before they do… before they do, they've gotta get a lot worse. If you don't believe me ask Sheamus! Ask John Cena!"

"Ask him!" Dean yelled.

"We dare you." Olivia smirked, holding Seth's hand so she could speak into the mic to make sure everyone heard what she said.

"Ask Ryback how bad things can get!" Seth continued passionately and then handed the mic to his girlfriend.

"As for the divas?" She chuckled into the mic. "If anyone wants to try and do better than that so called Diva's Champion Kaitlyn? Good luck. Because I'll just make you another example of what justice is truly is! And that is only gonna get worse for the Diva's Division before it gets better." She declared and gave Roman the mic.

"We're everywhere! We're always watching! No one is outside the reach of The Shield!" Roman stated.

"And you better believe!" Seth warned them.

"BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD!" Roman roared.

"Believe in The Shield." Dean looked directly in the camera and dropped the mic, having finished what they had to say.

* * *

"Never in my life have I had to deal with people like you! And I've dealt with a lot of bad people!" Dusty Rhodes looked furious. The Shield had been summoned to his office the moment they had gotten backstage after their attack in the main event.

Well, they said it was a statement and were stubbornly sticking to it because it was true.

"We made that main even so much better. This place needed justice and we delivered it." Olivia answered, a smug smirk on her face as she stared at the WWE Hall of Famer.

"You think that was justice? That ruined the number one contendership match and our main event!" Dusty pointed out.

"You're looking at the number one contender, Dream! Me! When am I going to get my rematch?" Seth questioned, arms folded.

"It's been more than 30 days, Seth. You haven't revoked your rematch clause so it's been taken away from you." Dusty answered and The Shield erupted into a storm of protests.

"WHAT?!" Seth thundered. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Do you want to repeat that?!" Roman said, his voice low and threatening.

"Dusty! We've been on the main roster! Delivering justice there! We've defeated John Cena for goodness sake! You can't tell me that Seth isn't deserving of a championship rematch, he was the first ever NXT Champion and the best NXT Champion that there ever will be!" Olivia said, desperate to try and get Dusty to go back on his decision.

"Do you really intend to force him out of something that he is entitled to?" Dean growled.

The American Dream stared at them calmly. "Yes. Yes I am. And to make sure that you do not interrupt next week's main event which will be the match to determine the new number one contender, you are hereby banned from the arena."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Olivia shrieked, her temper exploding. "You will regret this, Dusty! We didn't do anything wrong! That out there was justice! Seth is the rightful number one contender and you know it! You're just too scared to admit it and you know that when Seth beats Big E for the championship that we will be running this joint!"

"Liv, enough." Roman muttered to her and she directed her angry gaze to him, wondering why he told her to be quiet. "We won't come back next week. Have your little number one contenders match. But we will be back. And you better believe that we will bring justice again." He warned Dusty.

"It's only gonna get worse." Dean declared.

"You screwed me out of _my_ rematch, Dusty. We won't forget this." Seth glared heatedly at Dusty before taking Olivia by the hand and leading his team out of the office.

* * *

The next day, Seth and Olivia had the day to themselves. Dean decided to hang out with Sami Callihan who was in town for a few days and Roman naturally wanted to spend time with Paige.

The couple spent the morning sleeping in and just laying around in bed in general, watching an episode of Game of Thrones on Olivia's laptop.

"I fucking hate Joffery." Olivia declared, frowning at the image of Joffery mocking Sansa. "He's an absolute bastard and needs to die as soon as possible."

"Hopefully very soon," Seth agreed, pulling Olivia closer to him. "Anyway after this episode, do you think we should get out of bed soon? If we want to catch that afternoon session of The Hobbit and we could grab dinner as well." He suggested.

"No working out today? I'm impressed." She joked as the episode continued.

"What can I say? I feel like having the whole day with my number one girl." He answered and Olivia smiled brightly at him calling her that.

"You're being disgustingly cute right now." Olivia commented. "Totally ruining the hateful mood this episode is creating."

"You love it." Seth smirked and she nodded in reply. "You bring this out of me, sweetheart. I have no idea that I could be disgustingly cute."

"Not to mention that you're adorable." She grinned. "And a sulky kid as Dean puts it. I prefer saying that you look like puppy when you pout."

"Which is not often! And speaking of which… next week, come to Iowa with me." Seth looked at her intently. "I want you to meet Kevin. And my family."

Olivia's heart stopped for a second. He wanted her to meet the family already? Panic started to build slightly in her head at the thought of it. She had never met Derrick's family and he had been her last serious boyfriend. He had told her when they broke up that she wouldn't be good enough for that step and that had shattered her confidence.

But…

This was different. A different relationship and she and Seth literally spent every day with each other thanks to being in the same stable. She was happy and in love with Seth Rollins.

Biting her lip, she looked up at Seth who seemed slightly concerned at her silence. "Sweetheart, if you're not ready for that, that's ok." He began but she shushed him with a finger to his lips.

"I want to." She told him. "Meeting your family sounds great, Seth. Derrick never did that with me."

"Bateman didn't? But you two seemed like you were so happy and… in love…" He admitted the last part a bit grumpily, jealously clouding his eyes. "I can't believe he didn't take you home."

"He thought I wasn't good enough. But that was in the past. And I wasn't really in love with him and I finally know how love feels like," Olivia took a deep breath and paused the episode, her full attention on her boyfriend, ready to tell him the secret that she had carried with her for the past week or so.

"Because you make me feel it, Seth. Every day I'm with you, you make me happier than I can ever imagine. And you've made me fall utterly in love with you." She told him, watching as a tender smile spread across Seth's face. "I love you, Seth Rollins."

"Good thing I love you too." Seth told her and kissed her passionately. Olivia kissed him back, with as much passion, the love she felt for him swelling inside of her. She had finally manned up and told him and it the relief that had her when he told her that he loved her too was unimaginable.

The two continued to kiss for a bit longer before finally surfacing for air. "I love you." Olivia mumbled against his lips and she felt Seth smile.

"Don't get girly and mushy with me," He warned her jokingly and pulled away from her, causing a slight whine to come from his girlfriend's mouth. "Fine, fine, I love you too." He snorted.

"Thank you." She smiled in satisfaction. "Now come on, we can finish that episode of Game of Thrones later. We've got a movie to get to."

The two got dressed, with Olivia changing into a high waisted dress with dots all over the top half and a navy blue skirt, gladiator wedges, her necklace and bracelet and a waterfall cardigan. She had her blonde hair out, with it coming down halfway down her back with her extensions in and she had natural makeup on.

While waiting for Seth, she took a selfie in front of the full length mirror that was in her wardrobe and uploaded it to Instagram.

 _Livvy_Evans:_ _ **It's always summer in Orlando. Always dress like a Lady, no matter where I am. #OutfitOfTheDay #FirstLadyOfTheShield #BelieveInTheShield**_

"You ready to go?" Seth popped his head in.

"Yeah, let's go." She smiled.

A few hours later, Olivia and Seth walked out of the movie theatre after seeing The Hobbit. Olivia had loved every second of and had instantly developed a thing for Kili, much to Seth's amusement and annoyance.

"Am I not man enough for you that you had to go and like dwarf?" Seth teased her.

"Nah. He just reminds me of you because you both look like puppies when you get annoyed that something hasn't gone your way." She sassed him back.

"Seriously? You still think that?" He groaned.

"Well duh!" Olivia laughed. "But you're my puppy, babe, so don't worry about it." She promised him, linking their hands together while they walked back to her car. "And I love you, not Kili so don't you worry."

"Good to know." Seth said, pinning her between him and the car. "Because I kinda love you too."

"Kinda?" She pouted.

"Now who looks like a puppy?" Seth smirked, kissing her forehead. "Now come on, I know there's this really good burger…" He was cut off by the ringing of his cell phone. He dug it out of jean pocket and groaned when he saw who it was.

"What do you want, Ambrose?" He asked and Olivia glared at the phone like it had personally offended her. Trust Dean to ruin the moment between the two.

"Wait… you're where?" Seth asked, a frown on his face. "How the fuck did you… never mind. Liv and I will come and pick you up. Just give me the address."

"What happened?" Olivia asked him once Seth had hung up.

"Ambrose and Callihan got separated and Dean's pretty drunk right now. From the sounds of it, they had hit the bars as soon as they opened up."

"My God…" She groaned. "How he has manage to survive all these years amazes me. Do you think we need to get Roman?"

"Nah, I can handle him. Just ignore any perverted comments he's gonna say to you." Seth looked at her.

"I've gotten pretty good at that." She smirked. "Now come on, let's go get this teammate of ours."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I miss Dusty after writing this =( I hope I got his character right, I really do. Also, YAY! Olivia finally told Seth that she loves him! :D So, there will be no RAW in the next chapter because The Shield was not on it that week. So, it'll be Smackdown and Olivia will be having her first match on that show! Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to leave a review! =) xx**_


	33. Gearing Up

_**A/N: Hiiii everyone!**_ _ **Thank you for the lovely reviews, follows and favourites! We hit over 100 favourites and follows! Thank you guys so, so much! My next goal is 100 reviews which will be amazing when we do hit that goal! =) Thank you again for all of the support! I do hope that you enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own WWE. I only own Olivia Evans._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Before she accepted Dean Ambrose's offer, she was just another Diva in NXT. But that all changed when she accepted and was brought up onto the main roster along with Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns. Now, she will forever be known as the First Lady of The Shield. Rollins/OC_

* * *

 **Smackdown Taping, 1** **st** **March, 2013 (Taped on 29** **h** **February, 2013)**

Old School RAW had come and gone and The Shield had decided not to make an appearance on the show when it was on air, wanting to keep everyone guessing whether they were going to show up or not. Now, they were at the Smackdown Tapings in Albany, New York and Olivia had received a text from General Manager Booker T that she was in a match with Aksana this week.

So, once she had changed into her wrestling attire, which consisted of her SWAT Vest which she left opened, a black crop, black mesh splicing black leggings and knee high wrestling boots, she joined her teammates in planning what they were going to do tonight to deliver justice.

They had filmed a promo for NXT this week, once again warning the developmental system that they were not safe from justice and insisting that Seth was entitled to a rematch for his NXT Championship.

"It's Sheamus and Big Show in the Main Event tonight, I say that we go and deliver some justice on Sheamus." Seth was saying as Olivia walked back into their locker room.

"But what about Big Show?" Dean asked, glancing at Roman. "I know that a certain someone wants revenge and we can do it then as well."

"He tried to knock me out. I want a piece of him." Roman declared. "We get them both since we didn't do anything to Sheamus on RAW."

"That's because it was a Fatal Fourway to determine who was going to face the Undertaker and Mania and we couldn't get anyone DQ'd anyway. Also, we attacked Big Show after RAW ended so he knows that there is a target on his back." Olivia pointed out. "We can get it done tonight after I get rid of Aksana. I don't know why Booker gave me this match, I should be facing Kaitlyn instead of her." She muttered.

"You'll face her in due time, sweetheart," Seth promised her. "And you will probably most likely face her for the championship since you've made your intentions clear about going for the Diva's Championship."

"I want to pin her first in a non-title match, create some doubt in her mind that she can't beat me and I already know that she can't." She answered. "I might demand to face her on RAW next week or something. I'm not too sure just yet."

"Baby Girl, focus on your match tonight." Roman told her. "If you keep thinking too far ahead, Aksana is going to catch you off guard." Olivia nodded, knowing that he was right. Putting her game face on, she began to stretch her body to warm up.

"She is going down."

* * *

 **Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta**

 _ **Shield**_

The crowd booed loudly as Olivia walked out into the crowd, with Seth, Dean and Roman choosing to not even come out during her entrance, they were that confident that she had it in the bag. She paused for a second to soak in their reaction before continuing down the stairs towards the ring where Aksana was standing there, waiting for her.

"And her opponent, representing The Shield from Detroit, Michigan, Olivia Evans!" Lilian Garcia announced her arrival.

Olivia vaulted over the barricade with ease barely sparing a glance at Michael Cole and Josh Matthews as she stalked past them before hopping up onto the ring apron. The First Lady of The Shield leaned on the ropes, gazing out into the crowd, a smirk gracing her face as the crowd continued to boo and throw insults at her.

"Interestingly, no sign of Olivia's teammates at all tonight. Her boyfriend, Seth Rollins, didn't even come out to wish her good luck." Josh Matthews noted.

"I wonder if they're even here tonight. Olivia has let everyone know in the past couple of weeks that Kaitlyn and the Diva's Championship is in her sights but will that get in her way tonight? She has not been defeated since The Shield has debuted in the WWE and if those thoughts enter her mind that could be her downfall." Michael Cole said.

"I'm not so sure that's in her mind from just looking at her. She looks focused and ready for her Smackdown debut match." Brad Maddox, who had decided join the commentary team tonight, said.

Olivia had climbed a turnbuckle while the discussion continued to between the three commentators. She held her hands out to the side and signalled to the crowd to 'give her more' and they happily complied, letting her know their feelings about her.

"Believe In The Shield!" She said before hopping off the turnbuckle and facing Aksana and waited for the bell to ring. Once it did, the two divas rushed in for a lock up and Olivia got the upper hand, transitioning it into a side headlock.

She tightened it as Aksana attempted to get free, trying to get the early tap out however, Aksana still had so much strength and energy that she elbowed Olivia until the Blonde Diva finally let go. Olivia then kicked the Sultry Diva in the stomach and lifted her up for a snap suplex. She then stood up and stood over Aksana, listening to the crowd as they insulted her.

"Oh shut up." She rolled her eyes, thinking briefly that only a few months ago, she would be getting cheers from the crowd.

Well, that good girl was gone.

The First Lady of The Shield was here to stay.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that Aksana quickly brought her down into a schoolgirl pin and Olivia kicked out just after the two count.

Scrambling back from Aksana, there was a look of shock on her face as she realised that she had almost been pinned by a nobody. Aksana had a smirk on her face as she kissed her index finger and blew Olivia a mocking kiss.

Rolling her eyes in disgust, Olivia ran towards her opponent only to be met by Aksana who picked her up and slammed her down to the mat in a side slam.

Screeching in pain, Olivia rolled towards the ropes in an effort to regather herself and get some room away from her and Aksana, knowing that the Lithuanian Diva would try to go for a pinfall if she wasn't careful.

A voice in her head that sounds suspiciously like Dean's started to encourage her to let that 'other' side of her out and she nodded to herself, knowing that it was time to play. Standing up, The First Lady of The Shield tilted her head to the side, studying Aksana before she rushed at her and took her down with a clothesline.

When Aksana stood up, she was met by another clothesline from the Blonde Diva and crashed down to the mat again. Olivia quickly jumped down with a leg drop on Aksana's chest and made her first cover of the match.

"1… 2…!" The ref counted and Aksana kicked out. Growling in frustration, Olivia picked up Aksana and whipped her towards the ropes. When Aksana came running back, she ducked her clothesline attempt, grabbed Aksana around the head and dropped her down with a neck breaker.

Laughing as she stood up, Olivia placed her fist out in front of her in a reference to her team before grabbing Aksana and getting her into position for Frostbite. "Nice try, sweetheart." She said mockingly before performing her jumping tornado DDT.

But it just didn't feel that it was enough.

Aksana was practically limp when Olivia picked her up for the second time and hoisted her onto her shoulders, a sick smirk coming onto her face as she heard Michael and Josh protesting loudly that she had done enough damage already and that she had the match won.

"Buh-Bye!" She sung as she hit Lioness' Wrath on a helpless Aksana. Covering her, Olivia lazily counted along with the ref and got the three count. Standing up, she let the ref hold her hand up in the air for a moment before snatching it away from him and stalked over to the ropes.

"Did you see this, Kaitlyn?!" Olivia yelled directly into the camera. "This is going to happen to you!" She declared as she stood in the centre of the ring, one hand on the hip that was jutted out and smirking at the crowd that was continuously booing her over The Shield's music.

"She dominated Aksana! Good lord, what a performance by this young and arrogant diva!" Michael Cole said.

"You know that Kaitlyn was watching that, I wonder what she's thinking now?" Josh Matthews wondered as they dimmed the lights, signalling that there was going to be a commercial break after the diva's match.

* * *

"That felt so good!" Olivia sung as she pranced into The Shield's locker room a few minutes later. Seth rushed over to her and kissed her hungrily as Dean made loud retching noises, letting his feelings known about their display of affection.

"If they're not talking about that performance on social media this Friday when Smackdown airs, then clearly something is wrong with them. Because holy hell that was dominant." Roman told her once Seth and Olivia had pulled away from each other, both with identical cocky smirks on their faces.

"You fucking squashed her, darlin'. I say that you go up to Vickie on RAW and demand that you get a match with Kaitlyn sooner rather than later. Even if it is a non-title match. Plus, you look so damn good when you unleash that other side of you. You should do it more often." Dean told her.

"I think that we should stop calling it the 'other side' of me. I want to call her a name, like Harleen Quinzel has Harley Quinn, like Beyoncé has Sasha Fierce." Olivia admitted.

"That's a really good idea." Seth nodded in approval. "But don't show her when we get to Davenport tomorrow."

"Oh shit, don't remind me." His girlfriend groaned. "Now I'm not gonna sleep tonight."

"You're going to Davenport tomorrow?" Roman asked her and Olivia nodded. "Why are you nervous?"

"She's meeting my mom and my step-dad." Seth answered.

"That explains everything." Dean snorted. "Good luck, darlin'. Try to control her as much as possible, we don't want you to fuck that up."

"…That is one of the nicest things you have ever said to me in a weird, fucked up way." Olivia admitted, a grin on her face.

"As long as it's like that, I'm all good. By the way, when we get back together for the next houseshow, I want to work on that finisher you used. Not your DDT. That fireman carry facebuster one." Dean told her.

"What's wrong with it?" Olivia asked him, a slight frown. Ever the perfectionist when it came to her in ring work, anxiety began to develop in the pit of her stomach. What if it didn't look good on camera? Was she injuring her opponents?

"Nothing's wrong with it, it looks fucking brutal and that's awesome and all. There's just a few minor things I want to fix up with you like positioning and that." Dean said.

"I'm the one who's going to help her with that, Ambrose. You're not touching her like that." Seth warned him.

"Seth, Dean's like my brother. It'll be fine." Olivia turned to her boyfriend, a reassuring smile on her face although she was kind of annoyed that Seth did not trust Dean or her. Yes, Dean made incredibly perverted jokes at her expense but she knew he didn't think of her like that.

He was just being well… Dean.

"You can discuss this later. Right now, you all need to focus on what we're going to do in the Main Event. Liv, whatever you do, make sure you're not near Big Show. You saw what he did to me last week," Roman growled as remembered what had happened he and Big Show's previous encounter on Smackdown. "I don't want him doing that on you."

"None of us do." Seth added.

"Don't worry guys, I'm going after Sheamus. And Kaitlyn if she's feeling up to it after her match with Tamina and decides to come and stick her nose in business where it doesn't belong." Olivia promised them.

* * *

The Smackdown Main Event had the crowd roaring as Sheamus and Big Show put on one hell of a wrestling match. Big Show was showing off the strength and the dominance that was expected of a man his size while Sheamus was showing the heart and will of a champion, never giving up and bringing everything out in his arsenal to try and take the Giant of the WWE down.

However, The Shield knew that it was an injustice that Big Show had almost knocked out Roman last week and they needed to fix this. So there they were, hanging out in the stairs of their usual entrance until they thought the time was right for them to go in and deliver some justice to Big Show.

And taking out Sheamus yet again would be excellent.

Earlier that night after Olivia's match, there was an interview with Big Show, who had blamed Sheamus and Randy Orton for what had happened to him on RAW that week, much to Olivia's amusement.

The First Lady of The Shield was watching the match closely on a nearby monitor, having ventured out into a hallway. Some fans had recognised her and wondered why she was out there but she didn't even acknowledge their presence. She was too focused on the task at hand and anyone who would break her focus was going to make her snap. Once the match had reached its crescendo, in Olivia's opinion, after Sheamus sent Big Show tumbling out of the ring with a well-timed Brogue Kick, she grabbed her boys and yelled at a nearby producer to hit their music while she opened the door and they walked out into the crowd.

 **Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta**

 _ **Shield**_

The crowd booed loudly at The Shield's music came on for the second time that night and as all four members walked down the stairs with Roman and Olivia on one side and Dean and Seth on the other. Olivia looked up at her Samoan Teammate and he motioned her to go faster so they could get to their target quicker. Nodding, she started to jog down the stairs and once they reached the barricade, Roman lifted her over it as they surrounded Sheamus, with Big Show still down and out after Sheamus' Brogue Kick.

The Shield climbed the apron, never keeping their predatory gazes off Sheamus before the crowd started to cheer loudly and Randy Orton slid into the ring and surprisingly, Kaitlyn was in there seconds later.

However it was obvious to Olivia that Kaitlyn was still hurting after that Samoan Drop from Tamina during their match.

Olivia was glaring at all three that were in the ring, with Kaitlyn being her main priority. She saw Seth signal for them to get in the ring and she and Kaitlyn quickly met each other and they were soon brawling like everyone else.

Olivia drove Kaitlyn into the corner with kicks and strikers to her stomach, trying to inflict more damage to that area. However, she was distracted when she saw Big Show get into the ring and proceeded to take out her teammates with Sheamus and Randy.

This distraction cost her and she didn't see Kaitlyn launch herself out of the corner and before she knew it, The Diva's Champion had speared her in the middle of the ring.

Seth looked on in horror when he saw his girlfriend laying there motionless after the Spear before he quickly got her out of their, carrying her to the safety of the barricade as Olivia clutched her stomach in pain. "Can you walk, sweetheart?" He asked her as Dean and Roman joined them, looking furious at what had happened.

Olivia nodded and Seth set her down gently. She grabbed him for support as he motioned for Dean and Roman to come with them. Olivia looked up at Kaitlyn, still clinging onto Seth, to see the Hybrid Diva looking at her, a proud smile on her face as Randy congratulated her. Growling in frustration that she had managed to be taken advantage of so easily she glared at Kaitlyn with her eyes narrowed to slits until, to Olivia's great delight, Big Show took Sheamus out with a KO Punch.

Randy looked at Kaitlyn and motioned for her to get out of the ring, making sure that Big Show wouldn't harm her before giving the Giant an RKO.

The Shield was watching the whole thing with displeasure, with Olivia occasionally grimacing in pain. They knew that they should've been the ones who should've been standing tall at the end of Smackdown and each of them took a silent vow that it would be the last time that this would happen to them.

* * *

The next morning, The Shield separated at the airport with Dean going to Las Vegas, Roman back to Pensacola and Seth and Olivia to Davenport. Once Seth and Olivia had arrived in Davenport, they headed back to Seth's apartment. They were going to his parents' house for dinner, so they had some time to themselves and for Olivia to see Seth's apartment.

Olivia was looking out the car window as Seth drove, taking in the sites of Davenport, a city that she had not been to before. It was a small city, definitely smaller than Detroit and everything seemed close to everything else. Playing with her fingers, Olivia tried to hide her growing nerves from Seth about what was going to happen tonight.

She truly hoped that his mother and step-father would understand that she tried to control that other side of her when she was outside the ring. That they wouldn't judge her because of that. Her mother had always strongly disapproved of that side, saying that it wasn't lady like and no daughter of hers should have to act like that.

"What's on your mind?" Seth's question brought her out of her musing.

"Just remembering how Mom always said that I should have never have a dark side like I do if I was her daughter." She answered, looking at him, watching his reaction.

Seth's eyes widened slightly. "Sweetheart, your mother has never been more wrong. That side has helped you in your wrestling career so much. I know I didn't see you much on the Indy's but I heard whispers of you and how you would go to a different place sometimes during your matches. You had a reputation, a freaking good one because of 'her'." He told her.

"I knew of it," Olivia nodded. "But that's the reason why Mom often refused to come to my matches when I was on the Independent circuit. She didn't want to see 'her' unleashed, you know? I was a pretty difficult teenager, especially since she and I clashed so much when I started training. Dad and Luke were all for it, though. Luke loved especially because he knew that he didn't have to go into 'protective big brother mode' at school all the time." She continued, referring to her older brother. "Still did though."

"I think that's what all big brother's do." He said gently. "Their little sisters are one of the most important women in their lives. They don't want to see them get hurt. So you Mom never saw you wrestle on the Indy's?" He asked.

Olivia shook her head. "No." She said quietly. "She didn't want to see anything that I could do. Dad and Luke went to as many shows as they could and if I was in the area. I moved out when I was 20 and I never looked back. Even when I was almost broke, I never wanted to go back there. Mom and I have a better relationship now, but I don't know if she will come to an event if we go to Detroit."

"I'm sure she will, sweetheart." Seth assured her, not liking the fact that she felt that her mother wouldn't want to see her own daughter do the thing that she loved and was so good at. "Anyway, we're here." He said as he pulled into his apartment complex.

Once they had entered Seth's apartment, they heard excited yapping and then a Yorkie came bolting towards Seth. "Hey boy!" Seth dropped both suitcases and picked up his dog. "I missed you too, buddy." He grinned as Kevin tried to lick his face.

Giggling at how cute the scene was, Olivia grabbed her phone and snapped a photo of the two and uploaded it up onto Instagram.

 _Livvy_Evans:_ _ **Pretty sure that his dog is more important to him than me. #SecondFavorite #Kevin #Cuteness**_

"What did you do with that photo?" Seth looked at her, amused.

"Put it up on Instagram." She grinned before going over and holding out a hand for Kevin to sniff. "He's so cute!"

"Glad you seem to think so, sweetheart. I think he likes you too." Seth gently handed Kevin over to her so that he could put their suitcases away. "I'll let you two get acquainted while I put these in my bedroom. Don't miss me too much." He winked at Olivia who felt her cheeks flush.

"How am I going to survive?!" She called out dramatically as he walked away. "Love you!" She shouted.

"Love you too!" She dimly heard him reply. Shaking her head in amusement, she sat down on the couch in the living room, patting Kevin with one hand and checking comments from the fans on her phone with the other.

 _ **Holy hell, the cuteness!**_

 _ **Honestly, Livvy_Evans that wouldn't surprise me. Lol**_

 _ **And Kevin makes his debut on Olivia's Instagram!**_

 _ **OMG. SHE'S AT SETH'S PLACE. #OTP #Setvia**_

 _ **He's so cute! Kevin is ok.**_

 _ **WHY DID YOU ATTACK BIG SHOW AFTER RAW?! THE SHIELD SUCKS! YOU SUCK Livvy_Evans!**_

Rolling her eyes at the last comment, she continued to hang out with Kevin until Seth came back. The two continued to chill out for the afternoon until it was time to get ready for dinner with Seth's family.

Olivia really wanted to make a good impression with his family and she made sure that she picked out her outfit carefully. She needed to look like the good girlfriend and not the slightly psychotic diva that was part of the most deadly faction in wrestling.

So, she decided to dress in a 1950's inspired white dress with black flowers printed all over it, black silk sandal heels, pearl stud earrings and her bracelet and necklace from Seth. She had pulled her hair up in a braided up do and had a peach coloured lip gloss on her lips and mocha coloured eye shadow on her eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Olivia walked out of the adjoining bathroom and into Seth's bedroom where Seth was waiting for her, dressed in a button down shirt and skinny jeans. "Does this look ok?" She asked him anxiously.

Seth smiled once he saw her. "You look beautiful, sweetheart." He assured her. Coming over to her, he kissed her on the forehead, cradling her head in his hands. "They're going to love you, stop worrying." He said to her as Kevin entered the room and head-butted Seth for attention. "Kevin agrees." He smirked, letting go of Olivia and picking up his dog.

"Good to know that I have Kevin's approval." She laughed, letting the dog lick her hand. Seth handed him over to her and took out his photo.

"I have to get a photo." He admitted. Olivia giggled again before posing for the photo, holding Kevin up and making a kissy face at him. "Perfect." Seth chuckled, holding his hand out and Olivia grabbed it. "Ready to go."

Taking a deep breath, she nodded. "Let's do this." Tightening her grip on Seth's hand, she knew that tonight would be ok as long as she had Seth with her.

* * *

 _ **A/N: And I'll write the meeting the parents' chapter next ;) Also, I tried to write a squash match for Aksana vs Olivia as I felt like she had to establish that kind of reputation if she is going to go after the Diva's Champion. I'm trying to portray her as a heel building up to become a dominant force in the Diva's Division. Or Women's Division as it is FINALLY called. I had never been so happy with a decision from that company lol. Anyway. Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to leave a review! =) xx**_


	34. Watch your back

_**A/N: Hiiii everyone!**_ _ **Thank you for the lovely reviews, follows and favourites! Ok, who else screamed when Seth came back? I'm so happy that our boy is back! He looks so good and I can't wait for him to wrestle again! I'm sorry that this chapter is up late but work has been crazy lately and I have been too tired to write once I got home. Anyways, I do hope that you enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own WWE. I only own Olivia Evans._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Before she accepted Dean Ambrose's offer, she was just another Diva in NXT. But that all changed when she accepted and was brought up onto the main roster along with Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns. Now, she will forever be known as the First Lady of The Shield. Rollins/OC_

* * *

Staring at the home that was in front of her, Olivia's stomach filled with butterflies. This was a huge step in her and Seth's relationship and she sure as hell did not want to screw this up. Taking a deep breath, she looked at Seth, grabbing his hand.

"Calm down, sweetheart, it's not like you're in a match at Wrestlemania or something." Seth told her, trying to get her to relax as they walked to the door.

"I would honestly feel more confident if that was happening." She answered and Seth snorted out a laugh, ringing the doorbell. A few moments later, a woman opened the door, a friendly smile on her face.

She was a bit smaller that Olivia, with light brown hair framing her face and slightly tanned skin. She had bright blue eyes and Olivia could see the kindness in them.

"Seth!" She beamed, pulling her son into a tight hug. "Welcome home, baby!"

"Thanks Mom." Seth hugged her back just as tightly, clearly over the moon to see his mom after so long on the road. After a few moments, he pulled back from her and gestured to Olivia. "Mom, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend and teammate, Olivia Evans. Olivia, this is my mother, Holly Lopez."

"Lovely to meet you." Olivia smiled, holding out her hand for Holly to shake.

"Oh, we don't need to do that!" Holly laughed, hugging Olivia gently. "It's nice to finally meet you, dear! I've heard so much about you from my son and it's about time he brought you here." She sent a playful glare to Seth who shrugged his shoulders in defence. "You must be freezing, come in, come in!" She stepped back and let them through the door. Seth wrapped his arm around Olivia and escorted her inside and helped her took off her coat.

"It's a lovely place you've got here, ma'am." Olivia said, looking around the house as Holly led her and Seth into the living area where two men, one who almost looked exactly like Seth, were waiting.

"Thank you, dear! We've worked hard to make this place a home over the years." Holly answered as Seth bolted over to the younger man and tackled him into the couch.

"Huh…?" Olivia looked at Holly, her green eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Boys will be boys." The older woman laughed. "It's rare that Brandon and Seth get to see each other because of Seth's job." She explained. "So this happens all the time. Seth loves to get the upper hand on his older brother."

"Ohhhh. That explains so much." Olivia giggled, watching Seth put Brandon in a headlock as the two crashed on the floor.

"Ok, break it up! We have a guest here!" Holly told her sons firmly. Seth and Brandon broke apart, identical shit-eating grins on their faces. "Seth, don't you have some introductions to make?"

"Oh yeah, Liv this my step-father, Bob and this idiot here is my older brother Brandon." Seth made the introductions and Bob stood up, looking amused and slightly exasperated at the situation that was going on.

"I thought that we taught him better manners than that." He joked to Holly who shrugged in amusement. "So this is Olivia, hey? Nice to meet you." He held out his hand.

"Same to you, sir." Olivia shook his hand, a smile plastered on her face as she turned to Brandon.

"Hey, Olivia. So you're the one this dork keeps raving on about?" Brandon asked her, punching Seth good naturally on the shoulder.

"Dick." Seth muttered.

"Yeah, that's me." Olivia answered, laughing at Seth and Brandon. "It's really nice to meet you, Brandon."

"I can say the same to you." Brandon smiled at her. "It's nice to see that you aren't so psychotic in person."

"Brandon!" Holly warned him as Seth glared at his older brother while Olivia's smile faded at his comment. Was that what he saw when she was on TV? Was it really that bad that it was what people automatically thought of her? 'She' was currently begging to come out and give Brandon a piece of her mind but Olivia was desperately trying to ignore her.

"Don't call her that." Seth told Brandon, going over to Olivia and squeezing her hand, knowing that just from the look that was on her face that she was struggling with trying to keep 'her' under control.

"Sorry. It's just from what I've seen on TV that she seems really…"

"So, Olivia! Care to help me with dinner, dear? We'll leave these boys to talk." Holly interrupted her oldest son.

"Oh, sure. That would be great." Olivia nodded, letting Holly guide her into the kitchen. Once they were out of sight, Seth's mother turned to her, concern written all over her face.

"Are you ok? I'm sorry about Brandon, he doesn't understand that he makes some really bad comments." Holly asked.

"I'll be fine. It was just a bit of shock." Olivia told her as Holly pulled the potatoes out of the oven. "But I get it, you know? It's what he's seen on TV so of course he was going to assume that's how I am when I'm not on TV. I mean, yeah, I do have that side of me still but I try to keep her under control."

Holly nodded as Bob came in to help out the two and to have a chat. "I left the two arguing in the living room. Seth isn't happy." He told his wife. "I figured that I would be safer in here helping you two lovely ladies out." He grinned as Holly and Olivia laughed. "So, Olivia, tell us a little about yourself, something that we don't know from seeing you on TV all the time with The Shield."

"Well, I'm from Detroit, born and raised," Olivia began, happy that Bob and Holly seemed genuinely interested about her. "I have an older brother, Luke and a sister-in-law, her name is Anne. My parents own a small hardware business and Dad was the one who got me into wrestling along with Luke."

"And when did you know that you wanted to be a wrestler? Seth knew from when he was about 5." Holly asked.

"I think I was about 13? Dad took Luke and I to a show that a local wrestling company was putting on and I just fell in love with it. I knew that I wanted to do it for the rest of my life from that night." She answered. "So, I started training when I was 16 when Dad took me to my first class and once I graduated from high school that was it. I started wrestling full time all over the country and was signed to WWE when I was 22."

"So you didn't go to college?" Bob noted.

"No," Olivia shook her head. "School was never for me and I knew that I just wanted to wrestle. Dad understood that and explained that to Mom, who wasn't too happy that my life wasn't exactly what she had planned it to be."

"That's understandable. All Mom's think they know what's best for their children but, you sure do surprise us. Bob, honey, can you get those boys at the table please? I'm nearly done with preparing dinner. Olivia, keep talking but could you please put these potatoes on the plate while I do the chicken?" Holly asked her. Bob nodded, kissed his wife on the cheek and walked out of the kitchen, calling out for Seth and Brandon.

"Sure thing," Olivia nodded, doing what Holly asked her to do. "I get that, but my Mom and I have never had the best relationship. She thought that wrestling was going to ruin my life and has made that quite clear over the years."

"That's not right. She should be supporting you, no matter what she thinks. You're clearly brilliant at this, Olivia, there's a reason why the top company in this business has signed you." Holly shook her head, finishing up the chicken. "Now come on, let's get these boys fed."

* * *

"That was lovely, Holly." Olivia told Seth's Mom later. The five were currently seated at the dining table after finishing the roast chicken that Holly had made.

"Yeah Mom, thanks for this." Seth added, squeezing Olivia's hand under the table as Bob and Brandon also chorused their approval of Holly's cooking. "So, Brandon, how's everything with you?" He asked, clearly trying to be civil with his brother.

"It's going to good. You should get down to the gym soon, the guys would love to see you." Brandon answered and turned to Olivia. "Hey, Olivia, I'm sorry if I got you a bit upset earlier. I didn't mean to do it, honestly." He apologized and Olivia nodded.

"It's fine, Brandon, I get that you would assume that about me, you've only seen me on TV." She said. "Do you own the gym here?" She asked and Brandon nodded, looking pleased with himself. "That's so cool! Maybe we could go there instead of going to Crossfit tomorrow?" She asked Seth hopefully as his family laughed.

"So she's not into Crossfit, Seth? That's surprising." Bob teased him. "I thought that you would have converted her by now."

"I am proud to say that he hasn't converted myself, Dean or Roman yet." Olivia grinned.

"Yet you've done a few sessions with me." Seth pointed out.

"And I felt like that I was going to die every time." She answered flatly. "Plus, Roman and Dean both think that you are crazy after you've made them do it too."

"He is crazy." Holly joked. "I don't know how he does it. He's been mad about it ever since he discovered it."

"It helps me with my wrestling style, ok?! The conditioning is better than just doing strength and cardio at the gym continuously. No offence, Bran." Seth looked over at his brother.

"None taken." Brandon chuckled.

"But we can still go there, tomorrow, right?" Olivia chimed in, looking at Seth hopefully.

"Fine." Seth sighed playfully. "See what I put up with? I can't say no to that face." He said to his family as Olivia rolled her eyes playfully.

"It's hard saying 'no' to the ones that you love." Bob told him. "I find it quite difficult saying 'no' to your mother."

"He knows what's good for him." Holly whispered to Olivia who laughed in response. "Anyway, tea or coffee anyone?" She offered.

Later that night, Seth and Olivia decided that it was time to leave. The two were quite tired after the long day that they had and Olivia had found herself almost falling asleep on Seth's shoulder when they were sitting in the living room while having their coffee or tea.

That would've been a great impression to leave on Seth's parents.

"It was lovely meeting you, Olivia." Brandon said, giving her a quick hug goodbye.

"You too, Brandon." She answered as Bob also hugged her goodbye and she then turned to Holly while Seth said his goodbyes to his brother and step-father.

"You're the first girl Seth's brought home to us for a while now," Holly said. "And I can say that you are absolutely lovely. I can see why he loves you." She told Olivia who felt her cheeks warm at the compliment that Seth's mother was giving her. "Just try to control that other side of you when you're around us, ok?" She joked.

"Scouts honour." Olivia chuckled. "Besides, she only comes out when I get provoked."

"I'll be sure to not provoke you then." Holly promised her before hugging her tightly. "I'm sure I'll see you soon, Olivia."

"See you soon, Holly." Olivia said and stepped back so that Seth could say goodbye to his mom. The two then headed back to Seth's car. "Well, that went better than I expected." She admitted to Seth.

"Did you think they would not like you? Sweetheart, they fucking adore you, Mom especially. I can see it." Seth chuckled.

"Brandon was… interesting."

"Bran is just a dick sometimes. He didn't realise that he hurt you with that comment about you being psychotic. I get that you try to separate yourself from that side of you outside the ring so that's why I wasn't too happy with him when he said that." Seth continued. "But he's my brother, you know? I'm sure that Luke can make some stupid comments too."

"Don't remind me. I've had to deal with his teasing my whole life. I get what you meant with all big brothers are like that. But you didn't tell me that you had an older brother, babe." Olivia looked over at him.

"I swear that I mentioned it once." Seth said, brow furrowed in thought. "If I didn't, I'm sorry."

"Not good enough." She teased him, her eyebrows raised.

"Uhh, I love you?" He tried.

"Lucky guess." She smirked before the two laughed. "But I love you too." She told him, reaching over and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

After two relaxing days in Davenport, Seth and Olivia headed back on the road with Dean and Roman. Naturally, the two grilled Olivia about her meeting Seth's family and what had happened. Dean found the whole part about Seth's family not liking Crossfit hilarious while Roman had been slightly concerned about Brandon's comment to her, which Olivia had told him in private, not wanting Dean to hear it because he was just as crazy as she could be.

Now, they were in Indianapolis, Indiana for Monday Night RAW where Seth had discovered that he was facing Big Show in the opening match.

Naturally, Olivia was terrified for her boyfriend's well-being so she dragged Dean and Roman into an empty locker room when she saw them coming back from getting their attire for the night.

"What's going on, Olivia?" Dean asked her.

"We need to make sure that Seth's ok for his match tonight. I don't care how short it is, if it seems that he is struggling against Big Show, I want you guys in there and making sure that that asshole is taught a lesson." She told them, her arms folded.

"Baby girl, relax. We already knew that we were going to do something like that," Roman reassured her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "There's no way that we would let Seth get beaten like that. We'll lift him up and give him some justice in a triple powerbomb."

"Wait. You think that you three can do that?" She asked, her eyebrows raised in slight amazement at Roman's confidence.

"No shit we can." Dean smirked, that familiar manic gleam in his eyes. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall, remember? Don't worry darlin' we'll make sure that pretty boy will not get hurt at all."

"Believe that." Roman gave her a heart melting smirk. "There is no way that Big Show is going to pin Seth tonight. But we need you to remain somewhat calm tonight, alright? Apparently Kaitlyn is going to be on commentary when Sheamus and Orton are wrestling and I know that we're going to go in and get some revenge on them after what happened on Smackdown last week."

Olivia nodded, feeling herself relax slightly after Roman and Dean's reassurance. Of course they were going to make sure that nothing bad would happened to Seth. And the fact that they were going to attempt to Triple Powerbomb The Giant made her admire their tenacity even more. Her faith in them was infinite and she knew that they were going to go through with their promise. They always did, after all.

"So, who are those two bastards facing tonight?" She asked.

"Don't know yet. Whoever it is, I feel sorry for them. They're gonna get destroyed by us, no matter what." Dean smirked as they walked into the locker room where Seth was going through his warmup.

"Not to mention that Sheamus and Orton are going to get some justice from us as well. Anyway, baby girl, go and get changed in the bathroom while we use the locker room." Roman ordered her.

"Yes, Dad." She gave The Samoan a playful smile and headed into the bathroom after Dean tossed her the bag that contained her outfit for the night. She already had her hair pulled up in a half-up half-down do and her makeup consisted of a pink and silver eyeshadow, cat eye eyeliner and a red wine coloured lipstick. She then pulled on a pair of black faux leather jeans, a black stretch knit mesh top along with a black leather jacket, her necklace and black combat boots.

Coming out of the locker room, she saw that RAW had started with a tribute to Paul Bearer who had passed away during the week and they then heard the familiar gong, signalling the arrival of the Undertaker.

"I've got chills." Olivia admitted as they watched the Deadman pay tribute to his manager. But then, they heard static and Cult of Personality played, signalling the arrival of CM Punk. "He did not…!" The First Lady of The Shield shrieked in irritation.

"That's disrespectful." Dean growled as Punk gloated about how he was going to be the first one to defeat Undertaker at Wrestlemania. "The man just lost a good friend and the father of his step brother. You don't fuck with anyone's family in this business."

"Especially when Taker has a brother like Kane." Seth agreed, watching the monitor as he did some jumping jacks. Olivia absentmindedly nodded in agreement as she tried to find the perfect lighting for a selfie in the locker room to distract herself from listening to Punk. Once she did, she posed and took the selfie and uploaded it onto twitter.

 _Livvy_EvansWWE_ _ **: Time to watch my man WWERollins to deliver some justice. Big Show won't know what has hit him. #RAW #BelieveInTheShield**_

A few minutes later, a production manager knocked on the door and nervously informed them that Seth's match would be starting after the commercial break.

* * *

 **Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta**

 _ **Shield.**_

The crowd erupted into boos as The Shield made their entrance with Dean and Roman going down one set of stairs and Seth and Olivia going down the other. Olivia was holding Seth's hand as she led him down the stairs, trying to keep a nervous look off her face. She knew that Roman and Dean would stick to the plan they had devised before and they would never let Big Show get the upper hand of the match.

"And his opponent, representing The Shield, from Davenport, Iowa, weighing in at 217 pounds, Seth Rollins!" Justin Roberts announced his arrival.

Seth paused for a second to lift his arms in the air while Olivia continued down the stairs without him before waiting for him at the barricade, ignoring the pats on the backs that the fans were giving her. Seth lifted her over the barricade before jumping over it himself.

"And this is the first time on Monday Night RAW that a male member of The Shield will be in singles action. However, their female member Olivia Evans has been in several matches since they have arrived in WWE." Michael Cole explained to the audience watching at home.

"She looks nervous for her boyfriend, Seth Rollins, even though she is trying to hide it. You can see it in her eyes. Her gorgeous green eyes!" Jerry Lawler noted.

Seth motioned for Dean and Roman to come closer to them and his three teammates huddled around him. "I know that you've got a plan. Put it in motion when you know it's time." He told them quickly. He then turned to face Olivia. "Don't look nervous. You're the First Lady of The Shield. Act like it, we've got this. _I've_ got this." He assured her.

Olivia nodded, quickly rearranging her expression even though she was still nervous on the inside. "Kick his ass." She said, making sure that the camera caught her saying that. Reaching up, she grabbed Seth by the neck and pulled him down and locked her lips with his for a few too short moments. Once they separated, she glanced up at Big Show, a cocky smirk on her face.

Seth climbed into the ring after fist bumping Dean and Roman while his Samoan teammate led Olivia over to a side of the ring as the bell rung.

"Stay calm, keep that smirk on your face." Roman told Olivia out of the corner of his mouth. Nodding, Olivia crossed her arms and watched as Big Show and Seth locked up before Show easily threw Seth into the corner.

After a few kicks to the stomach, The Giant of the WWE whipped Seth into the other corner and tried to do the same thing again but Seth rolled out of the way.

"That's it Seth!" Olivia called out as Seth got some punches in but Big Show threw him away easily. That didn't deter Seth to try the same tactic again only to get the same result. Frustrated, Seth charged at Big Show with a yell and Big Show sent him flying through the ropes.

And straight into Dean who fell back and nearly hit his head on the announce table.

"Seth! Dean!" Olivia shrieked as Roman bolted over to them only to get thrown into the barricade by a very angry Big Show. Realising that Olivia was the only one left and she was alone and vulnerable, Big Show turned his attention to her.

"What the hell did I do?!" She yelled at him, fear pouring through her. "I haven't even hit you before!" She protested as Big Show started to advance towards her and she started to back away. "I thought you would've learnt your lesson after what you did to—"

She didn't have to finish that sentence as Seth and Dean leapt onto Big Show's back and started pummelling away at him as Olivia rushed to Roman's side to make sure that he was ok. "Let's go! We've got to get him down!" She told him, helping him as Dean motioned for Roman to spear Big Show.

Roman bolted at The Giant before getting stopped in his tracks by a huge boot to the face. Growling in frustration and clutching at her hair, Olivia slid into the ring and was about to jump off the apron onto Big Show, but seeing him throw Seth into the announcers table made her hesitate.

That was her fatal mistake.

Big Show, with one giant sweep of his arm, took her legs out from beneath her and she landed on the apron with a thud. Pain exploded through her spine and her head and she rolled off the apron and landed on Roman.

"Liv!" Roman grunted, pushing her off gently.

Seth had looked over at that moment and glowered at them, not being able to believe the position they were in when Olivia had fallen on top of their Samoan Teammate.

"Not my fault. I didn't realise that you were right below me." She groaned. Lifting her head up, she saw that Dean had been thrown away by Big Show and Seth was climbing a turnbuckle in preparation to do a knee to the temple.

However, that went awry when Big Show caught him by the throat.

"Get him! Spear him!" Olivia told Roman urgently and The Samoan complied, scrambling to his feet and spearing The Giant. His female teammate got up at a much slower pace and slid into the ring, bracing herself on the ropes to try and recover before Dean, who had been stomping all over Big Show along with Seth and Roman, motioned to her.

"Kick him! We'll hold him up!" He told her. Olivia nodded and got herself into position and once Seth and Dean lifted up Big Show's 450 Pound frame, quickly gave him her signature roundhouse kick to the stomach.

"Atta girl!" Dean gave her a feral grin and she returned it as the adrenaline flowed through her veins. This is what delivering justice was all about and _damn_ , did it feel good.

Roman then roared, signalling for the Triple Powerbomb and Seth and Dean struggled to lift the almost dead weight of the Big Show and Olivia decided to help them a bit, wrapping her arms around the middle of the Big Show and pulling with all of her strength to get the Giant into position along with her male teammates.

"We got it, sweetheart, move!" She heard Seth yell from the other side of their opponent.

"Got it!" She called back and stumbled out of the way and onto the ropes, grabbing them for support, just in case.

Her suspicions were proven right a few minutes later as Seth and Dean displayed the most amazing feat of strength and teamwork as the lifted up Big Show onto Roman's shoulders and the three triple powerbombed him.

And the whole ring shook with the impact.

Olivia's jaw dropped with amazement once they had finished and immediately bolted over to Seth and threw her arms around his waist. "Holy shit! That was amazing!" She praised him, looking up at him with a huge smile on her face.

Seth looked down at her and squeezed her tightly back. "Thanks beautiful." He murmured as the two separated and Olivia instantly went over to Roman and Dean and congratulated both of them about what had happened.

"Did you see what happened?! No one can stop us! Not even a so-called Giant!" She laughed, resting her hand on Dean's shoulder as they soaked in the crowd's reaction.

"Get in the middle of us and stand on him." Dean ordered her and Olivia looked up at him with a devilish smirk on her face. With Dean's help, she carefully stood on Big Show's chest and posed with a hand on her hip.

"This is justice!" Dean growled.

"Believe in The Shield!" Olivia yelled out as the titantron showed a replay of what had just happened. Olivia looked over at Seth with a smug smirk on her face as she continued to stand on Big Show.

"You are nuts." Seth told her affectionately.

"You love it." She replied, smiling back. Roman then stuck his fist out in the middle of them and his teammates copied the gesture, posing as their music played throughout the arena and RAW cut to Vickie Guerrero and Brad Maddox backstage.

* * *

"What the fuck was with you landing on Roman?!" Seth questioned Olivia furiously when they were in the privacy of their locker room.

"Huh?" Olivia looked at him, confused. "Seth, I didn't realise that he was right there, I thought that I was going to land on the floor." She told him, looking over at Roman for support of the completely innocent mistake.

"I pushed her off as soon as it registered, Uce." Roman reassured Seth. "It was a mistake, she didn't know that I was there and trust me, and there was nothing sexual about it. Paige would have both our heads if she didn't trust us." He said, holding up his phone. "I explained the whole situation then and she understands."

"If Paige can understand, I'm that you can." Olivia looked at Seth pleadingly. "Please, babe. Would you react like this if I fell on top of Dean on accident?" She asked and Seth frowned slightly.

"It wouldn't have happened because I would rolled out the way and laughed at you landing on the floor." Dean pointed out.

"Fuck you too Ambrose."

"Nah, as hot as you are darlin', I'd rather not get on two-tone's bad side." He snorted. "But seriously, Seth, I don't think that Olivia would do that unintentionally. She loves you and Roman is too much of a gentleman."

"Where did that come from?" Olivia stared at Dean who shrugged in response.

Seth blew out a frustrated sigh. "You're right. Sorry guys." He apologised to Olivia and Roman.

"Don't sweat it, Seth."

"It's ok love." Olivia pecked him on the lips. "I understand." She said before getting her phone and checking Twitter and the tweets she was getting.

 _ **Can anyone stop The Shield?! That was incredible! Livvy_EvansWWE WWERollins WWERomanReigns TheDeanAmbrose #RAW**_

 _ **MichaelCole called The Shield 'Hounds of Justice.' That suits them quite well. #RAW #TheShield**_

 _ **Kinda low-key shipping Roman and Olivia now because of what just happened. #RAW #TheShield**_

 _KaitlynWWE:_ _ **And yet again Livvy_EvansWWE gets her boys to do all the dirty work and acts like she did everything. Talk about an ego maniac. #RAW**_

 _ **Seeing Olivia standing on top of Big Show after The Shield triple powerbombed him was pretty cool. #RAW #TheFirstLadyofTheShield**_

 _ **Now that I think about it… how hot would WWERomanReigns and Livvy_EvansWWE be together?!**_

 _ **Yeah, I believe in The Shield now. Holy shit. #RAW**_

Rolling her eyes at Kaitlyn's tweet, she quickly replied to it.

 _Livvy_EvansWWE:_ _ **KaitlynWWE Dirty work? Clearly you didn't see me kick that Giant in the stomach. Watch your back sweetie, you'll never know when I'll strike…**_

Hitting send, she turned to Seth, Dean and Roman. "Apparently Michael called us the 'Hounds of Justice' on commentary tonight. I like that, I wanna see that on merchandise if we get any, what do you guys think?"

"Ha, Hounds. That sounds great, darlin'."

"It has a nice ring to it," Roman nodded. "I say if they want us to sell merchandise, they should have that on some stuff."

"I think so too." Seth agreed.

"Glad that we're all in agreement." Olivia smiled before her phone whistled, signalling a text from Emma.

 **One new message: Emmmaaa**

 **GIRL. Care to explain that whole Roman situation?! Paige freaked the fuck out!**

Sighing, Olivia wrote back to the Australian Diva that it was completely unintentional and that she did not realise that Roman had been right there underneath her until she landed on him.

* * *

"I told you to watch your back!" Olivia screeched at Kaitlyn who lying on the ramp in agony later that night on RAW. There had just been a tag team match between Randy Orton and Sheamus and Team Rhodes Scholars.

Kaitlyn had been on commentary to talk about why she had aligned with Randy and Sheamus in their fight against The Shield. After defeating Cody (Who Kaitlyn had lost complete interest in after he chose Nikki Bella over her earlier that night when the Bella Twins made a shock return) and Damien, Randy, Sheamus and Kaitlyn had been celebrating with the fans and The Shield chose that moment to strike and deliver yet even more justice during the commercial break.

Dean had stood at the top of the ramp while Seth and Roman attacked from the side. Kaitlyn could only watch in horror and that was when Olivia had taken her down from behind with a vicious forearm to the back of the head after jumping over the barricade.

Now, The First Lady of The Shield was standing over her fallen foe, a smirk on her face as her teammates continued to deliver justice to Sheamus and Orton.

Picking up Kaitlyn, she dragged her up and slammed her into the barricade, leaving the Diva's Champion slumped over in pain. Laughing at the sight, Olivia then took off her jacket and threw it over her shoulder before stalking over to the Diva's Championship.

Grabbing it, she went back to Kaitlyn, lifted the championship over her head and slamming it on Kaitlyn's torso, causing the Hybrid Diva to scream in pain. Smiling at the sound, Olivia then lifted the championship high into the air, making her intentions clear to the crowd who were booing her and her teammates.

"Liv!" Seth called out. Looking over at him, Olivia saw that her boyfriend was motioning to her that it was time to get out of here and was holding his knee in pain. Nodding, Olivia dropped the title on Kaitlyn and stood by her teammates as they looked out into the crowd who continued to throw insults and profanities at them.

"Come on!" Seth said and led them off the ramp and backstage, helping Olivia down.

* * *

"We need to finish them off once and for all." Dean told his teammates as he paced around in their locker room. "And we need to do it with a bang."

"Somewhere big…." Olivia said, following Dean's train of thought, a smirk appearing on her face as she realised what her lunatic teammate was thinking of. "On the Grandest Stage of them all…"

"Wrestlemania?" Seth nodded approvingly, a cackle escaping from him.

"8 person mixed tag team match," Roman suggested. "We lay down the gauntlet for them on Smackdown tomorrow and for them to find a partner."

"And then we get rid of said partner so it's a handicap match. Wrestlemania will be known as the day that justice will be finally recognised in the WWE." Dean finished. "It will be the day that everybody Believes in The Shield."

* * *

 _ **A/N: That Monday Night RAW was so much fun to write :D I'm definitely going to have Kaitlyn and Olivia have a match before Wrestlemania but it will not be for the Diva's Championship, I have plans for that after Wrestlemania ;) Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to leave a review! =) xx**_


	35. She's The Best

_**A/N: Hiiii everyone!**_ _ **Thank you for the lovely reviews, follows and favourites! We hit 100 reviews! Thank you so much, I am always blown away from the support from you guys and once again, thank you so much! I really appreciate it!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own WWE. I only own Olivia Evans._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Before she accepted Dean Ambrose's offer, she was just another Diva in NXT. But that all changed when she accepted and was brought up onto the main roster along with Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns. Now, she will forever be known as the First Lady of The Shield. Rollins/OC_

* * *

 **Friday Night Smackdown, 15** **th** **March, 2013 (Taped on 12** **th** **March, 2013)**

"Get a camera, now!" Dean barked at Olivia impatiently as The Shield stood in an abandoned hallway. The four were about to challenge Sheamus, Randy and Kaitlyn and a partner of their choosing to an eight person mixed tag team match at Wrestlemania.

Dean wanted to do it after the three had a mixed tag team match against Team Rhodes Scholars and Nikki Bella, with Brie hanging out around ringside.

Rolling her eyes, Olivia spotted a nearby hand held camera and swiped it up. She also spotted a producer and an idea came to her head. "I want you to tell them to hit our music once whichever team has finished celebrating." She told him and he nodded, sending word to the production. "Excellent." She smiled, satisfied that their plan was so far working.

Returning to her teammates, she looked over at the lunatic of the group. "Happy now, Ambrose?" She asked him, handing over the camera.

"A bit. This has to go to plan, Evans. We can't screw this up."

"And we won't." Roman interrupted their conversation, his grey eyes set and determined. "We just don't need any volatile outbursts from the two of you."

"Us? Volatile? What do you mean, Roman?" Olivia joked while Dean snorted in amusement. Seth came up to the trio, wrapping his arm around Olivia's waist and kissing her neck, brushing her ponytail to the side.

Shivering in delight, she turned to look at Seth, her green eyes glowing in delight. "You have to stop that before such a serious promo." She told him, adjusting her zipped up leather vest. As well as that, she was wearing black corset leggings, buckle wedged sneakers, her necklace and a studded leather cuff bracelet.

"Or what?" Seth asked her, a cocky grin on his face.

"I won't be able to focus and that'll put Ambrose into an even shittier mood." She pointed out.

"So? He'll just find a girl tonight and release all of that frustrated energy into sex."

"Ohhhhh, so that's why he's been so crabby lately," Olivia shot a grin over at Dean who narrowed his eyes in return. "He hasn't been fucked in ages."

"Fuck off. Just because you two fuck each other every few days doesn't mean that the rest of us can do that." Dean grumbled, switching the camera on.

"He admits it!" Olivia burst out laughing, unable to believe that Dean told them that. Her lunatic of a teammate didn't really tell them much, usually covering up his feelings with smartass comments or avoiding the subject.

"Shut up." Dean muttered as the producer mentioned to them that they were currently playing their music right now. The Shield's mood instantly switched from light and happy to deadly and cunning as Dean held up the camera and hit the record button, making sure that all of his teammates were in shot.

"Randy, Sheamus and Kaitlyn… relax! You don't have to be afraid." Dean began.

"You don't have to watch your backs." Olivia smirked from her place in between Seth and Dean.

"Or maybe you do…" Seth taunted.

"Just not tonight." Roman added.

"Rollins."

"Evans."

"Reigns."

"Ambrose. And you should already know that that ring you're standing in is ours! And if you still don't believe that, then you can ask the Big Show!" Dean told them in a matter of fact manner and Olivia let a vicious grin come to her face as Dean continued to speak. "Because on Monday night, we dropped Big Show and we served justice to the Big Show, just like we've served justice to every major force in this industry!" He continued. "Ryback, Sheamus, Orton, Cena, The Rock! Check, check, check, check, check! And then our Lady here... serving justice to the Diva's…" Dean chuckled darkly and focused the camera on Olivia.

"Natalya, AJ Lee, Alicia Fox, Aksana, Eve Torres. Check, check, check, check and… check!" Olivia ticked them off her fingers and looked up into the camera, her smirk widening. "And guess what Kaitlyn, you're the next one on my list." She laughed.

"You know that brings up an interesting point…" Seth chimed in. "We've taken out John Cena and The Rock, the WWE Champion, multiple times! And we've laid them out, flattened them in the centre of the ring!"

"Just like road kill." Roman pointed out and Olivia sniggered in amusement.

"And yet those two criminals continue to take from us! Because they are the main event at Wrestlemania and somehow, the most dominant force in this company, The Shield, doesn't even have a match at Wrestlemania and _that_ is the greatest injustice I have ever heard of." Seth declared.

"So, we're going to rectify this injustice ourselves." Olivia nodded.

"Look, no more games, here's what we're gonna do. You three, find a partner, any partner you want, but just make sure you pick the right partner." Dean laid down the gauntlet and Olivia felt a slight thrill as they got closer to making this Wrestlemania match happen.

"I'm in." They heard Randy say from a nearby monitor and Kaitlyn then grabbed the mike after exchanging a glance with Sheamus.

"There is no way in hell I'm saying no." The Diva's Champion declared after grabbing the mike from Randy.

"I'll see you at Wrestlemania!" Sheamus told them and The Shield exchanged grins.

"The showcase of the immortals, now and forever becomes the showcase of justice!" Seth stated.

"Justice will be served on that grand stage." Olivia laughed. "Choose wisely who you want to be an injustice along with you." She taunted.

"At Wrestlemania, you will believe." Dean declared.

"Believe in The Shield." Roman growled as their music played again.

* * *

"We're going to Wrestlemania! We're going to Wrestlemania!" Olivia skipped around in their locker room, unable to wipe off the grin that was on her face. Stage one of their plan had worked perfectly. Now, they had to execute stage two and make sure that Sheamus, Randy and Kaitlyn were without a tag team partner for Wrestlemania.

Justice could be a pain in the ass but it was worth it.

"Jeez, Evans, you're acting like this is the best news you have ever heard." Dean teased her and the blonde diva stuck her tongue out in response. "But, I feel like we haven't exactly delivered some justice tonight." He added.

"Talk to us, Uce." Roman smirked.

"When we find out who they choose as their partner, we'll take the three out tonight and give them a taste of what they're going to receive at Wrestlemania." Dean said. "We'll give them the justice that they deserve tonight. Why wait til Wrestlemania?"

"It'll get into their heads as well." Seth agreed, seeing where Dean was going with his thoughts. "Make them think that they can't watch their backs."

"Speaking of which." Olivia motioned to the TV that was showing Sheamus, Kaitlyn and Randy discussing their pick for their tag team partner for Wrestlemania as Big Show walked into the shot.

"I think you guys are having problems with The Shield and you could use a tag team partner?" The Giant crossed his arms.

Sheamus scoffed before answering. "What are you trying to say, Show? You're looking for the spot to be our tag team partner against The Shield at Wrestlemania?"

"It would be nice to have a giant on our side, though." Kaitlyn mused, adjusting her title on her shoulder.

"First of all, I don't trust none of you three… no offence Kaitlyn, but in lieu of recent events, that's exactly what I'm sayin'." Big Show answered them. "You need a tag team partner that's merciless, that's brutal and that's vicious! A tag team partner that can bulldoze anything in front of them! You need a tag team partner that's the ultimate destroyer."

"He makes some good points." Kaitlyn noted, looking up at Sheamus and Randy.

"Look Show, I don't think we could agree with you more," Randy nodded.

"Well I'm telling you guys you won't regret this decision." Big Show promised.

"They're actually going with him?!" Olivia smirked. "Big Show… oh wait." She continued as Randy, Kaitlyn and Sheamus announced that Ryback was going to be their tag team partner.

"Someone that we've already taken care of? They must be desperate." Roman snorted. "I say we go find them and teach them a lesson in justice."

* * *

The Shield had finished off their night on Smackdown by attacking Sheamus, Randy, Kaitlyn and Ryback in quick succession, with Seth, Dean and Roman powerbombing Ryback in the middle of the ring to back up exactly what they had promised to do earlier that night.

The next morning, they all separated to go back to their respective homes, with Olivia going back to Orlando without Seth or Roman and Paige had decided to drive to Pensacola to spend time with the Samoan Superstar while he had his very precious days off. The First Lady of The Shield was looking forward to having a break from her boys and spending some time with her favourite Australian in Emma.

Walking through the airport after landing in Orlando, she was dressed in a Rolling Stones T-Shirt, a pleated jean skirt, gladiator sandals, a black bomber jacket that said 'not your doll' on the back, her necklace and bracelet. Her aviator sunglasses were perched on the top of her blonde hair, which was out and wavy.

Looking out at the sea of people, Olivia bolted over to a familiar blonde and threw her arms around the Australian Diva. "Emma!"

"There's my favourite member of The Shield!" Emma hugged her back just as tightly. "It's so good to see you finally back in Orlando!"

"I am so glad to be home. And away from Dean," Olivia joked. "He was getting on my last nerves, the ass. We had a nerf war the other day and he spent it tackling me to the ground and shooting me at close range."

"And Seth and Roman didn't do anything?" Emma raised an eyebrow as the two headed to her car.

"Well, Seth was too busy laughing his ass off because apparently I get hilarious when I'm mad and Roman was just shaking his head in exasperation and hoping that we would get rid of our competiveness for the rest of the drive," Olivia shrugged. "I don't see why that's a problem though."

"Trust me, Paige knows. She gets a text from Roman each day describing the so-called horrors that you and Dean put him through. Can't you give him a break for once?"

Olivia pretended to think about it for a second. "Nope." She smirked in an almost perfect imitation of Dean.

"Now that is kinda impressive. You had Dean almost down to a tee then." Emma noted.

"When you spend 5 days a week with him for nearly five months, it's kinda hard not to." Olivia answered. "I can't believe that's its gone so fast."

"Me too. We miss you down here, you know? Sara has Paige and me working with the other divas and she often says that we need the other member of our trio."

"I might come in for a class tomorrow then."

"Oh, perfect! We've got some new signings and Alexa really needs some help with some moves off the turnbuckle." Emma nodded. "She's improving so well every day and they're talking about getting her to do some dark matches before tapings soon."

"From what I've seen, she's a firecracker." Olivia nodded. "Also, you may want to tune in to Smackdown on Friday."

"Oh?" Emma raised an eyebrow as they drove to Olivia's apartment complex.

"We got a match at Wrestlemania!" The Blonde Diva blurted out, unable to contain the secret for a second longer.

"Shut the fuck up!" The Australian gaped at her. "Congratulations, Liv! I'm so proud of you and the boys! Is it mixed tag team action?"

She nodded excitedly in reply. "8 person mixed tag. Us against Orton, Sheamus, Kaitlyn and Ryback. Well, it could be a handicapped match because we took out Ryback pretty badly on Smackdown. Plus, he's been dealing with Mark Henry, as you know, so we'll see."

Emma shook her head in wonder. "I can't believe you guys pulled it off. The justice you guys will deliver at Wrestlemania is going to be incredible, I'll be rooting for you guys, that's for sure."

"Thanks, Nems." Olivia smiled. "Hopefully NXT will get to be there."

"I think they're talking about it with Vince and Co. Hunter really wants us to get the experience of the week because it will be hectic, no matter what."

"Yeah, they're still smoothing out our schedules, but I know that we're going to be super busy." She noted. "Plus I need someone to go Hall of Fame dress shopping with…"

"You know that I'll be down for that. Paige… not so much." Emma laughed. "But, she would probably need one if Roman asks her to be his date."

"Which he will be, don't you worry. He's smitten about our British Love."

"I know, it's so cute how she's gone up to Pensacola to spend time with him." Emma smiled. "But anyway, let's get you home so you can unpack and relax. We're getting drinks tonight since you don't have to leave until Saturday morning."

"You Aussies and your drinking." Olivia snorted.

* * *

The next day after a session at the performance centre, Olivia and Emma were taking a leisurely walk along the beach, just enjoying the sand between their toes. Olivia knew that Emma missed doing this in Australia, with her friend telling her that she used to do most of her workouts on the beach.

"I'm so glad we're getting warmer weather here. It reminds me of home." Emma said, placing her sunglasses on the top of her head.

"How is the weather at this time of year down in Melbourne?" Olivia asked her curiously.

"Well, it's getting into autumn… Fall." Emma corrected herself, seeing Olivia's questionable look. "So summer would have just finished and it'll start getting cooler. We don't get the red and orange leaves like you guys do. They just fall off," She laughed. "Melbourne is pretty cold and we joke that we get four seasons in one day at this time of year."

"Seriously?" The First Lady of The Shield raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously. The weather is crazy down there. If you want what you typically think of weather when it comes to Australia, you go to Queensland. They barely get a winter up there." Emma told her. "Yet they complain when the temperature gets to about 20 degrees Celsius."

"Which is what in Fahrenheit?"

"Um…." Emma pulled out her phone and checked the conversion. "It's about 68 degrees in Fahrenheit."

"Wimps." Olivia snorted in disbelief.

"Don't say that to their faces. They think that they're the toughest out of the lot of us." Emma warned her.

"You Australian are weird." She deadpanned and Emma laughed, slinging her arm around Olivia's shoulder.

"Tell me something I don't know." The NXT diva replied. The two women continued to walk along the beach, their conversation light and happy before deciding to head back to the performance centre as Emma wanted to ask for some advice on how to improve her finisher to Sara Amato, better known as Sara Del Ray.

Once they got there, Olivia leaned up against Emma's car and waited for her friend to finish up talking to Sara, texting back and forth with Seth before she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Summer." She said coolly. "What do you want?"

"Oh you know, just to tell you how much better it was to have you in class today. About time you came back where you belong." Summer Rae laughed, fluffing up her hair.

"Excuse me? I'm on the main roster for a reason." Olivia growled.

"I thought you would say that, but there was so much wrong with your holds today that I'm surprised that Sara didn't say you needed to stay down at NXT and promote me onto the main roster. After all, I am the First Lady of NXT." Summer smiled.

"I'm sorry?" Olivia couldn't help but laugh in disbelief. "You took my nickname and made it your own? Are you that desperate to make yourself known?"

"Your nickname? Oh right, The First Lady of The Shield, yeah I remember!" Summer's smile turned into a smirk. "I thought it was The Tramp of The Shield, because that's what you are."

Olivia raised her eyebrows. "You know, you are so petty Summer. If something happens that you want happens to another person, you stop at nothing to tear them down. Well listen to me. I've been wrestling for nearly ten years now. You've only been wrestling for what, a year and a half? I know exactly what I'm doing and I deserve my spot on the main roster. I have been in tables matches on the indies, I have _bled_ for this business and whenever you chip a nail, you act like it's the end of the world. I have worked my ass off and I will not take this crap from you and anyone else, do you understand me?" Olivia's voice had risen in her tirade on Summer, who was looking at her with her mouth slightly open. "There's a reason why they call me The First Lady of The Shield, Summer, need I remind you of what happened last time we got into the ring together? When I beat your ass in less than five minutes in training?" Olivia's voice had a dangerous warning in it.

Mutely Summer shook her head, clearly shaken up at how riled up Olivia had gotten.

"Good because next time you decide to make some snide comment about my wrestling ability or my spot on the main roster I will be giving you Lioness' Wrath. And if you're wondering how that feels like, message Alicia Fox. I'm sure she can tell you that she had a headache for the next two hours. Now get out of my sight." Olivia warned her.

"…fine! Whatever!" Summer huffed and flounced off just as Emma came back.

"What was all that about?" Emma asked, noticing that Olivia was breathing heavily and her eyes were narrowed. "Liv?" She asked in concern.

"I'm fine. It was just that Summer tried to convince me that I should be back here on NXT than on the main roster and she should have my spot." Olivia answered, pinching her nose in an effort to calm down as that little voice in her head egged her to slam Summer down onto the ground and pummel her.

 _Not now._ She thought.

 _ **Yes now! The bitch deserves it! She disrespected us and she deserves to become an injustice! Give her Lioness' Wrath right on the asphalt and break her face!**_ The Voice encouraged.

Shaking her head, she looked at Emma who still gazing at her with concern. "Are you seriously ok? You just had the darkest look in your eyes." The Australian told her.

"I'll be fine, Nems. I just… I just need to calm down and get away from Summer." Olivia answered.

"That we can do. Let's get in the car and get back to your apartment and you can call Seth or something." Emma suggested.

"Not Seth." Oliva shook her head.

"…Wait, what?"

"There's someone else that can help me with this."

* * *

" _Darlin'? You never call me. Has the Apocalypse started or something?"_ Dean answered after several rings.

"Surprisingly, no." Olivia snorted at her lunatic of a teammate's response. "I need to talk to you about something that happened." She continued as Emma stared at her in astonishment, unable to believe that she had called Dean Ambrose to talk about what had happened.

"… _Are you sure that you called me by mistake and you meant to call two-toned or Pale Skin?"_ Dean asked.

"I'm regretting calling you more and more." She sighed. "Anyway, I was at the Performance Centre earlier and Summer confronted me—"

" _Clearly this is a job for Pale Skin or Blondie."_

"Said 'Blondie' is with me right now."

"Hey Dean!" Emma shouted, sitting on Olivia's couch next to her.

"Anyway. She insulted me and I went off at her and that voice in my head wanted me to give her Lioness' Wrath on the asphalt right there and then. Should I have listened to it?" Olivia asked.

"… _For once I'm glad you didn't listen to it, Olivia."_ Dean said seriously. _"You've coulda lost your job and we would've been in some deep shit come Wrestlemania. But I can see why it wanted you to do that. Next time though, I would listen to it and scare the living shit out of her… is that what you wanted from me?"_

"Why do you think I called you instead of Seth or Roman? You better not think that I miss you." She teased Dean.

" _The feeling's mutual, Darlin',"_ Dean chuckled. _"But seriously, you know that I'm not good with all that advice and feelings shit. But when it comes to that voice, I know the feeling. Look, you want to unleash that side of you on her, right? Then ask for a practice match to demonstrate to the rookies when you're down in Florida next time. You would terrify everyone in that class if you went out of control and it would be epic if you did on Summer."_ He told her. _"And make sure someone records it for me. I would love to see that."_

"You are so sick." She snorted. "But thanks for the advice, Deano."

" _You're welcome, darlin'. Seeing you kick Summer's ass would be awesome."_

"Did I mention that she stole my nickname?"

" _The First Lady of The Shield?"_

"Yeah, she's calling herself The First Lady of NXT." Olivia answered and Emma rolled her eyes when she heard that.

" _Destroy the bitch."_

Olivia laughed. "Don't ever change, Deano."

" _Don't plan to darlin'. Anyway, I have to go, got places to be and chic—I mean stuff to do. I'll see you on Saturday. Tell Blondie I say hi."_

"Will do, see you, Ambrose." Olivia hung up and turned to Emma. "And that is why I called Dean. He and I both have volatile personalities so I knew that he would be the one to go to for advice for what had happened."

"From what I heard, it sounded like that he's your big brother in the group." Emma answered, smiling. "It's pretty cute. Especially when you guys are on TV together, you can see him getting protective of you when you're struggling in the ring or laughing his ass off when you're trash talking."

"I'd say that he's the crazy brother and Roman is the protective big brother."

"Oh, for sure." Emma nodded. "But what did Dean say?"

"He said that I should suggest that Summer and I put on a practice match one day at the performance centre and let out that other side of me and destroy her and terrify the rookies in the process."

"I…" Emma shook her head, at a loss for words. "He's unbelievable."

"Oh and he also asked for someone to record it." Olivia added, grinning.

"I give up trying to understand him, honestly." Emma sighed, leaning back on the couch.

"It takes a while to get him but once he trusts you enough to let his guard down around you, you find out that he's one of the nicest and coolest guys you'll ever meet."

"Yeah, that's because you're around him all the time, Liv. He's still pretty closed off to everyone else apart from your stable." Emma pointed out.

"Then try to change that." Olivia suggested. "Get him to open up to you, I'm sure that you can do it, Nems." Emma just nodded. "Anyway, I wonder how our British Love is enjoying Pensacola." Olivia wondered.

"I'm sure that she's loving it. And not really going out of Roman's apartment." Emma snorted in reply.

"You know she once told me that Roman does the same roar in the bedroom that he does in the ring." Olivia giggled.

"She told me that too! I couldn't believe it!" Emma laughed. "It was way too much information, though."

"Seth thought the same as well. He was utterly disgusted with the knowledge." She nodded.

"I don't blame him one bit, Liv."

"I thought it was hilarious. She told me and Seth when Roman was in the same area and he was furious." The First Lady of The Shield explained. "He couldn't look Seth and I in the eye."

"That's too funny." Emma laughed. "So, I'm thinking that I'll cook dinner tonight?"

"A woman after my own heart!" Olivia beamed, hugging Emma. "You're the best, Nems!"

"Put it on social media and I'll believe it." Emma joked.

"Fine." Olivia got up and grabbed her phone. "Get over here." She smirked.

"I was kidding, but whatever, I'm always down for a selfie." Emma snorted. The two divas posed for the photo, with Olivia's arms around Emma's waist and Emma taking the photo. The First Lady of The Shield then put up on Instagram and shared it on twitter.

 _Livvy_Evans:_ _ **This girl makes me laugh so much and just offered to cook dinner for me. She's the best emmalution #BestFriend #SorrySeth #SorryPaige.**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: People wanted Emma back in this story, so you got Emma! Along with a little bit of the weird relationship Dean and Olivia have lol. Also, I'm Australian and I will totally make fun of us if I want too :P I hope that I gave you some insight of Australia as well! Anyway, thank you so much for reading and don't forget to leave a review! =) xx**_


	36. A New Giant Problem

_**A/N: Hiiii everyone!**_ _ **Thank you for the lovely reviews, follows and favourites! Ok, so I've had some drama with Polyvore as I used my Twitter account to log me in. HOWEVER. It seems that it doesn't log you in with Twitter anymore which is HUGELY frustrating because I had so many outfits planned and ready to go for these next few chapters. Including Liv's Wrestlemania attire and Hall of Fame outfit and now I have to find everything AGAIN. I have gone and created a new account: lillian2350 and will be putting ALL of Olivia's outfits from chapter 1 plus my cover photo and Olivia's apartment from there.**_

 _ **So yeah, if you want to see what Olivia wears, check out my NEW account: lillian2350 and that's why it's taken me forever to update as I wanted to get all of Olivia's previous outfits up before getting up this chapter.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to leave a review after reading! =)**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own WWE. I only own Olivia Evans._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Before she accepted Dean Ambrose's offer, she was just another Diva in NXT. But that all changed when she accepted and was brought up onto the main roster along with Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns. Now, she will forever be known as the First Lady of The Shield. Rollins/OC_

* * *

"What is she doing?" Roman asked Seth as they watched their female teammate run up and down the stairs of the arena, headphones in and completely focused.

"She said something about wanting to beat Dean in how many flights they can do before exhausting themselves." Seth answered, looking amused as Dean sat back in one of the many seats.

"Hey, it's a good workout and it's going to show that I'm going to win again." Dean smirked. "I got to nearly 60 before cramping up and trust me, Evans ain't going to beat that no matter how many times she tries."

"Nah, she'll get there." Seth said confidently. "She's incredibly fit and has been her whole life with her gymnastic background and all."

"But this ain't flips and shit, my man. This is cardio, and we all know how Liv can get about that." Dean chuckled. "How many is she on, anyway?" He asked.

"She's done 20 flights now." Seth replied, tying his hair up into a low bun.

"And starting to blow up a bit." Roman noted. "I don't think she's going to get there, especially since she probably wants to preserve her energy for RAW tonight."

"It's good preparation for Wrestlemania, though." Dean mused. "I do prefer the Vegas desert to do my cardio but using the arena stairs before the show is always a good workout."

Meanwhile, Olivia could dimly hear her teammates talking through her headphones as she continued to her workout with beads of sweat dripping down her face. This competitive spirit between her and Dean had certainly been helping her get in the best shape of her life, with Olivia constantly trying to best Dean in everything that they did together.

Their workouts could get very extreme and the stair climbing competition was pretty moderate after the rope climbing contest that they had had a few weeks ago.

Panting, Olivia glanced up to see her boys talking amongst themselves, occasionally glancing up at her. Then, in a complete moment of utter unfairness, Seth took his shirt off as he prepared to do some push ups and her mouth went completely dry.

That man was so hot and he did not know it.

Biting her lip Olivia continued with her workout as best as she could but then, Seth jumped down and started his push ups and sit ups and well… her mind began to wander as she imagined jumping on him and having her way with him… and then she lost her concentration and tripped up the stairs.

"DAMNIT!"

"And your winner! Dean Ambrose!" Dean crowed, grinning madly when he saw what had happened to Olivia who was glaring at him.

"Seth! This is your fault!" She whined at her boyfriend as he rushed over to help her up.

"My fault, sweetheart? How is it my fault?" Seth asked, confused at what Olivia meant.

"If you didn't take your shirt off and weren't so amazingly ripped, I wouldn't have gotten distracted!" The First Lady explained, standing up.

"Baby girl, you're always going to lose your concentration when Seth is shirtless." Roman teased her, a slight smirk on his face.

"You are such a jerk." Olivia stuck her tongue out at Roman before turning her attention back to Seth who now looked amused.

"Sweetheart, if I was a jerk, you wouldn't love me."

"…Shut up." She muttered, her cheeks heating up. Deciding that she had made a fool of herself in front of her teammates for too long, she grabbed her gym bag and headed down the stairs, past a still cackling Dean, paused, turned around and slapped Dean on the top of his head.

"OW! Evans! What the hell?!" Dean questioned.

"You're the biggest jerk out of all them." She said in a matter of fact tone. Roman couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing.

"The way that you're acting now, baby girl it seems like that you are. You know that we're all your jerks." The Big Man grinned, walking over to his female teammate and giving her a hug. "Now come on, let's get back to the locker room. I'm sure that you need to shower and then get your hair and makeup done."

"You just want to get back so you can Facetime Paige." Dean pointed out as he and Seth trailed behind Roman and Olivia. The Samoan just looked back at his lunatic teammate with a smirk on his face, wrapping a friendly arm around Olivia's shoulders. "Since when did you get such a sap about dating, brotha?"

"I'm not a sap! I just haven't seen her in a while." Roman looked annoyed.

"You saw her last week. Therefore you are a sap. Such a sap. It's sad, really." Dean shook his head. "You're worse than two toned here when he hasn't seen our Lady for a bit."

"I'm not that bad!" Seth protested as Olivia listened to her teammates banter back and forth, thoroughly entertained.

"Dude, you looked like a kicked puppy the other day when she chose to hang out with Cameron and Naomi after breakfast than going to Crossfit with you." Dean pointed out. "I mean, I know that you love her but I didn't know that you wanted to join in her girl time."

"Is it because you wanted them to bleach your hair?" Roman teased him.

"Hey! It's not like I don't take nearly 30 minutes in the shower just so my hair can be extra shiny like yours!" Seth fired back.

"Are you two seriously arguing about your hair care routine?" Olivia giggled, exchanging a look with Dean. "They're worse than use, Ambrose." She said to him and he nodded.

"And they call us the crazy ones of this group." Dean agreed. "But they're clearly crazy about their hair."

"No we're not!" Roman and Seth both protested.

* * *

 **Monday Night RAW 18** **th** **March, 2013**

Monday Night RAW was officially in full swing and Olivia had found out that Kaitlyn was going to be wrestling against Aksana that night. So, she decided that she was going to go commentary for the match.

The First Lady of The Shield was dressed in a black choker long sleeved shirt, a pair of black biker leggings, studded ankle boots and her necklace. She had her hair done in three fishtail braids and had green shimmery eyeshadow and winged eyeliner and a metallic liquid lipstick on her lips for her makeup.

Soon enough, it was time for Kaitlyn vs Aksana and Olivia left her boys in the locker room as the Diva's Champion came out to the loud cheers of the crowd with Aksana having already come out during the commercial break. Leaning against the wall lazily, Olivia waved to a member of the production crew to play her music, earning herself an approving nod from Triple H who was watching over the proceedings with some of the producers.

"Tell them like it is, kid." He told her.

"Oh, don't worry, I plan to." She replied, a cocky smirk as she heard that familiar statement echo throughout the arena.

 **Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta**

 _ **Shield.**_

The crowd's cheers quickly morphed into boos as the guitar riffs hit and Olivia walked out from behind the curtain, a smirk on her face as she soaked in their reaction as well as Kaitlyn, whose eyes never left hers as Olivia walked down the ramp.

"Oh come on, what is she doing out here?!" Michael Cole questioned as the blonde diva waved to the Diva's Champion as she continued to stroll her way down to the commentary table.

"I think she is going to join us, Michael! We better get ready!" Jerry Lawler cheered as the two commentators stood up to greet the First Lady of The Shield.

"Cole, Jerry." Olivia greeted them each with a handshake and successfully dodged Jerry's attempt at a kiss on the cheek. Placing on a headset, she took a seat next to Cole, lounging back and resting her feet on the announce table.

"This is a pleasant surprise, Olivia. We didn't expect you out here." Cole mentioned as the bell rung.

"Yeah, well I thought I would come out and watch Kaitlyn in the best seat in the house." She shrugged, her eyes trained on the ring.

"And where are the rest of your teammates?" King asked.

"Who said that they needed to be out here?" Olivia answered as Kaitlyn and Aksana struggled for the upper hand in their lockup. "I'm here to see what this so-called champion can do."

"You are talking about one of your opponents at Wrestlemania, the Diva's Champion, Kaitlyn." Cole said.

Olivia looked over at the announcer. "You pointed out the obvious! Well done, should I give you a round of applause?" She asked mockingly.

"I was just mentioning—"

"And you've mentioned. Either focus on the match because Kaitlyn just clotheslined the crap out of Aksana or ask me another question since I am the First Lady of the greatest stable to have ever graced the WWE and professional wrestling in general." She commanded with a wave of her hand, swinging her chair slightly.

King snorted with laughter a bit. "Olivia, what injustice has Kaitlyn done? I mean, you've attacked her over the past few weeks and it seems like you're just jealous of her. Like I always say, all women secretly hate each other."

"Oh please, my hatred for Kaitlyn isn't a secret so that blows that theory out of the window." The First Lady of The Shield groaned. "As for the injustice, well look how of a so-called champion she is. Ever since she won the Diva's Championship, she's just been backstage almost every week on RAW and Smackdown and not having matches. I'm rectifying this injustice for the Diva's Division and she has to understand that a champion needs to represent our division. I intend to be that champion no matter at what cost." Olivia explained.

"…That's an interesting analysis—Oh! A nice gutbuster by the Diva's Champion." Cole noted. "Speaking of your other opponents at Wrestlemania, you and your teammates will be in mixed tag match action against Kaitlyn and her teammates Randy Orton, Sheamus and Ryback."

"I don't think Ryback will be available after Smackdown last week. He's going to be too scared to face us. Remember what we did, Cole?" She questioned. "You had a front row seat to it, after all."

"I do remember, thank you very much as you sent a massive roundhouse kick to his stomach and Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns triple powerbombed him. So if you're claiming that if Ryback is not going to be one of your opponents at Wrestlemania, who is?"

"No one, of course. No one is that stupid to come up against us. After all, we've destroyed everyone who has crossed us in delivering justice, including the two men who are in the freakin' main event at Wrestlemania." Olivia responded, crossing her arms and sitting up in her chair, removing her feet from the desk.

"You mean John Cena and The Rock, of course." King said.

"…who else would I have meant? I thought you were the better commentator out here, King." She looked over at the WWE Hall of Famer and he opened his mouth to protest.

"Anyway, there's a massive shoulder tackle from Kaitlyn and it looks like she's setting up for the Spear!" Cole interrupted them.

"Boring. At least she is actually wrestling tonight unlike most Monday Nights." Olivia deadpanned, unimpressed as Kaitlyn speared Askana and went for the cover, looking directly at her opponent at Wrestlemania.

"Looking directly at Olivia Evans, Kaitlyn hooks the leg for the cover and… gets the win! An absolute dominant performance by our Diva's Champion! She is looking good coming into Wrestlemania!" Cole stated.

"What do you think, Olivia?" King asked her.

Olivia looked at them before looking back up at Kaitlyn who was mouthing off at her. "I think that Kaitlyn is going to get the justice she deserves at Wrestlemania. Tonight proves nothing. Did you hear me, Kaitlyn? Tonight proves absolutely nothing!" She yelled up at the champion, standing up. "You're the biggest injustice the division has seen!" She continued, taking off her headset as Kaitlyn motioned for her to bring it.

"Back up your words! Let's go!" Kaitlyn yelled back, rolling out of the ring and standing nose to nose with Olivia.

'Fight! Fight! Fight!' The crowd was chanting as the two Diva's continued to trash talk each other.

"Please. I'll fight you on my own terms. Bye, sweetheart." Olivia smirked, waving goodbye directly in Kaitlyn's face before turning on her heel and flouncing away from Kaitlyn, laughing at the fans who booed and trash talked her.

However, her plans for a dramatic exit were suddenly put on hold as Kaitlyn, who had had enough, grabbed her by the hair suddenly and pulled her down.

"GET HER OFF ME! GET HER OFF ME!" Olivia was screaming, desperately trying to get herself free of Kaitlyn's grip before it was too late.

"Too bad your boys aren't around to save you right now!" Kaitlyn yelled at her before tossing Olivia into the barricade as hard as she could. Pain exploded in Olivia's back as she laid on the ground, screaming and clutching her back.

But Kaitlyn wasn't done yet. Picking the First Lady of The Shield up yet again, Kaitlyn threw her into the turnbuckle, face first. The blonde Diva crumpled to a heap on the ground, touching her nose to make sure there was no blood coming out or that it was broken.

"See you at Wrestlemania, bitch!" Kaitlyn growled at her, before standing over Olivia and holding her Diva's Championship high to the cheers of the crowd.

* * *

"Way to humiliate yourself and us, Evans." Dean looked at her as Olivia limped into The Shield's locker room.

"Fuck off Ambrose." She growled back, dropping herself into Seth's lap, snuggling into his chest. "She took a cheap shot and proved how much of an injustice she is! I can't wait for Wrestlemania so I can put her in her place once and for all!"

"And then, baby girl?" Roman asked her. "What about her title?"

"Well, I'll be taking that too of course. But all in due time. Wrestlemania comes first." Olivia answered him as her boyfriend began to lightly massage her back to try and get rid some of the discomfort that she was in.

"That's our girl. If we go out tonight, you want to come with us?" The Samoan asked her.

Closing her eyes in bliss, Olivia shrugged. "Depending on how my back is. Although, with how Seth is treating it I think it's just going to be the two of you going out there." She sighed in contentment as they heard the bell ring, signalling the end of Ryback's match against David Otunga.

"Whatever you want, sweetheart." Seth told her. Smirking slightly, Olivia turned to face her boyfriend and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I'll see how I feel besides, I don't want Kaitlyn to feel like she has won tonight." She answered.

"Hey, that monkey has a mic, this should be good." Dean chuckled and Seth and Olivia turned to see what Ryback was going to say.

"At Wrestlemania, Randy Orton, Kaitlyn, Sheamus and I are going to tear The Shield apart!" He declared and the crowd cheered in response to his statement. "Hell, Kaitlyn has already started that part tonight when she shut up their so-called Lady!"

"She did not!" Olivia screeched at the TV, so loudly that Dean covered his ears and Roman and Seth both winced.

"As far as the World's Strongest Man is concerned," Ryback continued, pacing around the ring. "On my way to Wrestlemania, we will cross again!" He said.

"If I uncover my ears, you promise not to scream that loudly when I'm around?" Dean asked his female teammate and she nodded. "Good. Save that screaming while you're in bed with two toned."

"AMBROSE!" Seth roared in frustration.

"Turn your fucking filter on!" Olivia sighed as Ryback continued to talk in the ring, but The Shield were no longer paying him any attention.

"Don't have one, darlin'. Whatever comes out of my mouth is what I'm thinking. Besides, you can't deny that you know that Roman and I hear you and lover boy when you go at it almost every night. I mean, even I get annoyed when I bring a girl back because…"

"Ambrose. Shut up. Vickie and Teddy Long are on-screen with Mark." Roman interrupted the lunatic's monologue.

"Mark, don't you even think about takin' another step towards that ring!" Teddy was saying to the World's Strongest Man. "At least, not now."

"Ryback, I am taking you out of Wrestlemania!" Vickie announced and the crowd booed loudly at the decision.

Meanwhile, there was a completely different reaction in the locker room of a certain stable…

"YES!" Olivia cackled as The Shield looked at one another in utter glee.

"Whatever small chance they just had of beating us is now out of the window." Roman smirked. "They can believe that."

"I am taking you out of the eight person mixed tag team match." Vickie elaborated as the boos kept pouring in from the crowd. "Ryback, you want to be at Wrestlemania? Then you will go one on one with the World's Strongest Man, Mark Henry!"

"Victory is ours!" Olivia laughed, feeling utterly elated that their opponents at the Grandest Stage of them all were now down a partner. Grabbing her phone, she sent out a tweet.

 _Livvy_EvansWWE:_ _ **Awwww, no more Ryback? You sure you don't want give up RandyOrton, WWESheamus, KaitlynWWE? It won't be an injustice if you do… #Losers #BelieveInTheShield #RAW**_

* * *

RAW continued on and it was now time for Randy Orton and Sheamus to face 3MB. Kaitlyn had decided to come out and cheer her tag team partners on and everyone in the building knew that it was going to be an easy victory for the former World Champions.

"It seems that Kaitlyn, Randy and Sheamus will have to go at it alone against the four member of The Shield." Michael Cole mentioned to Jerry Lawler that The Shield overheard on a nearby monitor.

"Yeah, but we saw Kaitlyn hold her own tonight when she took down Olivia Evans. That might be a sign for what happens at Wrestlemania!" King replied.

Olivia rolled her eyes when she heard the commentators mention her humiliation at the hands of the Diva's Champion. Members of the WWE Universe had gleefully taken the opportunity to mention it to her on Twitter and she knew that they wouldn't let her live that one down for a long time.

However, she was going to make sure that she extracted some revenge with her teammates tonight after this tag team match had finished. Her back was feeling better after some ice and the massage that Seth had given her.

"We all knew that this was going to be easy for them." Dean rolled his eyes as Sheamus easily delivered a Brogue Kick to both Drew McIntyre and Jinder Mahal while Randy set up for the RKO on Heath Slater. "A bit predictable really. And we're going to rectify this injustice."

"As long as I spear one of them, I'm in." Roma nodded, a smirk appearing on his face. "Seth? Baby Girl?" He asked his other teammates.

"Let's send them a warning for Wrestlemania." Olivia answered.

"Just be careful of your back." Seth warned her as The Shield stopped in front of a door that would let them enter through the crowd. "And look at that, surprise, surprise, they won. Hit our music!" The two toned hair man barked at a nearby producer.

 **Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta**

 _ **Shield**_

The crowd roared in anticipation as The Shield walked their way down the stairs. Olivia's gaze was directly focused on Kaitlyn as the Diva's Champion slid into the ring after Randy motioned to her to get in there. Even from where she was walking down the stairs, Olivia could see the smug smirk that was on Kaitlyn's face.

"I'm going to make sure she never smirks at me like that again." Olivia told Roman as the two walked down the stairs together, ignoring the pats on the backs that the fans were giving them.

"Just don't push yourself, Liv. We don't want you hurt before Wrestlemania." Roman cautioned her.

"Yes, Dad." She replied, a smirk on her face as The Samoan lifted her over the barricade. He soon joined her and along with Seth and Dean, they stalked slowly around the ring.

"Come on in! Come on in, I'm BEGGING you!" Randy was yelling at Seth.

"Are you back for some more? How's your back?" Kaitlyn taunted Olivia, who simply rolled her eyes before looking Kaitlyn blankly in an effort to intimidate the Diva. She and Roman continued to move together as they went to another side of the ring, looking for the best way and quickest way to enter the ring and get the advantage on their opponents for Wrestlemania.

However…

 _ **Welllll… It's the Big Show!**_

"WHAT?!" Olivia shrieked in disbelief as the 7ft Giant of the WWE came lumbering down to the ring.

"DAMNIT!" She heard Dean yell as Roman moved in front of her as an effort to make sure that The Big Show did not touch after what had happened last time they had crossed paths several weeks ago.

The Shield exchanged uneasy glances as Big Show entered the ring, each of them unsure what to do next and not willing to get into the ring with an angry giant. Both Dean and Seth attempted to enter the ring several times, but were thwarted by both Randy and Sheamus.

"Come on Livvy! Move away from Roman, I've got a spear waiting for you!" Kaitlyn called out, smirking as her taunting finally worked when the Blonde Diva rushed forward in anger to get in the ring only to be pulled back by her Samoan Teammate.

"Wait, just wait." Roman muttered to her, getting a more secure grip around her waist, something that was noticed by a lot of the surrounding fans. Roman motioned for Dean and Seth to pull back and then handed Olivia over to Seth, making sure that she wouldn't do anything.

"Calm it down, sweetheart. Not tonight, you'll get her another time. Not with Big Show around." Seth told Olivia as she squirmed in his arms, trying to get into the ring.

"But…" Olivia turned to face her boyfriend only to be met with a stern glare. "Fine." She sighed in defeat and let Seth lead her to the barricade as the crowd booed loudly that The Shield were retreating.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Seth told his teammates and The Shield retreated into the crowd, preparing to regroup and come back with a plan to rectify the injustice that they had just witnessed.

* * *

Olivia led her teammates to the back and to their locker room. Once they had all entered, she locked the door so that no one could enter and faced Seth, Dean and Roman. "Well, what are going to do about that?" She asked. "The freaking Giant of WWE wants us!"

"We'll take him out like we've done before, Olivia. Don't worry about it, you just focus on how you can get your revenge on Kaitlyn. I mean, you can't let her get away with that injustice. I think it's time." Dean told her.

"To unleash her?" Olivia asked with a smirk as Seth and Roman exchanged looks with each other as their crazier team members continued to plot with each other.

"Yes. Give her a beating that she will never forget. We're going to send a warning to those idiots. You may have a giant, but we have the unpredictability of the two of us."

"He gets me." Olivia giggled, looking over at Seth and Roman. "Not as much as you do, babe. But when it comes to getting our revenge, it's best that Dean and I plan this out."

"Well it's a good thing that you are. Because Vickie just put you two in a mixed tag match against Randy and Kaitlyn next week on RAW. She just announced it on Twitter." Roman said, holding up his phone.

Seth frowned. "Wait, Dean and Liv? Not me and Liv?" He asked and Roman nodded.

"Yep. Sorry, Uce. Looks like Dean gets to team up with your girl before you do."

"That actually sucks. I'm looking forward to teaming up with Dean but I thought it was going to be us teaming up together first, babe." Olivia told him, also slightly disappointed that she wasn't going to be teaming up with Seth next week but her excitement about tagging with Dean quickly took over.

"You know that we'll be at ringside, right? I'm sure that Sheamus will be too so we can take care of him if needed." Seth told them and Dean and Olivia exchanged looks, nodding in agreement. They knew that Roman and Seth would have their backs next week in case Sheamus wanted to try anything.

And they were confident that they were going to send a message just a week out from Wrestlemania, no matter what it took.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I need a name for Olivia's alter ego, any names that you think would suit her I would love to hear in a review! Anyway, thank you so much for reading and don't forget to leave a review! =) xx**_


	37. I'm Not Olivia!

_**A/N: Hiiii everyone!**_ _ **Thank you for the lovely reviews, follows and favourites! Yeah… I know… I suck with updating this lol. I just started a new job earlier this month and Pokemon Sun and Moon literally became my life when they came out lol. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to leave a review after reading! =)**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own WWE. I only own Olivia Evans._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Before she accepted Dean Ambrose's offer, she was just another Diva in NXT. But that all changed when she accepted and was brought up onto the main roster along with Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns. Now, she will forever be known as the First Lady of The Shield. Rollins/OC_

* * *

Smackdown had come and gone and The Shield had failed yet again in attacking their opponents for Wrestlemania. During the time that they had off, Dean and Olivia had been working on their teamwork skills down at the performance centre in front of the eyes of the NXT rookies who were slightly fearful of the lunatic pair.

"Don't worry darlin', you and I have been travelling together for nearly 6 months now. We should know each other's move set by now." Dean reassured her when they were helping each other with their finishing moves one day.

The First Lady of The Shield had her hair done in two braids that eventually turned into pigtails, a black and white sports bra, a green tank top and black workout pants that had Nike written down the side.

"One would think." Olivia snorted as she jumped up on a turnbuckle with a practice dummy hooked underneath her arm, preparing to do Frostbite. "Kaitlyn and Randy haven't even teamed together before."

"But neither have we," Dean pointed out. "Tighten your grip and you're good to go. Anyway, that shouldn't be a problem. You and I have that edge of knowing each other outside of the ring too and we know that we can bounce off each other. Now jump." He instructed. Rolling her eyes at her teammate good naturally, the blonde diva leapt off the turnbuckle and swung her opponent around for her Tornado DDT.

"Did that look good?" She asked and Dean nodded approvingly.

"Yes. Now I want that other side of you to come out and perform it." He told her.

Olivia stared at him in shock. "Wait, what?" She asked.

"Bring her out and do it again." Dean repeated. "Seth and Roman are in the weight room and can't see what's going on if that whats you're worried about, darlin'."

"I'm not worried about those two," She snapped at him. "I can't just bring her out like this Dean. I've never tried."

"Well, now is the perfect time. Come on Evans, I'm not going to waste my time with you. I want to see what 'she' can do when she's in complete control of you. This is what we need for Wrestlemania and you need to make sure that she can take over at a moment's notice."

"I really hate you, you know." Olivia told him as she tried to summon her alter ego to the surface of her mind.

"Why? Because I'm right? Evans, you know that I'm always right when it comes to these things." Dean grinned lazily at her. "And we all know that when I'm right, it pisses you off. So come on, pretend that that's Kaitlyn there," He motioned at the dummy that was lying on the mat between the two. "And get her to come out and play."

"I can't get her out like that!" She protested. "And fuck you, you know that I hate it you're right! I want her in control for Wrestlemania, but I just don't know how to reach her like that Dean, I need to be in some sort of rage or something that's making me feel like we're delivering justice." She explained, pushing back some of her blonde hair that had come out of her pigtails.

Dean looked at her thoughtfully, desperate to get her alter ego out and into the ring. "Well picture this, we're at Wrestlemania and your boy toy has just gone down by a KO from the Big Show outside the ring and it's you and Kaitlyn in the ring. How does it make you feel?"

"…Like I'm going to lose control and she's going to come out and play." Olivia answered slowly as the voice began to scream profanities in her head. "And she's heard you, Deano and she isn't happy at all at what you just said."

"Good!" The Lunatic smirked. "Come and out play, sweetheart, I want you to show me what you can do." He taunted.

"Only if you bring out Mox," Olivia countered, her own smirk appearing on her face as she let her other side slowly but surely take control.

"Sweetheart, I'm only going to do that in a dire need. Mox doesn't need to appear for a training session, but maybe, just maybe, Mox and she can do the work we need them to do on Monday." Dean chuckled.

"I like this proposition, Ambrose." She laughed, finally giving full control to 'her.' "Now, I will only come out and play if you bring Mox out to play on Monday. I like Mox, he thinks like me in wanting to make sure someone bleeds."

"And so does Ambrose." Dean answered, now grinning as he held up the practice dummy. "Show me what you can do. And I'll talk to Olivia in giving you a name." He promised.

The now feral diva giggled ecstatically. "Oh, I would like that a lot. And to show you what I can do well…" She grabbed the practice dummy and jumped up onto the top of the turnbuckle. "Olivia always likes doing from the middle one but I… I feel like Frostbite has more of an impact from here. Watch!" She instructed cheerfully and performed Frostbite, slamming the dummy's head into the ring with a massive _THUD_.

"Well hot damn, we have something here." Dean said as the blonde diva stood up, giggling. "Do Lioness' Wrath. How you would do it." He motioned, leaning on the ropes.

"You got it!" Olivia grinned, picking the dummy up and easily performed Lioness' Wrath as Paige and Emma wondered up to the ring that the two were practicing in. Just as she had before, Olivia slammed the dummy into the ring with much more force than she usually would have.

"Good, good! Now, let's have some fun." Dean chuckled, kicking the dummy out of the ring and motioning to her and the two instantly locked up in a fierce practice match while Paige and Emma exchanged glances.

"Should we call the Roman and Seth?" Paige asked the Australian Diva.

"I think they should be ok, I mean Olivia looks in control… right?" Emma responded her eyes trained on the ring. "Actually, maybe we should, they're hitting each other pretty hard." She winced as Dean and Olivia both hit each other with a thunderous clothesline at the same time.

"But it's Livvy and Lunatic. They're always like this." Paige pointed out, leaning on the ring. "I'm rather enjoying this to be completely honest, it's rare that you see something like this." Emma nodded in agreement and continued to watch the teammates wrestle and her concern grew as the hits became harder and when she saw Olivia's face, the realisation hit her like a truck.

"Liv has let her out." She told Paige.

"What?" Paige questioned, her eyes narrowed.

"Her, Paige! That other side!" Emma explained and watched realisation dawn on the British Diva's face.

"Oh _fuck_." Paige swore, whipping out her phone and calling her boyfriend. "Come on, come on, pick up." She muttered impatiently.

"Dean, Liv stop! This is going too far!" Emma called out worriedly, wanting to stop this before something happened to the two.

"Ah, come on Blondie, we're just having some fun!" Dean answered as he whipped Olivia into the turnbuckle.

"Yeah!" Olivia smirked and moved out of the way as Dean charged at her.

"You have to stop before one of you gets hurt before Monday!" Emma pointed as a frantic Paige explained what was going on to Roman when he answered the phone. Jumping up onto the apron she continued to talk to them. "You have Mania coming up guys, don't throw this opportunity away!" She said.

"Why are you being so annoying? We're not going to hurt each other, we know what we're doing after all we're the Hounds of Justice!" Olivia sung as she pulled Dean up by his hair.

"That fucking hurts." Dean told her, elbowing her stomach. Emma continued to try to make them stop but it just didn't seem like her words were getting to them. Soon enough, she heard footsteps coming towards them and the Australian Diva turned around to see Seth and Roman bolting towards the four.

"Oh thank God!" Paige cried out. "Liv is well… not Liv! I mean, it's awesome but terrifying at the same time."

"I think Dean encouraged this." Emma told Seth and he frowned.

"Stay outside the ring, girls." Roman ordered as he and Seth slid into the ring, grabbed Dean and Olivia and pulled them away from each other.

"Hiiiii Seth!" Olivia grinned up at him. "I missed actually feeling you!"

"Cut the crap and let Olivia regain control." Seth told her firmly, his brown eyes narrowed.

"I would but I'm having too much fun right now." She laughed. "Ambrose and I have been making sure that we're ready for Monday."

"And you've done enough. Right now, I want Oliva back."

"Awwww, you can't handle me? What a shame." She pouted, twisting in his arms and started to kiss Seth's neck. "Because I know how to do things that Olivia wouldn't dream to do." She whispered.

Seth closed his eyes briefly, enjoying the attention briefly before snapping back to attention at the task at hand: Bringing back Olivia and in control. "As much as I would love to do that, I would rather prefer the woman I love to talk to me right now." He told her and she looked at him with her green eyes that normally showed so much love and kindness when they were set upon him, now they were wild and looked at him with lust.

"When did you get so boring? I thought you liked me." She sighed dramatically, shaking her head. "Fine. I'll be back later!" The blonde diva closed her eyes as in her head, Olivia slowly started to take control again.

 _You can have you fun again later, promise._ She said mentally.

 _Oh goody! I'll be ready for Monday!_ The other side replied. Shaking her head, Olivia opened her eyes and gazed at her boyfriend, smiling slightly. "I'm back babe. That was kind of wild." She said, mentally exhausted from the strain of thoughts that had been going through her head during the time she was wrestling Dean.

"You're telling me, Evans! We're doing that again some time!" Dean called out, smirking.

"Like hell you are!" Seth retorted, tightening his grip around Olivia while Paige and Emma slid into the ring. "Why did you encourage that Ambrose? What if she couldn't get herself under control?"

"Relax two-toned, we knew what we were doing." Dean rolled his eyes. "Olivia and I just wanted to see what she could do, that's all. Also, we are looking up a name to call her later." He told Olivia.

"You got it, Ambrose." Olivia nodded as Seth ran a hand through his hair in exasperation.

"You two seriously don't realise how out of hand that could've gotten? What if one of you got an injury that would've put you out of Wrestlemania? What would we do in that situation?" Roman shook his head. "We shouldn't have left you two alone."

"It's ok, Ro," Olivia said, feeling slightly guilty about what her and Dean had just done.

Only slightly though.

"I think we discovered something that can help us at Wrestlemania," She continued, ignoring the incredulous looks that Paige, Roman and Emma were giving her. She imagined that Seth's face looked about the same. "It was _fun_ letting her take over my mind, to be wild and free, not worrying about what could happen. I can pull her back when needed though, keep Kaitlyn guessing."

Seth and Roman exchanged glances, both slowly loosening their grip on their lunatic teammates. "If you're sure then." The Samoan said.

"I'm positive." Olivia nodded and Dean grinned. "Babe," She turned to Seth. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. I can do this. I can take control again, you just saw it happen."

"Only because I helped you." Seth told her seriously. "But if you can do it, I'll be by your side at all times."

* * *

 **Monday Night RAW, 25** **th** **March, 2013**

RAW had started and all everyone was talking about on Social Media was the mixed tag team match between Dean and Olivia and Randy and Kaitlyn as well as the massive Q & A session for John Cena and The Rock.

Dean and Olivia had researched names together to call Olivia's alter ego and had found one that they thought fit her perfectly:

Kali.

The name came from a Hindu Goddess' fierce and destructive form and that's what Olivia's other personality clearly was. When they mentioned it to Seth and Roman they were a bit hesitant, not knowing how this was going to affect their teamwork with them unsure whether Kali or Olivia would be out in the ring.

"I see where you and Seth are coming from, Roman," Olivia had said to her Samoan teammate that night at the arena while she was warming up for her match. "But I think there's a bit of personality change when Kali is in control."

"I know that, Liv but we have to make sure that she is serving justice like the rest of us. You know how it's like out there with so much injustice… and I'm worried about the strain on you, Baby Girl." Roman said, his grey eyes filled with concern.

"Ro," Olivia looked at him, touched. "Trust me, I'll be fine. If it's too much on me, I'll let you know with something. Besides, Kali only comes out in real extreme situations. Dean wants me to unleash her tonight for a warning to everyone to not mess with me. Well, another reason for them to fear me. Half of the Diva's Locker Room is terrified of me already." She said cockily and Roman snorted. "Trust me, I can take control if she doesn't cooperate." She reassured him as Dean and Seth entered the locker room together.

"Fuck that, let her loose tonight, Evans." Dean told her, obviously overhearing her last sentence.

"Deano, it's her decision about that." Seth said, wrapping an arm around Olivia's waist. The blonde diva shook her head as the two continued to argue about what was going to happen tonight.

"OK!" Olivia shouted, getting all of their attention. "This is ridiculous! Seth and Roman, I understand your concern about tonight but you have to trust Dean and me! We know what we're doing and if I let Kali out, it will be in warning. I promise you that. If you're that worried, come out and be at ringside tonight. Just trust us, please." She pleaded to her boyfriend and Roman. "If it gets too out of hand, you'll be right there to help me if needed." She added.

Seth and Roman exchanged glances and Dean looked at her proudly. "Like Olivia said, you can trust us guys. We work well as a team, you've seen that before. And we won't get too crazy, we gonna save that for Wrestlemania." Dean told them.

"Alright." Seth finally said, kissing Olivia's hair. "We'll be out there and making sure that it won't get out of control."

* * *

 **Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta**

 _ **Shield**_

"Let's do this, Evans." Dean gave her a cocky smirk later that night as they heard their entrance music play throughout the arena. Olivia nodded and followed her lunatic teammate out into the crowd, dressed in a black crop top, her SWAT vest that was left unzipped, black lace up shorts and knee high wrestling boots. Her hair had been done with half up in a crown braid and the rest flowing freely down her back and she had a brown-red coloured liquid lipstick and a black glitter eyeshadow for her makeup.

"And their opponents, being accompanied by Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns, representing The Shield: Dean Ambrose and Olivia Evans!" Justin Roberts announced their arrival.

Dean and Olivia made their way down the stairs, shrugging off the pats on the backs from the fans as Roman and Seth did the same thing on the other side. Following Dean, Olivia let a cocky smirk come to her face as the two jumped over the barricade together and entered the ring.

Going over to their corner, Olivia backed up against the ropes, listening to the last minute advice that Seth was whispering in her ear as Kaitlyn and Randy Orton entered the ring, with Sheamus and Big Show moving into their corner, having made their entrance before The Shield.

"Looks like Kaitlyn wants to start things off." Dean noticed, rolling his head to loosen up his neck. Olivia looked over at Kaitlyn, a smirk on her face as the Diva's Champion mouthed off to her while being held back by Sheamus.

"So she does." Olivia nodded. "I've got this, _we've_ got this." She told Seth and Roman who were getting out of the ring.

"Rectify this injustice, baby girl." Roman gave her his signature smirk as Dean stepped out onto the apron.

The bell soon rung and the two diva's circled each other around the ring for a bit before rushing in for a lock up together, with Kaitlyn getting the upper hand thanks to her incredible strength. Olivia broke free and stepped back, frowning.

"Aww, too much for you, Livvy?" Kaitlyn taunted. "Wanna tag out and let Ambrose do the work as usual?"

"Shut the fuck up." Olivia snarled and the two quickly locked up again, this time with Olivia applying more pressure than she normally did. However, Kaitlyn still got the upper hand and pulled her into a headlock.

The two divas continued to test each other out in terms of strength for a while until Olivia, frustrated with not being to bring Kaitlyn down quickly like she wanted to, took Kaitlyn down with a vicious forearm.

Tilting her head to the side, she looked over at Dean who nodded encouragingly and then turned her psychotic gaze to Randy who met her eyes with that familiar predatory look.

 _Time to have some fun!_ Kali sung in her head and Olivia let her take over. Now as Kali, Olivia stomped down on Kaitlyn, hard before performing a leg drop. Getting up, Olivia laughed as she heard the crowd boo her.

Holding her hands out in response, a cocky smile appeared on her face. "This is justice! I've come to play! No more Olivia!" She screamed at the crowd before turning her attention to Big Show, Sheamus and Randy. "Hope you didn't prepare for just Olivia, boys." She giggled at their faces. The three Superstars looked utterly confused at the turn of events that had just happened.

"No more Olivia? What is this woman talking about now?" Jerry Lawler wondered.

"She is crazy, who knows what she means?" Michael Cole answered as Olivia continued to attack Kaitlyn, preventing the Diva's Champion from mounting any offence.

"What she means is that she is going to deliver justice no matter what! And it seems that her teammates agree with her, look at Dean Ambrose on the apron, he's cheering her on!" JBL chimed in.

In the ring, Olivia had gone for a cover but Kaitlyn had kicked out after a one count. Pulling her up by the hair, ignoring the warnings of the ref, the slightly deranged diva attempted to irish-whip Kaitlyn into the ropes but was reversed by her opponent instead. She was then taken down by a clothesline and crashed down to the mat. Scrambling to her feet, Olivia was met by a shoulder tackle that drove her into the turnbuckle.

Kaitlyn continued to drive her shoulder into Olivia's stomach until she was pulled away by the referee and that bought Olivia some time.

She was furious that Kaitlyn had gotten the upper hand on her but she knew that she needed a breather. She pranced over to her corner and looked at Dean, who nodded. "Hey, CHUMP!" She screamed at Kaitlyn in an effort to get her attention. It worked and Kaitlyn turned away from the referee to see Olivia hold her hand out to Dean and the Lunatic of The Shield tagged himself in, to Kaitlyn's chagrin.

"Coward!" She yelled at Olivia who merely rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out in response as Randy and Dean went at it. Stepping out onto the apron, Olivia leaned up against the turnbuckle and looked down at Seth and Roman.

"Olivia told you we had it under control." She grinned at them before returning her focus to the match. "Come on Deano!" She cheered her teammate on. Dean continued to have the upper hand for a while until Randy took back control with his scoop slam. Growling in frustration, Olivia broke up the cover which brought Kaitlyn in with a tackle that sent Olivia to the mat and the two Diva's continued to brawl around the ring. Out of the corner of her eye, Olivia saw that Seth and Sheamus had gotten into it while Roman and Big Show were duking it around the ring.

"And it's broken down at ringside! This is a preview for Wrestlemania in two Sunday's time!" Michael Cole was shouting excitedly as the two teams continued to brawl and the referee had no choice but to declare the match a no-contest as he could not regain control with the crowd roaring in excitement.

Kaitlyn now had Olivia backed up against a turnbuckle and the two Diva's continued to punch and kick each other before Olivia shoved Kaitlyn aside, stumbling out of the corner and clutching her stomach. Furious, she quickly took Kaitlyn down with a Thesz Press and slammed her head into a mat before standing up and jumping back on her with a running somersault senton.

"What now Kaitlyn?!" She shrieked. "You don't who I am, huh? I'm not Olivia!" She laughed, her eyes flickering around the chaos that was happening around her. However, her joy was cut short as she turned around and saw Dean getting dumped out of the ring by Sheamus and Roman being man-handled by Big Show.

That distraction had cost her and she was then unceremoniously thrown out of the ring and onto Roman by Kaitlyn.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" She screamed when Roman put her on her feet. "Let me at her! That was an injustice!" She continued to yell as Roman held her back.

"Enough, Liv!" Roman growled at her. "I need Liv right now because we need to retreat!" He told her as Big Show back body dropped Seth who rolled out of the ring and the crowd was thunderous.

"UGH! Fine!" Olivia growled, closing her eyes and Kali went back to the corner of her mind and Olivia regained control. "That was still utter crap!" She complained to Roman. "I need to get to Seth." She said as Dean helped her boyfriend up.

"He's fine with Dean, Baby Girl." Roman reassured her, loosening his grip as The Shield each climbed over the barricade while Randy hyped up the crowd.

"Damnit!" Dean slapped the barricade sas Olivia went to Seth as they walked backwards, glaring at the four that were in the ring, with Kaitlyn holding up her Diva's Title above her head, mocking Olivia as The Shield retreated, again unable to best their opponents.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So close to Wrestlemania! I'll try to have the Smackdown chapter up soon, I'm gonna work on it right now lol. Anyway, thank you so much for reading and don't forget to leave a review! =) xx**_


End file.
